Enter Yozora! The Newest Cardcaptor!
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Yozora is an athletic psychic girl who has transferred to an orphanage in Japan from America. The first day of school is always the worst. Being treated poorly by the students, lonely little Yozora just wants to go home. She meets Li and Sakura and now her whole world has turned upside down! "Clow Cards and Cardcaptors? Is that some type of Japanese or Chinese game of some sort?"
1. The new girl from America

(THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY UNDER REPAIR! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE READING. THE LAST CHAPTER...WELL IT ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!)

Yo! The awesome LovelyLily13 here! Lately I've been really into Cardcaptors, so I'm writing a fanfic about it. Let's pretend Sakura hasn't finish capturing all the cards.

There's gonna be a new character in cardcaptors. So here it is! The first chapter of; Enter Yozora! The Newest Cardcaptor!

**Me: Sakura? Please be so kind as to do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: OK Lil'! *Ahem* LovelyLily13, *points at LovelyLily13* that's her, doesn't own Cardcaptors.**

**Me:*bursts into tears***

**Sakura: *Sweatdrops* But it's alright, because she has the honnor of writing this teriffic story!**

**Me: *Hugs Sakura* Thanks Saky! Do my peace sign and pose with me!**

**Me and Sakura: Lates! *Does peace signs and poses cutely* ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter1: The new girl from America<p>

Sakura was staring at the window, as if it was the most interesting thing in homeroom. Which it kinda was. That is, until her teacher; Layla Mackenzie had cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Class. We have a transfer student, she's from America." The class started whispering. "She's pretty shy, so be nice. Please meet Yozora."

A red haired girl walked in. If you wanna know what she looks like, just look at the cover. Yozora had midnight blue eyes with yellow stars in them, and pale skin, but not as pale as Madison's. No one can be that pale. Also yes, I said stars in her eyes.

Miss Mackenzie scanned the room until she found an empty seat. "There's an empty seat next to Li. Li, please raise your hand." The said boy raised his hand. Yozora walked toward the seat and sat down.

She looked at Li and slightly smiled. "Hi." She said shyly. Li looked at her and glared. Yozora winced and quickly turned away. She put her head on her hands, sighed, then thought; _'I can feel it. This day is going to be intimidating.'_

* * *

><p>As school ended and Yozora was nearing the exit she heard: "Hey! There's the American girl!"<p>

And: "She looks pretty dumb."

"She has stars in her eyes!"

"Hey, she does! What a freak."

Yozora ran out the school doors, tears flying behind her. Sakura and Madison watched the poor girl worrily. "I feel bad for her. Her first day, and she's already being judged." Madison sighed.

Sakura wasn't listening. She looked in Yozora's direction, a look of sympathy on her face. "Yozora..." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>Yozora entered the orphanage, yep she's an orphan. You'll find out how her parents died sooner or later. "Hello Maria." She said slumping onto the couch.<p>

"Hi kiddo. How was your first day?"

Yozora sighed, and rubbed her temples. "I'm not gonna lie to you. It was pretty suckish."

Maria gave the upset girl a hug. Yozora smiled, she always enjoyed Maria's hugs. Maria was a twenty-five year old woman with brown hair, green eyes, a slim figure, and her skin was at a good tone. "Tell me about it. I've got time."

Yozora to a deep breath in. "I sit at my assigned seat and say 'hi' to the boy sitting next to at me and he glares at me, during my other classes the other students threw wads of paper at me, and during gym, I do a front flip and someone rolled a ball where I was gonna land and I landed face first to the ground, then when I leave toward the school doors to leave, I hear people insulting me!" Yep. She said all that in one breath, and she wasn't even panting! Okay, maybe a little.

"Wow. That WAS a suckish day. Try not to worry though, the second day is never as bad as the first." She assured.

Yozora pouted. "So? I Just want to go back home..."

The two were unaware of how Sakura was listening, hearing every word through the slightly opened window. "Poor girl..." Sakura whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!<strong>

**Sakura: And Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Both: Are back!**

**Me: That was the first chapter of Enter Yozora! The Newest Cardcaptor! Welllll! What do you think?**

**Sakura: You make Japan sound like a bad place. Also, it was pretty short.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Don't get me wrong! I simply adore Japan! In fact! I'm it's number one fan! Also, I know but it's a bad habit of mine to make my chapters short. Sooooo, Yozora? How do you like yourself?**

**Yozora: Hm... I say I look pretty cute in that school uniform.**

**Sakura & Me: *sweatdrops***

**Sakura: *Whispers* She doesn't seem too shy to me.**

**Me: Well she's pretty comfortable around us, seeing how we created her and everything.**

**Yozora: *smiles* About the chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics and tips are always welcomed. Insults aren't.**

**Me: *gasps feeling insulted* Hey! Those are my lines! Oh! Time for the magic word girls!**

**Me, Sakura, & Yozora: Lates! *Does peace signs and poses cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**


	2. Could she be a Cardcaptor

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: And Yozora!**

**All three: Are back!**

**Yozora: You all know me as the shy American girl who's transferred to Japan.**

**Sakura: But wait 'till she officially meets me and Li !**

**Me: With some of my typing magic you're all gonna meet Yozora's determined side!** **Still shy, but not AS shy.**

**Yozora: That's right!**

**Me: Saky, do the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: I did it last chapter!**

**Me: Fine! Yory, you do it.**

**Yozora: Sure! LovelyLily13, *points at LovelyLily13'*, that's her doesn't own Cardcaptors. However she does** **own me.**

**All three: Enjoy! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Could she be a Cardcaptor<p>

Yozora had finished putting on her indigo and scarlet roller blades on and was about to leave, clearly she was in a hurry. "Bye Maria!"

Maria placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yozora, your birthday is up soon, so I wanted to give you a little present. Don't open it until I say. I'm testing to see if I can trust you. Promise?" She said placing a small box in the redhead's hands.

Yozora nodded. She then sweatdropped. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Bye!" Yozora then skated out of the orphanage and headed toward the school. As she continued to skate, Yozora's head began to ache. She clutched her head and the stars in her eyes began glow.

_There was a figure holding an object of some sort with a thread attached. It began to glow."Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, Let the __Force ignite. Release!" The voice was female. The thing increased in size making it easier to identify the shape of the object. It was star shaped with, what appeared __to be, wings on the sides and a blue bell on the bottom was seen. The girl's face went unseen as the stars in Yozora's eyes stopped glowing._

She stopped clutching her head. "What a strange vision... Who was that girl? Was she... me?" Yozora wasn't watching where she was going and guess what happened?

**CRASH!**

Yep. She crashed right into a tree. She landed on her back with swirls in her eyes. She saw two figures over her. "Are you alright? You hit that tree pretty hard. By the way, I'm Madison." She said, offering Yozora a hand. Yozora took Madison's hand.

"Hey, shouldn't you be laughing at me like everyone else would be?"

Madison shook her head. "I don't make fun of people. And neither does Sakura." She said pointing to her friend. "Hi. Your name's... Yozora right?"

Yozora nodded. The trio skated together in silence until Yozora had enough (Me:*Cough cough some*) courage to say: "Um...mind me asking...and you don't have to answer...But, what do you think of that boy, Li?"

Sakura paused for a bit. "He's pretty... determined, strong, and smart." Madison nodded in agreement. "What do you think of him?"

Yozora blushed and took her hat off and hid her face with it. "Well...I think he's kinda cute."

Sakura almost tripped on her own blades. "You think Li's cute! What world are you from!"

Yozora had sweatdropped. She had to change the subject. "Um... Have either of you heard of 'Clow' by any chance?"

Madison and Sakura sweatdropped. "We can talk about that later, but if we don't hurry we'll be late for school!" Sakura announced. "I'll race you!"

The three girls nodded and skated off at top speed.

* * *

><p>"Seemed like a tie to me." Yozora panted.<p>

"Yozora-?" Madison started.

"Yory." Madison and Sakura had a confused look. "My nickname, it's Yory. You don't have to call me that, but it's easier to remember."

Madison smiled. "So Yory? If you're from America, why do you have a Japanese name?"

Yozora smiled sadly. "Momma named me that because I have stars in my eyes. She was studying Japnese around the time I was born. 'Yozora' means night sky, you know that."

Madison frowned. "Why do you seem so sad?"

Yozora smiled nervously. "Oh, um...Not important. But we'll be late if we don't hustle." The girl's nodded, slipped on their school shoes and ran toward their class. Yozora kept on running until she was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

The girls looked back to see Li had a firm grip on Yozora's arm. "Li?" Madison asked.

"Yory what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Yozora had looked at Li, who gave a glare so cold that it would make you freeze faster than you would in Anarctica. Yozora gulped and gave the two a nervous smile. "Don't worry. I-I'll catch up." Secretly she was mouthing 'help me', as Li dragged her away. Madison and Sakura gave her an apologetic look that said there was nothing they could do.

* * *

><p>Li dragged Yozora, to the lockers, not far from the room. "Alright, talk." Li ordered.<p>

Yozora was confused by all means. "Talk?" she asked, in her confusion.

Li glared harder, if that was humanly possible. "Don't play dumb! I heard you ask Sakura about 'Clow'!"

Yozora's eyes widened. "You were eavesdropping on our conversation?" She blushed and turned around so her back was facing him. _'How much did he hear? Oh no! Does this mean he heard me calling him cute? That would be way too __embarrassing!' _She thought nervously.

"If you've heard of "Clow", then you've definitely heard of "Clow Cards and Cardcaptors"!"

Yozora looked over her shoulder in confusion. "Clow Cards and Cardcaptors? Is that some type of Japanese or Chinese game of some sort? If so, shouldn't this wait until recess?"

Li grabbed Yozora's shoulders and pulled her close, making the red head blush again. "I told you not to play dumb! Now tell me how you know about Clow!"

Yozora was getting nervous. "Oh, I uh... I hear Miss. Mackenzie calling me! Now if you would be so kind as if to let go of me."

Li didn't listen, in fact, he held on tighter. "Not until you tell me how you know about Clow!" The two were attracting the attention of the class and Miss. Mackenzie.

Yozora tried to struggle out of Li's grip, but with no avail. Tears formed in her eyes as she closed them and looked away before shouting: "I said let go of me!" She then punched Li hard on the stomach causing him to not only let go, but fall backwards, and hold his belly in pain. Yozora gasped and got on her knees. "Li! Are you alright! I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to!"

Miss. Mackenzie walked over and got on one knee. "Are you alright Li?" she asked.

Li opened one of his eyes and grinned. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. She didn't hit me _that_ hard."

Yozora looked at Miss. Mackenzie, she was still crying. "I swear, I didn't mean to! H-he wouldn't let go and he was yelling and I was getting nervous!" She lowered her head unable to look at anyone right now. (Me and Sakura: Poor girl. TT-TT)

She felt a hand be placed on her head. She looked up to see Miss. Mackenzie smiling at her. "It's alright. I understand it was an accident." Yozora wiped away her tears. "Li, go to the nurse's office." Li nodded, he got up but fell backwards. Yozora caught him but_ almost_ fell over. "Hm... Yozora, will you assist Li and take him to the nurse's office, please?"

Yozora nodded, as she allowed Li to swing his arm over her shoulder. "You bet. And I won't come back until he's ready to go." Miss. Mackenzie nodded. Yozora and Li walked toward the nurse's office. "Li. About the Clow thing. I really don't know what it is. I only heard it in a vision." Yozora said quietly.

Li looked at her. "Vision?"

Yozora nodded. "I'm psychic. I can see into the future. My visions make my head hurt and the stars in my eyes glow. The more my head hurts, the more accurate the vision."

Li gave her a stern look. "What did you see?" Yozora gulped, cute or not, Li scared her.

"Not much, the vision was pretty blurry. There was a girl, I think it was me but I'm not sure, anyway she was holding some golden colored thing attached to some thread, it began to glow as she chanted some spell. 'Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Bell, The Force unite. Release!' I think that was it. Then the ring, as the girl called it, turned into a star shaped bell. I don't know what happened next. The vision ended after that." She said quietly.

(Me: The nurse's office is quite a way so don't you dare relax. Yozora: Oh come ON!) "Why was the vision blurry?" Li asked, now more curious than mad.

"It felt like there was some kinda interference. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Sure, whatever..." She smiled. "Why don't you want people to know?" He asked as they neared the nurse's office.

"People pretend to like me because of my psychic abilities. And my dead-beat dad used to use my psychic powers for his own profits and forced me to have visions."

Li was confused. "Forced?"

Yozora nodded sadly. "Yeah. My dad was a dark priest. You know how a priest and priestess is all charitable and nice? Dad was the opposite. Greedy and mean. He used his spiritual attacks to force the visions to come. It caused me some serious pain, but he didn't care at all. But on the bright side I had a wonderful mom and big brother." The two arrived at the nurse's office. (Yozora: FINALLY!)

* * *

><p>When the nurse saw Li and Yozora she glared. "Li? What did you do this time? Why would you hurt a girl, none the less the new student." A vein popped on Li's head.<p>

"Why do you always assume I'm the one who hurt someone."

The nurse grinned. "Becuse you always get mentioned by the next student who comes in. I'm surprised you haven't gotten suspended yet. What did he do to you, Sweetie?"

Yozora smiled. "Well... actually... I'm...the... one who hurt _him_."

The nurse was surprised but not completely. "I knew he'd get a taste of his own medicine _some_day. So what did you do?"

Yozora looked at the arm on her shoulder, she realized Li was still using her as a balance and can easily hurt her with that one arm, so she chose her words carefully. "He scared me and I ended up punching him hard on a pressure point."

Li glared at her. "No you didn't." Yozora turned to the side so the nurse could see what she was about to do. She motioned Li in front of her, causing him to have to put his other arm on her free shoulder for support. Yozora had a plain look on her face. She gave Li the lightest poke in the spot where she had punched him. Li howled in pain, clutch his stomach and fell on his knees. "

Yep. If that isn't a pressure point then I don't know what is." The nurse said. She looked at Yozora nervously. "Though I think you made it worse." Yozora shrugged. "Alright Li, get on the bed. I'll see what I can do. Sweetie, I suggest you stay here. You did quite a number on him. He might need help getting back to class." Yozora sweatdropped. _'The irony at that.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Madison were whispering. "Madison? Why do you think Yory punched Li?" Sakura whispered when Miss. Mackenzie wasn't looking. Madison looked at her.<p>

"Yory's shy. So when Li refused to let go, she might of gotten scared and her body might of overpowered her mind."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with her second cousin and best friend. Sakura then asked the unexpected. "Do you think she might be a Cardcaptor?" Madison tapped on her desk twice, signaling it was time to go to the next class. Sakura nodded and got up.

As they walked through the halls, Madison returned to Sakura's previous question. "What makes you think she's a Cardcaptor?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But I sensed something about her. Something that made her stand out."

Sparkles flew into Madison's eyes. "This means I could make more outfits!" Sakura sweatdropped, then sighed. "This is why I sometimes regret talking to you about this kind of stuff, Madison."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: And the possible Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**All: Are back!**

**Sakura: Wait. Yory, why did you say possible Cardcapto**r?

**Yozora: 'Cause we don't know for sure if I _am_ one.**

**Sakura: But in the title-**

**Me: *Covers Sakura's mouth* Shhhush! *whispers* She doesn't know the title of the story.**

**Sakura: Mph? Mmm mmmm mph. (how? She's the main character)**

**Me: *Still whispering* What fun would it be if she knew? All she knows is that it has ****Enter Yozora! in it.**

**Sakura: Oh.**

**Yozora: Can you guess what the present Maria gave me was?**

**Me&Sakura: Wait until your birthday Yory!**

**Me: About the Chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips always welcomed!**

**All three: Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**


	3. My first crush, and it's on Li!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Possible Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and Madison!**

**All four: Are back!**

**Sakura: Haven't told Yozora yet have you?**

**Me: Girl doesn't care. It is Veterans Week. I know not real, but if why should we**

**honnor veterans for a day when we could honnor them for a week or more? Please bow**

**your heads in respect for those who served for us and give them a moment of**

**silence...I'm serious. Bow your head.**

**All four:*Bows head with respect*...**

**Me: We will be doing two or three special chapters based on disney's Cinderella. I'm**

**using disney's because it's the only cinderella I know. ****Since I haven't been able to find out the name of the prince, **

**I've decided to make it up. Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Yozora: Ok! LovelyLily13, *points at LovelyLily13*, that's her, doesn't own**

**Cardcaptors. However she does own me.**

**Me: That's right! So nobody try to steal her!**

**All three: Enjoy! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: My first crush, and it's on Li.<p>

It's been three days since Yozora's first day of school in Japan, and she's managed to win the hearts of all the students. Well...Most of the sudents. Electricity flowed through their eyes.

Their eyes were so sharp that they could cut throught steel. And who are the contestants of this glaring contest? None other then Li and Yozora! Sakura sweatdropped. "They've been

like that for eight minutes and they haven't even blinked! What's going on between those two?" Madison smiled. "Li gave Yory a nickname to bother her. I think it's cute but she doesn't

like it." Sakura blinked. "What is it?" Madison giggled. "RiceballHead." Sakura smiled. "That _is_ a cute name.

^U^

"*Ahem*." Miss. Mackenzie cleared her throat. The entire class looked at her, even Li and Yozora. "I've counted all the votes for what play we will be performing. We will be

performing Cinderella. I'll need about seventeen of you who want to participate in acting to come up and pick a role from these top hats. One for boys and one for girls. If you don't get a

part you like I'm really sorry, but once you pick something you need to stick with it." The class nodded. Yozora, Li and Sakura, along with fourteen other students, all went to pick their

parts. Yozora picked one out quickly and went to go back to her seat. She really didn't care who she got, as long as it wasn't Cinderella. She took a quick look at her card, and paled.

_Congradulations! You are, Cinderella!_

**(Me: Sucks to be Yory! Yozora: Why? Me: No reason! Dont read!) **Sakura happily skipped over toward Yozora. "I'm the fairy god mother!" She cheered. "Who are

you Yory?" Yozora mumbled her role but all Sakura heard was. "Mindermella." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Cindermella." She mumbled a little louder. But Sakura still couldn't

hear her. "One more time." A vein popped on Yozora's head. "I said Cinderella!" Yozora hissed loud enough so that only Sakura could hear but it also caused her to flinch. "Then why are

you so upset? That's the main character." the red head glared but then her eyes softened as she slightly tilted her chair backwards with her feet and and poked her index fingers together.

"There's a kissing scene in the end where Cinderella and the prince gets married. I'll have to kiss whoever gets the role of the prince." Sakura nodded. "So let me guess. You're afraid that

you'll end up with a bad kisser?" Yozora blushed. "No. I've never kissed anyone before, and I don't want to waste my first kiss in a play in front of a bunch of people, on a boy who I barely know,

while pretending to be someone else." Madison heard the entire conversation. "It doesn't count if you're in a play, Yory." Yozora looked at her. "It doesn't?" Madison shook her head. "You're being

someone else. So it's the person you're acting as who looses their first kiss instead of you. Unless it's your love and passion you're putting into the kiss instead of the character's." Yozora

thought about what Madison said. "I get it! So I'm not going to lose my first kiss?" Madison shook her head. "As long as you don't love that person. Seeing how you've only been here for

about four days, that's not likely." Yozora smiled. "What if you have a crush?" Madison smiled. "Love and a crush are totally different. Don't worry. Do you have a crush?" Yozora smiled. "No."

She sighed in relief, tipping her chair a centimeter farther, and closing her eyes. Li walked over. Sakura smiled. "Hey Li. What role are you playing?" Li looked at his card, and paled.

**Time for a little deja vu moment!**

Li mumbled his part, but all the girls heard was: "Sma sminsh."

"What?" Madison asked

Li said his role louder. "The Primsh."

They still couldn't hear him.

"One more time." Sakura said.

"I said The Prince!"

Yozora's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" She fell out her chair and landed on her arm. "Ow!" she cried in a girlish like manner. (Sakura: Why'd you say girlish? Me: She's a tom-boy, duh!)

She held her scraped arm, that was bleeding slightly, and looked at Li. "You're the prince?" Li nodded. "Yeah. But you're arm... it's bleeding." Yozora looked at her arm. "I guess that's why

it hurts." Miss. Mackenzie walked over and looked at Yozora. "Are you alright? What happened?" Yozora smiled. "I got...surprised and fell out of my chair and scraped my arm, nothing serious."

Right when Yozora said that she closed her eyes clutched her head with both hands dispite the pain in her left arm. "Yozora? Are you alright?" Yozora clutched her head tighter. "It hurts! It

hurts!" She caught the attention of the class as a crowd formed around her. "What hurts?" Miss. Mackenzie asked worrily. "My head! It hurts!" She opened her eyes. The stars in them began

to glow. Miss. Mackenzie and the class gasped. Li was shocked. _'She's having a vision!'_

**FLASHBACK!**

_**"Li. About the Clow thing. I really don't know what it is. I only heard it in a vision." Yozora said quietly. Li looked at her. "Vision?" Yozora nodded. "I'm psychic. I can see into**_

_**the future. My **__**visions make my head hurt and the stars in my eyes glow. The more my head hurts, the more accurate the vision."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Li knealt down on his knees and felt Yozora's head. "She's burning up!" Yozora stayed in her state of pain for thirty seconds before her eyes stopped glowing. "Are you alright?" Yozora's

eyes closed and she fell forward with Li to catch her. "She fainted! Li take her to the nurse's office." Miss. Mackenzie said, placing Yozora on Li's back. He nodded and ran out the door.

He felt Yozora's hands tighten around his shoulders. "Li?" She said quietly, lifting her head slightly. His face brightened slightly. "Are you alright?" She layed her head back down and

closed her eyes. "Stop running. You're making my head hurt more." Li nodded and slowed to a walk. "What was the vision about?" Yozora's eyes opened slightly. "Their was this boy in a

prince's outfit, a girl dressed like a princess. She was holding the bell I told you about, she raised it. Then she hit another girl on the head. She shouted: 'Clow Card! Return to your

power confined!' She said a name but my head hurts to much to remember what. She said something that to do with bed time..." Yozora said weakly. Then she difted back into unconsiousness.

"Wake up! Come on RiceballHead, wake up, what happened next?" He sighed. "Bed time. Could she have meant the Sleep Card?" Li felt Yozora loosen her grip. "Great. She's totally unconcious

now." He neared the nurse's office. He sighed of relief. The nurse looked at Li. when she saw who was on his back, she glared.

O.o

"What did you do to her?" Li sweatdropped. "Nothing! She scraped her arm, her head started hurting and then she passed out. Miss. Mackenzie told me to bring her here." The nurse

nodded. "Lay her down on the bed. Then go back to class." Li layed her down. As he got ready to leave, Yozora grabbed his hand. "No. Stay with me, Li..." She drifted back to

unconsiousness. Li blushed at the fact that she didn't let go of his hand. "She must like you." The nurse said. Li shook his head. "Not really. I'm the only person who she can talk to about what

happened. It's a secret we both know about her. She might have something to tell me." The nurse nodded. She took out a thermometer, she cover the tip with a plastic rap and handed it to

Li. "Put this in her mouth." Li took the thermometer and put it inside Yozora's mouth. They both waited until a 'beep' was heard. Li took it out and read the number. He smiled. "99.8." The

Nurse sighed. "Well, at least she doesn't have a fever. She should wake up in about ten minutes or more. I'll call Layla and tell her you'll be staying for a while." She called Miss. Mackenzie and

smiled when she said it was fine. "Li, hold her up for me. I need to bandage her arm." Li sat on the bed, and picked Yozora up and had her lean against him. The nurse cleaned her arm with

disinfectant then wrapped it in a bandage.

Li and the nurse waited for fifteen minutes until Li felt Yozora squeeze his hand. He looked at her. She opened her eyes. She sat up before letting go of Li's hand. "Are you alright, Sweetie?"

Yozora nodded. She got up and winced at the pain in her arm. She shook it off and bowed. "Thank you helping me." She and Li walked out of the office. "The vision you had... is it

accurate?" Yozora nodded. "It has to be. The pain in my head all depends on the accuracy of the vision. I've never passed out after a vision before." As they neared the classroom, Yozora

stopped before they were in sight of the room door window, with Li ahead of her. Li stopped. He looked at Yozora and walked up to her. "Is something wrong?" Yozora gently kissed Li on

his cheek, making him blush the same color as the girl's hair: blood red. Yozora parted from Li and smiled at his confused face. "W-what was that for?" Yozora giggled in a girlish manner.

"That's how some girls from America thank boys who help them. But don't get cocky. I don't plan on doing it again." They were unaware of how Sakura and Madison saw the whole scene

through the door window. "What are you thanking me for?" Yozora blushed. "For staying with me." Li grinned. "No problem, RiceballHead." "He really shouldn've said that." Sakura sighed.

A vein popped on Yozora's head. She raised her fist and delivered a blow on the head to Li. "OW!" "I told you not to call me that!" Yozora growled. Madison sighed deeply. "Leave it to Li

to ruin a perfect romantic moment. Oh well! I got it on video, so it's okay!" Sakura looked at Madison. "Isn't it weird? No one can manage to hit Li while standing in font of him but Yory."

Madison nodded. "Now that I think about it, Yory's really fast. When she raised her fist and hit Li on the head, it's like it never even moved. If she is a Cardcaptor, she'll be a good one."

Sakura sweatdropped. "She's turning around! To the desks!" She cried dramatically. Madison and Sakura ran to their desks and pretended to read their books. Yozora and Li entered the

room. Everyone crowded around them. Shouting: "Yozora, are you alright?" and "Why did you get such a bad headache?" and "Why did the stars in your eyes glow?" _'They act like the _

_paparazzi! Then let's give them a show.' _Yozora jumped over the crowd of students, flipping in the air three times before landing in front of her desk, doing my signature peace sign and

pose. "If I can perform that then I'm fine. So relax already!" The class and Miss. Mackenzie, all clapped. Yozora smiled. As the class settled down, Yozora's eyes couldn't help but wander off

towards Li's direction. _'I can't stop looking at him What's wrong with me?'_ She noticed that she was writing something on her notes.

**_Li+Yozora_**

Those words were inside a perfect heart. Yozora smiled slightly, her cheeks tinted pink. _'What do you know? My first crush, and it's on Li.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone: Yo! We're here! <strong>

**Yozora: How come you, wouldn't let me read the chapter?**

**Sakura, Me&Madison: You wouldn't like it!**

**Yozora: O..kay..?**** About the Chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips always welcomed!**

**Me: *Shakes Yozora furiously* Stop saying my lines!**

**All four: Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^^-^**


	4. Cinderella vs the Sleep Card!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Possible Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and Madison!**

**All four: Are back!**

**Sakura: STILL haven't told Yozora yet have you?**

**Me: Girl STILL doesn't care. Today's the play! But I've decided to shake things**

**up today!**

**Yozora: How come you won't let me read the third chapter?**

**Madison: You wouldn't like it! It's all about... Dancing and romance!**

**Yozora: Okay...? Madison do the disclaimer it's your turn, also I don't have to do**

**it for the next 2 chapters cause I did it twice!**

**Madison: LovelyLily13 * points at LovelyLily13*, that's her, doesn't own**

**Cardcaptors. However, She does own Yozora.**

**Me: Right! No one steal her!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and pose cutely, then crowds around Yozora**

**in protective mode.***

**Yozora: *Sweatdrops* Okay...? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cinderella vs the sleep card!<p>

Yozora entered the dressing room. "Madison!" Sakura sweatdropped. She laughed nervously. "Looks like she found the outfits you made her. I thought she would be more angry though."

Madison nodded. Yozora walked out of the room. "I can't find the outfit for the beginning of the play." Madison walked toward the room and searched. She went through her bag. "I always

bring a spare. Just in case!" Yozora and Sakura sweatdropped. Yozora took the clothing and pushed the two out of the changing room. She came out wearing an outfit that looked raggy yet

decent at the same time. Yozora had taken out her pig-tails and placed a bow in her hair. Her hair was long and stopped at the center of her back. Madison had stars in her eyes! "You look

so cute Yory! Get to the bed while the curtains are closed! I'll get to the narrator position." Yozora nodded. She ran to the bed on stage and layed down on it. "It was morning in the small

kingdom and the birds were singing." Madison narrated. Two students dressed as blue birds entered gracefully. "It's time to wake up Cinderella. You know you shouldn't sleep in. Wake

up." Madison smiled. "But Cinderella would not. So the two birds tried again. They chirped loudly until finally the sleeping girl finally awoke." Yozora slowly got up and pretended to yawn.

"In all the times you had to wake me up, must it be now? I was having a lovely dream." The birds were curious. "What was it?" "I can't tell you. Or it won't come true. Dreams are wishes

from your heart you know." That's when the music began to play. Yozora took a breath in and began to sing. She was really good, much to everyone's surprise. "A dream is a wish your heart

makes, when your fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heart ache. What ever you wish for, you'll keep... have faith in your dreams, and some day your rainbow will come to you. No

matter how your heart is grieving... if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish... will come true." (I don't understand it either, I just watched it on youtube and copied it word for

word) "The town bell rang and Cinderella prepared for the day. As she finished the mice were very frantic." On cue, two boys in mice costumes scurried over. "Cinderella, Cinderella! another

mouse! Another mouse!" Yozora smiled. "We have a visitor? How nice." The two mice shook their heads. "Not nice! Not nice! A trap! He's in a trap!" Yozora gasped. "A trap! You should

have told me earlier!" Madison was surprised at how good Yozora was acting. "So Cinderella and the two mice hurried dow the stair where the trapped mouse was, hoping she wasn't too

late." There was a boy in a chubby mouse costume in a cage. "Oh. Poor little guy." She opened the door and the mouse came out. "You're alright. Now go. Run along with the other mice." The

mice then left the stage. "Cinderella! Cinderella!" Yozora sighed. "I'm coming!" She then ran across the stage and the curtains closed.

O~O

(Me: I'm very lazy so I'm skipping to the part where the fairy god mother comes in.) "We've got the horses, we've got the coach, and we've got the ride. Now it's off to the ball." Sakura

cheered. Stunt Cinderella sweatdropped. "But my dress." Sakura wasn't looking when she said. "Yes, yes it's lovely and off we go- Oh my! You can't go to a ball like that! I'll give you

something you'll look lovely in." With a wave of her 'wand' a large puff of smoke came out. Stunt Cinderella ran behind the stage and Yozora ran onto it before the smoke cleared. "Well

what do you think?" Sakura smiled. Yozora looked over herself in awe. Really she was thinking, _'I look like the girliest girl in the world.'_ but instead she said; "Oh it's beautiful! Thank you!"

Yozora was wearing a blue dress with a dark blue bow tied around the back. She had white gloves that reached her elbows and her hair was tied into a low, neat pony-tail tied by another

ribbon. The curtains closed, preparing the next scene.

*u*

Yozora was dancing with Prince Damon, A.K.A Li. They were both blushing deeply. "The two danced for a long time until..." Madison said. A gong was heard. "The clock struck twelve, and

Cinderella had to leave." Yozora parted from Li. She slipped off one of her slippers, making it look like an accident and ran off the stage. "Poor Prince Damon was very upset. All that was

left of Cinderella was her slipper. He ordered that which ever girl could wear this slipper will be the one he will marry. Now the king took this very seriously. He wanted to see his son married

as soon as possible. So they went house to house to find the girl who shall fit the slipper. Until finally they were at Cinderella's house." Cinderella was crying, for her wicked step-mother had

locked her in her room. The last step sister was unable to fit the slipper. That's when the mice slid the key under the door and Yozora ran down the stairs. "Wait! Let me try the slipper on." "The

step-mother did not like the idea and told the king that Cinderella couldn't possibly be the one to fit the slipper." The king, played by Zackary, simply said; "Nonsense. Prince Damon said which

ever girl can fit the slipper will marry him. Therefore, she qualifies." Yozora smiled and slipped the shoe on with ease. The king jumped in the air with joy. "It fits! Very well then! You will marry

my son!" Yozora put on a nervous smile. _'You can do this. You can do this. Keep telling yourself that and you might be able to believe it.'_

TT~TT

Yozora was now in a white dress with a flower crown on her head. "So that girl's gonna have to kiss the kid?" Madison jumped. "Kero? How long have you been here?" Kero shrugged.

"Not long. Something's up with that girl. She's got a type of power to her. I think she might be a CardCaptor." Madison nodded and pressed a red button and spoke into the microphone. "It

was their wedding day. Cinderella and Prince Damon couldn't be happier." Yozora and Li both looked very nervous. "You may now kiss the bride." _'Here we go.'_ They both thought. They

leaned in and pressed their lips against each others for five seconds and quickly parted. The curtains closed and reopened with every actor on the floor, along with the audience. Sakura, Li,

Yozora, and Kero were the only ones awake. Kero flew down and floated in front of Yozora. "Kero! What are you doing?" Sakura asked frantically. Kero ignored her and looked at

Yozora. "Tell me. Do you sense something?" Yozora blinked. She focused her energy and nodded. "I do feel a strange pressance but maybe that's just you. Are you like some type of

remote control toy?" Kero shook his head. "No! Anyway. What your feeling is the pressance of a Clow Card. I think it might be the Sleep Card." A light formed in Yozora's hands. A small,

golden, star shaped ring appeared in her hands. Her eyes widened. "This is the-" "Ring of Clow..." Kero looked at her. "I've ...heard of it. I think I know what to do with it." Kero

nodded. "Show me." Li and Sakura looked at each other with confused expressions. A light surrounded Yozora. "Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show Me the Bell, Let the

Force ignite. Release!" The thing turned into the bell in Yozora's vision. "Woah..." Kero smiled. "Yep. You're a Cardcaptor." Yozora looked at Li. "Is this what you meant by 'Clow Cards and

Cardcaptors'?" Li nodded. Suddenly a small blue girl flew by Yozora. She began to feel tired "but quickly shook it off. The girl flew by again only to get swat against the wall by Li. They all

looked at him. He shrugged. "Yozora, like you saw it!" Yozora sweatdropped but nodded. She hit the small girl on the head and chanted; "Clow Card! Return to your power confined! Sleep!"

A light surrounded Sleep as she soon turned into a card. The card floated into Yozora's hands. "Cool. Hey they're waking up!" Kero flew out of sight. He closed the curtains and reopened

them when everyone was standing. They all took a bow, holding hands. Yozora blushed a the fact that Li was holding hers. She She blushed and giggled. Her only thought being;

_'Li+Yozora'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and Madison!**

**All four: Are back!**

**Yozora: I'm a cardcaptor! This rules!**

**Madison: Did you like kissing Li?**

**Yozora: *blushes* I don't know, I only kissed him for five seconds.**

**Sakura: We should give her a break. She did a lot of acting.**

**Me: I guess. About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics and tips always welcomed. Insults aren't!**

**All four: Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**


	5. A Cardcaptor's Heart is Broken

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and Madison!**

**All four: Are back!**

**Yozora: LovelyLily13 says these next few chapters are gonna be very special**

**Me: Thanksgiving has pass *TT-TT*, so I'm going to make it be near Christmas time in Japan!**

**Sakura: And what makes it even more special you ask?**

**Everyone: Christmas day is Yozora's birthday! *Pops streamers* **

**Yozora: LovelyLily13 will do the disclaimer!**

**Me: LovelyLily13, that's me, doesn't own Cardcaptors. However, I do own Yozora.**

**Everyone: Enjoy! *Does pece sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**Me: Oh! For no reason what-so-ever, for all you're aware of, I'm going to show you what color represents what emotion!**

**Orange: combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It is associated with **

**joy, sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, **

**creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation**

**Yellow: the color of sunshine. It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy.**

**Green has a lot of meanings!**

**Dark green: associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy.**

**Yellow-green: can indicate sickness, cowardice, discord, and jealousy.**

**Aqua: is associated with emotional healing and protection.**

**Lime Green: Annoyance**

**Olive green: is the traditional color of peace.**

**Blue: the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It **

**symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. It **

**sometimes means sad.**

**bright blue: is fear**

**Red: There are several for this color! **

**Light red: represents joy, passion, sensitivity, and love. **

**Pink: signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness.**

**Scarlet: Embarrassment**

**Dark red: is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath.**

**Alright! Now you can enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Cardcaptor's Heart is Broken<p>

Yozora was walking home with Sakura and Madison. Yozora was very careful to make sure that neither of them knew of her being orphaned, which strangely enough, Sakura managed to

forget. (Everyone but Sakura: She's so dense.) Sakura looked at Yozora. "So you're birthday is on the same day as Christmas? That's so cool! So does Julian! It's too bad though, he moved to

China last month." Yozora sweatdropped. "Yeah. I'll be turning eleven that day." Sakura and Madison grinned. "You'll still be younger than us!" A vein popped on Yozora's head. She gave

the two a cold glare that could compete with Li's _Arctic glare_ ,as I would call it. They sweatdropped. "So how do you like being a Cardcaptor?" Yozora smiled. "It's really fun. So far I've caught

the sleep card, the sweet card, and the big card. Personally I like the fact that I can spend time with Li when a card is near by!" She squealed happily. Suddenly Yozora's eyes turned a light red

mixed with pink. (Sakura: Some tom-boy. Me: Hey! Even tom-boys can have a feminine side when it comes to love. Even me and Yozora!) Sakura turned a furious red! "What was that, _Yozora_!"

Yozora sweatdropped and cowered down._ 'She called me Yozora! She never calls me by my full name unless she's steamed! Could this mean? Oh no! It totally does mean that!'_ Yozora pointed at

Sakura. A look of what seemed to be jealousy on her face. Her eyes appeared to turn green. "You have a-you love Li!" Sakura covered Yozora's mouth. "Shush! So what if I love him? It's not

like you love him... do you?" Yozora frowned. Her eyes turned a deeper shade of green. _'If Sakura likes Li, she must've liked him way longer than I have.'_ She shook her head. Her eyes turned

a dark shade of blue but lighter than normal. (Me: Whoops! Did I forget to mention that Yozora's eyes turn a different color depending on her emotion? Oh well! Now you know!) "No! Why would

I ever love a jerk who calls me 'RiceballHead' just to tick me off! Oh look! This is my turn! Bye guys!" Yozora skipped away. Madison and Sakura sweatdropped. Kero popped out of Sakura's

bag. "Ah! Kero!" He looked suspiciously at Yozora. "Since when does Yozora ever skip?"

T-T (these aren't tears)

As Yozora skipped she looked over her shoulders and made sure Sakura and Madison were out of sight. She ran. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green. A mixture a sadness and jealousy.

_ 'I can't believe it! Sakura loves Li! She loves him! Why! Why does this happen to me? Why does this always have to happen to me! When ever I love someone or really like them, there _

_always has to be someone else who loves them more or has loved them longer then I have! I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I **HATE** THIS!'_ Her eyes turned a dark red, symbolizing her anger.

She ran until she reached the orphanage. She didn't even bother to say hi to Maria. She didn't have to worry about saying hi to say hi to the other orphans...Seeing how she was the only one there!

She ran up to her room and locked the door. She finished her homework early. She got on her knees and placed her hands on her bed. Her stars glowed as she pictured a blonde woman and a red

haired boy, about the age of sixteen. "Mama? River? Please. Will you tell me what to do? I really love Li... but so does Sakura. She's my friend and she's loved him longer than I have by a long shot.

But when Li kissed me in the play last week, I felt so warm inside... so happy. I finally felt like I've found that special person. The one who I'm suppose to truly love. Like you and Papa until he

discovered my psychic powers. But Li's different from Papa. He doesn't care for my power. He cares for _me_. Even if he doesn't show it well. I can feel that he cares for me." Her eyes turned from

dark red to a light red mixed with pink. Symbolizing her love, passion, and sensitivity. "Please show me a solution before my emotions gain control of my actions and something bad could happen.

This isn't a demand, it's a plead." Yozora layed down on her bed falling asleep the minute she hit the pillow, unaware of how Maria was listening to every word. A smile was plastered on her face.

_ 'Yory-P's in love!'_

=^o^=

"Yory-P! Yory-P! Ugh. YORY-P WAKE UP!" Maria heard Yozora fall off her bed and groan. "I heard you! And will you quit calling me Yory-P!" Maria giggled as she walked downstairs.

"Sorry! Can't help you! You're adorable! So you should have an adorable nickname! Now hurry up already! I'm walking you to school today." Maria covered her eyes and looked down.

Yes. Yozora fell down the stairs. But she quickly recovered. Her eyes turned scarlet. "Hey your eyes are scarlet, are you embarrassed Yory-P?" Yozora sweatdropped. She shook her head.

She slipped on her school shoes and walked out with Maria. "So, Yory-P? What are the schools in America like? Oh. Now your eyes are lime green. Is something annoying you?" Yozora eye

twitched._ 'Maria is never this annoying. She's up to something.'_ Her eyes turned a deeper shade of lime green. "You know! We should go to the zoo after school and get some ice

cream." Yozora's eyes turned yellow then back to their natural shade of midnight blue. _'She knows my weakness.'_ Yozora smiled. "Okay!...Wait a minute! Maria what are you up to!" She

sweatdropped. "Oh nothing! I mean... I'm positive you'll be adopted before Christmas so I want to spend the last few weeks with you having fun. Don't you agree Yory-P?" She gave her

an innocent look. Yozora's eyes turned a dark red. She closed them before Maria could notice. She put on a smile. "Ok! But we better hurry! I'm gonna be late for school." Maria pushed

Yozora with extreme speed! Her eyes were wide open, now back to their natural color. "Maria! You're pushing me the wrong way!" Maria then pushed Yozora toward the direction of

the school. _'I'm getting dizzy...'_ When Maria got to the school she pushed Yozora forward. She fell with swirls in her eyes. She got on her knees and looked back her eyes a seriously deep

shade of red. "Maria!" Maria scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Yozora heard someone call her_ that_ name.

O.o

"Hey RiceballHead! What are you doing on the ground?" Yozora froze. She looked up and screamed. "Li!" She scrambled up to her feet and dusted herself off. "Yeah! What was I doing

on the ground. Hmm...You can ask Maria my...cousin that." Maria raised an eyebrow. Yozora whispered something in her ear. "They don't know I'm an orphan and I want to keep it that

way." Maria smiled. "Well I was just dying to see Yory-P's school so I rushed her to get ready and pushed her all the way here! I didn't give her any time to get steady enough to stand and

pushed her forward!" Li looked at Yozora. "Yory-P?" Her eyes turned scarlet. She waved her arms at a high pace. "I told you not to call me YoryP, Maria! I told you not to, I told you not to,

I told you not to!" Maria looked into Yozora's eyes and grinned. "Your eyes are scarlet. Are you embarrassed Yory-P?" Li sweatdropped. "Scarlet?" He looked into Yozora's eyes. "It's a

curse of being psychic. My eye color changes when my emotions rise up." She felt Maria tap her on shoulder. She was seriously annoying. She looked at her and her eyes turned bright blue.

"How come you haven't introduced me to you're boyfriend Yory-P?" Yozora and Li blushed. They looked at her with a horrified look. "Boyfriend! L-Li's not my boyfriend!" Li nodded. "I

like Sakura! Not Yozora!" Yozora's eyes widened, turning a mixture deep blue and green. She hung her head low, allowing her bangs to hide her face. She clenched her fists. Maria looked at

Yozora worrily. "And you're okay with that, Yory-P?" Yozora thought of things that would make her happy, so her eyes could turn yellow... It didn't work. She nodded slowly. Li looked at her.

"So you're happy for us?" Her eyes turned a darker shade of red than ever before. "I'm happy for Sakura! Not you!" Li flinched. "Why wouldn't I be? Sakura's my good friend. I mean she

likes you too, she told me so yesterday. So I should be happy for them! And I am!" Yozora's eyes turned dark blue. She bowed. "I need to go now. See you in class." She walked away, tears

flowing down her cheeks. Not that anyone noticed anyway. Li raised an eyebrow. "What's up with her?" Maria sighed. She placed a hand on Li's shoulder. "How much time till your class starts?"

Li looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes why?" Maria sighed. "I need to talk to you." She and Li sat on one of the school benches.

TT-TT

"Yory-P's parents and older brother... they died in a house fire. Yory-P was just coming home from pre-school. She was only four when this happened. She was skipping home when she saw

flames bursting out of her house."

**IMAGINARY FLASH BACK! (It's true, but...they weren't there.)**

**_Yozora was wearing a yellow dress with pink flowers and pink rain boots. Her pigtails and odango were smaller. She was jumping in the puddles made by yesterday's rain. Suddenly she _**

**_smelled smoke. She followed the smoke to... her house! She saw many firefighters. But she didn't see her parents or brother. She walked up to one. "Why is my house on fire? Where's_**

**_ my _****_mommy and daddy and my big brother?" The fire woman got down and placed a hand on her head. "Someone poored gasoline on your house and set it on fire. Your mommy,_**

**_ daddy, and _****_big brother are inside the house. But don't worry. We'll get them out and stop this fire." Yozora cried. Hoping that they were all OK. Even her dead-beat dad. Yozora waited_**

**_ until they_****_brought _****_out the three. "Mommy! Daddy! River!" Yozora's mother, father, and brother all ran toward her with open arms, but they each fell on the way. She screamed. Yozora_**

**_ ran up to them. She turned them _****_over and _****_layed her head on their chests. She looked at them with a horrified look in her now bright blue eyes. "Where are their heart beats?_**

**_ Mommy, Daddy? River? Wake up! Stop sleeping! It's _****_not _****_nap time!" Yozora rested her head on her brother's chest as she cried. "Please...wake up." She felt the fire woman place her_**

**_ hand on her head. "We'll find the person who did this. I'm really sorry. _****_We'll be sure to give them a proper burial." Yozora's eyes widened as the tears continued to poor out._**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Ever since that day, Yory-P became a tom-boy and refused to go near anything that had to do with flames. She'll prepare the food but when it's time to put on the food in the stove or oven

she gives it to me and run out the kitchen. She refuses to love a boy. She's afraid of the pain that she'll feel if she were to lose him to anything. Sometimes she ends up liking one anyway. But

something always happens. Either the boy likes someone else, or there's another girl who's liked him longer then she has. Sometimes both. You happen to be a boy she likes, and Sakura happens to

be the girl who's interfering. But I've never seen her so upset before. She just snapped. I suggest that you don't bother her for a little while. She's bottling up her feelings. Let her cool off." Li nodded.

TT_TT

Li walked through out the halls. He was tackled by Sakura in a hug. "Li! Do you really like me?" Yozora was listening unintentionally. No lie! She was just randomly wondering the halls when

she heard Sakura ask him this question. She hid in a corner and listened. Li hugged Sakura back. "Yes. I do." He looked up to see Yozora with bluish green eyes. She shook her head and

left. "Hey. I saw Yozora running away and crying five minutes ago. Did you do something?" Li shook his head. Sakura and Li walked down the hall. Li took out a sheet of paper. He skimmed

through it until he found what he was looking for. _Green is jealousy. Dark blue is sadness. Don't allow her to mix the two, if she does watch out for lime green then dark red_. Sakura

peered over him. "What's that?" He smiled at her. "Yozora's older cousin, I think her name was Maria, she gave it to me. When her emotions rises, you can see something different about

RiceballHead happening. It has to do with color. This tells me what colors to watch out for and what colors to hope for. She's really emotional today so Maria thought I should have this."

Sakura nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. The two finally entered the room. Yozora looked up from her realistic drawing of a kitten and a small puppy. Her eyes

turned lime green. Sakura tugged on Li's sleave. "What does lime green mean?" Li looked at Yozora. She huffed and went back to drawing. Li took out his paper. "She's feeling pretty annoyed."

Madison walked over. She seemed mad-no steamed.

O.o

"Li, what did you do to Yory! She's been really quiet for a whole five minutes. It usually kills her to not talk for _two_ minutes!" Li glared at her. "Why do you assume that_ I_ did anything to her?"

Madison scoffed. She must've been seriously ticked off cause she never acts like this. "Because eveyone in this school likes Yory and you're the only one who wants to tick her off! Now what did you

do to her?" He chose his words carefully. "I said I didn't like her. She acted like she was alright and walked away." Madison was shocked. "You don't like her?" Li had reached his limit of

annoyance! "No I don't! In fact I... I hate her!" He slapped his hand over his mouth. Yozora's eyes widened and turned dark blue. Her pencil snapped in half from her squeazing it too hard. Tears

formed in her eyes. She layed her arms on the desk in a ring formation and rested her head there._ 'He hates me. I thought he was just teasing me but... he really hates me! I__should've known.__He's_

_hated me from the start. He glares at me, we have stupid fights, and he calls me a stupid name to annoy me! I should've noticed earlier.'_ Madison ran over to the girl and place a hand on her back.

"Look at what you've done now? Awe. Poor thing... Cardcaptor's heart is broken."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! We're all too busy comforting Yozora, to talk. But don't worry, I promise it will get better. About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics and tips always welcomed. Insults aren't!<strong>

**Yozora: Can we just go now... i want to go lock myself in my room...**

**Me: *sighs* Fine. But you're not going to lock yourself in your room! **

**Everyone: Lates. *Does peace sign and pose cutely.* ^-^' ^-^' ^-^' TT_TT**


	6. Competiton for Li's heart!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and Madison!**

**All four: Are back!**

**Me: This chapter's gonna be great! Unfortunately, Sakura and Yozora aren't allowed to read it.**

****Sakura&Yozora: How come? ****

********Me&Madison: We don't want to keep the readers waiting!**** ****

**Everyone: Enjoy! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Competition for Li's heart!<p>

After a good ten minutes of Madison trying to cheer Yozora up during free time, our four favorite characters were in the middle of the monthly 'Cooking Class Competition'! Try saying THAT

three times fast! Anyway, the last round is a baking competition to see who can make the better cake, and our two finalists are really into this competition. And _who_ are our two competitors

in this? None other than Sakura and Yozora! The rule is to be decorative with the cake. _'This is my chance to impress Li without backstabbing Sakura! I can totally do this.' _Yozora thought, her

eyes were dark green with ambition instead of jealousy. _'Something up. Ever since Li shouted that he hated her, Yozora's become so snappy with me. Well... more than usual anyway. What's up _

_with her?' _(Me and Madison: Dense! o) Yozora was making a chocolate cake, as to where Sakura was making her famous strawberry shortcake! They hadn't noticed how the boy they were

trying to impress, A.K.A Li, had been staring out the window the whole time. Yozora put her batter into a circular baking pan. Sakura mimicked her actions and placed it in the oven. Yozora's

fear of flames caused her to hesitate for a second until she remembered why she was working so hard. To impress _him._ She turned the oven on and quickly placed the batter inside,

_temporarily_ overcoming her fear. She the rushed back to her station and prepared to make white and pink frosting. Sakura looked at her, a smile on her face.

^u^

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Yozora smiled when she answered. "I'm making white and pink frosting." Sakura gave the girl a funny look. "But we're supplied with that." Yozora

nodded."I know. But when you're making a hand made dessert, you don't just put on a topping bought from the store. Doing that makes it less special. Instead, you put on a topping hand

made. Things hand made, are made with love." She said passionately. Her eyes turned light red. She continued to make her frosting. "Um... I think I'll stick with my bought frosting." Yozora

anime fell. "But you sure do know some passionate words that's for sure." Yozora got up and smiled at her.

^u^'

forty-five minutes after that the cakes were cooled down and ready to be decorated. Yozora's cake was covered in white frosting with three curvy pink stripes that went all the way around.

She used ten white chocolate dipped strawberries to form a perfect heart on the top. In the center of the heart was one pineapple slice with a cherry in the center, both glazed with white

chocolate. We all know what Sakura's strawberry shortcake looks like! ^-^ Miss. Mackenzie tasted both cakes. "They're both delicious. But I can't decide on who's I like best." She sighed.

Yozora paused for a second. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Li! Come here please!" Li stopped looking out the window and into Yozora's eyes. They were bright orange, Showing her

enthusiasm. He sighed in relief and walked toward her.

^u^

"What?" Yozora smiled an honest smile. "Miss. Mackenzie can't decide on who's cake she likes best-" Li cut her off. "What does this have to do with me?" Yozora continued. "So Sakura and I-"

Sakura cut her off this time. "What do you mean 'Sakura and I'?" Yozora _stomped_ on her foot. "Ow! Yep! Me and Yory!" Yozora smiled and nodded. "We figured that since you're not one to

_spare a girl's feelings_, that you wouldn't bother to hesitate on saying who's cake you like more." She said the 'spare a girl's feelings' part with a hint of venom in her voice, none the less,

her eyes never changed color. Li glared at her. "What do you mean I don't know how to spare a girl's feelings, RiceballHead?" The class started laughing, even Miss. Mackenzie, who tried to

cover up her giggles. Yozora's eyes turned a deep scarlet along with a very visable blush on her face. She was embarrassed. She huffed. "As in you don't care if you hurt a girl's feelings!" Li

scoffed. "Give me one good example." Yozora took a deep breath in. "How about three? You constantly pick on me, you call me that stupid nickname, and you told Madison that you hate me

without even a hint of hesitation! How do you think that makes me feel!" Li felt as if he shrunk two sizes as the class fell silent. Yozora allowed her bangs to hide her face as she shivered. "My

life is already bad as it is..." She looked at him, her crying eyes now a blazing red. They were peircing into his eyes, brown vs red, and red was winning. "Knowing that someone hates me only

makes it worse!" She walked away from him, stopping when Miss. Mackenzie placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her fellow redhead smiling at her. Her red eyes softened slightly,

none the less, she took Miss. Mackenzie's hand off of her shoulder and ran out the room.

TT_TT

Li sweatdropped as the class glared at him. Miss Mackenzie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you. Class, I'll be in the hall alright?" The class nodded. Li and Miss. Mackenzie both

sat on the floor of the hall. "I'm sure that you're aware that Yozora's parents and older brother aren't with her anymore." Li sighed. "Yeah. They died in a fire. But she's living with her cousin Maria."

Miss. Mackenzie looked at the ceiling. "Maria..." She looked at Li. "This Maria... Does she appear to be in her mid twenties?" Li nodded. "Long, brown hair, green eyes, and a bubbly personality?"

Li raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Have you met her?" Miss. Mackenzie sighed. "That isn't Yozora's cousin. The Maria you're suggesting runs an orphanage." Li's eyes widened. "Does that mean?"

Miss. Mackenzie frowned and nodded. "Yozora's an orphan. Her parents didn't have any brothers or sisters and their parents died a month before they did. So Yozora didn't have anywhere to

go. She's transferred from orphanage to orpahange but hasn't managed to get adopted." Li looked at the direction where Yozora had turned. "That must be why she's so emotional."

Miss. Mackenzie smiled. "I think you should go apologize to her." Li nodded in agreement, he got up and ran. Miss. Mackenzie stood up and turned around, only to see the whole class peering

through the window. They all sweatdropped. (Me&Madison: Awkward...)

'.'

It took Li a while to find Yozora. She was hiding where you'd least expect a tom-boy to hide; the outside flower garden near the red and white roses. Li caught his breath, and took a step

toward her. "Ri-Yozora?" She looked at him and glared, her eyes turning a shade of red so dark that they were almost black. She did the unexpected. She turned back to the roses and picked

a white one. That wasn't the unexpected part, this was; She threw the rose towards Li, the sharp stem pointing in his direction! Li ducked, he looked at he rose. "Whoa!" The rose was half way

into the wall! There wasn't even a crack! It was firmly planted in there. No pun intended. Li quickly took out the paper given to him by Maria. _Green is jealousy. Dark blue is sadness. Don't allow _

_her to mix __the two, if she does watch out for lime green then dark red. If you are dumb enough to allow those last two colors appear, keep her away from roses. She will pick up a white one and _

_throw it __at you with major force. If you manage to dodge, she'll go for a red rose and throw it much harder, when she reaches for it do precisely as I tell you: **RUN STUPID, RUN!**_Li gulped. He

walked toward her. Yozora looked up. Li was right in front her. She reached for a red rose. Li was quick to react, he grabbed her wrist. Yozora glared and tried to punched him, but he grabbed her

fist. Tears formed in her eyes, but the deep red never left her eyes. Now it was Li's turn to do the unexpected! He pulled Yozora into him and hugged her tightly. Yozora struggled to get out of his

grip with no avail.

O.O

"Let me go!" She hissed. Li hugged her tighter. Yozora struggled again. "Li I'm warning you! Let me _go_!" Li didn't listen. Yozora gave in, sensing that there was no escape. Li whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes widened. "And I don't hate you." He smiled when Yozora hugged him back. Li parted from Yozora and kissed her on her forehead in a brotherly fashion. She blushed. Li smiled.

"Let's try to be friends, okay?" Yozora smiled a sad smile. _'No...I want to be more than that.'_ She nodded. "Okay Li." She grabbed his hand and ran back into the school. "Where are we going?"

Yozora smiled at him. "Duh! We're going back to class! You still have to taste my cake!" Li smiled and ran in front of her. Now _he_ was pulling_ her. _"Then let's go! That cake you made looked really

good, Yozora." Yozora blushed, her eyes now a light red mixed with pink. _'I won't give up! Look out Sakura! You've got competition for Li's heart!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and Madison!**

**All four: Are back! **

**Madison: That was a great chapter! **

****Me: Yep! Too bad we couldn't get to any card capturing. ****

****Madison: Maybe next time. About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics and tips always welcomed. Insults aren't! ****

****Me: What is with you people and saying my lines! Oh well. Lates!****

******Everyone: *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^******


	7. Fight fear with Fire!

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Yozora: They're arguing about how Sakura can't keep a _simple _secret. I'll start us off.**

**Madison: Okay!**

**Yozora: Yo! Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: and video recorder Madison!**

**Both: Are back!**

**Yozora: Madison's writing this chapter.**

**Madison: Our author is to busy arguing with one of our characters**

**Yozora: Ironic how you published this at the exact moment I was born.**

**Madison: How so?**

**Yozora: Shouldn't we get started?**

**Madison&Yozora: Enjoy! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fight fear with Fire!<p>

It's December 25th and Yozora's more excited then ever! "Remember, don't open that box until recess, have a happy birthday!" Maria called. Yozora waved over her shoulder. "Bye-Bye! And

Merry Christmas!" She skated with incredible speed until she decided to glide. _'I can't believe it's Christmas. Which means it's my birthday! I wonder what's in this box.' _She thought.

Yozora saw a cute little store filled with Christmas gifts. A sign read: _50% off today only!_ She looked at her watch. Yozora smiled. She was seventeen minutes early. She had time. Yozora

glided into the store humming the happy birthday song to herself. She was greeted by the clerk. "Hello kiddo. Did you come to get something for a special someone?" Yozora blushed, and

nodded. "I noticed you were humming the happy birthday song to yourself. Is today your birthday?" Yozora nodded. "Alright then! Just for you, I'll give you an extra 20% off. Choose

anything." Yozora smiled. She saw several things until she saw a small box made of velvet carrying two matching bracelets with broken hearts that fit together. She smiled. She looked at

the clerk and pointed at the products. "How much do these costs?" The clerk looked at them and smiled. "Oh that?" She took out her calculator. "$13.50." Yozora smiled. She took out her

wallet and gave her 20 dollars. "You can keep the change, for being so nice to me. Bye-bye." The clerk waved as Yozora skated toward her school. "What a sweet girl. It'd be a shame if

she got her heart broken." She glided at a slow pace. She was holding her gift for _him_ closely. "Hey, RiceballHead!" Yozora almost tripped over her blades. She quickly straightened up.

"H-hey Li." Li walked next to Yozora. "You've been a little jumpy lately. And I was wondering if you're- Hey what are those?" He was pointing at the bracelets. Yozora blushed deeply. "Nothing! It's

nothing! Oh no I'm gonna be late for school! Bye Li!" She skated off at top speed. Li took out his Clow cards. "I have the Dash Card with me. How can she move so fast?" He ran to school.

^u^

Yozora skated into the school slowing to a stop at her locker. She hadn't slowed down once during her temperary escape from Li. She placed her skates in her locker and switched to her

school shoes. Yozora sighed, she took her gift for _him_ and her gift from Maria to class. She sat down in her seat. She put Maria's gift in her desk. She sighed and looked at the gift she bought.

"Hey Yory-P. Is that from some boy?" Madison asked. Yozora sighed. When did everyone start calling her Yory-P? She shook her head. "No. I bought it." Sakura squealed. "Who's the

lucky boy! I knew you would end up liking someone." Yozora covered her mouth. "Shut it! Do you want everyone to know?" a voice came from behind her.

O.O

"Know what?" Li asked. Yozora shrieked. She waved her hand frantically. "Nothing! Nothing! There's nothing to know!" She looked at her hands and quickly hid the gift behind her back. Li

sweatdropped. He pointed behind her back. "What's that?" Yozora blushed, then sweatdropped. "What's-what?" Li took a step toward her. "That. The thing you're hiding behind

you're back?" Sakura was about to say, but Madison covered her mouth. Yozora stepped back. "I'm not hiding anything!" Li stepped forward, Yozora stepped back. "I promise, I'm not

hiding anything!" That's when Li jumped for the thing behind her back. Yozora responded by jumping over Li, using her feet to help her bounce off his head. She jumped over to her desk

and hid her present in her desk. She was a color that was darker than her blood red hair, if that was possible. "It's not for you, so butt out!" That's when Sakura reached in the desk and pulled

out the bracelets. "Hey check these out! They're bracelets! They both have hearts that fit together!" Yozora blushed again! "Ah! Give those to me!" Sakura closed the box with the

bracelets and tossed it to Li. He looked at them, and smiled. "Wow RiceballHead. Who knew you were that girly." "Give it back! They're not for you!" (Madison:~Liar~ Yozora: Shut up. Or be

severely beaten and get tossed in a ditch!) Li tossed it toward Madison. Yozora glared at him. "Who knew you were so childish!" She then ran toward Madison, who threw it back to Li.

"Madison! Not you too!" A vein popped on her head. She then clutched her head and closed her eyes. She fell to the ground. The three gave her a worried look. Yozora whimpered. Li

kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Out of nowhere, Yozora grabbed the gift from Li! "What?" She winked and stuck out her tounge. Li got in her face. He was a little too

close. She blushed. "That was a dirty trick RiceballHead! I was really worried about you!" Yozora blushed. _'He was worried about me?'_ "I-I suppose so." She backed away. Li gave her

a worried expression. "Was it something I said?" Yozora shook her head, and backed away. Li stepped toward her. She stepped back, he stepped forward. "Tell me what's wrong? Why do

you keep running from me?" Yozora ran to her desk and shoved her gift in and took out her sketchbook. (Yozora: It's how I cope.) Sakura smiled. "Yory-P? Can I see that?" Yozora

handed it to her. She and Li flipped through the book. Li looked at a particular drawing. It was him in his Cardcaptor outfit, he held his sword over his shoulder and was grinning. "You drew

this?" Yozora looked at the picture and turned a deep shade of red. Her eyes looked down, she nodded. Li smiled. "Wow Yozora! You're incredible! I'm impressed." Yozora felt like her heart

skipped a beat and did two flips, front and back. Her eyes turned a deep shade of pink. "Really? I can draw another one! Anytime, anywhere!" Sakura smiled. "Can you draw me and

Li?" Yozora nodded, and grabbed her pencil. "Sure! Who's first?" Sakura frowned. "I actually thought you could draw a picture of both ouf us together."

_**SNAP! **_

Yozora squeazed on her pencil and it snapped in half. She grabbed her pencil box and grabbed a green one. "S-sorry. I'll be more than h-happy to draw you both _together_." Li gave Sakura an

entertained look as she grabbed onto his arm and made a peace sign. Yozora began to work her magic. Drawing with an artistic fury, along with plain fury. By now the other classmates

came in and crowded around her. Even Miss. Mackenzie stopped and watched her draw, not bothering to tell the students to go to their seats. Yozora finished after several minutes. She

showed them the picture, it was perfect. Like a picture taken by an HD camera. Nothing was out of place, not a strand of hair, nothing. Miss. Mackenzie smiled... until she realized the

backround was red. Red like her eyes. "Why is the backround red?" Li raised an eyebrow. "Red?" _'Is she mad? What for? Is she mad because of me and Sakura?'_ He's getting warm.

_'Wait. She's not mad our relationship is she?'_ He's burning! And he's an idiot for not realizing this until now! (Madison: Yory-P? Did you write that? Yozora: Nooooo...?) Li took Yozora's

hand, dragging her to the hallway... no. Literally dragged her. He let her go, causing her to fall on the floor and hit her head. "Ow! What'd you do that for!" Li bent down and smacked her

on the head. "Ow! You can't hit me! I'm a girl!" Li smacked her again. "Ow! Is this the reason you dragged me out here? To hit me!" She stood up when she said that. Li took her by the

shoulders, making her blush. "Do you approve of our relationship?" Yozora sweatdropped. "Wha...?" Li sighed. "Are you against the relationship between me and Sakura?" Yozora turned

around, her back facing him. _'Oh man! I feel like I'm trapped in a corner. This is bad. Baaaad! What do I tell him! No Li. I don't approve of your relationship with my best friend _

_because I'm totally in love with you! How selfish will that make me sound! I'll tell ya' very selfish! Uh... Ok. Just go with the flow.'_ Li smacked her on the head. "Ow! Stop it!" Li

glared. "Answer me! Do you approve of my relationship with Sakura?" Yozora glared. "Why is it so important if I _do_ approve of your relationship! You love her don't you?" Li turned a bright

red. Yozora tilted her head in suspicion. "You _do_ love her right?" Li didn't reply. Yozora's eyes widened. "Li? H-have you even _kissed_ Sakura?" Li scratched the back of his head. "Well... no.

I haven't actually kissed her." Yozora muffled a giggle. Soon she was holding her stomach, bent over and laughing her heart out! "Then you aren't in a relationship! You haven't admitted that

you love her and you haven't kissed her? Li, that's just a simple friendship in my book." Li blushed. "N-no it's not!" Yozora placed a hand on his shoulder. Li was confused. When did the

tabels turn on him? "Li Syaoran, answer me. Do you love Sakura Avalon?" It was Li's turn to be trapped. "Well... yeah. Of course I love her. She's got a great personality and everything."

Yozora smiled. "Then I'm more than happy for you two. I mean, why wouldn't I be? Sakura's like my sister, and you're my friend. So yeah... I approve of your relationship... with Sakura_._"

Deep inside, she felt as if her heart had been stomped flat, then been broken into pieces so small that they can be mistaken for dust and then be blown away by the wind. (Yozora: Madison,

I'm gonna get you for this. Madison:*TTuTT*) "L-Li? Can I a-ask you something? You know. S-since where already out here?" Li nodded. Yozora blushed and poked her fingers together.

"Um... What about... our relationship?" Li raised an eyebrow. Yozora understood. "Our friendship. Are we...close?" Li nodded. "Real close." Yozora pinched her fingers together.

"This close?" Li smiled, he pulled on her hand, bringing her into him. He was hugging her like he would Sakura. He saw them as equals. They parted. They looked around and nodded. "Clow

Card." They ran toward the classroom, grabbed the hands of Sakura and Madison and running out. Yozora poked her head in the room. "Please excuse us."

'v'

The quartet ran to a safe spot. "Me first!" Sakura took out her key. "Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, the Force ignite! Release!" The wand required appeared.

"I guess that makes it my turn. Oh Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, Let the Force ignite! Release!" The star shaped ring turned into the bell She rung it, a

soothing melody was heard."Sleep Card! Put everyone to sleep to avoid trouble! Lets go!" Yozora chanted. The blue pixie flew around the school, puting everyone to sleep. That card is either

Yozora's or Sakura's for sure. Sorry kid. Even if you are Sakura's boyfriend-" Yozora grabbed Kero's wings. "Listen Kero. I don't know when you got here and I personally don't care, but if

you continue that sentence I will hand clip your wings and feed you to a cat." Kero gulped. Sakura looked at him. "Kero? Do you know which card this is?" Kero struggled out of Yozora's grip.

"I think it might be Fiery." Yozora's eyes widened and her eyes turned bright blue. "Um... Fiery? As in f-fire?" Kero nodded. "She's afraid of fire, Kero. I don't think she should participate in this capture."

Madison said. Yozora shook her head. "No! I'm a Cardcaptor no matter what! I'm going to capture this card!" Kero had tears flowing out of his eyes. "Spoken like a true Cardcaptor!

Whoa! Here comes Fiery!" Yozora shreaked. Fiery was charging toward the crew. Precisely Yozora. She jumped over the fire goddess. "I can talk the talk but can I walk the walk?" She

asked herself. Fiery charged toward Sakura. "Hey, watch out!" Li took out his sword. "Time Card! Freeze the moment!" He then hit the time card with the tip of the sword, temporarily

freezing time. He moved Sakura out of the way of Fiery, replacing her with Kero. He grinned and unfroze time. Kero was hit by Fiery. "Ow! Kid you're in for it! Sakura! Use Watery!" Sakura took

out the said card, but Fiery stopped her by swooshing by her. Making a u-turn, the fire godess headed back toward Sakura and Li. "Li! Sakura!" Yozora shreaked. She ran in front of the two.

Li's eyes widened. "What are you doing!" Yozora did the unexpected; she took out a charm, similar to those of Li's, with the words 'Evil Spirits Begone!' in Japanese. She held the charm in front

of her. "I request the power of the sun and planets, lend me the power to capture Fiery! I ask for the help of Planet Neptune! Release your fierce currents!" She threw the charm at Fiery, as

soon as the charm touched her, she was flushed in harsh waters. Fiery dropped to the ground. Yozora stood in front of her. She rung her bell before hitting her with it. "Clow Card! Return to your

power confined! Fiery Card!" within seconds, Fiery was confined in her card form and floated into Yozora's hands. Every one looked at her. "So you got over your fear?" Yozora sweatdropped. "Not

completely. But I'll keep this card. Fiery can help me get over my fears." Li placed an arm around her shoulder. "You aren't that bad of Cardcaptor RiceballHead!" Yozora smiled and nodded. "You're

still pretty pathetic though." A vein popped on her head. She walked up to Li. Her eyes were a blazing red. She took out a charm. "Mars" Li bursted in flames and in seconds the poor boy was covered

in ash. He coughed up smoke. "Yozora!" He growled. Yozora high fived Kero. "Nice!" Yozora walked away. She turned around and waved her index finger. "I suggest that you clean yourself up Ashbreath."

a vein popped on his head. He chased after a laughing Yozora.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Can not!<strong>

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Me: Can not!**

**Sakura: Can too!**

**Yozora: Yep. They're still at it.**

**Madison: They'll get over it soon. So about the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips are always welcomed!**

**Both: Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^**


	8. Feelings Revealed, good or bad?

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**Madison: And video recorder Madison!**

**All: Are back!**

**Me: Though I hate to admit it, you did a pretty good job at writing the last chapter.**

**Madison: Thanks.**

**Me: Sorry I took so long in updating. My mom was hogging my computer this whole time. So I'm making up for it. So here we go!**

**Everyone: Enjoy! *Does Peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Feelings Revealed, good or bad?<p>

It was Saturday and our favorite red-haired cardcaptor was doing her favorite hobby, baking! Of course she had Maria put the batter in the oven for her. She was planning on giving them to

the people of the animal shelter for working so hard on taking care of the animals. After they cooled and were correctly decorated, she placed them in a basket, brushed her hair, not caring

to put her usual odango and pig-tails, allowing her hair to just simply flow. This made her look like an actual girly-girl, even her outfit, which was picked by Maria, did! Yozora was wearing a

bright pink T-shirt, a green dress with buckled straps. It wasn't the dress that would follow you when you would twirl, just a casual dress with a pocket in the front. She was wearing socks that

were slightly above her knees, with green and pink stripes, black shoes, and dark green fingerless gloves. And for no reason what-so-ever, Maria had placed a green bow at the side of

her hair. The outfit suited her well. Yozora grabbed her skateboard and left the orphanage, smiling at the thought of the shelter's employees enjoying her cupcakes. (Yozora: You make me

seem so girly that it makes me want to barf. Me: Does it annoy you? Yozora: Yes! Me: Then I think I'm doing a good job.)

^-^(It's worth the smile)

"Hey Yory-P!" Sakura and Madison greeted. Yozora looked at Sakura to see that she was holding onto Li's arm. She ignored it. Li waved but stopped half way. "What the? You look

like an actual girl!" Yozora's eyes glowed red. She punched the brown haired boy on his head. "Ow!" She glared. "Gee! You say the nicest things! You big jerk face!" Kero flew out of

Sakura's bag. "Ohhhh! I smell cupcakes!" He reached into Yozora's basket only to get swatted to the floor. "They aren't for you Kero. I made these special for the animal shelter employees.

But if there's some left, I promise to give you one." Kero grumbled. "Fine." "So can we see them?" Sakura asked. Yozora smiled. She lifted up a blanket in her basket. "Check them out.

Looks good right?" They all looked over her shoulders to see some yummy looking cupcakes. They were chocolate and vanilla swirled with pink, blue, purple, white, well... a variety of

frostings on each one, yummy! Madison, Kero, Sakura smiled. Li rolled his eyes. "It's just cake. What's so special about it?" Yozora glared at him, causing the brown haired boy to flinch.

Yozora simply got up turned around and walked away. Li sweatdropped. "Hey, what'd I do?" Yozora stopped. She clutched her head, her stars glowed. Li gasped. "She's having a vision!"

Sakura and Madison looked at him. "What?" He stuttered. "N-nothing!" Yozora's stars stopped glowing. She swayed back and forth and fell backwards. Li yanked his arm from Sakura and

caught her. "Hey RiceballHead! You shouldn't be so clumsy you know." Yozora opened her eyes and blushed at the closed contact. She pushed herself off of her crush. She took a minute

to rememeber what in her vision. She smiled a bright smile. She placed her basket down, she took Li's hands and spun around. She let go and he stumbled backwards. He landed on his

backside and glared at her. Yozora giggled in the girliest manner, then she gave him the sweetest smile ever. Li blushed and looked away. Yozora twirled around before laughing. Madison

smiled. "What's up? We want to laugh too." Yozora shook her head. "Sorry! It's a surprise! I promise to tell you when it happens!" She grabbed her skateboard, picking up the basket of

cupcakes and skating away. Sakura pouted. "When what happens!" She called. Yozora waved good-bye before turning the corner. Li glared in her direction. "The next time she does

that, she better warn me. But what did she see?" Unaware of how he was saying his thoughts aloud, he looked at Sakura and Madison. He sweatdropped when they gave him strange looks.

"What?" Sakura and Madison closed in. "Just what _did_ she see?" They said together. Li flinched. "That's what I'm asking!" Sakura glared at him. "Li! You shouldn't keep secrets from

me! What is the secret you and Yozora are keeping from us!" Li looked away. He sighed when he said; "I can't say. She made me promise not to tell anyone." Sakura pouted, then she

smirked. "If you won't tell me, then I'll get Yozora to tell." The stubborn girl ran in Yozora's direction. At that moment, Kero flew in front of her. "Look Sakura. If Yozora made the kid

promise not to tell her secret, then there's no way she'll tell you." Madison nodded. "Kero's right. She's not gonna just blurt out her secret when we ask her." Kero and Li nodded behind

her. "But she might if we coax her." Li and Kero anime fell, they quickly recovered. "What!" Sakura grabbed her hands. "I knew you'd agree! Come on!" Kero and Li sighed. They ran after

the two girls, they both know; an angry Yozora means trouble. They personally thought that she and the Fight Card would get along _very_ well.

TT-TT

Yozora entered the shelter. "Yo! I'm here!" Everyone walked over to where the red-head was. "Hey, Yory-P." "You look so cute today, Yory-P. Come to help out?" Yozora sighed. She's

curious on how people learned about the whole 'Yory-P' thing. Either way she smiled and nodded. "As usual. I made these cupcakes for you guys, you work so hard, you deserve them!"

Everyone smiled and took one cupcake each. Leaving five cupcakes behind. "So how's that whole romance thing with that Li boy going?" Yozora face burned a deep red, her eyes turned

scarlet. She jumped up and down waving her arms around, all while shouting; "What romance! You made that up Reianne! There's no romance going on between us at all!" She stopped her

actions, and turned her head to the side. "Besides, Syaoran has a girlfriend." Reianne's friend, Maylene gave her a worried expression. "So it's Syaoran now? Why not just call him by his

name?" A vein popped on Yozora's head. "Shouldn't we be helping out the animals now? And since when is my love life so important!" Maylene grinned. "So you admit that you_ love _him."

Yozora blushed harder. She looked to the side. "Hey, is that a new puppy?" Reianne smiled. "Oh yeah, she came in yesturday. She's not to popular though. She shys away from everyone,

and won't eat until you leave the room." The puppy was a creamy white with a bushy tail, a brown right front foot, and big green eyes. Yozora frowned. She opened the cage the puppy

was in and entered. Yozora approached the puppy, she backed into the corner. The red head got on her knees and placed her hand in front of the puppy and waited patiently. The puppy

crouched down before sniffing her hand. Yozora spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "That's it. It's okay. Come here puppy." Yozora gently petted the pup. The pup licked her hand. "Good girl.

Does she have a name?" Maylene shook her head. "You're more than welcomed to name her." Yozora thought long and hard. "I like... Salvia. Like the flower." (Yozora: It's a great name.

Don't you agree?) Salvia barked happily. "You like that name, don't you Salvia? Oh I wish I could adopt you. You're so cute!" Yozora smiled. She looked at the puppy. She hugged it.

"You remind me of a puppy _I_ once had..." Reianne smiled. "Come on, we have to give her a bath." Salvia whimpered. Yozora patted the puppy on the head. "You don't want to take a bath,

right Salvia?" Salvia barked. "Be strong okay?"

Meanwhile...

Sakura, Madison, and Li all looked through the window. Li smiled. "Who knew..." Sakura, Kero and Madison looked at him. "Who knew what?" Madison asked. "That RiceballHead was

so nice. She's nicer than I've given her credit for." Sakura noticed a tint of pink on Li's cheeks. She frowned. _'Why's Li blushing?'_ They entered the shelter and looked at the dogs and cats

closest to the room Yozora was in. They listened to her conversation. "I'm telliing you guys, I don't have any romantic feelings for Li." The girls and Kero looked at Li. "Then why are are

your eyes scarlet?" Reianne teased. Yozora blushed. "B-becase this is an embarrassing topic. Can't we focus on Salvia's bath?" Maylene's twin sister Katie shook her head. "Stop avoiding the

embarrassing topic! Now I want the truth. Do you have feelings for Li?" Yozora rinsed Salvia's fur "Hmm... Define 'feelings'." Katie sighed. "Specific emotions toward him?" Yozora nodded.

"Yes I have 'specific emotions' toward him. Those emotions would be annoyance and anger. He calls me a stupid name, picks on me, he won't leave me alone, and guess what he told me today."

Reianne looked at her. "What?" Yozora dried Salvia off before saying. "He saw my outfit and said, 'You look like an actual girl!' I mean, who says that to a girl? I may be a tom-boy and I don't like

to wear dresses, but that doesn't mean you can say that to me!" Sakura looked at her boyfriend. "She's got a point." He glared. "Now tell me, who would like a guy like _that_!" She opened her

eyes and saw the employees smiling at her. "Sounds to me like he has a crush on you." Li blushed. Yozora frowned. "Sure, he's cute and everything but... his girlfriend's like a sister to me. I can

never backstab her like that. My friendship with her means too much to me. Besides, Li doesn't like me that way." She picked Salvia up, and walked out the door. She failed to notice the four spies.

Maylene walked past them, so did Reianne, but Katie looked over her shoulder and saw the three, Kero in Sakura's arms. They pretended to look at the cats and dogs. Katie smiled. "Hi, how may

I help you?" Sakura sweatdropped and held onto Li's arm. Madison spoke up.

O.O

"We were wondering if we could play with some of the most well behaved puppies." Katie smiled. "Of course. Almost all the puppies here were trained by Yory-P. I'll call her." The three

kids shook there heads. "Yozora!" Yozora walked back with a kitten in hand. "Now what? I told you, I don't have a crush on-" She looked up. "Li! What are you guys doing here!" She

squeaked The group sweatdropped. Madison spoke up again. "We were thinking of getting a puppy for my sick auntie. They say dogs help people feel better...?" Yozora forced a smile.

"S-sure! I mean that's what I do! And.. and.. I feel dizzy. You might want to hold the kitten." Katie took it. "By the way, when you were right there, how much of the conversation did you

hear?" She was aiming this question at Li. Li sighed. He looked at her. "We heard the whole thing." Yozora's eyes widened. "Eep! Ok that did it. I'm gonna have to faint now..." She did just

that. Li gasped. He teared away from Sakura and ran over to Yozora and caught her. He held her and shook her gently. Sakura frowned. _'This is the second time Li's teared away from me _

_to catch Yory-P. Does- does he like her more than me?... That can't be it. He's just being nice.' _(Me: Dense moron. Sakura: Stop calling me DENSE! Me: Technocally, I called you a

dense _moron. _Sakura: Oh, okay... Wait. Hey!) Li shook her gently. "Come on RiceballHead. Wake up." Yozora began to whimper. Li frowned. He felt her head, it was warm. She had a

red tint. She opened her eyes slightly, the stars were glowing. She closed them again. Li shook her again. The girls frowned. Sakura thought of something. "Is she ticklish?" Katie giggled.

"Very." Li caught on to the idea. He looked at Yozora and tickled her. She imidiately started to laugh and squirm. "Stop it! S-stop! Please!" She pleaded between laughs. Li stopped and

grinned. Yozora blushed and removed herself. She held her head, but smiled. She bowed. "I have to go home now." She gave Sakura the basket and ran out the door. She took her

skateboard, threw it in front of her before jumping onto it. "Cool, I mastered that trick." She grabbed a pole to help her make a turn. She heard a cry.

TT-TT (Not that type of cry!) 'o'

"Someone, help me!" It was a little girl. Li, Sakura, Madison, and Kero, who followed Yozora, heard the cry and spotted Yozora. "What's wrong kid?" The girl covered her eyes and pointed

at the road. Yozora looked at the road. She gasped. There was a brown puppy, dodging cars on a busy road. She tried to go onto the road, but her mother pulled her back. "Amy no! There

isn't anything we can do but hope that someone stops." Tears formed in her eyes. "But Mommy..." Yozora gasped. She cleanched her fists. She skated onto the road. Li's eyes

widened. "RiceballHead!" She was dodging cars effortlessly. Her only focus was getting that dog off the road. She skated with immense speed, she bent down and snatched the puppy into her

arms. She skated onto the other side of the road. The puppy licked her face. She smiled. She skated back to Amy. Yozora gave the puppy to Amy's mom. "She fine, just try to keep a firm

grip on the leash next time." Amy hugged her. "Thank you so much! Lucy alright because of you!" She grinned and patted her head. "Anytime, kid. But, I hope there _won't _be a next time." Amy

shook her head. "There won't be. I promise!" She and her mother walked away. She sighed. Li smacked her on the back of her head. "Ow! Jerk, what was that for?" Li glared.

^u^  
>"Don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" She blushed. "Were you worried about me?" Li blushed. "No, I was worried about... the puppy! It could've died or something!"<p>

Yozora glared. Her eyes turned fiery red. She raised a fist and punched Li multiple times. "So you were more worried about a puppy than me? I have feelings you know! I also have five

things I want to say to you!" He looked at her, while rubbing his head. "Yeah? And what would that be?" She took a deep a deep breath in. "Li Syaoran! I. Hate! YOU!" She grabbed her

skateboard and left. Li's eyes widened. He raised an arm and walked a few steps before stopping. He paused before shaking his head. "That's fine by me! Who needs you anyway!" He ran in

the opposite direction. Sakura was torn. Who should she go after? Her boyfriend or sister-like friend. Madison placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kero and I will take care of Yory-P. You go

after Li." They all nodded and went in seperate directions.

TT-TT

It took a while for Madison and Kero to catch up to Yozora. She was in her room, crying. Madison slowly entered the room. "Yory-P?" No reply. "Yory?" She shook her head and

continued to cry. Kero knew he was gonna regret this one. "RiceballHead?" He was right. "ENOUGH! Yory, Yory-P, RiceballHead, Sweetie, Kiddo, Short-stuff! I'm sick of these stupid

nicknames. My name is Yozora! Yozora, Yozora, Yozora, YO-ZO-RA!" Madison flinched. "But you said we could call you Yory..." Yozora glared. "Yeah, but I didn't say anything about

calling me Yory-P, now did I? I've gotten tired of all these stupid nicknames!" Kero frowned. "Deep breaths." She breathed and calm down. Kero looked at her. "Why did you risk your life

for that puppy?" Yozora smiled. "That girl reminded me of myself when I was four. I had a small puppy just like that. Her name was Mimi. She was in the same position as that pup. Only she

wasn't so lucky."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**"No! Mimi!" Her mother pulled her back. "**__**Yozora no! There isn't anything we can do but hope that someone stops." Tears formed in her dark blue eyes. "But Mommy..."**_

_**Then she heard it. A screeching sound and a whimper was heard. Yozora turned around, her eyes turned a serious bright blue. There was a stopped card and a small**_

_**puppy laying motionlessly on its side. All the cars stopped and Yozora ran to her puppy's side. Everything went in slow motion. "MIMI!" She finally made it to the**_

_**puppy's side. She wasn't breathing. Yozora's mother ran to her side. "How is she?" Yozora cried. "Mommy she isn't breathing! Why isn't she breathing? Why won't she**_

_**wake up?" Yozora's mother didn't answer. "Mommy answer me!" She looked at her daughter with tears of guilt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Yozora looked at her.**_

_**"Why?" Her mother pulled her into a hug. "Mimi's... in heaven now." Yozora's eyes widened. "Don't worry, we'll get you another puppy." Yozora shook her head. "I don't**_

_**want another puppy. I want Mimi!"**_

_**End of Flashbck TT-TT**_

"I didn't want that little girl to have to suffer through the same thing I did. And that puppy reminded me so much of Mimi, that I couldn't turn it away." Kero nodded. He looked at her.

"Let me ask ya something." "Hm?" He took a deep breath. "Do you really hate the kid?" Yozora shook her head. "No. I'm just mad at him. I really- Kero cover your ears." He grumbled and

did as told. "I really like Li, and seeing him and Sakura being together is tearing me apart. I _want_ to be happy for them, but... the more time I spend with Li, the stronger my feelings for

him become. It broke my heart when he told me that he was worried about the puppy instead me. But if it was Sakura, the case would be different. I've tried to gain Li's attention without

backstabbing Sakura. You probably think I'm super selfish. But I'm the reason they're together. When Li told me that he liked Sakura, I went and told her while I was crying. I convinced her

that they were tears of joy." Madison frowned. Kero pouted, _'Man, What's she saying?'_ "If you like Li, then why'd you help him get together with Sakura?" Yozora smiled sadly. "She's

liked him longer than I have." Madison frowned. She looked at the red haired girl. "When did you start liking Li?" Yozora blushed. "Since my fourth day of school." Madison counted on her

fingers. "One... two... That's three months straight! Let's see... Sakura's liked Li for... one... two... Only two months! Yozora, you've liked Li a whole _month_ longer then Sakura has!"

Yozora's eyes widened. "I need to find Li! Thanks Madison! Oh, and feel free to call me any nickname you want!" She ran out the door. Madison smiled. "Job well done Kero." Kero

nodded.

With Li and Sakura...

Li and Sakura were sitting in Li's house on the couch. "Li... What are your feelings toward Yozora?" She asked. He looked at her. "I'm not sure anymore..." Sakura frowned. "Have you

ever liked her?" Li looked at Sakura curiously. "I did _like_ her. But not the way I think you're getting at." Sakura smiled. "When you kissed Yozora in the play two months ago, how did you

feel?" Li frowned. "I don't know. I only kissed her for five seconds." Sakura leaned in. Li caught on, and copied her actions. Their lips met and parted five seconds later. He frowned. "It wasn't

the same." Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?" Li sighed. "It felt different from when I kissed Yozora. I felt something. But I didn't feel anything just now." Sakura smiled. "Li, that

feeling you had when you kissed Yozora... that was love. You love her. You just didn't know it." Li blushed. "But I-" Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Li, you love her and you know it.

Now I want you to go out that door, find Yozora, and tell her you love her. Got it?" Li hugged her and nodded. He ran out the door. (Everyone but Sakura: Wow... Sakura: Not so dense

now right? Everyone: Nope, you're still dense.) Li and Yozora ran toward each other, without noticing, from the opposite points of the park. They crashed into each other, both falling

backwards. Yozora rubbed the back of her head.

(.)

"Watch where you're going, I have to find someone!" Li rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah? Well so do I!" They both got up and opened their eyes. Blue eyes met brown. Yozora held her

arms. Li looked at her. "D-do you really hate me?" Yozora shook her head. "Do you really care more for a puppy than me?" He shook his head. They walked to the pond, where it was quiet.

"Li, I've have something I want to tell you." Li looked at her. She closed her eyes. _'What if he doesn't like me back?'_ "Well RiceballHead? I'm waiting." _'What am I doing? I shouldn't be _

rude.' "W-well. I-I was curious. D-do you h-have any f-feelings toward me?" Li blushed. _'Does she mean do I like her?'_ "Yes I have feelings for you." She blushed and smiled. "Those feelings

are annoyance and anger." He slapped both hands over his mouth. Yozora's eyes widened. She glared. "Well, fine then! See if I care! Rather you like me or not, I wouldn't care. Because you

are such a jerk! I HATE YOU!" Her eyes were filled with tears. She used her arm to cover her eyes as she ran away. "Yozora wait! I didn't mean it! I swear!" But she was out of hearing

range. Li plopped to the floor and and covered his eyes. "I blew it. That was my only chance and I blew it!" He punched the ground. "I'm such an idiot. I really love her. No matter how

annoying she is... I love her!" He had tears in his own eyes. "I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Whispers* Yo. LovelyLily13.<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Madison: Video Recorder Madison.**

**Yozora: And Cardcaptor Yozora!**

**All: Are back.!**

**Me: Yozora doesn't know where we are.**

**Sakura: Were in the attic.**

**Madison: Yozora's furious at us.**

**Sakura: When she says 'us' she really means, Lily13 here.**

**Me: Saky, check if she's still in the room.**

**Sakura: *opens floor door. Sees Yozora looking straight at self.***

**Yozora: So that's where you were! Get down here you cowards!**

**Sakura: Ah! *Shuts door and sits on it.* She knows we're here! **

**Yozora: *Pounds on door making it bounce slightly***

**Sakura: *Sweatdrops.* Get on the door! Get on the door! Get on the door!**

**Madison&Me: *Sits on door***

**Me: We'd do our usual peace sign and pose, but that requires getting up and we're not taking chances!**

**Yozora: *Pounds on door harder***

**MeMadison&Sakura: Ah! Lates! *Does Peace sign.* TT~TT TT~TT TT~TT **

****Yozora: *Pounds on door harder*****

**Us: Ah! Someone call 911!**


	9. Illusions Aren't Funny!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: *Bang* Card *Bang* Captor *Bang* Yozora! *Bang* Dammit! Open this door!**

**All: Language! Are back!**

**Me: Yep. She's still ticked. But we're safe for a while because we put furniture and Kero over the door! ^-^**

**Kero: Why do I have to be on the furniture? **

**Me: Kero, have you _seen_ the way you eat? Your weight will totally slow her down. **

**Kero: Hey!**

**All: Enjoy! *Does Peace sign and pose cutely***

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Illusions aren't funny<p>

It was close to night time and they were walking. After the rather _strange_ confessions to each other…. Well… let's just say that Yozora and Li are very crossed with each other. Well…. Yozora is anyway. "Li,

I'm warning you, leave me _alone_." Li frowned. "Come on, Yozora. How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Yozora stopped. She gave him her coldest glare. "Sorry? Sorry for what? For breaking my

heart with such ease? For insulting me when I practically confess my feelings for you? You could be on your knees, while crawling on broken glass for me and I wouldn't forgive you! From now on, I only have

three concerns. Getting adopted, my friends, and capturing clow cards! Take a hint and leave me alone!" She ran from him. Li sighed. He picked up a rock and threw it at a bush.

O.o

"Ow!" He walked up to it. "Sakura, how long have you been following us?" Sakura sweatdropped. "Sorry Li. But I saw you guys and I couldn't resist. What did you do?" Li frowned. He sighed. "Last week, when

Yozora and I confessed to each other, I messed up." Sakura tilted her head. "How?" He blushed. "She asked me if I had feelings for her. I said yes. But then I said that my feelings were annoyance and anger."

Sakura smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow!" "Li, I never thought I'd say this, but…You're the RiceballHead in these situations! Why would you say that to her?" Li shrugged. "I panicked. I guess I was

so used picking on her, that it became a bad habit." Sakura glared. "You. Are. Going. To! Win! Her! OVER!" Li flinched. Sakura pushed Li in Yozora's direction. "Sakura you've gone insane!" She glared.

"Li, I broke up with you so you could be with the girl you love. I really like you, so if you don't win her heart, I will make sure that she severely beats you and tosses you in a ditch! And from experience of

that by Yozora, it isn't pleasant!" Li sweatdropped. "You got tossed into a ditch by Yozora?" Sakura shook her head. "I was severely beaten _and_ tossed into a ditch. That's why I was absent from school for

two days. She is very violent when she's mad." Li sweatdropped. Suddenly the two sensed something. They looked at each other and nodded. "Clow card." They ran toward Yozora. She was already running.

"I already sensed it! You should call Madison and Kero." Next thing they know, a car pulled up in front of them. The thing was that it had a portable changing room attached. Only one person could be in there.

O.o

"Are you coming or what?" It was Madison. They hopped into the car. "How'd you know?" Li asked. "I saw this floating woman in the park. I figured it would be a clow card." Chills were sent down Sakura's

spine. "Fl-floating woman? L-like a ghost?" Yozora raised her eyebrow. "Sakura? Don't tell me you're afraid of ghost?" Sakura gulped. "Okay, I won't tell you." Yozora sweatdropped. "If it makes you feel

better, my special powers keep me immune to spirits. You can hang with me." Sakura and Madison looked at her. "Special powers?" Yozora nodded. "Remember Fiery?" She whispered. The trio nodded.

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Li! Sakura!" Yozora shrieked. She ran in front of the two. Li's eyes widened. "What are you doing!" Yozora did the unexpected; she took out a charm, similar to those of Li's, with the _**

**_words 'Evil _****_Spirits _****_Be gone!' in Japanese. She held the charm in front of her. "I request the power of the sun and planets, lend me the power to capture Fiery! I ask for the help of Planet _**

**_Neptune! Release _****_your fierce _**_**currents!" She threw the charm at Fiery, as soon as the charm touched him; he was flushed in harsh waters. Fiery dropped to the ground. Yozora stood**___

_**in front of him. She rung her bell before **__**hitting him**_**_with it. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined! Fiery Card!" within seconds, Fiery was confined in his card form and floated into _**

**_Yozora's hands._**

**END!**

"My powers are similar to Li's. Papa was a nice priest once. He taught me how to channel my power when I was two to four. Even now I remember all he's taught me in that little time." They arrived shortly.

Madison stood in front of the dresser as Yozora and Sakura dressed. "I don't see why we have to wear these outfits for every capture." Yozora asked. "I'm not sure either. But it makes Madison happy." They

both came out wearing, similar but fairly different outfits. Yozora was wearing a priestess outfit that would be normally worn at sacred temples with the pants a deep red; she was wearing socks and sandals.

Her hair was down to her back with two big yellow lily clips at the sides. Sakura's outfit was similar with the pants blue and in her hair, cherry blossom clips. Yozora and Sakura smiled. "Rather tame, Madison."

Madison nodded. "What better outfit for this capture than a priestess. Li's changing in the bushes." The said boy came out of the bushes in his Chinese robes. He blushed at the sight of the two girls. Yozora

didn't notice. Sakura was just too dense to take it to mind. Yozora focused her energy. "The card's this way. Let's go." She walked west and the others followed with Madison recording.

'u^

It's been ten minutes so far and Madison hasn't gotten any good shots. She got an idea. She gave her camera to Yozora and walked ahead of her, she had a curious look on her face, but recorded what

Madison was doing. Madison walked silently up to Sakura, who was trembling of fear as she walked. Madison leaned forward and blew on her neck. Sakura screamed, hugged a confused Li. Madison

laughed. Yozora frowned. She gave Kero, who joined only a few minutes ago, the camera and walked past the two with her eyes a deep lime green. "Humph." Was all she said. Li let go of Sakura, who held

onto Madison, and walked up to her. Their conversation went unheard. But what _was_ heard was a loud smacking sound and a cry of pain. The girls and Kero winced before looking at duo. Li was holding his

head, which had a big bump on it, and Yozora was stomping away from him. Madison sweatdropped. _'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…'_ The group of five stopped. The four with the powers frowned.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked. Sakura looked around. "I can't sense the card anymore." The others nodded. "Li, what about the lasen board?" Yozora looked at Sakura. "The what?" She smiled. Li pulled

out the strange object. "Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!"

The board created a beam that pointed northeast. He followed the light. They ran for quite a while before a mysterious glow was seen. Sakura snatched Kero out of mid-air and squeezed him. "You're suffocating

me!" They walked toward the light with Yozora pulling on Sakura's wrist, as she dug her heels into the earth. The light faded. A barrier became visible as Yozora passed through it. However, Sakura's hand

slipped out of hers as Yozora finished passing through the barrier. Yozora stopped. "Sakura? Why'd you let go of my hand?" Sakura sweatdropped. "I didn't." Li frowned. He walked in front of Sakura and

placed his hand in front of himself and touched the barrier. The light of the barrier flashed. "This Clow Card must want to see Yozora alone. Why else would it put up this weird barrier?" Yozora nodded. She

continued forward. Suddenly a small fog rose. Yozora frowned. "How weird…" She saw the mysterious glow from earlier. She walked toward it. As the fog thickened, the air began to become cold. "Brr…" She

took out her ring. "Oh Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, Let the Force ignite! Release!" She rung the bell. "Use your heat to make the cold fog disperse! Fiery Card! Release

and dispel!" Fiery (Me: Who I recently discovered is male) flew around, his heat making the fog disappear. "Thanks Fiery!" Yozora stated. Fiery did the unexpected and flew toward Yozora at high

speeds. Suddenly remembering her phobia, Yozora shrieked. Fiery slowed to a stop. Yozora looked at him curiously. Fiery smiled before leaning downward and kissing Yozora on the lips. Her eyes widened.

Sakura and Madison panicked and covered Li and Kero's eyes. "What? Let us see!" They teared their hands off and gasped at the sight. Fiery parted from the redhead, he winked at Li before turning back into

his card form. Yozora touched her lips. To her surprise, they didn't feel burnt at all. She looked at the card before putting it in her pocket. She continued onward. She was near a small cliff. The stars in her eyes

began to glow. A bright figure formed in front of her. Yozora walks toward the figure. The light dims and there, right in front of her, is a slender woman with long, flowing blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin.

Yozora's eyes widened. "Mama…?" She smiled. Yozora's mother hugged her. "My sweet little child…" She parted from Yozora and floated off with her hand stretched out. Yozora reached for her, walking

toward. "Please don't leave me…" Her mother began to disappear. Li, Madison, Sakura, and Kero shouted.

O.o

"Yozora stop!" But she didn't hear them. She ran after her mother's spirit. "Come to me… my sweet little child." Tears formed in her eyes. "Mama!" She touched her mother's hand but suddenly fell unconscious.

She was now falling down the edge of the cliff. "Yozora!" Her friends cried as they passed the barrier and looked down the cliff. Yozora's 'mother' grinned. Yozora's fall was suddenly slowed when three ghostly

hands took hers and lowered her to the ground safely. At this exact moment, a teenage boy hears a rustling noise and checks the bushes, where he finds Yozora. Sakura, Li, Madison, and Kero, located in

Sakura's arms, slid down the cliff. "Tori!" He looked at her. "Hey Squirt. What are you guys wearing?" They examined themselves. Madison spoke up. "I'm filming a movie and they're helping out!

Unfortunately something went wrong. Is she alright?" Tori examined Yozora. "She seems fine to me." Tori picked Yozora up. "Come on Squirt. We should take her to our house." Yozora slowly woke up.

"You don't have to do that… I'm fine." Tori put her down. "You sure?" Yozora nodded. "Alright then. Hey Squirt; I have someone you might want to see at our house." They decided to put capturing the card

on hold. They all walked toward Sakura's house. All except, "Yozora? Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked. Yozora smiled. She shook her head. "I need to investigate something." They nodded and continued

She took a deep breath in and jumped to the top of the small cliff. "Fiery! Release and dispel!" He came out and smiled at her. "I need to investigate something, I don't think Sleep, Sweet, or Big would enjoy

this assignment. So I was hoping you could help me out." Fiery nodded.

^u^

"I'll be more than happy to." Yozora's eyes widened. "You can talk?" Fiery nodded. "Some cards can talk, most can't or refuse to." (Me: No lie.) He held out his hand to her. She shied away. "I won't burn

you. I promise." She hesitated before taking his hand. They walked around. "So, what are you investigating?" Yozora looked at him. "I saw Mama's spirit. But she left, and I fell off the cliff reaching

for her. I want to see if she's still here. But it also felt like she wanted me to fall." Fiery looked at her. "Are you sure that was your mother?" Yozora nodded. "Same looks, same voice. It had to be her." Fiery

squeezed her hand. "Looks can be deceiving. Tell me. Would your mom try to purposely hurt you?" Her eyes widened. "No…" Fiery nodded. "Illusion's behind this. It loves playing tricks on people by turning

into those they wish or fear to see the most." Yozora's eyes turned fiery red. Ironic. "So Illusion's responsible for this? That card's got a sick sense of humor! Illusion, get out here you coward! I challenge

you!" Yozora's brother appeared before here. Fiery glared. "Alright Illusion! Taking the appearance of my deceased mother is horrible! Now you take my brother, River's appearance! I can't forgive you for

this!" Fiery nodded. "Give the command and I'll do it!" She looked at the fire god and shook her head. "No. I'm doing this!" She jumped before kicking Illusion, sending it back. Illusion took its true form,

falling from the force. "Easy. Clow Card! Return to your power confined! Illusion!" Illusion took the form of Yozora's father smiling at her before turning into its card form. She sighed, before collapsing to

the ground. Fiery helped her up. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for everything." He kissed her on the cheek before turning into his card form. She blushed and smiled. "Such a weird card he is." She

looked at Illusion's card. "Illusions aren't funny!" She shoved it in her pocket. "I'm giving this card to Li or Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! We're back.<strong>

**Yozora: Glad to see you again. **

**Sakura: You're not mad anymore?**

**Yozora: No. I got a letter from Li saying he apologizes.**

**Kero: Hey what's with Fiery?**

**Madison: LovelyLily13 thought that since Mirror likes Tori, it wouldn't do any harm to have a card like Yory.**

**Me: Yep. **

**Sakura: Hey can we do that new pose you made up?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Everyone: ****~Meow! ~ *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* Bye! =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**


	10. Love Is it real or a trick?

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora! **

**Kero: And Kero! **

**All: Are back!**

**Me: I want to make a shout out to YozoraxLi! I just love how you made your name based on the romance of my story! ^-^**

**Yozora: Yeah! It was really sweet! **

**Me: Disclaimer! I shall never own Cardcaptor. But I do own Yozora and the card you'll see in this chapter! **

**All: ****~Meow!~ *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* Enjoy! =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Love. Is it real or a trick?<p>

Yozora was walking the streets when she saw; "Rita! Hey!" Rita turned to her. "Hi Yozora. I was heading toward the zoo to meet up with Nikki, Chelsea, and Zachary. Want to come?" Yozora nodded.

"Sure! We can see the lions!" They laughed. Rita looked at her. "Hey, are you looking forward to the field trip next week?" Yozora nodded. "The one to the beach? Yeah! I can't wait to go swimming

there! We could collect seashells and stuff!" Rita nodded. "Yeah! Hey, how's the adoption thing going?" Yozora smiled. "Great! I still haven't gotten adopted yet, but there are people who are really

taking an interest in me. Oh, hey we're here!" Chelsea smiled.

^u^

"Hey! Yozora, just the person I need! Zachary won't stop with his stories. You're smart, make him stop." Yozora nodded. She reached into her backpack. She got out some duct tape. She took a piece

out and placed it on his mouth. Chelsea slapped a hand to her head. "Why didn't I think of that?" Yozora grinned. Nikki looked at Yozora. "Did you hear the news?" Yozora looked at her. "What?"

Chelsea frowned. "It's about Sakura and Li." Yozora took out a water bottle and drunk some. She looked at the duo curiously. "They've hooked back up." Yozora spit out her water, before coughing a

little. "What!" Zachary mumbled something. Yozora ripped the piece of tape off, earning a shriek of pain. "That's why we came here. We're watching them on their date." Yozora nodded. She began

focusing her energy. She sensed their clow cards. "They're this way." They looked at her. "How do you know?" Yozora sweatdropped. "Girl's intuition…?" They nodded. She walked toward the butterfly

exhibit. There they saw Li and Sakura admiring a butterfly perched on a rose. "Roses. Humph. Just the flower I need, and it's out of my reach…" Yozora mumbled to herself, her eyes a deep lime green.

Rita nodded. "To think. He was trying so hard to get your attention!" She whispered/screamed. Yozora blushed. "Really?" Rita nodded. "Yeah, then he gives up and gets back with Sakura, who broke up

with him so he could be with you! I mean, look at them! So lovey-dovey! With them being hand in hand. Looking into each other's eyes, hugging. And talking with such soft and sweet voices and-"

Chelsea and Zachary covered her mouth, they looked at Yozora. Her eyes were a deep red so dark they were almost black, a fire in them, along with a fiery aura surrounding her. "Why that mingy little

two-timer! He's in for it!" They told her to take deep breaths, calming her down. They then heard Li and Sakura's conversation.

DX

"Li? Are you sure this is alright? What about poor Yozora?" The spying group nodded. Li shook his head and pulled the brunette into a hug. "Forget about her. She means nothing to me. You're the only

one for me." The fire in Yozora came back. _'Why that stupid jerk! I'm pounding him when he's alone!'_ She thought viciously. Then, Li and Sakura leaned in. The girls in the group gasped. "Li." Rita started

"Don't." Nikki said after. "You." Chelsea continued. "Dare!" Yozora finished. Oh, they dared. Sakura and Li... kissed! Yozora's eyes turned a deep blue. "That JERK!" She ran from her comrades. Nikki,

Rita, Chelsea, and Zachary ran after her. She ran all the way to the exit of the zoo, which was a _long_ way from the butterfly exhibit. She panted, tears flowing down. She didn't bother wiping them though.

They finally caught up to her. Rita gasped. "You should join track Yozora." Zachary nodded. Chelsea and Nikki frowned. "We're sorry Yozora. We didn't know they were that serious." Yozora shook her

head. "It's fine. I just need some time alone." They nodded as she ran toward the orphanage.

'n'

Yozora panted as she arrived. Catching her breath, she entered the orphanage, her eyes turning back to normal as she entered. She put up a smile. "Hey Maria!" She waved. "Hey Yory-P! Want some

rice balls?" Yozora shook her head. "I ate too much at the zoo. My stomach hurts, so I'm gonna lay down for a bit." Maria nodded. "Alright. I'll put your food in the microwave for later." Yozora nodded.

"Thanks." She walked upstairs. She plopped onto her bed. She looked at her cards. "Sleep, Sweet, Big, Fiery, and Illusion…" She placed them in the order of which she caught them. "Why did they all

come to me? Sakura and Li did their fair share of help…" Fiery's card began to glow. He came out and looked at her. "What's wrong? You seem upset." He sat on her bed next to her, ignoring the

temptation to burn it. She began to cry. Fiery panicked. "What'd I do? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" She clung to him. "You didn't do anything… I'm just upset that Li… kissed Sakura." Fiery frowned and

hugged her back. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her. A pink fairy in a red outfit flew over Yozora's head. She squealed at the scene before her. With a wave of her heart shaped wand, she

sprinkled something sparkly over her head. Yozora's eyes widened before closing. She kissed Fiery back. Her eyes turned pink. Fiery parted from her. "What happened? You don't usually kiss me back,

Yozora. I'm not complaining, but I _am _curious." She smiled. "I love you. Is that so bad?" Fiery shook his head. "No. But, just a minute ago you were moping about Li." Yozora heard Maria call her. "You

have to get back into your card form. We'll talk later." He nodded before kissing her and returning to his card form." Suddenly, Yozora's eyes turned back into midnight blue. "What just happened?"

Suddenly she felt something. "I sense a Clow Card!" She hurried downstairs. "Maria, I'm feeling much better! Can I call some friends over!" Maria nodded. "Sure. What's the-" Yozora ran upstairs.

"Thanks!" "Problem…?" She locked her room door. She took out her cell phone. "Hello? Sakura?"

O.O

_"Hey Yory. What's up?"_ Yozora screamed into her phone. "There's a Clow Card in my room! Get Li, Kero and Madison and get over here!" _"Okay, relax!"_ She hung up. She paced. "Ok. So there's a card

in my room. Big deal. My friends, and Li, will come over and help me catch it. Oh, what's taking so long!" There was a knock on the door. Maria opened it. It was the crew. "Thanks Maria! We're going

to Yozora's room!" They rushed upstairs. They knocked on the door. Yozora opened it and pulled them in. "What the heck took you so long! Whatever! Let's just get this thing out of my room!" Kero slapped

her. "Ow!" "Snap out of it!" She rubbed her cheek. Sakura took out her key. "Oh Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, the Force ignite! Release!" She held her staff tightly.

^.^

"What happened?" Li asked grumpily. Yozora huffed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you mad that I interrupted your little _date_ with Sakura?" They blushed. "We never had a date!" Yozora scoffed. "Whatever.

Anyway, what happened was that I placed all my cards on my bed, then Fiery pops out his card and we talk, then for some reason, he kissed me." A vein popped on Li's head. "Then, everything in my

mind just swooshes out and I somehow end up kissing him back." Vein pop. "Then Maria calls, and as soon as Fiery reentered his card form, all my romantic feelings for him disappeared and I sense a

card!" Kero thought for a minute. "Hmm… a card that made you suddenly have romantic feelings for one of the opposite gender… Sounds to me that you had an encounter with the Love Card." They

sweatdropped. "The Love Card?" Li asked. Kero nodded. "You see. The Love Card only casts her spells on those who love each other. Even if it's only half of the pair. When this happens, everything on the

couple's mind is temporarily erased until they get a distraction or one of them leaves. Maybe that happened with the kid and Sakura." Yozora frowned. "How can we lure her?" Sakura smiled. "Duh. Even _I _

can guess that. That must be the easy and hard part. You need romance to lure her." They sweatdropped. "I can handle that. "Oh Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, Let the Force

ignite! Release!" She took her Sleep Card from her bed. "Sleep! It's nap time for Maria! Let's go!" Sleep flew over Maria, sending her to sleep. She then took out Fiery. Li looked at her. "What are you going

to do with that?" She smiled. "Love wants romance. So I'm calling Fiery. He obviously likes me." Li's eye twitched. He pulled Yozora into a tight embrace before kissing her. Her eyes widened as she tried to

escape his grasp. Li deepened the kiss. Love flew over them. She squealed. She waved her heart wand and Yozora suddenly melted into the kiss. Sakura ran behind Love. "Clow Card! Return to your

power confined! Love Card!" Love returned, but for some reason, she floated next to Yozora's foot. "Kero, explain." "Love is a weird card. She goes to the person with the strongest love power. Apparently, that's

Yozora." Sakura nodded. "Makes sense." Yozora then snapped out of her trance. She opened her eyes and glared. She punched Li off of her. "Pervert! How dare you force yourself on me like that!" The

group sweatdropped as Yozora rambled on about how perverted Li was and Li trying to explain his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! We're back!<strong>

**Yozora: I-I can't believe you made me kiss him!**

**Madison: You know you loved it.**

**Sakura: Yeah, we have school tomorrow, we gotta go!**

**Kero: Yeah!**

**Everyone: ~Meow! ~ *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* Bye! =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**


	11. Yozora's first rival and real kiss!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora! **

**Kero: And Kero!**

**All: Are back!**

**Me: Happy Valentines Week!**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops* Valentines Week?**

**Me: Yep! You know me. I sometimes celebrate holidays by a week instead of a day. Except for Christmas, then Yory would be about... 49 years old by seven Christmases? **

**Yozora: Weirdo.**

**Me: I hope you like singing in front of crowds Yory!**

**Yozora: No. Why?**

**Me: Because you're- Oh wait. I can't spoil it! But it'll be fun. **

**Kero: Who caresssssss! Let's get starteeeeed!**

**Madison: All right Who gave Kero chocolate cake with whip cream?**

**Everyone: *Whistles innocently***

**Madison: *Sweatdrops***

**Yozora: One more thing, can you do something about Fiery?**

**Me: *Ignores* somewhere in this chapter, a surprise. It's somewhere in the first few sentences. ~Meow!~**

**Everyone:*Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose* Enjoy =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Yozora's first rival and <em>real<em> kiss

Sakura and the rest of our favorite characters are in the middle of class when... "Everyone, we have an old student coming back. You remember Meilin Rae." Surprise! Meilin's back! (Everyone but

Yozora: Uh-oh. *Looks at Yozora* Yozora: What?) Li groaned and let his head fall onto his desk as Meilin entered the room. Yozora and Sakura sweatdropped.

TT-TT'

"Hi everyone! Glad to be back!" Meilin cheered. Miss. Mackenzie scanned the room. "There's a seat right next to Yozora." Yozora raised her hand with a smile. Meilin walked toward her seat, but stopped

and looked at Yozora. Yozora smiled at her. "Hi." Meilin gave her a sharp glare. Yozora flinched. _'What is with people and glaring at me?'_ Li glared at Meilin.

):l

"Sit down, Meilin." She did as told with a smile. Yozora sighed, she began to lean backwards in her chair. A note was on her desk. She unfolded the note. It read; _'Keep a close eye on Meilin, Yozora. _

_She could be trouble for you. From Li._ Yozora looked up from the note to see Miss. Mackenzie smiling at her. Yozora shrieked of surprise and fell backwards. Miss. Mackenzie stood over her, the smile

never leaving her gentle face. Yozora stood up and bowed. Miss. Mackenzie frowned slightly. "You shouldn't pass notes during class." Yozora looked at her. "But I wasn't the one who passed it. I just

read it." Miss. Mackenzie looked at her. "Then who passed it to you?" Yozora gave her the note. Miss. Mackenzie read it and looked at Li. He stood up and glared at Yozora. She glared back.

'.'

"Yeah, thanks for being on _my_ side, RiceballHead!" Yozora glared at him. "Who says I'm on your side, jerk!" Li got in her face. "Usually when someone tries to warn you about something, you should be on

their side!" Yozora scoffed. "Oh yeah? Says who?" Li pointed at himself. "Says me!" Yozora smirked. "Like I'd listen to you!" Li growled. "Well you should! If you did, you'd probably be able to do

something _right_ for a change!" Electricity flowed through their eyes. Meilin suddenly butt in.

^0^

"Who are you to talk to Li that way?" Yozora huffed and sat down, not in the mood for any of this. Class ended after that, and now it's time for gym! God, I hate gym. Yozora was seriously creeped

out by the series of glares she was receiving from Meilin. She looked at Madison. "She's still glaring at me! What'd I do to her?" Madison smiled. "She did this with Sakura too. You'll get used to it." The

gym teacher smiled at Yozora. "I've heard you are quite the athlete. How about a competition? With Meilin?" Yozora looked at him. "A competition with Meilin? Sure, I guess." Li, Chelsea, Zachary and

Sakura were the judges.

^u^

"Know what? Competitions were often used in ancient Rome to determine dominance." Chelsea sweatdropped. "Yozora!" She threw a role duct tape at Zachary, knocking him out of his chair. Chelsea

looked at him for a moment or two. "Thanks!" "Alright, show me a front flip." Meilin went first. She did two perfect flips. Li gave her a seven, Zachary a nine, Chelsea an eight, and Sakura a nine. A total of

thirty-three points. Meilin smirked at Yozora. "Beat that." She seemed unfazed. She ran forward before jumping, flipping two times in the air before using her hands to push her into the air for

another flip and then a nice landing. Li gave her a ten, Zachary a ten, Chelsea a ten, and Sakura an eleven. They looked at her. "You can't go higher than ten." Chelsea whispered. Sakura sweatdropped,

she erased her board and put a ten. "A perfect score! Alright free run!" Meilin glared at Yozora. She ran before doing a cartwheel and back flip combination, earning a score of thirty-eight. Yozora

grinned. _'Child's play.'_ Yozora did a one hand cartwheel, two no hand back flips and my peace sign and pose that I will but not often do. Earning herself another perfect score. Meilin clenched her fists.

=(

Yozora was on a tree branch, eating her lunch. She heard a barking sound. "Hey! Come back her you thief!" An all too familiar puppy ran toward Yozora's tree. She was carrying a lunch box. Meilin was

chasing her. Yozora jumped out of her tree. "Salvia!" She stopped. "Drop it!" Salvia backed up. Yozora frowned. "I'll trade you a rice ball for the lunch box." Salvia wagged her tail. "Drop it." She dropped it

and took the rice ball. Yozora gave Meilin her lunch box. "Sorry about that. Salvia's a real sweetheart, but she tends to take others food when she's hungry." Meilin glared at Yozora. "So she's your dog?"

Yozora shook her head. "She's _supposed _to be in the animal shelter. Speaking of shelter..." She trailed off as she glared at the cream colored puppy. "Why aren't you there?" Salvia flattened her ears.

Yozora sweatdropped. "You snuck out again didn't you?" Salvia wagged her tail. "You need to stop doing that." Meilin raise an eyebrow. "Just take the dumb dog back then." Yozora glared at her. "She

isn't dumb, and it's not that easy. The shelter is at the other half of town, if I go now and come back, then school will be over by then." Li appeared.

:\

"Why don't I just freeze time real quick with the Time card?" Yozora and Meilin's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Meilin/Yozora is right here!" They both shouted. Li rolled his eyes. "Meilin knows about

the Clow Cards. Meilin, meet Yozora, the newest Cardcaptor." They looked at each other. "So you're the new Cardcaptor Li's been telling me about? Humph. Let's set some boundaries then," Yozora

picked Salvia up and looked at her. "Li's mine. So you keep your hands off him, got it?" Yozora glared at Li. He sweatdropped as her eyes turned red. "Is that so? You're telling me that, this whole time,

you had a girlfriend?" Meilin smirked at her. "Actually, I'm his _fiancé._" Li had his sword out. "Fiancé!" Li sweatdropped. "D-don't you need to take Salvia back?" Yozora growled. She went inside and came

back with her skates on. She picked up the creamy puppy and waited. "Time Card! Freeze the moment!" Yozora skated off. She turned the curve with Salvia licking her face. They continued on

before entering the shelter. She placed Salvia down, behind the group surrounding her cage. "Sit girl." he sat. "Stay." Yozora left the shelter before coming back to Li. He unfroze time. "If time were

running, I'd say that was an hour." Yozora glared at him before stomping away from him. Meilin stuck her tongue out in her direction. Li glared at her. "Meilin, why would you tell her that? I keep telling

you, you aren't my fiancé!" Meilin smiled. "Of course I am!" He sighed.

TT_TT

School was over and Yozora, Chelsea, Madison, and Sakura were all skating home. Yozora was being strangely silent. "Yory? You've been seriously quiet since lunch. Is something wrong?" Chelsea asked.

Yozora put up a fake smile. Madison saw a poster up ahead. She skated up to it with the girls' right behind her. Sakura smiled. "Wow! There's a singing contest in town square tomorrow! Madison, you

should enter!" Madison shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not one for competition." Chelsea looked at Yozora. "What about you, Yory." Yozora blushed. "You're kidding me! I can't enter, I don't have any

reason to compete." A new voice came in.

U.U

"Well that's too bad." The group turned around to see Li and Meilin. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Why?" Li sighed. "Meilin's entering the contest." That struck a nerve. "Great. I'll be

entering too." She growled. Meilin frowned. "You just said-" "I changed my mind!" She skated off. The girls followed after her.

0u0

Two hours after that, Chelsea finished writing a song for Yozora to sing. "This'll be great! You'll win that contest for sure!" Yozora nodded. Sakura and Madison smiled. "And I'll make you a great outfit to

wear!" Yozora sweatdropped. "It won't be anything weird right?" Madison shook her head. "It'll be fine. I promise." Sakura whispered something. "Bring an extra outfit, just in case." Yozora nodded.

"Meilin is _not_ winning that contest!" The girls frowned. "It's just a contest. Why are you so pumped?" Yozora glared. "I pumped for a reason! Meilin claims to be Li's girlfriend, I don't like that at all. She

doesn't even think I'm worth being called her 'competition'. My feelings for Li aren't that strong, but they're still there. I'm not going to tolerate having a rival who doesn't think I'm worth being called a

rival! So I want to show her who's the best in this rivalry, and that's me!" The girls nodded in agreement.

^u^

"Alright, here's our next contestant! Meilin Rae, of Hong Kong, China!" Meilin smiled as she held a CD to the announcer. He played it on a radio. Meilin was wearing her outfit Cardcaptor assistance. She

started to sing; Just around the corner.

U.U

_There's a point on the horizon_

_Where the mountains meet the sea  
>Just around the corner<br>Great possibilities_

Yozora frowned. _'She's good.'_

_Where every tomorrow  
>All around the world<br>Still holds a promise  
>To every boy and girl<em>

_'Meilin's really good.'_

Chorus (on radio):  
>Now we're getting warmer<br>Look, here comes the future  
>Just around the corner<br>Just around the corner

_Now we're getting warmer  
>Look, here comes the future<br>Just around the corner  
>Just around the corner<em>

_Hey boys_

_Hey girls_

_Hey boys_

_Hey girls_

_Hey boys_

_Hey girls_

_Hey boys_

_Hey girls_

(Oooh...)

We made a promise  
>We cross the heights for keeps<br>Now everything that's old is new  
>Great possibilities<br>From the mountains to the sea  
>Great possibilities<p>

Now we're getting warmer  
>Look, here comes the future<br>Just around the corner  
>Just around the corner<p>

_Now we're getting warmer  
>Look, here comes the future<br>Just around the corner  
>Just around the corner<em>

Meilin bowed as the audience clapped. She looked at Li; he seemed bored as he started a conversation with Sakura. She frowned. "All right, next and last contestant is Yozora of New York City, America!"

(Everyone: That's where she's from? Me: Yep. Just like me!) Yozora was wearing a cute blue dress that was slightly above her knees. It had white ruffles at the bottom. She was wearing blue flats, to

finish off the outfit, a dark blue bow at the side of her hair, which was down. Li blushed looking at her. Yozora smiled, she gave a CD to the announcer. He played it. She took a deep breath in.

_IT'S ALL RIGHT!  
>It's all right, it's all right, it's all right<br>I can even make miracles happen!  
>HERE WE GO!<br>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!  
>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere<br>For the day that we can meet!  
>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<br>And then, the door will open!_

Meilin glared. _'She's pretty good. But not as good as me!' _She thought.

_Now I can say anything I want to speak_  
><em>And yet I want to listen to a voice<em>  
><em>My heart is flustered<em>  
><em>Clouds trailed by an airplane<em>  
><em>Stream through the blue skies<em>  
><em>Power is rising from the hands we hold together!<em>  
><em>I feel like I can go anywhere<em>  
><em>Riding in the wind!<em>

_IT'S ALL RIGHT!_  
><em>It's all right, it's all right, it's all right<em>  
><em>I can even make miracles happen!<em>  
><em>HERE WE GO!<em>  
><em>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!<em>  
><em>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere<em>  
><em>For the day that we can meet!<em>  
><em>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<em>  
><em>And then, the door will open!<em>

_Even a petty stone is a wonder_  
><em>It turns into a gem<em>  
><em>Together just by looking<em>  
><em>Everything shines!<em>

_TOP SECRET!_  
><em>My favorite, favorite, favorite<em>  
><em>Moments come more and more!<em>  
><em>Turning into a very tiny, tiny, tiny seed<em>  
><em>And in some place start blooming<em>  
><em>Into a large flower!<em>  
><em>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<em>  
><em>And then, the world opens!<em>

_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_  
><em>I can even make miracles happen!<em>  
><em>HERE WE GO!<em>  
><em>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!<em>  
><em>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere<em>  
><em>For the day that we can meet!<em>  
><em>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<em>  
><em>And then, the door will open!<em>

The crowd applauded loudly. Yozora looked for Li in the crowd, but didn't see him. Her eyes turned a dark blue before returning to midnight blue. She left the stage. Meilin glared at her. She ignored it.

After a good five minutes, the announcer smiled. "The judges have made their decision! The two finalists are Meilin and Yozora!" The two stepped up. "The winner is…" A drumroll was heard as he

read the results. "Yozora!" She smiled as she took the small trophy from him, and bowed. After that, Yozora was outside of the empty stadium. She had given her trophy to Meilin, and was sitting on a

bench outside the stadium. She was looking in to the night sky, when she heard a voice.

:)

"Hey." She looked in front of her. It was Li. She looked back up. "Hey yourself." Li sat next to her. "You were great up there." She looked at him. "How would you know? You weren't there…" Li frowned.

"I was there. When you finished singing, I left to get something." She had noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. "What's that?" He held in front of her, a bouquet of red and white roses.

In the center, a yellow rose and a note. She took the bouquet and read the note.

_In case I ever get you really mad, I bought you these red and white roses for you to use. I added a yellow rose to show you how special you are to me. Just like this flower, you're bright and beautiful. I _

_know I've been a jerk, but I really do like you. Even if you don't return my feelings, I want you to have this bouquet._

Yozora blushed, and looked at Li. He was blushing with his head turned away. He looked at Yozora. She smiled. She kissed him on the lips for a good ten seconds before getting up and leaving. Li

touched his lips and looked in her direction. "Wait, Yozora! Was that a real kiss or a thank you kiss?" He called. Yozora continued walking, holding the bouquet close to her body, a blush on her face, and

her eyes a mixture of pink and light red.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: We're all here! I liked this chapter most. By the way, I don't own any of the songs that were sung in this chapter.<strong>

**Yozora: What song did I just sing?**

**Me: The Japanese Cardcaptors theme song translated to English. **

**Kero: Don't you guys have school tomorrow?**

**Madison: I loved the ending.**

**Kero: Hello?**

**Sakura: Yeah, it was so romantic. But, how's Meilin going to put up with Yozora? **

**Me: We'll see, I guess.**

**Kero: HEY!**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Kero: You all have school tomorrow! Wrap it up!**

**Everyone: *Mumble* Just because he's a hundred years older than us…**

**Me: ~Meow!~**

**Everyone:*Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose*Bye-bye=^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**


	12. The Dreamy Dream Date!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora! **

**Kero: Guardian Kero!**

**Meilin: And Cardcaptor assistant Meilin!**

**All: Are back!**

**Kero: Since when is the Brat allowed in your room?**

**Me: Since I invited her! Hey, where's Yozora?**

**Madison& Sakura: Over there.**

**Yozora: *Humming random soft tune while arranging flowers***

**Meilin: What's with her?**

**Me: She's been really happy since last chapter. Oh dudes we got to get started.**

**Everyone: ~Meow!~ *Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose* Enjoy =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Dreamy Dream Date!<p>

Meilin, Madison and Sakura sweatdropped as Yozora skated on her board on a big ramp, trying out new and dangerous tricks. They were concerned about the redhead hurting herself. Okay, Meilin

wasn't really, but she did wonder how Yozora could do all those tricks without any worry. As she was in mid-air, Maria was walking through the park. She gasped and ran up to the group. "Yory-P! You get

down from there!" Yozora stopped at the top of the ramp. "No thanks. And stop calling me Yory-P!" She went back down. Maria searched the ground. She found a rock the size of a baseball, she threw it

in front of Yozora, causing her to lose balance. "Ah!" As she made it to the top, she flew off her board. The girls watched with interest. Yozora shrieked. "Incoming!" She was talking to a brown haired boy.

He looked up. He reached his arms out. Yozora landed in his arms with her arms around his neck. She blushed. "I'm sorry." The boy smiled. "Don't worry. I'm glad I'm the one who caught you." Yozora's

eyes turned scarlet. "Li!" The group came around and Meilin clenched a fist. "Li what're you doing?" Yozora turned completely red, her eyes a deeper shade of scarlet. Li ignored Meilin and put Yozora

down. "Why don't we get a milkshake? My treat, okay?" She looked at Li. "You want me to come?" Li smiled and nodded. Meilin shook her head. _'He never asked me to get milkshake with him!' _Yozora

nodded sheepishly. They walked away. The group turned to Meilin. Madison, Maria and Sakura took Meilin.

T_T

Maria sighed. "You're jealous, aren't you?" Meilin scoffed. "Me? Being jealous of RiceballHead? As if." Sakura glared at her. "Then why'd you glare at Yozora when Li asked her out? Know why Meilin?" A

vein popped on her head. She hated it when Sakura was right, especially when she's right on purpose. "Honey, you love Li, and that's a good thing," Maria stated. Sakura nodded. "That's right," "But-" They

both said. "BEING JEALOUS AND NOT ABLE TO CONFESS IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!" They shouted. Meilin flinched. They frowned. "Meilin, you've changed a lot. But when it comes to Li and

other girls, well… your mean side comes back. Sometimes worse." Sakura stated with a sigh. "Look, I don't care if you guys think that I'm jealous, I'm not. I'm sure that Li really likes me more than her.

And that's I all I have to say." Sakura sighed. She whispered to Madison and turned on her video camera. She opened it and showed her, and Maria, a couple videos. "Li and Yozora have real

chemistry. See? This is the one where they came back from the nurse's office, when she didn't like Li, that much." It showed her kissing him on the cheek. "And the Cinderella play," They were dancing.

"And, my personal favorite, the one that was last night." The bouquet and the kiss. Meilin growled. "Where'd you get those?" Sakura smiled. "Madison has her ways. Anyway, each time Li would blush,

and Yozora's eyes would turn pink or light red. Meaning she likes _him._" Maria smiled. "They are so cute together. And that bouquet he gave her, she's been very protective of it. She especially loves the

yellow rose, saying it's her favorite flower and putting it in a hand-made vase, with heart designs. She's been really happy since that night. I've never seen her so in love before." Meilin growled.

"Before the contest, Yozora told me, Sakura, and Chelsea that she has feelings for him. He likes her too. Do you understand?" Madison asked. Meilin stood up. "I understand. I understand that you're just

trying to get rid of me, because I'm better at helping Li catch the-" She looked at Maria. "Clow Cards?" They looked at her. "I saw Yory-P practicing getting over her fear with a boy of fire. The cat was out of

the bag after that." They all blinked. "Anyway, I'm better at assisting Li in catching the cards, so you want me gone. And it's obvious you edited those videos to make it _look_ like those events happened."

Sakura groaned. She pulled out her key, the park was currently empty. "Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, the Force ignite! Release!" Sakura took out a card. "Erase?

What'll that do?" Madison asked. Sakura smiled. "We're gonna watch Li and Yozora without them knowing." Madison gasped. She shook her head. "You mean spy on them? That's not right! Maria, you

agree, right?" Maria paused. "Do it." Madison's jaw dropped. Sakura raised her staff. "Erase Card! Erase us from view so we can secretly watch Yozora's date! Erase!" Before the group knew it, the only

people who could see or hear them, were themselves. "Come on, I can feel their cards. Let's go!" They followed Sakura to the Milkshake Hang Out. As they entered, they heard Yozora and Li's conversation.

TuT

"So, Li, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why'd you ask me to come here? Shouldn't you have asked your _girlfriend?_" Yozora asked with distaste as she waited for their milkshakes. Meilin gasped.

"What girlfriend!" "Shush!" The group ordered. Li tilted his head. "What girlfriend?" Yozora poked her index fingers together. "The girl who has odango like mine, you know, the one who made the finalists

in the contest yesterday." Li's eyes widened. "You mean Meilin? She isn't my girlfriend." Meilin nodded. "Right. I'm his fiancé." "Shush!" She flinched. "Anyway, if you think Meilin's my girlfriend,

why'd you kiss me last night?" Yozora blushed heavily, eyes now a deep scarlet. "I-I-I don't know. I guess I was just really touched about the bouquet and the note you gave me, it just happened." She

answered quietly. Li smiled as she fiddled with her fingers for a bit. _'He never smiles for me!' _Meilin thought jealously. Their milkshakes arrived. Li had a strawberry milkshake while Yozora had chocolate.

Li drank his before looking at Yozora. "Can I ask you something?" She smiled. He took that as a yes. "Why do you hate it when I call you RiceballHead?" Yozora sipped her shake before answering. "It's

not that I hate it, it's just, I just don't like the fact that you're saying that my hair looks like a pair of rice balls." Li sweatdropped, understanding her dilemma. "I think you misunderstood me. I don't call

you that because I think your hair looks like rice balls." She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Ok I do. But I also call you that because I _like _your hairstyle. Man, I sound gay." He sighed. Yozora giggled.

"No. You sound sweet. Li, since when are you- you know, not mean? Suddenly, you've stopped picking on me. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Li blushed. "I like you. A lot. So, I thought I should

show you that instead hiding some of my feelings by picking on you." She grinned. "You talked to Madison didn't you?" He nodded with a blush. Meilin glared at Madison, she sweatdropped. "I see. It's

nice to know that you're trying though. Um…Can we go somewhere else? I have this strange feeling that we're being watched." Li nodded. They finished their shakes before walking out. Yozora smiled as

the wind blew through her hair. "Li, I noticed something. You don't seem to trust Miss. Mackenzie. But you listen to her when it's about something important to you. What's up with that?" Li shrugged. "I

sense something about her. Something that isn't right." Yozora smiled. "I see. Well! Everyone has their skeptics about _something_!" Li nodded. "By the way, I've noticed, how come you almost never

use cards other than Sleep and Fiery?" "Well, Sleep is a great card for when there's a card in public. And Fiery's really the only card I can fight with. Sweet, Big and Love aren't really fighting material.

And I'm still debating on whether I should keep Illusion or not. Plus I can't find a use for it." Li nodded, understanding. "Speaking of Fiery…" She grabbed Li's hand and ran. The invisible spies

followed. They stopped in the forest. "Oh Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, the Force ignite! Release!" She rang her bell. "Fiery! Release and dispel!" The fire god appeared

in front of her.

^u^

"I want you two to form a truce." They both shrieked. "What?" Yozora placed her hands on her hips, eyes now an annoyed lime green. "Shake hands and form a truce." The boys glared at each other

before closing their eyes, looking away, and shaking hands. Fiery looked at Li through one eye and grinned before burning his hand. "Ow!" He tore his hand out of Fiery's and blew on it. Yozora stood

between them. "Fiery, you were supposed to form a _truce_ with Li, not burn him! Apologize right now!" Li blew again. Fiery grumbled. "Sorry." She returned him to his card form. "We'll try again later." She

looked at Li as he blew on his hand. She took his hand in her two hands. She kissed it. "Neptune." The cool, soothing waters flushed his hand. She released it. Li exercised his hand. "Hey, it's all better. But

why'd you kiss it?" Yozora shrugged. "I'm out of charms, so I needed to pass the medicine water by touch. If I used my hands, I'd have to squeeze yours, and that would hurt. So I kissed it." Li nodded.

"By the way, do you have this feeling someone's watching us?" Li sweatdropped. "Now that I think of it, yeah." The group sweatdropped. "That's enough spying." Maria whispered. The girls nodded before

running away. Yozora and Li walked toward the lake in the park.

^u^

They sat on the docks of the lake. Yozora was resting her head on Li's shoulder. They watched the sunset calmly. Yozora looked at him. "Li?" She said with a blush. "Hmm?" Yozora looked at him, her

eyes a mixture of scarlet and pink. "I've kissed you many times. But you've never kissed me." Li blushed. "I've kissed you before." Yozora shook her head. "Yeah, and that was to lure the Love Card.

And in the Cinderella play. But, you've never kissed me for real." As the sunset's light reflected beautifully on Yozora's face, Li blushed. He tilted Yozora's head toward him. He brushed his lips

against hers. He parted from her when he needed air. He spoke. "Yory-P, wake up!" "What?"

O.o

"YORY-P WAKE UP!" "AAAHHH!" She fell out of her bed. She landed upside down with her legs on the bed. She blinked. "So it was dream… Oh my gosh! I had a dream date with Li!" "What?" Maria called.

Yozora's eyes turned scarlet. "Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here! Sakura and Madison are at the mall, Meilin and Yozora are fighting outside and I'm not getting into that. Kero of course, is raiding the fridge. I'm <strong>

**covering this alone. So? About the chapter? Like it? Hated it? Reviews critics and Tips are appreciated. Insults are anything but welcomed. ****~Meow!~ *Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose***


	13. Power overload

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here!**

**Everyone: SHHH!**

**Me: *Glares and whispers* Yo. LovelyLily13 here.**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor… Cardcaptor. *Falls asleep***

**Me: *Slap***

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: SHHH! Video recorder Madison.**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Madison.**

**Meilin: Cardcaptor assistant Meilin. **

**Kero: Guardian Kero.**

**Li: And Cardcaptor Li.**

**All: Are here.**

**Sakura: We're in a movie theatre. Watching the Lorax.**

**Me: *Sigh* We could've watched something else, but no! I have to hang out with a bunch of twelve and eleven year olds. **

**Yozora: You were twelve last year.**

**Me: Then I turned thirteen, and happen to be turning fourteen on September 14th. **

**Meilin: SHHH! Or we'll get kicked out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Power overload<p>

Sakura and Kero were in her room. "Kero? Why do you think all the cards have been going to Yory instead of me or Li?" Kero sipped his milk. "Well, think about it. Yozora's been participating

in the captures way more than you or the kid. Sure, the cards have been picking on you, but all you've been doing is running. Although, I'm a little worried about her." Sakura looked at him.

"What for?" Kero sighed. "Well, she's been through a lot lately. I think she might get a power overload." Sakura frowned. "A power overload? What's that?" Kero's face became serious. "A power

overload is a rare sickness that can come along those who possess Clow magic. It sometimes acts like a cold. You'll get a fever for two or more days, have trouble breathing, start coughing, and you

can barely stay awake. Oh, and you'll have mood swings. The only thing different is, if you use your magic more than three times during the effects, they won't work the same. If you're not

careful, you might even go into a hundred year sleep if you _seal _a Clow Card." Sakura squeaked. "That's harsh! Well, Yozora's smart, and the minute she feels she's in trouble, she'll-! Well… I

don't know. But she'll be careful. I know it." Kero sighed. "Let's just hope you're right. Tell me if anything happens." Sakura nodded. "Right."

^u^

"Yozora? Are you alright? You're walking pretty slowly today." Madison asked as the group walked toward their school. Sakura watched her wearily. Yozora yawned. "Hmm? What?

Oh, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all." Her eyes drooped slightly. Sakura shook the redhead. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Suddenly, Yozora's tired eyes turned deep red. "What? Do

you think I'm trying to fall asleep! Well I'm not!" Sakura squeaked. "I was just worried." Yozora's eyes turned deep blue. "I see. So you don't think I can care for myself?" Madison raised

an eyebrow. "It's nothing like that. It's just that, you're usually the most energetic of us all." Yozora's eyes turned bright orange. "I understand! I'll show you energetic! And enthusiasm!"

And she was off! Madison sweatdropped. "What's with the sudden mood swings?" Sakura sweatdropped. "Hurry up Madison; we have to make sure she doesn't get a power overload!" "A what?"

=^u~=

They were in the middle of gym. Yozora was about to do the high jump. She yawned. "Yozora, hurry up!" Yozora shook her head. "Right!" She jumped on the trampoline and went over the pole.

She landed on the air bed thingy. The gym teacher blew his whistle. "Excellent job Yozora. Y-Yozora?" She was sleeping, all curled up. Sakura squeaked.

O.O

It was time for lunch, and Yozora was sleeping on a tree branch outside. Sakura bit her nail. She dragged Madison and Li to a corner. Seconds later she dragged Meilin with her. "Alright, you have

to listen to me. Yozora is in real trouble!" Madison tilted her head. "Why?" Sakura frowned. "She's showing some of the symptoms of a power overload! She can't stay awake and she's getting

mood swings! We have to watch out for fevers, trouble breathing, and coughing. If you see any of those things, don't let her use magic!" Meilin shrugged. "So she'll catch a cold, big whoop."

Sakura took Meilin by the collar and shook her 'till she was dizzy. All this while shouting; "I'll tell you the big whoop! If she uses magic she might fall into a hundred year sleep!" Li gasped.

"She might fall into a hundred year sleep? We can't let that happen!" Meilin jumped onto Li. "I don't know, if she falls asleep that long, then we can have all the time we want together!"

Li shoved her off and glared. "Meilin!" She sighed. "I was kidding! I'll help." A thud was heard. They ran in Yozora's direction. She was on the ground and was still sleeping. Li sweatdropped.

"She just fell out of a tree and she's still asleep." He crouched over and took a deep breath in. "Yozora wake up! We're inside the school and it's on fire!" Yozora shrieked and clung to Li!

"Ah! Get me out, get me out, get me out!" She opened her eyes and blinked. "W-where's the fire?" she looked around to Meilin, Madison, and Sakura all looking at her. A vein popped on her head.

Her eyes turned red. "Li! How could you lie to me like that! I was totally freaked out!" She pushed herself off of him. "That was a dirty trick Li!" Li scoffed. "Dirtier than pretending to have a

painful vision just to get some bracelets back?" Yozora covered his mouth. "Visions? What visions? It's not like I'm psychic or anything!" The three girls blinked. She glared at him. "Keep it up Li

and I'll electrocute you!" She threatened, holding one of her charms. She then realized what he said. "Bracelets! I totally forgot about those!" She ran away. She started to cough! Sakura shrieked.

"Ah! She's coughing! Come on, we gotta keep an eye on her!" They ran after her.

i-i

Yozora sighed in relief as she got the velvet box out of her desk. She opened it. She put it in her pocket. "I can't believe I left these here a whole month after I bought them for-." A hand tapped

on the shoulder. "Ah!" She slapped the hand off. She turned around and swung a kick. "Oh my! Yozora, relax! It's just me!" Yozora squeaked. "Miss Mackenzie?" Meilin, Li, Madison, and Sakura

listened from the door. "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be outside eating lunch?" Yozora blushed. "I'm not hungry." Miss Mackenzie frowned before chuckling. "Strange. You're the

most ravenous person I know." "Hey! No I'm not!" Her eyes turned blue. She began to cry. "T-to think! M-my own teacher thinks I eat too much!" Her eyes turned scarlet. "It's so embarrassing!"

Li sweatdropped. "Now I know what you mean by mood swings." Sakura nodded. Miss Mackenzie frowned. "No, no. I don't think that at all." Her eyes turned yellow. "You don't? That makes me

really happy!" She then began to cough. Miss Mackenzie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Yozora clutched her head. The stars in her eyes glowed.

**Vision Time!**

**_"Yozora wake up! Please wake up!" It was Li, holding me and shaking me. Meilin frowned. "Relax Li. I'm sure she's not going to sleep for a hundred years like Sakura and that plush toy _**

**_said." Li glared. "Meilin how can you say that! She's been asleep for two days now! There has to be a way to wake her up! I should've been there to stop her! This is my entire fault!" Sakura _**

**_and Madison cried. "I can't believe we weren't there to stop her!" Madison sobbed. Sakura nodded. "When she wakes up, she won't have any friends with her! And she won't be with the boy _**

**_she loves!" Kero nodded. "She was a good kid. She could've been the Clow Cards' Mistress too… This stupid power overload!" _**

**End!**

Yozora's eyes snapped open, they were now a blue so bright they were practically white. She held her head and screamed. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Miss Mackenzie looked at her

worriedly. "No? No what? What happened?" Yozora's breathing suddenly quickened. "Sleep! A hundred years! No friends! No love… power… overload…" She collapsed. Miss Mackenzie gasped.

"Power overload? What's this about a power overload? Yozora, honey! Wake up!" The four kids gasped. Madison frowned. "This must be serious! I've never seen Miss Mackenzie panic before!"

Li growled, he ran into the room and looked at Yozora. "I'm taking her home!" Meilin, Madison, and Sakura nodded. "Us too!" Miss. Mackenzie placed Yozora on his back. The four children ran

off. Miss Mackenzie frowned. "Not a power overload… must it happen to such a young child?" She looked up. "Oh Clow, let it be something else!"

O_O

Maria took the thermometer out of her mouth. She shrieked. "105° F! That's the highest fever I've ever seen! Sakura, call the doctor! Madison, get a towel and wet it with cold water! Meilin, help

I find more blankets! Li stay here and watch her!" The group nodded. Li took her hand and looked at her worriedly. "Yozora. Hang in there." Her eyes opened. They were yellow-green. "Li…"

He nodded. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded slowly. "Did you use any magic today?" She nodded. "I sealed the Flower Card on my way to school today…" Li hugged her tightly. "You're

such an idiot!" The door opened and the doctor saw the sight. "You shouldn't have done that! You should've called me or Sakura!" Li cried, tears forming. Yozora blinked. "Why not? It's what I'm

supposed to do." She said, her eyes drooping and her voice fading slightly. "Not this time!" Her eyes opened and closed. Li's eyes widened. "Don't go to sleep! Please, don't go to sleep!" The

doctor cleared his throat. Li looked at him, eyes terrified and shining from the tears flooding as he refused to let them fall. The doctor placed and on his shoulder.

i~i

"I'll take it from here, son. Go in the hall with the others." Li shrugged him off. "No! I'm not leaving her until I'm sure she's alright!" The doctor took his arm. Li put up a great fight but ended up

outside of Yozora's room. He banged on the door. "Yozora! Yozora! Don't let her go to sleep! You hear me? Keep her awake no matter what!" Li sat on the floor and hugged his knees. Maria

frowned. "Why are you so worried about her going to sleep? Isn't that a good thing for her?" Sakura frowned. They led her to the dining room where they sat the table. "Kero told me that Yory

might go into a hundred year sleep if she seals a Clow Card because she's been participating more than the rest of us during our captures…" Meilin nodded. "Li says she sealed the Flower Card on

her way to school. She's been showing symptoms of the power overload. If she goes to sleep, might end up sleeping for a hundred years…" Maria's eyes widened. "Oh dear. She hasn't even been

adopted yet. Isn't there any type of Clow magic you can get into to wake her up?" Li shook his head, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bangs. "We don't know yet. We have to ask Kero if

there's something we can do." Sakura shook head. "No. It'll tear him to pieces. We need to wait a day or two to be sure. If she's asleep and doesn't wake up by the end of day two, we'll ask. Deal?"

The group sighed and nodded. Maria spoke up. "When you ask him, I want to meet him, bring him here." They nodded. The doctor came out and sighed.

i_i

"I know you told me not to. But she needs to rest and I let her sleep." In three seconds flat, Li, Sakura, Meilin, and Maria literally kicked the doctor out. They raced upstairs. They opened the door

to see a sleeping girl with her pigtails and odango undone. Li ran up to her and shook her. Maria led the girls out of the room. "We should give him some time alone." "Wake up! Yozora do you

hear me!" _'I hear you! I just can't open my eyes. Why can't I wake up?_ _Li, help me! Use Sleep and ask her to reverse this weird thing! I think she can help. I don't want to sleep for 100 years!'_ Li

hugged her. _'Contact! Perfect! Time to test my new power!'_ Li felt something. He saw a flash in his head.

O.O

It was all white but Yozora was seen with her hands on her chest. "Li you have to help me! I'm scared! I don't want to be asleep for a hundred years! I want to be awake, with you!" He blinked.

"You're awake?" She shook her head. "I can hear you, I just can't reply or open my eyes. This is a new psychic power I've developed. When I have contact with someone, I can enter their mind

and talk to them. Li, take the Sleep Card and see if she can reverse this! Use any of my cards, just wake me up!" She hugged him. "I can't. The cards are too attached to you! They'll only listen to

_you!_" Li stated. Yozora sighed. "Tell them the situation! If they know what's going on, even Fiery will listen to you! Please Li, I'm begging you! I had a vision! I love you and I don't want to be

away from you because of… of this!" She covered her mouth. "You just- you love me?" She turned around and hid her face. He turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes, which were scarlet

mixed with pink. "Don't be embarrassed." He brushed his lips against hers. The flash appeared again and Li was now kissing a sleeping Yozora. He parted from her slowly. "I'll do whatever it

takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *At home* Yo… LovelyLily13…<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor *Sob* Cardcaptor.**

**Me: *emotionless slap* **

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura…**

**Madison: ****Video recorder Madison…**

**Meilin: Cardcaptor assistant Meilin…**

**Kero: Guardian Kero…**

**Li: And Cardcaptor Li…**

**All: Are here…**

**Me: We can't wake Yozora up.**

**Sakura: Lily13 here has even tried using a hose at full force, and I tried powering it up with Watery, but nothing's working! **

**Madison: Maria is totally devastated…**

**Kero: You think Maria's devastated? Check out the kid.**

**Everyone: *Looks at Li.***

**Li: *At Yozora's side, a sad aura surrounding him.* This is my fault. Entirely my fault…**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: Well, how will we get Yozora to wake up? You decide! I'll reply to all reviews with ideas that are appropriate. I'm gonna try the hose again. Sakura get Watery…**

**Everyone: Bye. *Does peace sign.***


	14. Welcome back RiceballHead!

**Me: Yo! LovelyL****ily13 here!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Meilin: Cardcaptor assistant Meilin! **

**Kero: Guardian Kero!**

**Li: And Cardcaptor Li.**

**All: Are here.**

**Video recorder LovelyLily13: We're working right now. Please leave a review after the tone. I mean chapter. _Beep!_ =^-^= **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Welcome back RiceballHead!<p>

Miss Mackenzie walked in silently. Chelsea whispered to Nikki. "Miss Mackenzie and Sakura have been strangely upset for two days straight!" Nikki nodded. "Li has been beyond out of character

since Yozora's been absent. So have Meilin and Madison." As he walked past them, he glared before sighing. He went to his desk before letting his head fall. "He's like a whole different person. It

must have to do with Yozora. Let's talk to him." They walked up to Li. He didn't look up when he said; "What?" They sweatdropped. "Why are you so upset? Is it because of Yozora?" Li huffed.

"As if. I could care less." He knew this was a lie, but he wasn't going to show anymore weakness to a bunch of schoolgirls. "Are you sure? You've been so out character for the two days she been

gone." Nikki persisted. Li glared and stood up. "I said I'm fine! Do you have to bother _me_? Go somewhere else and gossip or something!" He shouted. He caught a lot of attention but no one dared

to look. The two girls blinked before glaring. "Fine! We were just trying to help!" They stomped toward their desks. Li sighed and rubbed his temples. Yozora's frightened face flashed in his head.

**_"Li _****_you have to help me!"_** Li sighed.**_ "I'm scared! I don't want to be asleep for a hundred years!" _** He made a fist.**_ "I want to be awake, with you!" _**"What…" **_"Use any of my cards, just wake me up!"_**

Li grinded his teeth. **_"_****_Please Li, I'm begging you!" _**"What can I do…?" He whispered to himself. Meilin looked at him worriedly. She sighed. Li looked out the window in direction of the orphanage.

_'I'll do whatever it takes.' _

:|

Hours later school had finished. Li, Maria, Kero, Meilin, Sakura, and Madison were in front of Yozora's room. Debating on if he should do what Yozora had instructed him to do. He started having memories.

The day they had _officially_ met**_._**

**_Tears formed in her eyes as she closed them and looked away before shouting: "I said let go of me!" She then punched Li hard on the stomach causing him to not only let go, but fall _**

**_backwards, and hold his belly in pain. Yozora gasped and got on her knees. "Li! Are you alright! I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to!" _**

Her weird reactions to everything.

**_"I said The Prince!" Yozora's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" She fell out her chair and landed on her arm. "Ow!"_**

Her past.

**_"Yozora's an orphan. Her parents didn't have any brothers or sisters and their parents died a month before they did. So Yozora didn't have anywhere to go. She's transferred from orphanage to _**

**_orphanage but hasn't managed to get adopted."_**

Her fear of fire.

**_"Yozora wake up! We're inside the school and it's on fire!" Yozora shrieked and clung to Li! "Ah! Get me out, get me out, get me out!" _**

Her singing.

**_IT'S ALL RIGHT!  
>It's all right, it's all right, it's all right<br>I can even make miracles happen!  
>HERE WE GO!<br>Let's go, let's go, let's go, spreading our wings!  
>I'm sure that something, something is waiting somewhere<br>For the day that we can meet!  
>DO-DO-DO-DREAMING! DREAMING!<br>And then, the door will open!_**

Her ironically fiery attitude and their arguments.

**_"Who says I'm on your side, jerk!" Li got in her face. "Usually when someone tries to warn you about something, you should be on their side!" Yozora scoffed. "Oh yeah? Says who?" Li _**

**_pointed at himself. "Says me!" Yozora smirked. "Like I'd listen to you!" Li growled. "Well you should! If you did, you'd probably be able to do something right for a change!" Electricity _**

**_flowed through their eyes._**

But most of all, how sweet she could be.

**_She placed her basket down, she took Li's hands and spun around. She let go and he stumbled backwards. He landed on his backside and glared at her. Yozora giggled in the girliest manner, _**

**_then she gave him the sweetest smile ever. _**

**_The red head got on her knees and placed her hand in front of the puppy and waited patiently. The puppy crouched down before sniffing her hand. Yozora spoke in a soft, soothing voice. _**

**_"That's it. It's okay. Come here puppy." Yozora gently petted the pup. The pup licked her hand. "Good girl."_**

Li chuckled. He never realized how much time he had spent with Yozora, or how much he knew about her. He remembered what she had said last to him.

**_"I love you and I don't want to be _****_away from you because of… of this!"_**

Li stood up and nodded. Maria smiled. "Ready?" Li nodded. "Yeah." Madison began record. He focused his energy. Yozora's cards were inside her desk cabinets. He took them all out. He took the

Sleep Card. She didn't write her name on the card. He should be able to release her because of that. He released her.

=]

"Sleep, you have to listen to me. Yozora is suffering from a power overload. She thinks you can reverse the problem and wake her up. You're willing to try, right?" Sleep gave a small sound that

assured the group that she was up for the challenge. Maria frowned. "But, can't Sleep only put people to sleep?" Kero nodded. "Sleep has the power to also reverse sleeping that involves magic."

Sleep flew above Yozora, anticlockwise. The group watched, hoping for the good results. Sleep landed on her mistress' chest and watched carefully. Yozora didn't wake up. Sleep's wings drooped.

She stroked Yozora's cheek with her small hand before going into her card form. Kero sighed. "That usually works. Any other ideas?" Li sighed. "If only we could go back in time, we could've

stopped her from catching the card in the first place." Sakura stated quietly. Everyone stared at her. She sweatdropped. "What?" Meilin walked up to her and flicked her on the head. "Ow!" She

glared. "Why is it that you're smart when you're not trying to be!" She scolded "What! At least I have better math grades than you!" Sakura stuck her tongue out. Meilin face-faulted. "How dare

you! There is nothing wrong with a C-." Sakura smirked. "I have a B+." Li rubbed his temples before walking over to the girls and smacking both of them on the back of their heads. "Ow!" He

took out his Clow Cards. "You're both idiots." They stuck their tongues out at him. He pulled out the Time Card, and readied his sword. "Alright, I'm taking Madison, the plush toy, and Sakura."

Meilin frowned. "Why can't I go?" Maria sweatdropped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Knowing you, Meilin, I'm afraid that you might be a distraction, and I think Li agrees." He nodded.

Meilin sighed but nodded. Li raised his sword. "Time Card. Take us five minutes before the moment Yozora sealed Flower!" He hit the tip of the sword onto the card. A flash engulfed Li, Kero,

Madison and Sakura.

O.O

They were about a block or so away from school. Madison looked around in her video camera. She saw a redhead, she zoomed in. "There she is!" They ran after her. Suddenly she stopped. The

group stopped as well. She was standing straight, her eyes closed, and her head was tilted to the side. Yozora suddenly ran in the opposite direction of the school. Sakura shrieked. "She senses the card!"

They ran after her. Finally catching up to her, Sakura hugged her from behind. She stopped and they both fell forward. Sakura sat up, on Yozora's back. "Hi Yory!" She chimed. Yozora placed a

hand under her chin. "Hey Sakura. Can you do me a favor?" Sakura sweatdropped. "Depends on what it is." A vein popped on Yozora's head but she continued to smile. "Please get off of me." She

stated, a bit of frustration was in her voice. Sakura smiled. "Oh. No." Yozora growled. "What do you mean 'no'? Get off of me! Do you know how heavy you are? I'll answer for you, very heavy!

Get off!" Sakura shook her head. Yozora placed a hand on Sakura's waist. "Jupiter!" She hissed! As if she had been shocked by a Taser, (Me: Technically, she had been.) Sakura jumped off. "Not

cool!" Her hair was a little frizzy from the electric shock. "Neither is sitting on someone and refusing to get off!" She stuck her tongue out and ran. Li, Kero, and Madison caught up with Sakura, who

was trying to fix her hair. "What happened?" Kero asked. Sakura ran a brush through her hair. "Yozora electrocuted me." She whined. Li sighed. He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran in Yozora's

direction, Madison and Kero close behind. When they reached her. They noticed yellow rose petals were falling from the sky…?

O.o

Yozora held her ring. Just as she was about to use it, suddenly, a woman with incredibly white skin, a flowing pink dress, and cone pig-tails walked up to Yozora. She curtsied. Yozora had

subconsciously bowed, though she was confused, that's for sure. The woman took Yozora's hands and danced, humming a soft tune. Everyone sweatdropped as Yozora stumbled along, clearly the

girl was caught off guard. Finally getting in sync with the woman, Yozora looked up at her. "You look like my mother…" She shook her head quickly. "I'm guessing you're the Clow Card I'm

looking for?" She nodded, continuing her soft tune. "What are you supposed to be? Music Card, or Dance Card or something like that?" She asked. The woman stopped dancing and smiled sweetly.

She held out her hands, a small daisy appeared. Yozora smiled. "I get it. You're the Flower Card aren't you?" She nodded. She began to dance and hum again, taking Yozora with her. She smiled

and danced with Flower. Finally, they stopped dancing. Yozora laughed. "You're a fun card! I can't wait to bring you into my team! Release!" She held her bell up high. "Clow Card! Return to

you power confined-ah!" Sakura tackled her to the floor. They put up a struggle. "Sakura let me go! I was about to seal Flower!" She stood and glared at her. "I'm gonna try again, and if you

interrupt me, I'll electrocute you again." She turned to the giggling Flower. "Oh, you have a sense of humor, do you?" She rang her bell. Madison frowned. She turned to Li. "Li do something!" Li

thought for a minute. "Whatever you do, don't show this video to Meilin!" He ran up to Yozora and turned her around to face him. "Did I ever tell you how cute you were?" He asked quickly.

Yozora blushed. "W-what?" He closed his eyes and forced a kiss on her. Yozora's eyes turned scarlet mixed with pink. She stood there shocked. Sparkles flew into Madison's eyes. "A great shot!

Sakura go!" She shouted. She nodded. "Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, the Force ignite! Release!" She ran in front of Flower. "Clow Card! Return to your

power confined! Flower!" Flower twirled before turning into her card form. She floated into Li's hand. Sakura sighed of relief. Li finally parted from Yozora, practically gasping for air!

Yozora's face was a shining red. She stumbled back slightly. "I-I-I have t-to go. S-see you at school!" She ran toward the school. Sakura held the card in front of her. "I wonder what it'll be like

now that she won't have the power overload." Kero scratched his chin. "Probably _very_ awkward." Li fiddled with his fingers. "You think she'll remember anything about the things that happened on

that day?" Madison shook her head. "Since we prevented her power overload, anything having to do with it should probably be erased from her mind. But she should be able to remember

everything else. Then again… I'm just guessing! But even if she doesn't, I certainly will because the whole thing is on video!" Li blushed. "The _whole_ thing?" She nodded. "Can we get back to our

time now?" Li sweatdropped and nodded. "Time!"

**_Back in Yozora's room_**

Everyone crowded around Yozora's bed. Yozora's eyes twitched slightly, she opened her eyes to see Li sitting at the foot of the bed and Sakura staring directly at her. "Ah!" She electrocuted her.

Sakura jumped off the bed and began twitching. "Three times in five minutes… now she's just being mean…" The group looked at her. "You were all watching me in my sleep? That is so creepy!"

They sighed in relief. All except Li, who had a sad look on his face as he turned around. "Li? What's wrong?" Yozora asked. Maria whispered something in Sakura's ear. She nodded and went up to Li.

She whispered something before going back to Maria. "Oh dear I should make dinner. Madison, Sakura, and Meilin? You girls wanna help?" Maria asked. The girls nodded and exited the room with her.

Yozora blinked. "Such weird behavior… Li, why are you so quiet? Are you upset? Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she placed a hand on his. He gave her something. Her eye widened.

"Th-the Flower Card! But, it's yours." He smiled. "I heard you say that she reminds you of your mother. So... consider it as a present." Li noticed a CD player. He stood up and opened it to see a

disk for ballroom dancing. He raised an eyebrow at Yozora. She blushed. "Maria is making me take lessons for ballroom dancing. I'm not sure why though." Li smiled and pressed play. The music

flooded the room. Li held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Yozora blushed and giggled. She stood and curtsied. Li bowed. They went into a dancing position. Li held one of her

hands, and hesitated before placing a hand on her waste. Yozora blushed and held Li's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. She hadn't noticed how much taller he was than her until now.

They danced to the music and enjoyed each other's company. Li smiled on the outside, but was upset on the inside. Yozora frowned. "You can't hide your feelings from a psychic. What's the matter?

Did I do something wrong?" Li shook his head and brought her a _tiny_ bit closer to him. She blushed deeply. Li smiled, rested his head on hers, and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I… had a dream."

He started. Yozora blinked. "Really? What about?" She asked curiously. Li brought her a little closer. "You." She blushed. "You dreamt about me?" Li nodded. "Yeah…We were in a place all alone.

Just you and me. You were worried about falling into a deep sleep, for about one hundred years. You then asked me to help you wake up. But then you said…" He stopped. Yozora frowned.

"What? What'd I say to you?" She asked. Li opened his eyes and looked into hers. _'She really _doesn't _remember. I went back in time, and now the confession never happened.'_ Li sighed. "I can't

remember… but that's not important." He pulled her closer, their bodies were almost touching. Li stared into the starry, curious, and fascinated orange eyes of the redhead. He leaned downward.

Yozora felt her face heat up. He brushed his lips against hers. Yozora's eyes widened as he continued to lean forward, causing her to have to step back to keep them from falling over. Her eyes

drifted closed as she kissed him back. Li parted and rested his head on hers once more. "Welcome back RiceballHead." He kissed her again before she could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! Cardcaptors, assistants, beasts, and author here! And guess who else! *Drumrolls on lap.*<strong>

**Everyone: *Steps to the side to see Li with his arms wrapped around a very confused Yozora.* Welcome back RiceballHead!**

**Yozora: *Blinks with confused expression.* Why are you saying welcome back? Did I leave or something?**

**Sakura: Hahaha! Oh, don't worry about it! Just focus on confessing your undying love for Li! **

**Yozora: *Blushes. Walks up to Sakura and places hand on her shoulder.* Saky, I'm so glad you care! Can I say something? **

**Sakura: *Nods***

**Madison: Uh, Sakura? I don't think that's a good-**

**Yozora: Jupiter!**

**Sakura: Ah! *Falls on the floor, covered in ash.* Sh-she's just being mean…**

**Meilin: Madison tried to warn you.**

**Kero: HEY!**

**Everyone but Yozora and Madison: WHAT YOU TALKING PLUSH TOY!**

**Kero: I was just going to ask if we could have cake! Y-you d-didn't have t-to b-be so mean! *cries into Yozora's arms.***

**Madison and Yozora: Who let Kero watch a romance/drama movie! You all know he gets emotional after those! **

**Everyone: *Whistles innocently while crowding around cake.* **

**Madison and Yozora: *Sweatdrops* What a shame… Come on Kero, let's get you some cake. That outta shut you up…**

**Sakura: *Sits next to Yozora* ****About the chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics and tips are always welcomed. Insults aren't.**

**Me: *Vein pops on head while munching on cake.* Yozora-Dear? Would you please?**

**Yozora: *munches on cake before poking Sakura.* Neptune.**

**Sakura: *Flushed in water* That's freezing! At least it wasn't-**

**Me: Yozora.**

**Yozora: *Pokes Sakura while muttering 'Jupiter' before smiling at Li***

**Li: *Blushes and kisses Yozora on the cheek when Meilin isn't looking***

**Me: Okay guys! Time to say goodbye and enjoy Yozora's party even though she's still confused on what it's about!  
><strong>

**Everyone: ****Everyone: ~Meow!~ *Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose except Li who just does peace sign.* Enjoy =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= ~_~**


	15. Sword, Fight, and Emily? It's too much!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor Yozora! **

**Kero: Guardian Kero!**

**Meilin: And Cardcaptor assistant Meilin!**

**All: Are back!**

**Meilin: How come Li isn't here?**

**Me: Because… Well… He got in a heated argument with my Mom and the next thing I know he's banned from my house… Let's get started!**

**Everyone: ~Meow!~ *Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose* Enjoy! =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= **

**Me: Oh yeah! I have a new method for letting you know when I put a new paragraph! I'm just gonna put a line! SO much easier. Okay, now you can enjoy! =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Yozora was chatting with Sakura as she waited for Miss. Mackenzie to make her announcement. "What do you think Miss. Mackenzie is gonna announce this time?"<p>

Sakura asked. Yozora pondered a bit. "Probably a new transfer student. You said that that's usually the case here." She answered. Sakura smiled. "I hope so!" That's

when Miss. Mackenzie made her announcement. "Class, meet our new transfer student. Coming from Paris, and surprisingly from an old school of Yozora," The class

looked at the redhead, who was, as usual, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, before back at Miss. Mackenzie. "Please welcome Emily Joy." Yozora's eyes

snapped open as a blonde haired girl walked in. Her hair reached her shoulders and her bang was to the side, her large, sharp, green eyes were glaring at Yozora, who

in response, was glaring right back at her with intense and challenging red eyes. "How about you take the seat next to Meilin?" Meilin raised her hand. Emily smirked

and looked up at Miss. Mackenzie with 'sweet and innocent' eyes. "Oh, Miss. Mackenzie? May I switch seats with Meilin? I would _love_ to sit next to my old friend

Yozora." Miss. Mackenzie blinked before looking at Meilin. Meilin looked at Yozora who gave her a pleading look while mouthing the words: 'No! Please no, Meilin say

no!' Meilin smirked before nodding and scooting to the seat next to her. Yozora groaned and let her head fall onto her desk. Emily smiled before walking toward Yozora

and giving her an evil smile before plopping into the seat next to her. Yozora's eyes turned a deeper shade of red. Sakura sweatdropped before whispering to Madison.

"It seems that they have some strong chemistry, don't cha think Madison?" Madison nodded with a giggle.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and, as usual, Yozora was resting on a tree branch and eating her lunch. She was unaware of how a certain blonde was watching her. She finished<p>

her lunch and jumped off of the branch before walking away from the tree. Emily walked up to the tree and looked at it with determination. "Anything that pathetic

redhead can do, I can do!" She climbed up to the branch and sat on it. "Hmm… I don't see the appeal of sitting on top of tree branches." She muttered. Li was

walking in the direction of that same tree, hoping he would find a certain redhead. Instead, he found a blonde. A gust of wind blew, causing Emily to hold her skirt

down. The sudden movement caused her to fall from the tree, courtesy of her disruption of balance. Li quickly reacted and caught her. "Hey, are you alright?" He

asked. Emily opened her eyes. That's when it happened. Green met brown. Emily blushed and nodded. "I-I'm fine thanks to you." Li put her down. "I'm glad I could

help." He said with a smile. Emily blushed harder. "Will you tell me your name, please?" She asked. Li nodded. "I'm Li. Li Syaoran." He said. Emily paused to

remember the name. "That's a nice name." Her stomach growled. She scratched the back of her head. "I may have skipped lunch." Li shrugged. "I guess you can

share mine. I over packed a bit." With that he sat down with the blonde and they shared lunch. A soccer ball silently rolled into the bushes, quite a distance from them.

Seconds later, Yozora came trotting after it. As she picked the ball up, she accidentally ended up looking to the side, where she saw, Emily and Li eating together and

laughing. She hid behind the corner. Chelsea and Nikki soon came after her. "Yozora, what's taking so long?" Nikki asked. Yozora held a finger to her lips. "Shh!" She

shushed. The two girls looked over her shoulders and watched. They heard Emily laughing. "Li you're so enjoyable to talk to!" She chimed. Yozora's grip on the soccer

ball increased. Li smiled. "Thanks, so are you." A vein popped on her head. Her grip on the ball tightened. Nikki and Chelsea sweatdropped. "Yozora, maybe we should

get back-" Chelsea started. "Shh!" The redhead shushed. The two remained quiet. Emily blushed. "Um… I really must reward you for your kindness." She declared.

Tighter. Li tilted his head. "Reward me? How?" He asked. Tighter. "Well… close your eyes." Emily insisted. TIGHTER! Li closed his eyes. Emily leaned forward and kissed

him on the cheek. The girls gasped. Li's eyes snapped open and blushed madly. Yozora's face turned red with anger. She squeezed on the ball harder. Yozora's temper

rose with each passing second. "That… that…! Ooh! I can't stand that girl!" She tossed the ball in Emily's direction. It hit her, **_hard_**. She ran over up to the duo. "I got it!

Oh Emily! Did the ball hit you? I'm _so_ sorry." She apologized with a sickly sweet voice. Emily rubbed the back of her head. "You did that on purpose!" Yozora tightened

her grip on the ball. "Oh, I would _never_ do that! You know what? You two make an _excellent_ _couple_! You know that? Well, I'll just leave you lovebirds alone! Bye-bye!"

She walked from the scene, clenching the ball tighter with each step, and when she turned the corner…

**_POP!_**

The ball was now inflated. Yozora smiled. "Oops! Looks like we need a new ball! I'll go get it!" Her eyes were a startling **_dark_** red. The girls had sweatdropped. "I've

never seen her so mad…" Nikki muttered, astonished and frightened. Chelsea chuckled nervously. "Li's in big trouble now." She squeaked. The two girls sighed.

* * *

><p>Yozora was cooking, cutting ingredients with <strong><em>EXTREME<em>** fury! Her eyes were a startling dark red. Sakura and Madison sweatdropped. "Um… are you alright?" Madison

asked. Yozora moved onto celery. She began chopping even faster and more fury. "Never. Better. Madison!" She went onto the carrots. Sakura laughed nervously as

she spoke. "You aren't worried about cutting yourself?" Yozora's cutting became faster and swifter. She thought of a certain scene. Her eyes were about two shades

away from turning black. "Oh trust me… you shouldn't be worrying about _me_ getting cut!" She declared with a dark chuckle. The two girls leaned away from her ever

so slightly. She slammed the knife on the cutting board with a big bang, causing the girls to jump. She poured the vegetables into a pot and turned on the stove.

Sakura smiled. "So you're over your fear Yory?" She asked. Yozora shook her head. "No way! I'm just too mad to take it to mind!" She chimed with a twitching

eyebrow. The girls blinked. "Maria! Can you take care of the soup! I'm going out, alright?" She called. Maria waltzed in. "What for?" She asked. Yozora had opened the

door and grabbed her skateboard. "So where are you going?" Yozora was halfway out the door when she answered the question. She held out the Flower Card.

"Nothing! Just paying Li and Emily a little 'visit'." She answered. Maria, Sakura, and Madison smiled. Until she closed the door. "Wait. NO!" They shouted.

* * *

><p>Yozora was in a small alley. She took out her necklace that held her ring. "Oh Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show Me the Bell, Let the Force ignite.<p>

Release!" She rang her bell quietly. "Flower! Release and dispel!" The said card appeared and immediately grabbed Yozora and started to dance. "Not again!" They

stopped dancing and Yozora was fairly dizzy. She shook her head and nodded. "Flower can you give me some red and white roses, with lots of thorns and sharp stems."

She asked. Flower nodded and in seconds, the roses needed were in Yozora's hands. She smiled. "Thank you." She chimed and Flower returned to her card. She

smirked and left the alley. "Emily is gonna wish she never met me. Same goes for Li." She chuckled. She looked to the side and tossed a white rose. "Ah!" The source

of the voice was Emily. She looked at the rose. "A white rose was tossed at me…? Only one person would do that!" She looked to the side. "Hey Rose-girl!" She hissed.

"Of all the schools you had to come to; why did it have to be mine!" Yozora hissed. All Emily did was laugh. "Because, Yozory-Dear, my daddy happens to own a

company here, so we moved here so he could personally handle the glitches." A vein popped on Yozora's head. "Well, how come you didn't transfer to a private school

you overly pampered princess!" She snapped. Emily flipped her hair. "Oh please. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see my little Rose-girl. Don't tell me you didn't miss

me, Yozory-Dear." She mocked while pinching Yozora's cheek. Yozora slapped her hand off. "No. I didn't. Actually, I was glad when I moved from London, because I could

finally get away from your spoiled self! But you just had to follow me you annoying brat! And I thought I told you not to call me Rose-girl, or Yozory-Dear!" She hissed.

Emily went into a fighting position. "Wanna fight, Rose-girl?" Yozora went into her own stance. "Are you sure you're not worried about breaking a nail!" She hissed. Emily

scoffed. "Oh please darling, you should be the one who's afraid of breaking something." Yozora glared and charged toward her. "Take this!" She tossed a punch toward the

blonde. Emily dodged and aimed kick. Yozora grabbed her leg. "Oh please. You need to be much faster to hit me." She released Emily. The two girls glared at each other.

Yozora flipped her bang and walked away. Emily stood up straight. "W-where are you going?" She asked. Yozora stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You obviously

have no skill in fighting. What's the point of fighting with you when you know that I'll win." She declared. Emily glared at her. "You're just being a coward!" That struck a

nerve. Yozora threw a red rose toward her, she barely dodged the flower. "You're lucky that this top didn't rip! It's a new top! You'd pay for it if it did!" Emily growled.

Yozora marched up to her and slapped her right across her face, leaving a red mark on her face. "Get this straight. I'm not a coward. I'm a martial artist; A strong one at

that. I've been taking classes at all of the countries I've been transferred to, and one thing I learned is not to fight those who are beyond weaker than yourself. You should

be happy that you fall in that category." She growled. She left without another word.

* * *

><p>Yozora was at the park. She twirled a white rose in her hands as she sat on a park bench. "It looks like Li has a girlfriend." She growled. Li was taking a stroll around the<p>

park when he spotted the redhead. He looked over her shoulder. She squeezed the rose, causing her to bleed from its thorns. Li's eyes widened. She continued her

action, ignoring everything. For some reason, this strange activity seemed to calm her down as she proceeded, but she was still filled with rage. "Stop it!" Li grabbed her

hand and smacked the rose out of it. Yozora looked at him with furious eyes. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. Li sat down next to her and examined her hand. He

pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around her hand. He squeezed her hand gently. She snatched her hand away. She instantly regretted doing so as

she felt some serious pain from the sudden movement. "I don't have time for this." She stood and began to walk away. Li grabbed her hand. "I'm taking you to my

house." His voice was firm. Yozora hesitated. "What for?" She asked. "I'm going to fix you're injury." He walked in the direction of his house. Yozora was struggling and

failing to escape his grasp. She gave up and just walked with him. Li looked over his shoulder to see that Yozora seemed to have a sad yet angry vibe emitting from her. It

was mostly sad. "What's up?" He asked. "How could you let Emily kiss you?" She demanded. That caught him off guard and caused him to halt. His cheeks were tinted

pink. "How was _I_ supposed to know she would do that?" Li asked. Yozora rolled her eyes. She thought of her ambitions and her eyes turned green like Emily's. "I really

must reward you for your kindness. Close your eyes." She said in a mocking tone. Li turned red. "You were eavesdropping?" He hissed. Yozora rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease!

On my second day of school here, you eavesdropped on _my_ conversation with Madison and Sakura! Don't even think of bothering _me_ about eavesdropping!" She snapped.

He sweatdropped. "Touché." Yozora shook her head. "Don't change the subject! Those were intimate clues that she was gonna kiss you!" She huffed. Li blushed. "It's not

like she kissed me on the lips! It was just on the cheek!" They glared at each other before they felt a presence. Out of nowhere, Meilin came running! "LI! LIIIIII!" She

clung onto him. "What's wrong?" Yozora focused her energy. "Clow Card." A limo pulled up next to them. "INSIDE!" Someone pulled them inside. "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" It

was Sakura, Kero, and Madison, and for some reason Maria. The limo drove away.

* * *

><p>"NO! NO! I REFUSE TO BE SEEN IN THIS!" Yozora shouted as Madison and Maria attempted to pull her out of the portable dressing room. "But you look so cute! Come on.<p>

Please?" Madison pleaded. Yozora shook her head. "NEVER!" She declared. "Yory-P, if you don't let go of the dressing rack, I swear, I'll make you sleepover at Emily Joy's

house." Yozora paused. "I'll pack my pajamas and give her a call." Maria had sweatdropped with astonishment. "She really doesn't want to be seen in this outfit." Kero

was slowly losing patience and he flew up to Yozora and tickled her nose with his tail. She struggled. "Ah…" She was losing ground. "Ah…!" She let go and covered her

nose. "Achoo!" The trio flew backwards. Yozora stood and glared at the guardian beast. "Kero, I'm gonna feed you to one of the shelter cats!" Kero gulped. Meilin

snickered. "Speaking of cats." She laughed. Li studied her. Yozora was wearing a yellow dress with bell sleeves and dark yellow ankle boots. Her hair was down, what

stuck out was the head band with black cat ears and a matching tail. Li blushed. "I think she looks cute…" He muttered. No one else heard him but Yozora. She blushed.

"Alright RiceballHead, Sakura. Let's get the card and go." He then walked away. The group nodded and walked along. Yozora stayed where she was for about two seconds.

She ran after Li, who was already at a great distance from her. She glared his way. "I told you to stop calling me that!" With that, Li ran with Yozora hot on his tail.

* * *

><p>They saw several things cut in half. As if they were all cut by a blade. "What card could cut through all this?" Yozora muttered. Kero sweatdropped. "I'm just guessin'<p>

but-" "The Sword Card." Li interrupted. Kero glared at him. "That's what I was gonna say! Anyway, I would be careful when it comes to this card, girls." Sakura tilted

her head. "Why?" She asked. "The Sword Card can only be activated by possessing someone and giving them deadly skill at swordsmanship. Sword shows no mercy

to opponents." Kero explained. This sent chills down the girls' spines. "Okay then, that doesn't freak me out." Sakura shuddered. Maria sighed and looked into the

distance. She saw a sparkle. "What's that?" She asked. The kids looked in the direction of the twinkle. They saw a sword appear. As it came closer, the shadow of a

figure appeared. The figure gained color. "Emily!" Yozora shouted. Emily's eyes were hollow. She pointed the sword at Yozora. She charged and slashed at the

redhead. "Whoa!" She shrieked as she ducked. "That must be the Sword Card! Ah!" She jumped over the Sword that attempted to pierce her heart! "Okay, why is it

only targeting me?" Emily charged after her swiping over and over. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE WHILE SWORD TRIES TO KILL ME! **_HELP!_**" Yozora pleaded as she ran

from Emily, her eyes were bright blue. Sakura panicked. "Release!" The wand appeared. "Hey, Sword!" Emily stabbed at a tree as Yozora ducked again. She looked

at Sakura. "Come and get me you cheap piece of metal!" Emily let out a low growl. "Uh-oh." Sakura squeaked. She ran from Emily. She dodged a stab. "Windy Card!

Restrain Emily in her fit of rage! Windy! Release and Dispel!" She slammed her wand against the card. The goddess flew toward Emily and wrapped around her

restraining her movements. Emily growled and swiped at Windy, causing the goddess to release her and revert to her card form. "Oh man! Fly card! Release and

dispel!" Wings appeared on her wand and she flew up. She caught Yozora and brought her onto the wand. "What about the others?" Kero flew up to them. "Don't

worry about it. Sword has no interest in them as long as they don't have magic." He assured. Yozora bit her bottom lip. "Then what about Li?" She asked frantically.

"Oh. He's in trouble." Kero answered calmly. "KERO!" Yozora growled. He sweatdropped. Li held his own sword as Emily stalked toward him. "Li!" Sakura and Yozora

shouted. Yozora bit her bottom lip again. She stood on the wand. "What are you doing!" Sakura exclaimed. Yozora took a deep breath in and jumped. "Yozora!" She

landed on Emily, causing the possessed girl to crash to the ground. "HA! Right on target!" She cheered. Li glared. "Are you insane? What convinced you to do that?"

He demanded. "How about a thank you? I did that for the sake of your safety!" She huffed. Emily rose and swiped at her. Kero shouted at her from above. "If you

wanna seal the card, you need to get that girl to drop the sword!" Emily swiped again, this time; she managed to give Yozora a deep slash on her right arm. "Ah!"

She glared. _'How am I gonna get her to drop the sword? She needs some kind of distraction! Wait… that's it!' _She held out her ring. "Release!" Her bell appeared. She

took out a card. "Illusion Card! Show Emily the person she wishes to see the most! Illusion! Release and dispel!" A black shadow appeared in front of Emily, but she

saw something else. "Li Syaoran?" She muttered. The only person who heard this was Yozora herself. "Alright, I'm gonna hit her." She hit the blonde upside the

head with her bell before slapping her hand, causing her to release the sword and faint. "Clow Card! Return to you power confined! Sword Card!" Seconds later and

the Sword had turned into a card and floated into Yozora's hand. Emily opened her eyes. She saw Li and sat up. "Hi there Li!" She chimed happily. Our favorite

redhead glared at her. She looked at Yozora and busted out laughing. "Oh wow, Yozory-Dear." Yozora's eye twitched and they slowly turned into a dark red. She

growled. "They say people who own cats are lonely, seeing as you're dressed as one, what does that say about you?" She laughed. Yozora jumped for her, only to

be restricted by Li. "You better sleep with your eyes opened! I hate you, you spoiled, overly pampered princess! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you… I … I… hate…"

She passed out in Li's arms who got on his knees so he could rest her head on his lap. "Oh my." Emily said. Li looked at Yozora. "What happened to her?" Maria

sighed. "When she loses blood as quickly as she did, she'd black out. I'd better take her home." Li shook his head. "I'll take her to my house. Maybe she can sleep

over and share a room with Meilin, if that's okay with you." He offered with a slight blush. Meilin shook her head. "No way! I'm not sharing a room with her!" Li rolled

his eyes. "Then she can have the guest room." Maria nodded. "Sure. I'm sure she'll enjoy that. Just don't try anything funny." She warned. Li blushed and nodded.

Meilin and Emily glared at the unconscious redhead. Their glares hardened when he picked her up bridal style. "Come on Meilin." Meilin grumbled some words as

she followed.

* * *

><p>Yozora stirred before opening her eyes. She was in a bed, under a blanket. She sat up and winced. She looked at her hand and arm. Both were wrapped up in bandages.<p>

She looked around. "This isn't my room…?" She observed in a confused manner. "No it is not. You are in a guest room." An older man declared as he walked inside. He

bowed to her. Yozora blinked before bowing back. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wei. I am a friend as well as a type of guardian for Li and Meilin." He

greeted. She nodded. "My name is Yozora. The American girl who Li pokes fun of by calling her by the nickname RiceballHead." She greeted back. Wei laughed. "I see.

So _you're_ the famous 'RiceballHead' that Li is always mentioning! You're the latest Cardcaptor correct?" Yozora nodded. "Li and Meilin are in the dining room. Li is about

to prepare dinner in a few minutes." He then exited the room. Yozora blinked. "Hmm…maybe I should help Li with the food." She hopped out of the bed, she looked

over herself. She screamed. "WHO THE HECK CHANGED MY CLOTHES!" The trio downstairs sweatdropped. Wei smiled at Li. "You're right Li. She truly is a charming

young lady." He chuckled. Li blushed before sweatdropping under Meilin's glare. Yozora came running down stairs, panting ferociously. "Alright. Who's the creep who

changed my clothes while I was knocked out?" The tone of her voice was a dangerous one. "Meilin." Wei and Li said and pointed at the Chinese martial artist in unison.

Meilin scoffed. "Your little _costume_ was covered in blood, so I had to change them. It was either going to be me, Li, or Wei. Who would you have preferred? And I

suggest you say 'thank you' to me for lending you some of my clothes." She hissed. Yozora glared at her. "Whatever. Where _are_ my clothes anyway?" She asked. "In

the wash." Meilin answered. Yozora nodded. She looked over herself. She was wearing Meilin's yellow cheongsam; it was very girly as it consisted of pink flower designs

with cute little hearts. She glared at Meilin. "I hate you." She growled. Meilin smiled. "Music to my ears." She taunted. Yozora glared at her. "Where's the bathroom?"

She asked. "Second door to the right." Li answered. "Also, you might wanna do something with your hair." He added. Yozora raised an eyebrow. She went into the

bathroom and peered into the mirror. She screamed. **"MEILIN**! **YOU'RE** **DEAD!"** She had Meilin's hair style. She ran a brush through her hair until her pigtails were back

to normal, she ran into living room and right up to Meilin. "Why would you give me _your_ stupid hair style?" She demanded. "It was better than _your_ dumb hair style."

They growled at each other. Li gave a fake cough. "I'm gonna cook something." He went into the kitchen. Yozora smiled. "I'll help!" She ran into the kitchen with him.

Meilin glared at her. "I'll help too, Li!" She rushed into the kitchen. Meilin began to chop the lettuce and Yozora did the same with carrots. Li sweatdropped. "Maybe you

guys should stay away from the knives." He trailed off. "We're fine!" They hissed in unison. Li sighed. They heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." Yozora said. She opened the

door and quickly shut it with a high pitched shriek. The group looked at her. She sweatdropped. She opened the door and stepped out of it slightly. "Would you just

excuse me for a minute, please?" With that she exited and quickly shut the door behind her. She poked her head back in. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Yozora shouted. Emily was glaring at her. "What are <em>you<em> doing here?" She asked. "I asked you first!" Yozora shot back. Emily crossed her

arms. "If you must know, I am here to see my _darling_ Li Syaoran." She answered. Yozora glared at her. "And _how _do you know where Li lives!" Yozora demanded. Emily

flicked her hair. "How else? I asked Sakura." She answered smugly. Yozora turned around and clenched her fists. "Sakura…" She growled. She turned to the blonde.

"Well then leave. I already have _enough _rivals for Li's affection, I do _not _need another one!" She hissed. She then covered her mouth. Emily glared at her. "So you claim

to _love _dear Li as well?" Yozora blushed. "_What _do you _mean_ when you say 'as well'? You've only known him for a day!" She snapped. Emily smirked before answering.

"Have you not heard of 'Love at first sight? That is obviously the case with me and Li." She said snobbishly. Yozora growled. "Well apparently that case is lopsided!

Li _doesn't_ love you!" She snapped. Emily glared at her. "Well who does he love, then? _You_?" She hissed. "Yes!" Yozora barked. Emily looked at her skeptically. Yozora's

eyes softened. "Well… no… I don't know…" She muttered. Emily smirked triumphantly. Yozora saw this and continued. "Look… I can' determine who Li loves. Only he

knows that. But I can determine that he doesn't love you, Emily!" She snapped. Emily raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" She asked. "Because Li isn't

the type of guy that would go after a cute girl just like that! He's the type of guy who wants to get to know that special girl before he's positive he loves her! So don't

even think that you can win him over with good looks or money or presents or… or any of those stupid tricks you use to get a boyfriend! Because he isn't like any of

those boys! You got that Emily!" Yozora shouted. Emily stared at her before scoffing. "Please! I know Li will choose me over you!" She retorted. Yozora glared at her.

* * *

><p>Li and Meilin had their ears pressed against the door. "What are they saying?" Meilin asked. Li frowned. "I don't know! I think they're speaking French, and I don't speak<p>

any French!" He hissed. Meilin frowned. The door opened and they fell forward. "Li, Meilin! What are you doing eavesdropping!" Yozora barked. She sighed. "At least you

don't understand French… I gotta go." She said as she walked away. Li raised an eyebrow. "But what about dinner?" He called. Yozora waved, but didn't look back.

"How about Emily eats with you guys? Bye." She ran from them.

* * *

><p>"'Have you not heard of love at first sight?' That Emily really irks my nerves! I should've beaten her while I had the chance! But <em>no<em>! I _had_ to go on about martial arts

honor!" Yozora growled. She stopped. "Clow card?" She heard a big boom. She ran toward the park. She saw a blue figure, a girl, and a martial artist who was just thrown

into a tree. "Oh please no. Don't tell me that's a Clow Card…" The martial artist ran away. "That was my sensei…" She muttered. The girl faced Yozora. She sweatdropped.

"Y-You're the Clow Card, right?" The girl nodded. "Judging by that stance you're the Fight Card?" She squeaked. The Clow Card nodded. She charged toward Yozora. She

swung a kick, and Yozora ducked. "I'm in no condition to fight!" Fight tossed a punch. Yozora caught her arm and flipped her. "Don't you listen!" Fight got up. "Oh no."

Yozora jumped over a kick. She ran. "I need help!" She squeaked. She took her cell phone out and dialed a number. "Li help me! Clow Card!" She shrieked while dodging

a punch. _"What? Which one?"_ Li asked. "The Fight Card!" She answered while jumping over a punch. _"Where are you_?" He asked. Yozora jumped onto a tree branch. "I'm

at the-" Fight kicked her out of the tree and Yozora landed on her phone, breaking it. "My phone!" Fight charged for her, a look of determination in the Card's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: HELP ME! **

**Kero: Guardian Kero!**

**Meilin: And Cardcaptor assistant Meilin!**

**All: Are back! **

**Kero: We really should help Yozora.**

**Me: Next chapter, next chapter. **

**Everyone: But-**

**Me: I SAID NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Everyone: Okay! **

**Me: Good. ~Meow~! **

**Everyone: *Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= **


	16. The Fight is Done For!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13!**

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Yozora: WHY HAVEN'T YOU HELPED ME YET!**

**Kero: Guardian Kero!**

**Meilin: And Cardcaptor assistant Meilin!**

**All: Are back!**

**Yozora: THIS CARD IS INSANE!**

**Meilin: We should really help her; she's getting on my nerve.**

**Yozora: You ain't so ****_fine_**** either ****_Princess_****!**

**Me: We should get started… we don't need THREE skilled fighters dishing it out in my backyard. ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: Enjoy! *Does peace sign and cute kitty pose* =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Yozora blocked a punch from Fight with her arm. Her injured arm. "Ngh...!" She squeaked. Shivers trailed up her arm and the rest of her body. "Ow…!" She squeaked<p>

between her grinded teeth. She kicked Fight away from her and held her arm. Tears streamed down her face. "That hurt…I need to get away from this psycho chick!"

She looked at Fight. "Hey look! A black belt martial artist!" Fight looked in the direction she was pointing. "Oh no, he ran away! Go give chase!" She squeaked. Fight

ran in the direction she pointed in. "Whew… I better leave before she realizes I was lying." She ran away. She ran as fast as she could. She stopped when the pain

on her arm and hand returned. "Stupid Emily… I need some water for my Neptune power to fix this up!" She was suddenly tackled to the ground. "It's you, Yozora!

Where's the Clow Card? Are you okay? What happened? WHAT CARD IS IT?" It was Sakura. "Ah! Ow! Sakura, my arm! MY ARM!" The brunette removed herself.

Yozora held her arm. "It's at the park, I _was_ okay until you made me fall on my arm, the card attacked me, and it was the Fight Card." She sighed. Kero frowned.

"Ooh, that's a tough one. You can't capture Fight unless you beat her in combat. And she only fights the highest skilled level of fighters in the area." He explained.

Li looked at Yozora. "Then why would she go after you?" He asked. "What!" She shouted. "I mean, you aren't a fighter. You punch me a lot, but you aren't a fighter."

Yozora glared. "And where did you get that idea?" She demanded. "Well, you just don't strike me as a martial artist or anything like that." Li explained cautiously.

Yozora got in his face. "And why's that? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm pretty sure that _Fight _is female Li Syaoran." She declared. "What? No! I mean-" Li began.

"I'll have you know, I am a highly accomplished martial artist. But I'm not sure if I can beat her, I just saw my sensei running from her as quickly as he could."

Li sweatdropped. "Really? That's a shame. He must've been really weak." He said. Yozora glared at him. "Don't you dare insult my sensei like that Li, ya hear me!"

She growled. Li sweatdropped. "Yeah… Alright, let's get that Clow Card and go." Yozora sweatdropped. "Do you guys have any water?" Madison gave her a bottle.

"Thanks." She took out two slip of papers with the words: 'evil spirits be gone' written on them in Japanese. "What are those anyway?" Sakura asked. Yozora smiled.

"Oh this? This is an ofuda. It's a special charm priests and priestess use to ward off evil spirits. Some simply call them spirit wards, others call them shinpu. Either

way, they're really helpful." She wrapped one around her arm and another around her hand. "So what did you need the water for?" Madison asked. Yozora smiled.

"Watch." She closed her eyes. "I request the power of the sun and planets, lend me the power to heal these injuries." She whispered. The charms began to glow.

"I ask for the help of planet Neptune. Release your healing waters! Assist me!" She poured the water over her arm and hand. Along with the ofudas, the water

began to glow. When they stopped, Yozora took a hold of her bandages. She looked at the group. "Just in case it didn't work, look away." She said. They all did

as they were told. She unwrapped it slowly, then she did the same to her hand. She smiled. "Good as new!" She chimed. The group looked at her arm and

hand in awe. It was true. The slash from the Sword Card had disappeared, like it had never been there. The same went for the several cuts Yozora had

received from squeezing a rose. Sakura took her arm. "Wow! Your injuries are all gone! It's like they were never there!" She exclaimed. Yozora nodded. "Exactly!

That's why Neptune is my favorite! Because it can attack _and _heal!" She chimed. She threw the bandages in a trash can and smiled. "Let's get that Clow Card!"

She cheered. Sakura cheered with her.

* * *

><p>The girls, Li, and Kero, were waiting for Yozora to finish changing. "I can't believe you brought an outfit for me!" Yozora sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure you're grateful for it!"<p>

Madison declared. She was very prideful. Yozora had sweatdropped. "Grateful is _not_ the word I thinking of." She came out and sighed. "This one is _not_ my favorite."

She growled. It was a pink jumpsuit with a cute red rose design on the chest, there was a matching pink and red garter on her right leg. She wore red ankle boots.

A pink and red choker was on her neck, and on her back were see-through fairy wings with a red tint. Yozora sighed. "This is…incredibly embarrassing." She said.

Madison nodded. "You're right!" She shrieked. Yozora looked at her. "I am?" She asked. Madison nodded. "Yeah…" She pulled out a pink bow. "We forgot the bow!"

Yozora nodded until she processed what Madison had said. "Wait…What! No! No bow! I hate bows!" Her eyes were bright blue. "Come on, it'll complete the outfit."

"NEVER!" She ran from her. "Oh come on Yozora!" Madison shouted. She looked at Meilin and Sakura. "Help please?" They nodded and gave chase for the redhead.

Li and Kero watched in amusement. "They probably wouldn't have to go through all this if Madison didn't make such girly outfits when Yozora is such a tomboy."

Kero said. Li nodded in agreement. "GET! AWAY! FROM! ME!" Yozora shouted. The two boys' sweatdropped. "This is a shame." Li sighed. He smiled. "But it's funny!"

He laughed. Yozora stopped in front of him. "I hope you know that I HEARD THAT!" She snapped. She began to run again. She stopped and leaned against a tree.

That's when the girls cornered her. They jumped her. "Hey! No! Get off of me!" When they released her, she had her eyes closed and her hands over her head.

She peeked them open before sighing. "I feel so violated…" Her hair was loose. It appears that they brushed her bangs a lot, because they were pretty neat.

The bow was big and placed at the back of her hair. "This is so stupid…" She muttered. "What do you mean? You look so cute!" Madison cooed. Meilin nodded.

"True. Not nearly as good as me, but you look decent." She said. Sakura nodded. "Really cute! Don't cha think, Li?" Li walked past her and offered Yozora his hand.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. Let's go." He said 'sarcastically'. He helped her up and took his lasen board, not letting go of her hand. Only Yozora seemed to notice this.

She blushed heavily. He held the board in front of him and closed his eyes as he focused. "Alright then. Force know my plight, Release the light!" He shouted.

The board had shot a beam in the southwest direction. "Let's go." He pulled Yozora along. The rest of the group followed in pursuit.

* * *

><p>They followed the light. Yozora was hopping from tree to tree while Kero was flying next to her. "So Kero? What purpose can Fight serve once she's captured?"<p>

Yozora asked. Kero looked at her. "Well… Fight can give immense fighting skill to those who use it, or it can sharpen the skills of an already accomplished fighter."

He explained. Yozora nodded. "Hmm… Maybe she'll be a good sparring partner!" She squealed excitedly. Kero sweatdropped. "Sure. Assuming you'll catch her."

He said. Yozora nodded. "Yeah! I could use a sparring partner! This card is mine!" She cheered while holding her bell enthusiastically. Meilin glared at her.

"Well… Li and I could use our own sparring partner! This card is Li's!" She spat. Yozora ignored her comment. Li gasped. "There it is! There's the Fight Card!"

He said as the beam pointed at the girl. Fight looked at all of them. Just as Yozora was about to hop off of the branch, Meilin had quickly stopped her. "Hey!

Hold it right there Sweetheart. The Fight Card only fights accomplished fighters." She said. "Yeah, and _I'm_ an accomplished fighter!" Yozora spat. Meilin nodded.

"Yeah, but Li and I are even better fighters. So Fight will want to go at one of us." Yozora glared. She sat on the branch with a huff . She then nodded. "Fine then.

We'll see who is better when Fight decides who she wants to tussle with." She snapped and folded her arms grumpily. Fight glared at the three of them.

_'What am __**I**__? Chopped liver?' _Sakura thought. Fight ran in Li and Meilin's direction. They got in identical fighting positions and readied themselves for th card.

Everyone was surprised when she ran right pass them and jumped up onto the branch Yozora was sitting on. Yozora smirked. "Want another round, with me?"

She asked. Fight nodded. Yozora smirked. "You're on." She jumped off the branch. Fight did as well, landing a good distance away. They bowed to each other.

They went into their own stances. Yozora smirked at her. "Your move." Fight nodded and charged for the redhead. Yozora dodged every punch Fight threw.

Fight aimed one for her stomach, which Yozora easily caught. She smirked. She made a quick movement and Fight was on the ground, grunting with pain.

Yozora released her. As Fight got up, Yozora began shooting punches toward her. Fight dodged some of them but a lot of them hit. Yozora swung a kick.

She hit Fight right on the shoulder. She swung another kick, this one Fight caught. The Clow Card smirked. "You already know my sensei's fighting style,"

Yozora smirked. "Then let's see how you handle American martial arts!" Fight raised an eyebrow, and so did the rest of the group. "Get ready, Fight Card!"

Yozora jumped up and yanked her leg out of Fight's grasps. She used both feet to kick Fight. She bounced off and flipped before making a good landing.

"Back in America, martial arts involves grace and flexibility, not just brute force!" Fight tossed punches and kicks toward Yozora, who dodged effortlessly.

The redhead's dodging looked a lot like dancing as it contained twirls and graceful jumps. Yozora jumped above Fight, before kicking her right on the neck.

Fight grunted before falling on one knee. Kero gasped. "That's the first time Fight's been forced onto its knees!" Fight slowly got up and charged for Yozora.

Yozora dodged easily and swung a kick onto the same part on Fight's neck. Fight parted from Yozora and bowed to her. She fell forward into Yozora's arms.

Yozora fell onto her knees as she held the unconscious Fight. She smiled brightly. She rang her bell. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined! Fight Card!"

Once Fight was in her card form, it floated into Yozora's hands. She smiled and turned around and sweatdropped. Everyone's mouths were _wide_ open.

"What?" She asked. Kero flew up to her. "What do you mean 'what'? You just beat the Fight Card without using any magic! I thought that was impossible!"

Yozora smirked. "Fight Card has a pressure point on her neck! That's why I gave her the first move, to realize where it was!" Kero flew around her.

"Awesome! You are becoming a great Cardcaptor! Way better than the _kid_!" He mocked while looking at Li. "Hey!" Li snapped. The girls sighed inwardly.

Sakura gabbed Kero's ear. "Let's go Kero." She walked away. "Ow! OOWWW! Let go!" Madison looked at Meilin. "Hey Meilin, you gotta help me edit this video.

Come on!" Meilin blinked. "Sure, okay, I guess. Li, I'll see you later! You keep your distance RiceballHead!" She snapped. Madison chuckled and pushed her.

"Let's go." She pushed Meilin away, but then, she winked at Yozora and nodded. Yozora looked around. She and Li were the only ones left standing there.

She blushed. "Well I should really get going!" She quickly ran away. Li blinked and shrugged before heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here! Yozora's here too, but she's tired from today's capture and is asleep. Sakura and Madison are at the zoo, Meilin and Li are at the beach, and Kero is raiding my freezer. Wait...that's where I keep my chocolate! *Runs into kitchen* KERO! GET OUT OF THE FREEZER!<strong>

**Kero: NEVER!**

**Me: This ain't gonna be pretty folks! So We're leaving! ~Meow~!**

**Me&Kero: *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= =^-^=**


	17. Speechless Singing!

**Me: Everyone's here but they're asleep... and it's the afternoon! But Imma wake 'em up! *Flashes shiny trumpet* GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS! *Blows wake up song***

**Everyone: AAHHHHHH!**

**Me: GOOOOD MORNING EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT MORNING! XD**

**Everyone: *Grumble* morning...**

**Me: ...Good enough! XD ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

* * *

><p>Sakura, Li, Madison, and the rest of their friends were outside the school during free period and were singing karaoke. Madison had just finished her song and sat down next<p>

to Sakura. "You were great Madison!" Sakura complimented. Madison smiled. "Thanks Sakura!" She looked in the direction of the school doors. "Hey...how come Yory didn't

want to sing karaoke with us?" She asked curiously. Rita sighed and smiled. "I asked her, but she just said she doesn't like to sing that much and would rather be cleaning

the room." She explained. Meilin smirked. "She's probably afraid of being shown up by my superior singing voice." She declared. Chelsea sweatdropped. "But didn't she beat

you at a singing contest two months ago?" She asked. Meilin sweatdropped. "My voice wasn't at its best, that's all." She muttered. Nikki frowned. "Now that I think of it. I

don't really remember what Yory sounds like when she sings. I remember the words to that song in the competition, but I've only heard Yory sing once and I don't really

remember." The group sweatdropped and nodded. They then heard soothing music, echoing from the school. Madison smiled. "Wow... what is that?" She asked. Rita smiled.

"Oh that? Everyone has been hearing that song during free period. It always comes from the either Home Ed. or the music room, but whenever someone goes to see who's

making that music, the music stops and no one is in the room." She explained. Nikki smiled. "Hey, maybe its a ghost!" She said hopefully. This sent shivers down Sakura's

spine. "I hope not!" She shrieked. Madison smiled. "Shh...I wanna listen." She shushed gently. The music was clouded Rita smiled. "Wow...that was the best song ever!" She

sighed. Chelsea nodded. "Yeah! We should go see who's doing it!" She declared. Li rolled his eyes. "Please. If everyone else can't find out whose making that muisc that is, what

makes you think we can?" He asked. Chelsea frowned. "Maybe if we're quiet, we can sneak up on the musician!" She compromised. Meilin nodded and clung onto him. "Yeah!

Come on Li! It's sounds like fun! It's sort of like catching a criminal in the act!" Li gave in. "Alright, let's go." He sighed. Meilin smiled and released him. "Great!"

* * *

><p>The group walked toward the Home Ed. room. They heard the singing grow louder as they got closer. Louder but not clearer. Suddenly it stopped. The group listened for<p>

more, but nothing came. "I guess she's finished. Come one let's see who it is!" Meilin whispered. Zachary opened the door and the group saw...

Nothing.

"No one's here." Zachary announced. Meilin scoffed. "That person is obviously hiding. Let's look around to see if we can find her." She instructed. Everyone nodded and

looked around. "What are you looking for?" The group looked at the source of the voice. "Miss Mackenzie!" Chelsea gasped. Sakura sweatdropped. "We're looking for the

person who's been playing that song everyday. Too b" She answered. "That person might be a singer. You know, a voice is something that can't be seen, but it can be

heard. Just because you can't see or find the source of the voice, doesn't mean its not there. You just need to concentrate and you just might find it." She said. She

looked at Madison. "You're in choir right?" She asked. Madison smiled and nodded. "Make sure you take care of your voice." Madison blinked. "I'll leave you to

yourselves." With that, she left the kids to themselves. They blinked. "Whenever she talks like that, I have no idea what she means." Sakura muttered. They all nodded

while Li glared in Miss Mackenzie's direction. He huffed. They checked everywhere and sighed. "We've looked practically everwhere. Maybe the singer really is a ghost!" Nikki

chimed. Sakura groaned. "Stop saying ghost!" She whined. Nikki laughed. Li frowned. He walked out with Meilin, Sakura, and Madison while the girls and Zachary spoke

about the possibility of ghosts. "Sakura, don't you sense it?" He asked. Sakura blinked. "I don't sense anything. What are you talking about?" She asked. Li sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't sense it. I'm talking about a Clow Card." He said. The girls' eyes widened. Meilin smirked. "Of course Li would sense it before you would. I bet

that RiceballHead didn't sense it either." She cheered. Li sighed. Suddenly the choir teacher ran up to Madison. "Hey, Madison, you haven't lost your voice have you?"

She asked. "No. Why?" Madison asked. Her teacher frowned. "It's awful! Everyone in choir has lost their voices! You're our only singer left, I want you to take extreme

care of your voice while I try to find out what's happened to everyone else. Okay?" She instructed. Madison nodded. "Okay." The choir teacher nodded and walked away.

The rest of the group came out of the room. "What was that about?" Zachary asked. Sakura shrugged. "It's too bad we couldn't find the singer. I wanted to hear the song

more clearly." Rita sighed. The group nodded.

* * *

><p>Now it was time for Home Ed. The class had an assignment to bake a cake while in a group of three. Yozora sighed. "Of all the people Miss Mackenzie could've partnered<p>

me with, it had to be the two people I dislike most." She grumbled. Emily and Meilin glared at her. "You think we're enjoying this?" Emily snapped. "I don't mind being

partnered with Meilin, but having you in the group is so annoying." She hissed. Meilin nodded. Yozora glared at her. "Whatever." She sighed while she took out her odango

and pigtails. She tied the scarf in her hair. "So what cake are we making?" She asked boredly. Emily looked at the book. "What about this one?" She said while pointing at a

picture of a cheesecake. Meilin and Yozora looked at it as they all sat down. "Nah. Nikki, Zachary, and Rita are making that one." Yozora sighed. Meilin turned the page.

"This one is perfect!" Emily and Yozora looked at it, then each other and sighed. "That's a wedding cake." They sighed. Meilin nodded. "I know! We'll get the best score

if we pull this off! And when I give Li a slice of it, he'll want to marry me because of how good it will be." That struck a nerve. Emily snatched the book from Meilin. "You

mean when I give Li a slice." She corrected. They glared at each other. Yozora glared at the two girls and snatched the book from Emily and rolled it up before smacking

both of them upside the head with it. "OOWW!" They both whined. Her eyes were mostly lime green with a red outline. A little anger, a lot of annoyance. "Neither of you

are giving Li a piece of wedding cake because we are not making a wedding cake! We are gonna be making a simple red velvet cake." She snapped. The girls rubbed their

heads. "Why red velvet?" Emily asked. Yozora shrugged. "Because everyone likes red velvet." She chimed. The girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever RiceballHead." Meilin

growled. Emily gasped. "Of course! That's the perfect name for her; RiceballHead!" She chimed. "I think it fits." "You know, RiceballHead!" Yozora's eyes turned lime

green. "Ngh..." She stood up. "STOP!" She screamed. The whole class stared at her. "Don't. Call. Me. RiceballHead!" She stomped her foot. "You're a pain Emily! And even a

bigger pain than my somehow labeled friend Meilin! What are you doing calling me that nickname anyway!" She shouted. Emily sweatdropped. "Ha! You're just-just a big

jerk!" Emily glared. "I don't know why I bother talking to you!" She hissed. She stood. "Maybe you should work by yourself!" She barked. "Maybe I will!" Yozora retorted.

Meilin sighed. "Grow up. Please." She said. "But Yozora started it!" Emily whined. "Oh please! Let's bring out the violins!" Yozora huffed. "I just might!" Emily snapped.

Watch the electricity cackle through their eyes! Miss Mackenzie came in between the two. "Girls, that's quite enough." She said with a slightly amused smile. Emily and

Yozora looked at each other before looking away with scowls on their faces. "Miss Mackenzie. I'd like to work on my own." Yozora declared. Miss Mackenzie blinked. "You

would?" Yozora nodded. "Very much!" She answered. Miss Mackenzie smiled. "Alright, I hope you don't have any regrets." Yozora glared at Emily. "Trust me. I don't." She

snapped. (Me: I'm tired of writing Miss Mackenzie. So I'll just use her first name; Layla!) Layla smiled. "Alright then. There's a table over there." Yozora marched up to

the table Layla pointed to, it was two tables away from Li's table. All of the students watched her as she walked. Though, one sharp glare from her was all it took for them

to look away instantly and sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Yozora mixed the cake ingredients. Turns out that Emily and Meilin were using her red velvet cake idea, so she was making a small marble cake. She looked to the side and<p>

sweatdropped to see that Meilin was going a little (Yozora: *Cough cough* A lot *Cough*) overboard with the mixing. She sighed. Emily quickly stopped Meilin and

took the bowl from her. Meilin sweatdropped before scratching the back of her head. Yozora rolled her eyes. "They're becoming fast friends aren't they?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, I guess. They have a lot in common. They both hate my guts, they like the same guy, they both have sharp tongues, so on and so forth, etc. etc." She sighed.

Layla chuckled. She looked at the table. "Why do you have three different bowl here?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm making marble cake." She explained with a smile.

"When you make marble cake you put two or more different flavors of cake together. It's my favorite type of cake!" She chimed. Layla nodded. She observed the batters.

"I see. So you're mixing strawberry," She said while looking at the pink batter. "Vanilla," She observed while looking at the white batter. "And...what are you going to

do with this one?" She asked while looking at the untouched batter. Yozora looked at it. "Oh that? I'm waiting for my melted chocolate to cool. If I put it in hot, the batter

would melt, and I don't think I could use that." She chuckled. "Hm, well judging by that thermometer you put in there, it's pretty cool." Layla observed. Yozora looked at

it and sweatdropped. "Oh. I guess you're right." She took the thermometer out and poured it in the plain batter. She mixed it and smiled. "So, have you heard that singer

during free period Yozora?" Layla asked. Yozora blinked. "Um...I don't think so. When I'm alone, I don't usually pay attention to other noises." She said. "Why do you ask?"

She asked. Layla smiled and walked away. "Just curious." She chimed. Yozora blinked again. "Sometimes I understand why Li finds her suspicious." She muttered. She began

to pour a big spoon full of each flavor into the pan in a checkered pattern. She pre-heated the oven and took the pan and began to turn it around in a circle, making a

gorgeous swirly design of pink, brown, and creamy white. She smiled. Then it disappeared when it came to one part. Li looked over at her and sweatdropped as he

saw her holding the pan and staring at the oven nervously. "Scared." He muttered quietly. A vein popped on her head. "I heard that!" She hissed. He sweatdropped. She

was two tables away! How did she hear that? She looked at the oven again. She sighed. Li sighed and went back to stirring his cake. Chelsea, whom he was partnered

with, nudged him forward. "What?" He hissed. She winked at him and pointed at Yozora. "Help her out Rice ball brain." She ordered. Li blinked. "Rice ball brain?" He

asked with annoyance. She pushed him forward. "Go." She urged. He sighed and walked up to her. "Hey." He said. She blinked and looked at him. "Hey." She said. "Why

are you just standing there?" He asked curiously. She sweatdropped. "I don't trust anything involving electricity and heat." She sighed. Li opened the oven slightly.

Yozora backed away slightly. He opened it a litte more. She backed up a little more. Li opened it more. She backed away more. Soon it was opened all the way. "Put it in."

He ordered. Yozora shook her head. "No." She said. He nudged her forward. "Put it in." She shook her head. "No." He nudged her. "Yozora, put it in the oven." He ordered.

She shook her head again. "I don't wanna." She pouted. "Then how are you going to bake it?" He asked. She sweatdropped. "Um..." He smirked. "That's what I thought."

She hung her head in defeat. "Fine..." She stared at the oven before shoving the cake in slamming the little door shut quickly and quickly hid behind Li. He sweatdropped. "

I don't think even the Dash Card could move that fast." He muttered. Yozora glared and dug her nails into his shoulder His eyes widened. "Ow...!" "Shut. Up." She growled.

* * *

><p>All the cakes were finshed and Meilin and Emily brought a slice to Li. "Li!" Meilin chimed. "We saved this slice just for you!" Emily cheered. Li looked at the red velvet.<p>

It _looked_ decent. He grabbed his fork and ate a large bite. His face looked a little green. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it half way before sighing.

Meilin and Emily frowned. "What's wrong?" Meilin asked. "It's bad!" Li exclaimed. The girls tilted their heads before grabbing their own forks and taking peices of the cake.

They had the same reactions as Li. They ran in seperate directions and snatched water bottles off of tables. Li sweatdropped. He looked to the side to see Yozora was

handing a slice to Layla. She ate a piece while Yozora looked at her expectantly. Layla smiled. "It's really good! It's so rich and fluffy and I love how it seems to just

melt in my mouth. You're quite the baker Yozora!" She complimented. Chelsea suddenly jumped onto Yozora, causing her to stumble slightly. "You know what you

should do Yory?" She asked. Yozora blinked. "You should give a piece to Li! I just saw him eat a piece of Meilin's and Emily's cake, his face went green and then he chugged

half a bottle of water in half a second!" Layla gave a amused smile. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad Chelsea." She chuckled. Yozora held a hand behind her neck nervously.

"I...wouldn't be so sure Miss Mackenzie. Emily wasn't the best baker back in France either. One time, at the school picnic, her own parents were scared to eat her cake."

She laughed. Miss Mackenzie smiled. "Well then, maybe Li would enjoy some of your cake." Yozora looked at him, meeting his eyes for sec. He was quick to avert his gaze.

She smiled. "Sure I guess." She said to Layla and Chelsea. She cut a slice of the cake and walked up to Li. "Li, would you like to have a slice of my marble cake?" She asked.

He blinked at her. He nodded. "Sure." He took a bite out of it. Yozora put her hands behind her back. He swallowed. "Hey, this is pretty good!" He declared with a smile.

Yozora smiled. "Really?" She asked. Li nodded. "Yeah. Can you teach me how to make this sometime?" He asked. Yozora's cheeks showed a slight pink tint and her eyes

turned orange with enthusiasm. She smiled and nodded. "Sure! I'd love to." She chimed. "How about...this Saturday? 4:00 PM?" Meilin and Emily got in between them.

"Oh please, it can't be that good." Meilin scoffed. Yozora raised an eyebrow. She walked toward her table and came back with two slices of her cake. "Try it and see."

Meilin and Emily took the plates and took their forks and ate a piece of the cake. They sweatdropped. "What?" Yozora asked. The sighed. "It's great..." They muttered.

Yozora sweatdropped. "That's a...weird way of showing you like something." The girls grabbed her hands. She sweatdropped. "You should teach us how to make this too!"

They shouted in unison. Yozora blinked. "I-I should?" She asked. The girls nodded. "Yes! You totally should! We're friends! Friends help each other right?" Meilin argued.

Yozora blinked again. "We're friends?" She asked. They nodded. "Yeah! So you have to teach us!" Emily persisted. Yozora sighed. "Fine. How about Sunday?" She sighed.

The girls blinked. "Why not on Saturday." They asked. Yozora smiled. "You see, you two and Li have your own learning speed. On Saturday I have a busy schedule so I'll

only have time to teach Li, since he's a fast learner." She sighed. The girls frowned. "So you'll just have to wait for two days." She said. The girls frowned. "Alright." They

sighed with disappointment. Yozora nodded. Suddenly, the whole room was flooded with singing. "What's that?" Li asked. Yozora listened closely. Her closed her eyes.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmmm..." She hummed. Her humming was in sync with the song. She opened her eyes. "That song..." She whispered. Then they heard a cry. "Madison!

Madison are you okay?" It was the choir teacher. Layla and most of the class ran in the direction of the cry. "Rachel, what is it?" She asked. Rachel, the teacher, looked

at Layla. (Me: That's right, I'm using teachers' first name. I'm bad! J.K!) "Madison was singing her solo, then we hear someone else singing, Then out of nowhere, Madison

lost her voice! She can't speak she can't sing, nothing! Watch, Madison, say hello." Madison mouthed the word but nothing came. "The same thing happened earlier to

the rest of my choir!" She said with panic clear in her voice. They heard the song again. "There that singing again!" Rachel shrieked. Yozora clenched a fist. "That

song... I..." She ran out the door. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. Layla looked at the kids. "Li, Madison, Sakura and Meilin, why don't you go investigate." She

instructed. They nodded

* * *

><p>Yozora quietly pressed her ear against an empty room. She did the same against the music room. The song was pretty loud. She opened the door and saw a pink light.<p>

"What the...?" She whispered. The singing was coming from the light? She stepped toward it. "Hey RiceballHead!" The light quickly disappeared. Yozora ran toward the

spot where it was. Meilin and the others ran up to her. "Why did you run off like that?" She asked. Yozora held a finger to her lips. The singing came again.

"Clow Card..." She whispered. "I felt it earlier, during second period, but I wasn't sure about it. I saw it a second ago before Meilin's LOUD MOUTH scared it off!" She hissed.

She took off her necklace that held her ring. "Ring of Clow…" A light surrounded her. "Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, Let the Force ignite. Release!"

Her ring transformed into her bell. She looked at Sakura. "What are you waiting for?" She asked. Sakura sweatdropped. Sh took off her necklace holding her key. "Right."

She held it in front of her. "Oh Key of Clow..." A light surrounded her. "Power of Magic, Power of light, Surrender the Wand, The Force ignite. Release!" Her key

transformed into her wand. Li took his sword. "Alright, I'm calling Kero." Sakura announced. She took out her cell phone. "Kero, what kind of card keeps people from

speaking and sings a lot?" She asked. "It looks like you've got two cards to deal with. The Voice Card and The Song Card. The Voice Card steals voices of people it likes.

If it likes the sound of the voice, it'll steal it leaving the person completely mute. The Song is similar to the Voice Card, but not quite the same. The Song Card copies the

singing voice of one of the best people in the area, but the person whose voice has been copied won't be mute." Kero explained through the phone. Sakura nodded.

"Thanks Kero." She hung up. Li and Yozora nodded to each other. "Time Card!" He raised his sword. "Freeze the moment!" He slammed it on the card. Time froze. Yozora

took out her card. "Sleep Card! Put everyone who isn't in this room to sleep! Release and dispel!" Sleep flew around the school sending them in the school to sleep. She

returned to her card formed. Li smirked. "Unfreeze!" Time ran again. "Okay, let's find those Clow Cards." She declared. She looked at Madison and sweatdropped. "Geez!

Madison were you born with a camera in your hand?" Madison shrugged and continued to video.

* * *

><p>The group looked around, searching for the cards. "How are we gonna find the Voice and Song Card?" Sakura asked. Meilin smiled. "Well, they like good voices, so I'll just<p>

attract them both with my superior singing." She declared. Yozora rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." She said. Meilin glared. "Why not?" She demanded. Yozora smirked.

"You guys did karaoke today?" She asked. Meilin nodded. "Yeah and I was the first to sing." Meilin answered. Yozora nodded. "No doubt the Song Card heard you, but it

didn't copy your voice and Voice didn't steal it, much to my displeasure, so your voice won't attract them." She explained. Meilin glared. Sakura looked up and saw a pink

light at the top of the stairs. Yozora looked up to and saw it as well. "What do you mean its your displeasure that the Voice Card didn't take my voice!" Meilin shouted.

The light disappeared. "You scared the card away!" Yozora scolded. Meilin glared. They all went up the stairs that led to the second floor. They saw the light again.

Sakura took a slight step back as she prepared to run. "OW! You stepped on my foot!" Meilin screeched. The light disappeared. "Meilin!" Li hissed. "It's not my fault! Avalon

stepped on my foot." She said. Yozora sighed with irritation. She looked around and saw rope and duct tape. "SIT!" She yelled at Meilin. She sat and held her knees.

"Put your hands behind you back." Yozora ordered. Meilin did so. Yozora quickly tied her up. "Hold on a minute! HEY!" Meilin growled. Yozora smirked and held the tape up.

"Hey, yourself." She pressed the tape on Meilin's mouth. "Mmph mmph! MMMPHHHH!" Yozora grabbed the end of the rope and pulled her up the stairs. "I promise you that

I'll untie you once we get the cards. Oh, and you should hold your head up, or you'll hit the stairs." Meilin shrieked as her head hit the stair once. "Just like that!" Yozora

chimed with a giggle. Meilin growled. 

* * *

><p>They climbed up the stairs and met the light again. The music was clear. "That must be the Song Card." Sakura whispered. The group nodded. Madison gave Sakura the<p>

camera and made movements with her hands. "Sign language?" Sakura asked. "She can't talk, so she's speaking with her hands." Yozora muttered. She watched

Madison's hands. "She says that we should try to capture the Voice Card and Song Card at the same time." Madison nodded. Sakura smiled. "I know! We should find the

person who sings that song, and use their voice to keep Song here and attract the voice card!" She declared. They all nodded. Yozora sweatdropped. "I wonder if that...

Hmm hmm hmmm..." She hummed with the song. "That's my song!" She shouted. They quickly shushed her. "I wrote that song!" She whispered. Sakura smiled. "Then Song

must've heard you singing it and copied your voice!" She cheered. Li nodded. "Well, then that's a good thing. Because you can only capture the Song Card in it's true

form, and it will only appear in its true form if the song is sung by the person it copied perfectly. And your singing might attract the Voice Card as well." He explained.

Yozora sighed. Madison nudged her forward and gave her the okay sign. Yozora nodded and walked forward carefully. She took a deep breath in.

_Everyday I think of you, _  
><em>I dream of you, <em>  
><em>I know that my feelings are true. <em>  
><em>So close your eyes and think of me, <em>  
><em>Dream of me, so you can see...<em>

_That it's a beautiful day, _  
><em>Now if only things would go my way <em>  
><em>It's a beautiful day! <em>  
><em>The sun will be shining all day long.<em>  
><em>It's a beautiful day! <em>  
><em>So only for you I shall sing this song.<em>

The Song appeared in her true form and began to sing with Yozora.

_Now if only I could confess,_  
><em>The feelings that I possess <em>  
><em>I'd be joyful.<em>

_Now if only you could see me_  
><em>and if I could only find you,<em>  
><em>my soul...would be set free!<em>

_I hope you know I think of you_  
><em>Everyday and night I dream of you<em>  
><em>I hope that you are thinkin' of me<em>  
><em>and everyday and night you dream of me<em>  
><em>To discover...<em>

_That it's a beautiful day!_  
><em>And I'm confident, things will go my way.<em>  
><em>It's a beautiful day for me to say...<em>  
><em>I love you... Only you... <em>  
><em>On this beautiful day.<em>

Song looked like a young girl wearing a blue and lavender dress and bluish-lavender headgear. The headgear resembles a treble clef, and the dress resembles the front of

a string instrument. Her dress also has the 'F holes', which are long to look like the cello. Suddenly a pink girl appeared next to Song. A young pink girl with long feather-

like ears and long wavy hair similar to that of a Harpy appeared next Song. She smirked at Yozora. Sakura quickly went next Yozora and held her wand in front of her.

Yozora did the same with her bell. She rang her bell and they raised their material. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined! Song/Voice Card!" They shouted. The

cards went into their confined forms. Song floated into Yozora's hand, and Voice went into Sakura's hand. Coming from the Voice Card came several small balls of light. They

all went their seperate ways, except one. It went up to Madison, and faded into her throat. "Hey! My voice is back!" She cheered. Yozora and Sakura high-fived. "That's

right! Everyone wanted to hear the song clearly." Sakura sighed. Li blinked. "Then just record Yozora singing." He concluded. Sakura shook her head. "But Yozora and Song

sounded great together." Yozora smiled. "Okay then, take out your recorder." Sakura did as told. Yozora took out the a card. "Let's go Song Card! Perform a duet with me!"

Song appeared. They began to sing together.

_Everyday I think of you, _  
><em>I dream of you, <em>  
><em>I know that my feelings are true. <em>  
><em>So close your eyes and think of me, <em>  
><em>Dream of me, so you can see...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! Everyone's here! <strong>

**Madison: My voice is back!**

**Yozora: Ha! Both the Song _and_ Voice Card think _I'm_ a better singer than you Meilin.**

**Meilin: Shut up.**

**Me: Guess what.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Me: I actually did write that song! Probably why it was so short.**

**Kero: *Is eating chocolate***

**Me: *Vein pop* Where did you get that?**

**Kero: Freezer.**

**Me: WHAT? That's mine you over-weight flying squirrel! *Snatches chocolate* **

**Kero: Hey!**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out* So, if you liked my song and like to use it in a fic of your own, not likely that you did, please ask me! You know? I think It's kinda like a poem!**

**Sakura: We should go. About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Nice reviews, critics and tips are always appreciated!**

**Me:...We will discuss this later. ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: *Does Peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**


	18. Returning passion

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here! And so is everyone else! Even Li!**

**Kero: How'd he get here? I thought he was banned by your Mom.**

**Me: I promised that if Li doesn't behave, I'll bring in a boy who'll hit Yory. **

**Li: Yeah...**

**Me: But all you people out there... Wait. He'll be coming later. I'm not saying when...mainly because I'm not so sure myself. SO DON'T ASK!**

**Li: WHAT?**

**Me: Shut up Li. **

**Li: If I behave, you're still gonna bring that guy in? So I have no choice? **

**Me: Right! But everyone out there who reads this loves me for this type of stuff! So...Yory! DISCLAIMER! Do the disclaimer with Li.**

**Yozora: Why?**

**Me:...It's been a while. **

**Yozora&Li: Okay. LovelyLily13, *Points at LovelyLily13*, that's her, doesn't own Cardcaptors. **

**Sakura, Meilin&Madison: However!**

**Me: I greatly respect those who do! ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and cute kitty pose...except Li who just does peace sign* =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= ^-^ =^-^=**

* * *

><p>It was one month into summer break. (Me: Isn't it weird how I'm making summer break is start out for them when it's coming to a close for me?) Yozora was skating in<p>

Penguin Park enjoying herself. She suddenly stopped and hit a tree. "There are flying monkies everywhere..." She said before falling over. She shook her head. "Ow..." She

stood up and grabbed her board. It was broken. "My skateboard! Man..." She muttered. She sighed. "I'll fix it later." She clenched a fist. "Looks like I'm running!"

She then ran.

* * *

><p>Finally stopping after twenty minutes, Yozora panted as she entered the martial arts training building. "I'm...I'm here!" She called. Her sensei looked at her. "You're late."<p>

He sighed. Yozora sweatdropped and bowed. "I'm sorry Sensei. My skateboard broke and I had to run here, and the traffic was bad so I had trouble crossing the streets."

She explained. Her sensei placed a hand on her head. "Enough excuses, it's fine. Just try to be on time next time." He sighed. Yozora nodded. After changing into her

uniform and putting her hair in a ponytail, Yozora sat in her spot near the front of the class. "Today we will be trying something new. We will have two students proceed in

combat. However, one student shall be blindfolded." He announced. The students sweatdropped. "Can any of you tell me why we are to do so?" He asked. One student

raised his hand. "Yes James?" He asked. James nodded. "You wanna kill one of us?" He answered. Sensei sweatdropped. "No." He replied. Yozora raised her hand. "What's

your answer?" Sensei asked. Yozora nodded. "You want to sharpen our other senses." She answered. Sensei nodded. "Right. As you all believe, you can't hit an opponent

without seeing them, correct?" The kids nodded. "If you can't see your opponent, how are you to fight? This what you kids are wondering right?" They nodded. "Alright. To

fight an opponent without seeing them, you must use your other senses. You have five senses. Sight, taste, touch or feel, smell, and hearing. You are to use these

senses, excluding sight, taste, and sometimes smell (Depending on what type of person you are), to fight your opponent. You are to hear your opponents movements.

But if you can't hear their movements, feel your opponents movements through vibration from the floor." He declared. He folded his arms. "So, who wishes to be the

student without the blindfold." All the students, excluding Yozora, raised their hands. Sensei looked around and nodded. "Marcus, how about you?" He asked. Marcus went

in front of the room. Sensei smiled. "Now who wishes to be my blindfolded fighter?" No one raised their hands. Yozora looked around and sweatdropped before standing up.

"I'll do it." She sighed and went up to Sensei. He placed a blindfold over her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. "I can't tell." She said bluntly.

Sensei nodded and smiled. He walked Yozora to one side of the room.

* * *

><p>Li, Sakura, Meilin, Madison, and Rita were walking past the Martial Arts school before Rita decided to look through the window. "Hey isn't that Yozora in there?" She asked.<p>

The group looked through the large window. It showed the class. The sensei had placed a blindfold over Yozora's eyes. The group's eyes widened. "Why is Yozora

being blindfolded?" Sakura asked. Sensei walked her over to one side of the room. He stood in the center. He said something but nothing was heard. The black haired boy

(Marcus) bowed and Yozora did as well. He charged toward her. "She's gonna get creamed!" Rita shrieked. She covered her eyes, but she peeked through her fingers.

Yozora jumped over the boy, causing him to stop from shock. She kicked him. She dodged most of his punches (Me: Don't get me wrong, she did get hit) then she shot

punches of her own, most he dodged, few hit him. The boy jumped over Yozora causing her to pause. When he landed, she swung a high kick. Madison had taken out

her video camera the minute the fight started and smiled. "She's good!" She cheered. The boy threw a punch toward her. He hit her shoulder, then she had grabbed his arm

before flipping the boy. He stood and shot a kick. She jumped over and kicked him. The sensei stopped them and raised Yozora's arm. Yozora took off her blindfold and

looked to the side. She appeared startle to see everyone watching her through the window. She helped the boy up, bowed to him, and quickly sat down. She shot a

sharp glare toward the group and they instantly walked away. "Yozora sure is talented. It won't be too soon that she gets adopted right?" Sakura asked. Madison

nodded. "Yeah! But I wonder why no one has." She sighed. Rita shrugged. "I guess that people just see her and don't assume she's an orphan." She assumed. Li and

Meilin said nothing. A new voice appeared. "Yo, squirt!" Sakura turned around and glared. "Don't call me that Tori!" She hissed. She looked to the side and smiled. "Hi

Julian!" She cheered. Li glared at Tori. "You're supposed to be doing your chores." Tori announced. Sakura sweatdropped. "Um...right." She sighed. Madison smiled. "Hey,

maybe we could help." She declared. Everyone nodded. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Yeah?" "No." Tori interrupted. "You need to stop depending on your friends so much." He

mocked. Julian smiled. "Come on Tori, don't pick on her so much." He sighed. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Julian. I'm glad you moved back here from China, Tori has spent most

of his time picking on me!" She accused. Everyone looked at Tori. "What?" He asked. Sakura sighed. "Bye guys." She left with the boys leaving everyone behind.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed of exhaustion. "Alright, I'm done with my chores... I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap." She sighed. She went upstairs and looked out the window. "Gee, is it<p>

dusk already?" She yawned. She collasped on her bed. Kero flew out of his drawer. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing napping like that!" He snapped. Sakura sighed and

looked at him. "But I haven't even closed my eyes yet Kero..." She muttered. Kero glared at her. "GET UP!" He shouted. Sakura sat up. "Fine. What?" Kero glared at her.

"DON'T YOU SENSE IT!" He snapped. "Sense...what? A Clow Card?" Sakura asked. Kero's nodded. "Duh! And this one just made its presence known." He hissed. Sakura

sat up. "Alright, alright. I'll get up. Just hold on you stuffed animal." She muttered. "Release!" Her wand appeared. "Now, Mirror Card! Release and Dispel!" In front of her

came an exact copy of herself. "Good. You stay here and pretend to sleep while I go catch a Clow Card." She sighed. Mirror blinked and nodded. Sakura went out her

window and held another card in front of her. "Fly Card!" She called. Wings sprouted from the end of her wand and she took flight.

* * *

><p>Yozora walked up to the shrine. "Hm...This is the shrine Miss Mackenzie's father runs. Why would a Clow Card be here?" She wondered. "You don't know either?" "AH!" She<p>

shrieked. She held her chest and looked behind her. "Li! Don't do that!" She growled. Li scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

Yozora crossed her arms. "You didn't scare me. I was just surprised." She sighed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They looked up to see Sakura, and her flying all messed up!

Li noticed that she was headed straight for Yozora. He dove for the redhead, pushing her out of the way and sending them rolling. Sakura crashed right into the ground.

Li groaned and got up slightly, then he realized that he was right on top of Yozora. She opened her eyes and they both blushed. Their faces were pretty close. "Get off!"

Yozora shrieked. They quickly parted with their backs facing each other. "Oooohhh..." Sakura groaned. Yozora rushed up to her. "Geez are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura held her head. "I'm fine. Just tired." She sighed. Yozora sighed. She looked around. She looked at Li. "Where's Meilin?" She asked. Li shrugged. "She's finishing her

book report at home. Where's Madison?" He asked. Sakura smiled. "It's too late for her to be out right now. Let's try to find the card." They all nodded and looked around.

Yozora noticed one big tree at the center of the shrine. She looked at it. "That tree... I feel like I've seen it before..." "Maybe because you were here yesturday." "AAHH!

Will you stop doing that!" She hissed at Li. He laughed. Sakura ran up to them. "I can't find the card, what about you?" They shook their heads. They climbed the tree.

Yozora looked at Li. "I know I've been here yesturday. While we were after the Maze Card, which you both left me in!" She hissed angrily. Sakura and Li sweatdropped.

"We told you it was an accident!" They defended. "But, something about this place seems too familiar. Like from my childhood. I remember that I came to Japan for a

vacation with my family. I don't remember if I came to this particular city, but I feel as if I've seen this shrine before." She sighed. She hung upside down. "I don't know."

She sighed. "I think it's cool that Miss Mackenzie's father runs this shrine." Sakura said suddenly. Li sighed. "I don't care what's cool or not, I don't trust her."He growled.

"Why? I think she's nice." Sakura said. Yozora smiled. "So do I." Li groaned. "I give up!" He jumped off and ran. Sakura and Yozora blinked. Sakura jumped off of her

branch and ran after him. "Li wait!" Yozora blinked. She swung back and forth until she was upright on the branch and jumped down. As Li and Sakura were running, they

heard a scream. Li ran back. He saw Yozora being...sucked into the tree with a bright light. "Help!" She cried. Li ran toward her. When he reached for her, she was

completely sucked in. "YOZORA!" Li shouted. Sakura finally came up to him. "What? What happened?" She asked. "Yozora was just sucked into the tree!" He explained.

Kero frowned. "Sucked into the...? The Return Card did this!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Yozora was laying on the ground, spirals were in her eyes. She stood up and held her head. "Ow..." She groaned. "Li? Where'd you go?" She called. She heard footsteps.<p>

"I better hide!" She climbed up a tree. "That's weird. It's summer, cherry blossoms shouldn't be in bloom yet. She peeked out of the tree. "Is that...?" She looked closer.

"Miss Mackenzie!" She shrieked and covered her mouth. She saw someone else. "Who's that woman?" She whispered. Yozora looked closer. "That's my momma!"

* * *

><p>Kero levitated in front of the two kids. "The Return Card only has enough power to bring someone back in time once and that person will stay in the past until the past<p>

catches up with the present." He explained. "Isn't there something we could do?" Sakura asked. Kero looked at Li. "There is one thing...Sorry Sakura, but you'll have to

go home for this one." He sighed. Sakura nodded and left the shrine. Kero turned to Li. "I hope you can do this..."

* * *

><p>"So Wendy, you have a daughter, right?" Layla asked. Yozora's mother, Wendy, nodded. "Yes, her name is Yozora. She'll be five this Christmas." She answered. "She<p>

has this strange power to see the future. Don't tell anyone okay?" She asked. Layla smiled and crossed her heart. "Mommy! MOMMYYY!" A little Yozora came running

toward the two women. Bigger Yozora's eyes widened. "Oh my god that's me!" She squeaked out. Wendy picked her up. "What are you doing out so late?" She asked.

(Me: Okay, this is the deal. Past Yozora is Yory, present Yozora is Yozora. K? K.) Yory sweatdropped. "You didn't read me my bedtime story. Daddy and River were already

sleeping so I went to find you." She explained guiltily. Wendy chuckled. "Well, you did a good job. Yozora, meet my friend, Layla Mackenzie." She introduced. Yory bowed

her head and smiled. "Hi Miss Mackenzie. I'm Yozora!" She cheered. Layla smiled. "My what excellent manners. Nice to meet you Yozora." She greeted while shaking Yory's

small hand. Yory smiled. Yozora blinked. "Miss Mackenzie knew my mother? And she never told me!" She growled quietly. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Japan." Wendy

smiled at her friend. "I'm sure we will." She sighed. "Wendy, I'm sure you aren't aware that Yozora has another power other than the one your aware of." Layla declared.

Wendy and Yory blinked. "She does?" Wendy asked. "I do?" Yory asked. Layla nodded. "Yes, you'll learn what it is the next time you come to Japan." Layla looked up at the

cherry tree Yozora was in. "For now, it's time for you to go." Yozora's eyes widened. "A-are you talking to me?" She asked. Layla smiled. Yozora was engulfed in a light.

* * *

><p>Yozora fell out of the tree. She held her head. "Gee that was fun." She muttered. Kero flew up to her. "Seal the Clow Card! Fast!" He shouted. "But...? Where's Sakura?"<p>

She asked. "Just seal it!" Kero snapped. Yozora nodded. "Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of light, Show me the Bell, Let the Force ignite. Release!" She shouted.

Her ring turned into her bell. "Return to your power confined! Clow Card!" The Return turned into its card form. It went behind the tree. There she saw Li. He looked pretty

weak as he used his sword to help him walk before collasping at the base of the tree. Yozora ran and caught him. She sat him down. "Are you okay Li? What happened?"

She asked. Kero flew lower. "Li used the Time Card to bring you back to the present. But it took a lot of energy to do so." He explained. "I'll leave you two to yourselves."

He flew away. Yozora hugged Li. "Thank you Li. I'm so glad you care for me that much." She sighed. Li nodded as he panted. "I'm...glad that you're okay." He sighed.

Yozora smiled of grattitude. She took out her cell phone and texted Maria. She put it back in her pocket and sat down next to Li. She untied her hair. "Why'd...you do

that?" He asked. Yozora smiled. "I'm staying until all your strength comes back and I can take you home. I'll even sleep here if that's how long it takes." She declared with

a smile. Li smiled. "I really do care for you Li. Even if I'm not good at showing it, I do." She chimed. Li pulled her closer to him and rested his head on hers. "I know." He said.

Yozora looked up at him. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned downward. She smiled and leaned upward. Course you know what comes next. Kisses!

They stayed there all night. Of course, Li's strength came back after two hours, but he just liked sitting there with Yozora, soon they fell asleep against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here!<strong>

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura here!**

**Madison: So is Video Recorder Madison.**

**Kero: Along with Gaurdian Kero!**

**Meilin: And Cardcaptor Assistant Meilin!**

**Madison: That was a really cute chapter! **

**Meilin: Cute is not the word I'm thinking of!**

**Me: Shut up Meilin. Everyone, I want you to keep a close eye on Yozora's behavior in the next chapter! Kay? Kay. ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=**


	19. A Maiden's Rage! Watch out Sand Card!

Emily was trying really hard to annoy Yozora on the field trip to the beach. Yozora had been unfortunate to have to be the one to sit with the blonde. "Last, you're a klutz." Emily declared. She smirked at Yozora. "Got anything to say about that?" She asked. Yozora's eyebrow twitched. "Hello?" Emily asked.

Yozora nodded. "I do." She said.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

Yozora took a deep breath in. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" She stood up. Emily blinked. "JUST SITTING WITH YOU IS HARD ENOUGH!" She snapped.

Everyone stared at her as she just stood there, a scary glare on her face.

Miss Mackenzie turned to her fellow redhead. "You should sit before you-" The bus went over a bump and Yozora hit her head before falling back into her seat. "Hit your head…" Miss Mackenzie sighed. Yozora held her head.

"Ow…Ow…" She groaned.

Emily snickered. "That is so totally karma." She laughed.

A vein popped on Yozora's head. She glared. "If karma was real, you'd be dead by now Emily!" She snapped.

The two girls glared at each other. Electricity cackled. Sakura stood up. She curiously poked the electricity and flew backwards. Emily and Yozora looked behind at her.

"You okay Sakura?" They asked. Sakura sucked on her finger and nodded tearfully. Yozora and Emily glared at each other. "It's your fault! My fault? No way! Yes way!" They glared.

Electricity cackled. No one interfered and soon, the electricity burst and the two girls shrieked in unision. They looked at each other and snickered. They stopped and glared.

"What are you laughing at? Your hair! My hair?"

They glared at each other and electricity cackled once more. They stopped and pulled out their individual mirrors from their bags. Emily's hair was up in several different directions and Yozora's was a mess. They shrieked and grabbed rubber brushes out of their bags. Emily brushed until she was brushed until her hair was down and straight. She reached into her bag and took out a hair tie. She tried to tie her hair, but it snapped. She went through her bag.

Nothing.

She groaned and laid her head on the window. The bus stopped halted and Yozora went flying! Her head hit the seat in front of her. Emily sweatdropped.

"How'd that happen?"

Yozora exhaled as she slid down before letting her head rest on her lap. "Heke…" (Heck-eh) She muttered.

Emily raised an eyebrow as she exited the bus. "You still say that?" She asked as Yozora painfully got off the bus.

She blinked. She looked at Emily. "Say what? What did I say?" She asked.

Emily blinked. "That. That word. Heke." She said.

Yozora blinked. "'Heke'? Oh heke! I didn't even notice! I just say that when I'm startled or confused. I don't even realize I'm saying it." She chirped.

Emily nodded an folded her arms. "So I see. You said that back in Paris too. What does it mean?" She asked.

Yozora shrugged. "Nothing. I made it up when I was little." She said. Emily left to talk with Meilin. Yozora sighed. She dug through her bag. She pulled out a little brooch and cringed. "How'd this get in here?" She asked, staring at the brooch.

"What's that?" Miss Mackenzie asked.

Yozora shrieked and accidentally tossed the brooch up in the air. She walked backwards in attempt to catch it. It went over her head and she missed it. Miss Mackenzie caught it. (Me: You know what? Screw Miss Mackenzie! I'm calling her by her first name! Layla! LAYLA MACKENZIE! GOODNESS!)

"This is a very lovely brooch Yozora. Where did you get it?" Layla asked.

"No!" Yozora snatched it. "Don't touch it!" She examined it for damages. None. "Thank goodness it wasn't damaged…" She sighed and glared at Layla. "Lucky you." She walked toward her friends.

"What was that all about?" Rita asked.

"This brooch is very…important to me… I don't like other people touching it." Yozora explained reluctantly.

Zachary held a finger to his chin. "So protective over something so cheap looking…" He said to mostly himself.

A vein popped on Yozora's head. "Beg pardon Zachary?" She asked.

"I admit, that brooch is very pretty Yozora, but it sort of looks like something out of a cheap pawn shop." He explained. Yozora bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Take it back." She muttered. Zachary blinked. "You have no right to talk about my brooch like that Zachary. Take it back right now." She growled.

Chelsea sweatdropped. "Zachary," She began. "She looks really mad, I think you better take back what you said." She whispered.

Yozora looked up at him, her eyes a piercing dark red that glared at him hard. A fiery aura engulfed her as the wind played with her hair, making her look even scarier.

"I take it back!" He shrieked. Yozora nodded and stomped away, the aura never leaving her. She perched onto a large rock. Zachary, Nikki, Chelsea and Rita all exhaled.

"Let's never touch that subject again. Agreed?" Nikki asked.

"Agreed." The group said in unison.

* * *

><p>Yozora sat on her rock for a while. Layla walked up to her. "You've been sitting here for a while, is something the matter?" She asked.<p>

Yozora looked away from her. "Go away." She hissed.

Layla tilted her head. "You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." Yozora hissed.

"I want to help you." Layla insisted.

"Maybe I don't want your help." Yozora retorted.

Layla smiled. "That's funny. You always seem to ask for my help." She chirped.

"Well there's a first for everything." Yozora grunted.

Layla sighed. "Try going swimming with the others."

She suggested. "It might take your mind off of what's bothering you." She walked away.

Yozora sat on her rock, motionless until she was sure that Layla was gone. She scoffed. "I don't need help from a liar." She muttered.

Yozora sighed as she watched Meilin, Sakura, Madison, and Li swim in the water. She looked at the Flower Card. "So Flower says that my cards think that I'm like family." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Except for Fiery, who Flower says is my perverted friend." She sighed. "Maybe I should go swim with them." She jumped into the water away from the group. She swam behind Sakura and jumped. "BOO!"

"Aaaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed. She looked at Yozora. "Why'd you do that?!" She demanded.

"I thought it would be funny." Yozora explained nonchalantly. Sakura chased Yozora around.

* * *

><p>Sakura panted as she recovered from chasing the redhead. "Man, that's a lot of energy..." She sighed.<p>

Yoozra nodded, sitting next to the brunette. "Yup."

"Yozora, about that brooch your wearing..." Sakura began. "Why'd you get so upset over it?" She asked.

Yozora held her brooch. "It's my most precious item." She muttered. "It's my mother's. My family helped me make it for her. My brother came up with the shape, I molded it, my dad did the colors, and my grandparents came up with the idea." She looked at the sky. "This brooch is the only thing I have left to remind me of my family." She sighs. "That's why I don't like other people touching it, and I get espeially defensive when people insult it."

"So that's why you got so upset with Zachary." Madison said. Yozora sweatdroppe.

"I should really apologize for that." She sighs. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"It's an earthquake?" Madison asked shakily.

"No. A Clow Card, I can sense it!" Li said.

"R-right!" Sakura pulled out her key. "Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" She shouted. "Fly Card!" She and Madison hopped onto her wand and flew up.

"Good idea!" Yozora pulled out her ring. "Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light! Show me the bell, let the force ignite! Release!" She pulled out her own card. "Float Card!" She, Meilin, and Li were all surrounded in light as they quickly floated up. The sand rose and spun in the air. "Okay then...What on earth kind of card would do that?" She asked.

"The Sand Card, moron." Yozora glared at Li, and suddenly, he fell out of the little light circle.

He landed on his bum. "Hey, what was that for?!" He snapped.

Yozora stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, the Sand stopped and fell to the gound. The four airborn girls went to the ground. "That's strange." She muttered.

Suddenly, a large sand wave appeared and crashed down on them. One by one, their heads popped up. "Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked.

"More or less, yeah." Yozora said.

"Man, what's with Sand's additude?"Meilin asked.

The sand wave appeared again. "Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you." Yozora said. "Sheild Card!" Little bubbles around everyone, sheilding them from the sand.

Meilin blinked. "Yozora, where'd your brooch go?" Yozora looked at her swimsuit for where she had pinned her brooch.

"AAAAHHH!" She began to dig around. "Where is it! Where'd it go?!" She shrieked.

"The Sand Card probably forced it off." Madison guessed.

Yozora's face paled as she closed her eyes. She had her hands in fists as she stood up. She glared at the Sand. Her eyes were black. Not a dark red close to black, but pure black. Complete hatred.

"So Sand did this..." She looked at Li and Sakura as another Sand Wave appeared. "Follow my lead." She pulled out the Rain Card. "Rain Card, soak down Sand!" A little girl on a rain cloud appeared and soaked Sand.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Watery, help Rain!" The water goddess soaked Sand down almost completely.

"Freeze it Li." Yozora growled.

"Uh, right." He said. He pulled out his sword from who knows where. "Freeze Card!" The Sand was frozen almost automatically.

Sakura stood in front of it. "Return to your power confined! Sand Card!" The card floated to Yozora's feet. She picked it up and shoved it into Sakura's chest.

"Keep it. I don't want anything to do with it." She began to dig into the sand. "Where is it? Where?" She asked herself.

"Looking for something?" Layla asked. Sakura blinked.

"Look at what Miss Mackenzie has, Yozora!" She chimed.

Yozora looked at Layla, who was holding something in her hand. "I found it while I was looking for you kids. You kind of wandered off."

"Sorry." Madison said.

"This is yours? Right Yozora?" She held out the brooch.

Yozora snatched her brooch back and examined it. She sighed of relief. "Thank goodness." She sighed. She muttered a thank you as she walked past Layla.

Layla shook her head and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'VE FINALLY REVIVED THIS CHAPTER! Not quite the same as before, but it's better than nothing. I hope it wasn't too short! Review soon! A for the font being different from the others, don't worry, I've already done that with the later chapters, and figured it wouldn't make sense to do this one like the earliers. I'll fix the others one by one, promise.<strong>


	20. The final card and new transformations!

**Me: YO! LovelyLily13 here with everyone else. Strangely, they're all asleep. I'll let them be.**

**Sakura: That's my cookie Kero...I SAID THAT'S MY COOKIE! *Randomly throws pillow* **

**Me: *Is hit by pillow* What the fudge? That girl ain't right! *Is hit by pillow again* Ow! *Glares at Sakura with bat in hands* **

**Sakura: Keep away...**

**Me: She better have a seventh sense. *Holds bat up high***

* * *

><p>Madison showed Yozora and Sakura some pictures she took. "These are really good Madison." Yozora complimented. Sakura nodded. "Yeah! Madison takes the best pictures." She giggled. Madison smiled.<p>

"I'm not so sure about the _best_ pictures. But they are good none the less." She chirped. Suddenly, Kero came flying toward them. "HEEEYYY!" Sakura and Madison jumped out of the way. Kero crashed into Yozora.

She fell backwards upon impact. "Ow...KERO!" She hissed. Kero sweatdropped. "Sorry Yozora. Anyway, can't you sense it?" He asked. Sakura and Yozora blinked. "What?" Yozora asked as Sakura helped her up.

"A Clow Card?" Sakura assumed. Kero glared at the both of them. He got into their faces. "NOT JUST _A_ CLOW CARD! THE _LAST_ CLOW CARD!" He snapped. Sakura and Yozora huddled together as he said this.

They sweatdropped. "The last one?" Madison asked. Kero nodded. "Yeah. This one is the most important. Once it's sealed, I'll finally revert to my original form." He explained seriously. Yozora blinked.

"You mean this isn't your natural form?" She asked. Kero shook his head. "No. Now let's go!" He shouted. Sakura and Yozora nodded. "Alright already." They sighed. "Wait!" Madison called. "You need outfits."

The girls sighed. "Really Madison?" They asked. "Yeah. These have to be extra special for the last card." She said. The girls sighed. Kero however, agreed. "Yeah. The last Clow Card has to know you mean business."

He said. Yozora rolled her eyes. "Hard to mean business in those outfits..."

* * *

><p>Yozora stepped out of the mobile dressing room. "This is...so humilating." She sighed. Madison and Maria smiled. "I think it looks amazing on you, Yozora!" Madison cooed. Maria nodded in agreement and smiled.<p>

"It looks incredibly cute and pretty easy to move in despite being a dress. That Clow Card won't stand a chance, Yory-P!" She encouraged. Sakura stepped out of the dresser as well while looking herself over.

"I like your outfit a whole lot better than mine." She sighed. Yozora's outfit was red and black and sort of looked like a short ball gown with black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was down.

"I just feel unconfortable." Madison placed a black bow at the side of head. "There. It's perfect." She sighed cotently. Yozora shook her head. "NO IT'S _WORSE_! I TOLD YOU, I HATE BOWS!" She screeched.

She looked at Sakura. Sakura's outfit looked like a blue soccer player's outfit with a wing design on the shirt that looked similar to Kero's wings. "I like yours better too..." Yozora sighed. They looked at each other.

"Switch?" Sakura offered. "Yeah." They hopped into the dressing room much to Madison's dismay. "I made those specifically for you two!" She whined. Yozora and Sakura poked their heads out. "Too girly."

She complained. Sakura nodded. "Not that big of a soccer fan." She added. "But you two have different measurements!" Madison retorted. "We'll make them fit." Yozora said bluntly. Maria folded her arms.

"Yozora, I'm ashamed in you. Madison had worked real hard to make that for you. Now you better wear that dress or I'll set Emily and Li on a blind date." She threatened. Yozora and Sakura looked at her.

"You wouldn't." They stated. "Do you wanna take the chance?" She asked. The two looked at each other before sighing. "Fine..." They muttered. They closed the door and came out a few seconds later.

"Things I do for love..." Yozora growled under her breath. "Where's Kero?" She asked. The mini beast appeared before them, he wore a blue jersey to match Sakura's outfit. "Sorry, I had to find my shirt."

He explained. Yozora smiled. "You look so cute." She chimed. Kero frowned. "Watch who you're calling cute!" He hissed at her. Li tapped her on the shoulder, causing Yozora to shriek and hide behind Maria.

"Why do you keep doing that!" She shouted. Meilin rolled her eyes. "There's no way you can catch the last Clow Card if you're _that_ easy to startle." She scoffed. "Why you little..." Yozora hissed. "Little? Pft.

I'm taller than you." Meilin retorted. "By what? Two inches?" Yozora muttered. "Well, I'm the better fighter." She retorted. "You are not!" The electricity cackled. Maria clapped her hands rhythmically.

"That's enough you two." She scolded. The two girls huffed and looked away. Sakura sweatdropped. "So where's this Clow Card anyway?" She asked. Li took out his Lasen Board. "Hold on, Li! Let me try and find it."

Yozora said. Everyone blinked. Li handed her the Lasen Board. "No, not with the Lasen Board." She laughed. She pulled out an Ofuda. "Duh." She said. Meilin tilted her head. "How will you find the card with that?"

She asked. Yozora rolled her eyes. She held the ofuda at a distance. She muttered something in some foreign language which the group couldn't understand. "Hey! No fair speaking English!" Meilin huffed.

Yozora ignored her and continued. She and the ofuda began to glow. The group watched in awe. She then released it and it shot in the west direction. Yozora ran after it. "I'm not sure if we should go."

Maria muttered. Kero shrugged. "Why not? Yozora's been training to be a priestess since she was four. Her powers should be reliable." He said. The group nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>Yozora stopped in front of the lake where she saw the ofuda hovering over it. "Heke? So the Clow Card has to do with water." She guessed. The group finally caught up with her. "What's the big idea, Yozora?<p>

Running off without warning." Meilin panted. Yozora ignored her. Madison giggled. "So where's the Clow Card?" She asked. Yozora pointed to the hovering ofuda. "It's in the water." She explained. "The wave card."

Li said. "It's the only card left." He muttered. Yozora and Maria walked up to the lake. "Must be a timid card if it hasn't done anything." Maria said. "You really think so?" Kero flew up to her. "Don't get your hopes up.

The Wave is the last card standing, so it will likely be cocky that it's lasted so long and won't give up without a fight. "Yeah?" Yozora dipped a finger in the water and moved it around, making ripples in the water.

Suddenly a big wave hovered over her. Yozora sweatdropped. "Apparently Wave doesn't like being touched." She muttered with a light and nervous chuckle. The wave crashed down. Luckily Yozora had dodged.

Unluckily, Maria hadn't. But only Yozora saw this as everyone had run from the crashing wave. "Maria can't swim!" She gasped. She took a deep breath in and dove into the water. Waves fought with her.

She went under. But this went unseen by Li and everyone else. "Freeze Card!"

* * *

><p>Yozora saw Maria, unconscious, and swam toward her. She struggled to keep from sinking. <em>'Man, how much does this woman weigh!'<em> She thought. Yozora swam toward the suface, only to hit her head.

The water was frozen. She was beginning to lose air. She took off her necklace. _'This better work! Oh, Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light! Show me the bell, let the force ignite! Release!'_

Her bell appeared. She hit the ice with it. _'Clow Card! Return to your power confined! Wave Card!'_ She thought. The ice shattered before returning to it card form. Yozora quickly surfaced and gasped.

She saw that the card had gone into Li's hand. She pulled Maria onto the land and glared at him. "Were. You. Trying. To. KILL ME!" She shouted. Li sweatdropped. "S-sorry! I didn't know you in there."

He defended. Sakura patted Maria's face. The woman woke up and sat up. "The Wave Card is definitely _not_ my favorite." She sighed. Suddenly, Kero was engulfed in a bright light. Everyone stared.

Kero's wings grew and covered him. After a few seconds, the wings dramatically spread out and in Kero's place, was a mighty and powerful looking Lion-like beast. Maria blinked. "K-Kero?" She asked.

"That's me. However, in this form, I prefer to be called Kerberos." He said. His voice was much deeper and intimidating. Madison pointed the video camera at him. "You're Kero?" She asked. Kerberos nodded.

"Yep. My true form's left you speechless. I'm that awesome." He said. Yozora and Sakura sweatdropped. "Yep." Sakura said. "That's Kero alright." Yozora sighed. They saw two shadowy figures approaching.

"Kero-I mean, Kerberos! You gotta hide!" She shrieked. Kerberos shook his head. "No. Something about these two." He said. The shadows gained color. Yozora gasped. "Heke! It's Julian and Miss Mackenzie!"

She squeaked. The two walked toward them. "J-Julian, you looked spaced out." Yozora observed. A light engulfed him. Wings appeared from his back and covered him. "H-heke?" Yozora muttered.

In Julian's place was a man with long hair and sharp, cold eyes and wings on his back. "J-Julian?" Sakura squeaked out. 'Julian' glared at her coldly. Kerberos walked toward him and stood by his side.

"Sorry Sakura. This isn't Julian." He said. He looked at the long haired man, then back at everyone else. "This is Yue."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Is in bat war with Sakura*<strong>

**Sakura: *Blocks bat with own* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO HIT ME WITH A BAT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!**

**Me: I DIDN'T **_**TRY**_** I **_**DID!**_

**Yozora: Those two just can't get along...**

**Madison: They'll be fine. Start us off?**

**Yozora: Sure. Yo! Cardcaptor Yozora here!**

**Madison: Video recorder Madison!**

**Meilin: Assistant Meilin!**

**Li: And Cardcaptor Li.**

**All: We're Back!**

**Sakura: It's hard to believe that Julian is someone else... *Blocks bat* Hey, I wasn't paying attention! *Continues bat war***

**Meilin: Yeah. I think it's even **_**harder**_** to believe that Kerberos actually looks impressive.**

**Li: *Nods in agreement* Yeah. But he's still a stuffed animal.**

**Madison: Guys don't be mean.**

**Yozora: Yeah. Kero-er...Kerberos is pretty strong now. He doesn't like you guys so I don't think he'll mind hurting you two.**

**Meilin&Li: *Pales***

**Yozora: I wonder what Julian, I mean Yue is doing here anyway...**

**Madison: Hey, I wonder why Miss Mackenzie didn't freak out at the sight of Kerberos and Yue...**

**Meilin: Who knows. Maybe she's a cardcaptor too.**

**Li: I still don't trust her.**

**Everyone: Get over it.**

**Yozora: Well, let's wrap this up! ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and kitty pose cutely...except Li who just does peace sign.* =^-^= =^-^= ^-^ =^-^= **


	21. Final Judgement and Yue's desicion!

**Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here! Sorry the last chapter was so short. But I backed it up with a cover for the story with Yozora on it! Now you guys know what she looks like!**

**Yozora: Aren't I just the cutest thing?**

**Meilin: You're also very modest.**

**Yozora: WHAT! YOU SHOULD TALK!**

**Meilin: You wanna go?**

**Yozora: Bring it on!**

**Me: Outside! No fighting allowed in my room! Out! Out! OUT!**

* * *

><p>Everyone blinked. "Y-Yue?" Sakura choked out. Kerberos nodded. "The fact that he's here means that it's time for the final judgement." He declared. Madison and Yozora blinked.<p>

"Final Judgement?" They asked. Li looked at them. "Final Judgement is how the decision of who the Master of the Clow will be. We all have to fight against Yue in order to gain title.

Oh, and custody of all the Clow Cards. But only one will pass and become master." He explained. "Or mistress." Sakura and Yozora added in unison with a scowl. Li sweatdropped.

"Or mistress." He corrected himself. Yue looked at him. "You are quite knowledgable about this." He said. Li nodded. "I have to be. I share the same blood line as Clow Reed." He said.

Yue nodded. "So I see. Then we shall start with you, Li Syaoran." He said. He looked at everyone. "The Final Judgement shall pursue tomorrow night, near Tokyo Tower." He said.

That is acceptable I presume?" He asked the three cardcaptors. They nodded. Yue's wings covered him, and in the place of him was Julian, who in turn, passed out of exhaustion.

"Julian!" Sakura shrieked as she and Li caught him. "What happened?" She asked. Kerberos was engulfed in a light as well, his wings covered him and soon he was in his small form.

"Transforming into Yue takes a lot of energy Sakura." He explained. "Even if it's against Julian's will." Sakura frowned. "Poor Julian...But...why didn't you pass out Kero?" She asked.

Kero crossed his legs, as if sitting in midair. Which he was. He sighed as he looked at her. "Julian is only human, human's don't have as much stamina as beasts like me." He explained.

Yozora glanced at Layla. She glared at the woman. "Alright, talk." She said sharply. Everyone turned to her, slightly startled. "What about?" Layla asked. Yozora folded her arms.

"Don't play dumb with me." She snapped. Miss Mackenzie blinked but smiled anyway. "I wanna know why you didn't freak out at the sight of Kerberos and Julian turning into Yue."

She hissed. "So what? Are you a cardcaptor?" She asked coldly. Layla smiled at her fellow redhead. "Hm...I suppose you could say that, Yozora." She said. She began to walk away.

Yozora's eyes turned a stubborn red as she ran in front of Layla. "'I suppose you can say that' is not an answer. It's a yes or no question. So I want a yes or no answer."

She snapped. Layla nodded. "Okay then. No. I am not a cardcaptor. I do have Clow powers like you three, but no." She answered. Yozora nodded. "Okay then. You are dismissed."

She huffed. Layla chuckled and left.

* * *

><p>Yozora let out her cards. She gave a sad smile. "Guys...Today might be the last day I will see you." She sighed. Rain floated up to her and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"<p>

She asked. Yozora sighed and took a deep breath in as she got ready to explain. "I'm only gonna say this once so listen up you guys." She commanded. The Clow Cards nodded.

"You see today was the day that the final Clow Card was sealed and suddenly Kero transformed and so did Julian who turns out to be this Yue guy!" She began. The cards nodded.

"Yue says that tomorrow we'll participate in the Final Judgement! Of course, me and Sakura had no idea what this meant! Turns out we have to fight Yue and only one person can win!

The winner gets all the Clow Cards and becomes the Master or Mistress of Clow and the losers lose all their Clow Cards and it turns out that if I lose I won't have you guys anymore!"

She said quickly and in one breath. She was panting ferociously. She took one deep breath and stood straight. "Whoo...Mouthful" She sighed. She looked up at the Clow Cards.

They all stared sadly. Yozora smiled. "Come on you guys. Don't worry. I'll try my best to become mistress. I promise." She assured. Their facial expressions didn't change that much.

Yozora placed her hands on her hips. "If you don't be positive I'll quit being a Cardcaptor and simply give you to Yue." She joked. They sweatdropped and smiled, laughing nervously.

Fiery walked up to blinked. He looked at her solemnly. "In case you _do_ lose the Final Judgement..." He began seriously. She nodded. "Can I have one more kiss?" He asked sheepishly.

Yozora sweatdropped. _'Sure. **Now** he asks.'_ She thought sarcastically. She looked at him. Looked into his eyes. They were sad and it looked like he was gonna cry. Assuming he can.

She sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes. Fiery smiled and kissed her. _'This one is so much different from the other kisses he's given me. It's much more passionate...Oh Fiery...'_

She heard Love Card squeal. She sweatdropped. Fiery parted from her and hugged her. Yozora stood stiff. He parted from her and kissed her head before returning into his card.

"Fiery..." She whispered. Flower smiled. "Yozora, I believe that you will win the Final Judgement. We'll give it our all to help you." She said. The other cards nodded in agreement.

They returned to their cards. She looked at all of them. She held them to her heart. She looked at the nighttime sky. "I won't lose."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...er...night.<em>

Yozora, Sakura, Layla, Li, Meilin, pretty much everyone who knew about Clow was there. "This is the most important test for you. I made these outfits extra special." Madion cooed.

Yozora sighed. She jumped out of the dressing room. "This one's alright I guess." Her outfit was pretty much an orange and black version of the outfit Sakura wore to catch Watery.

"I fee totally rediculous..." She muttered. Sakura came out wearing the outfit she wore for the Final Judgement in the show. "It looks good." She said. "You're not the one wearing it."

Yozora grumbled. Sakura giggled. Maria rolled her eyes. "Just grow up and live with it." She sighed. Yozora shot the woman a stone cold glare. Maria sweatdropped before chuckling.

Layla smiled at her. "I think it suits you." She chimed. Yozora glared at her before huffing. Layla blinked. "You've been so cold to me. What is it?" She asked. She didn't answer directly.

"I will tell you in private." She hissed. Li rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Where are Yue and the plush toy?" He asked. "Who are you calling a plush toy!" Kerberos growled at him.

"AH!" Li shouted at the sight of the beast. He fell backwards. "DON'T DO THAT!" He snapped. Yozora stood by Kerberos. "Now you know how Yozora feels." They high-fived each other.

"You're awesome Kerberos." She sighed contently. Meilin looked the girl over. "What are you wearing?" She asked. Yozora sweatdropped and took out the Silent card. "Help me out."

She said bluntly. Suddenly, Meilin was shushed. Mute. Silent returned to it's card form. "Ah...The sweet sound of Meilin not talking." Yozora sighed contently. Meilin growled silently.

"Sorry Meilin, can't hear you. You have to speak up." Yozora laughed. Meilin clenched a fist. She chased a now laughing Yozora. Yozora kept running until she bumped into someone.

She fell on her bum and looked up. Yue was looking down at her with an icy glare. Yozora shrieked and stood. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" His glare hardened. Li walked up to them.

Yozora quickly hid behind him. "S-sorry Yue. It's just that you're _very_ intimidating..." She mumbled. Li chuckled. Yozora glared at him. "So I suppose that I'm first right?" He asked.

Yue simply nodded.

* * *

><p>(Me: Okay, look. You've seen Li and Sakura's battles on the show, but this is how it works. Sakura's hesitation caused her to lose.) Yozora looked at the two of them. "They lost..."<p>

She said.._ 'Can I really do this...?'_ She thought nervously._ 'Even Li couldn't defeat Yue. Julian's been so nice to me and everyone else. I can see why Sakura hesitated. I'm not sure...'_

She thought. _'I promised my Clow Cards that I would try my hardest...But will it be enough?' _She took a deep breath in and shook her head. "I need to stop thinking negatively."

She scowled. She breathed a couple times and nodded "Ring of Clow..." A light surrounded her. "Power of Magic, Power of Light! Show me the Bell, Let the force ignite! Release!"

She shouted. Her bell appeared before her. "Alright Yue. Hit me with your best shot." She challenged. Yue smirked at her. This gave Yozora chills. "I feel as if I'll regret that."

She said under her jumped onto a couple buildings. Yue rested on Tokyo Tower. He shot an arrow toward her. Yozora pulled out a clow card. "Arrow Card! Release!" She called.

A girl with a bow and arrow appeared. She shot the arrow toward Yue. The arrows clashed and disappeared. Yozora returned Arrow. Yue flew upward. Yozora hesitated. "Float!"

She was surrounded in a light and flew up Yue glared at her before shooting a blast of energy toward her. "Fiery!" Fiery shot a huge blast of fire to counter Yue's energy attack.

Yozora hit Fiery with her bell before he had the chance to even try to kiss her. "Don't push you luck." She hissed. Fiery shrugged with a laugh and returned to his card form.

Yue raised an eyebrow. Yozora shook her head. "I think it's best that you don't ask about that." She said with a light chuckle. Yue threw his hand forward, rather dramatically.

Suddenly, Yozora was trapped in a cocoon made of what looked like vines. She couldn't get out. Li gasped. "Element Fi-!" He began. Kerberos stopped him. "Don't do it kid.

If you help her, she'll be disqualified." He said. Li growled.

* * *

><p>Yozora sat in the vines, hugging her knees. "I don't think I'm not cut out for this. I just can't do this." She whispered. She looked at her Clow Cards. "I am so sorry you guys..."<p>

She whispered. The Flower Card glowed. Yozora gasped quietly. "Don't give up Yozora. Remember what I told you." Flower's voice said. But Flower never emerged from her card.

"What you told me?" She asked.

**_FLASHBACK!_**

**_"The Clow Cards. We're your family." Flower said. "Big and I are your aunties, the little ones are your little sisters, Fight and Arrow are your big sisters, and Fiery..." _**

**_She trailed off. "Is your perverted friend." She giggled._**

**_End!_ **

Yozora's eyes widened. "The Clow Cards are my family." She whispered. "I've already lost one," She stood. "I'm not losing another!" She shouted. Her bell floated out of her hands.

"Heke?" She asked. The bell was engulfed in a light. "My bell...W" She whispered. It shape changed. Once the light had faded there was a huge difference in the bell's appearance.

It looked more like Mew Zoey's (Me: From Mew Mew Power) Rose Bell. Only where her mew mark was, there was a star and the bell was yellow and red. (Couldn't think of anything.)

"Whoa... Cool!" She whispered. She grabbed it. "I can _totally_ do this!" She assured. "Sword Card!" The sword appeared in front of her. She used it and slashed through vines.

She jumped out of it. "Fight Card!" She shouted. She was surrounded by light. She began to fight with Yue. She kicked him and bounced off, landing on a roof. She held a card.

"Last but not least." She said. She looked at her card. She kissed it for luck. "Power!" She shouted. "Put your strength into my bell!" She jumped off the roof and hit Yue with her bell.

He fell before landing on his feet. Yozora landed on her feet as well. A look of ambition in her now green eyes. She smirked at him bravely. She held her bell out and pointed it at him.

"You still want to continue or do you want to call it quits?" She taunted. Yue shook his head and smirked. "We're done here. I have decided now." He declared. Yozora smirked.

They jumped off the roofs and in front of everyone. Madison had caught the whole thing on video and had a proud look on her face. "You were so amazing, Yozora." She breathed.

Li and Sakura nodded. Yue folded his arms. "I now promote you as Yozora. Mistress of the Clow." He declared. Yozora smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you Yue. I'll do my best."

The Clow Cards all glowed, they all floated into Yozora's hands."Heke...?" She asked. Yue turned to Kerberos. "I trust that you will look after her, correct." Kerberos nodded to him.

Yozora and Sakura blinked. "Look after me?" The redhead asked curiously. Yue nodded. "Kerberos is to be the gaurdian of the Mistress of Clow. He is must be by your side."

He explained in a monotone. "Does that mean Kerberos will be staying with me?" She asked. Yue nodded. "That's correct." He said. Yozora blinked. "I don't think Sakura will like that.

It isn't fair." She sighed. Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine with it, as long as I can visit him." She chirped. Yozora nodded. "Okay then." She raised her hand with her bell in it up high.

"Yes! I'm the Mistress of the Clow!" She cheered. Suddenly, her bell was snatched from her hand. "Hey, what happened? Your bell used to be star shaped and was yellow and blue.

Now it's red and yellow and shaped like a heart?" Meilin asked. Yozora scratched the back of her head. "Truthfully, I'm not so sure. It just happened." She answered sheepishly.

Meilin rolled her eyes. "Whatever RiceballHead." A vein popped on her head. "Don't call me that!" She hissed. She paused. "...Dumpling Head." She retorted. Meilin gasped.

"Dumpling...Head? Why you...!" She threw a punch toward Yozora. The redhead jumped over the punch like it was nothing. She bent backwards when Meilin aimed a high kick.

Yozora seemed to just bounce back when she had straightened up. She leaned left when Meilin tried to punch her, and leaned right. Meilin growled. "Okay..This time is for real!"

She charged toward Yozora, only to end up punching a tree as the redhead jumped over her. Yozora stretched up and whispered something to her. "Dumpling Head." Meilin growled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yozora ran from her. "Dumpling Head! Dumpling Head! Dumpling Head!" She called over her shoulder. Meilin ran after her with a pouty and angry face.

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" She shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YO! LovelyLily13 here! So are our former Cardcaptors Li and Sakura. Meilin and Yozora well...they're still chasing each other.<strong>

**Sakura: Well, now that I'm not a cardcaptor, will I still have a purpose in the story?**

**Me: Of course you will Saky! You'll be the supporter and matchmaker of the story along with Madison!**

**Madison: Right! But too bad that all the cards have been captured. Now I won't be able to make anymore outfits...**

**Me: I wouldn't be so sure~!**

**Li: What do you mean? **

**Me: You'll see~!**

**Sakura: Why do you keep singing your sentences?**

**Me: Oh am i? Sorry~! Anyway, now that Yozora is the Mistress of the Clow, you'll be seeing a new character in the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure all you readers know who.**

**Li: Who? **

**Me: Patience is key young Li. Patience is key...Hey that rhymed!**

**Sakura: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: Oh, and because of this new character, Imma make Yozora a little dense from now on. **

**Li: Why?**

**Me: To add humor! Why else?**

**Madison: About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews critics and tips are always welcomed. Mean reviews and or insults are not. **

**Me: Okay, 'yall are startin' to get on my nerves with that. Lates!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and pose cutely* =^-^= =^-^= ^-^ =^-^=**


	22. The New Moon!

**Me: Yozers! LovelyLily13 here!**

**Yozora: Cardcaptor- *Is elbowed by LovelyLily13* Ow! I mean Clow Mistress Yozora, geez!**

**Sakura: Former Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video Recorder Madison!**

**Kero: Gardian Beast Kerberos!**

**Li: Former Cardcaptor Li.**

**Everyone: Are here!**

**Yozora: *Grumbles* You know, you have a strong elbow...that hurt a lot.**

**Me: *Smirks* I try. Now Kero, change back into your little form. Your too big for my room.**

**Kero: *Grumbles before changing back.* Happy now?**

**Me: Yep. Let's get this show on the road! Oh right! Hey guys, as you know, Yozora is American. When she speaks to our characters, she's speaking Japanese, right?**

**Everyone: Right. **

**Me: Well, there's going to be a little English in this chappy. Here's how you know what's English and what's not.**

"Japanese"

"(English)"

**Me: Okay, let's get started! Meow, peace sign, kitty pose, and whatnot. X)**

* * *

><p>It had been officially one school year since the Final Judgement, and nothing's really happened. By now, Meilin had moved back to Hong Kong after forming a bond with Yozora.<p>

She had learned of Li's crush on the petite redhead and decided that his happiness is her happiness and openly supported the two. Unfortunately, this support went unnoticed.

However, in the process the two odango heads became fast friends. Now everyone is in sixth grade.

* * *

><p>Yozora was sleeping peacefully in her bed, with Kero lying next to her on the pillow.<p>

_Dream time!_

_Yozora was standing in some area. It was pitch black She looked around for other sources of life. "Hello?" She called. She noticed the presence of an old man. A small distance away._

_Yozora walked up to him. "Hello." She said. The man tilted his head and smiled. "Hello young Clow Mistress." He said. Yozora gasped. "You know who I am?" She asked. He nodded. _

_"Yes. I am Clow Reed." He said. Yozora blinked. She bowed to him. She held her now heart shaped necklace charm up to him. "How and why did you change my bell into this form?"_

_She asked. Clow shook his head. "I did not change it Young Mistress." He placed a hand on her head. "You created this with love and passion for your cards. They were your family." _

_He explained. He smiled. "Your ring has changed. Now the Clow Book will change." He said. Yozora blinked. "W-what do you mean Sir?" She asked. Clow smiled and ruffled her hair._

_"You'll see very soon." He said._

_End! (Only for a second)_

A light engulfed the Clow Book.

_Back to Dream!_

_Yozora, Yue, Madison, Sakura, and Kero were all trapped inside seperate pillars of water. They all looked exhaustd. "Why won't it work! It won't work!" Yozora shouted._

_End! For real this time._

"Why won't it work..." Yozora mumbled. She opened her eyes to see that Kero's face was right in hers with a creepy smile on his face. "Rise and Shine Sleeping Beauty!" He cheered.

"HEKE!" Yozora shrieked. She backed onto the wall. She panted heavily. "GEEZ, KERO! YOU SCARED THE WITS OUTTA ME!" She screeched. Kero scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry kiddo. Maria just wanted me to wake you up." He explained sheepishly. Kero sat down in front of her. "So what won't work?" He asked. Yozora blinked. "Heke?" She asked.

"You said 'Why won't it work' right before you woke up. What won't work?" He asked. She held a finger to her chin. "That's right. Uh...I had a dream." She began. "Duh." Kero sighed.

Yozora glared, but continued. "I had met Clow Reed. He said something about the Clow Book changing." She looked at the book. She gasped. The book's colors had changed.

Instead of dark red and gold, the book turned bright yellow and a bright red that was close to pink and traces of blue. On the title, where the word CLOW was, Yozora's name was.

In capital letters: YOZORA. "Whoa...Just like Clow Reed said!" Kero gasped. He looked at her. "Any more dreams?" Yozora held a hand to her chin as she thought back to her dream.

"Yeah...there was water and...I can't remember." She sighed. "WHAT!" Kero screeched. She sweatdropped. "You scared the heck outta me so much that I forgot Kero." She explained.

Kero sighed. "Dreams are important for people with magic. It could've been a vision of the future." He snapped. Yozora tilted her head. She smiled at him. "Then you shouldn't worry.

I have visions all th time when I'm _awake_. So maybe I'll find something out." She assured. Kero nodded. "Hey that's right...you're a psychic. Why don't you want others to know?"

He asked. Yozora shrugged. She began to get dressed. "I dunno. I just don't." She said with a heavy sigh. "I dont have a reason." She put up her hair and went into the bathroom.

"Anyway, I have to go to school earlier than usual, it's my turn to clean up the classroom." She said as she brushed her teeth. She went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Be smart and stay out of the kitchen if Maria isn't in there." She warned. Kero sweatdropped. "Oh alright. Geez, who are ya, my mom?" Yozora rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

><p>Yozora groaned as she ran toward the school. "I warn Kero to be smart and here I am rushing without my skates like a complete idiot!" She whined. She turned the corner.<p>

She bumped into someone and would've fallen if that person hadn't grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry, I was in a rush!" She apologized. The person smiled. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

The person asked. Yozora nodded. "That's good. I'm Eli. Eli Moon." He greeted. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She greeted. She checked her watch. "Ah! Im going to be late!"

Eli blinked. "Where are you going, Miss?" He asked. Yozora sweatdropped. "I'm going to school. It's my turn to clean the classroom. Bye Eli! See ya!" She shouted as she ran.

Eli watched her retreating form. He smirked. "Hm...An interesting girl you are Yozora." He said with his voice in a lower tone.

* * *

><p>Yozora placed her bag on her desk. "So Miss Mackenzie moved back to England?" Sakura asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah. Turns out she was only here to help out with the cards.<p>

Then she moved back home." She explained. "We still stay in touch. I write letters to her every now and then. We usually talk about the clow cards or how she knew my family."

She added. "Cool." Sakura said as she washed the chalkboard. "Do you know who the teacher is?" She asked. Yozora shook her head. "I don't. Maybe Madison or Li does."

She shrugged as she swept the floor. Her mind trailed back to earlier. "_Eli..._Moon." She said, trying the name out. _'What a strange name. He seems nice. He's cute too.'_ She thought.

She shook her head. "Not that I care about _looks_ or anything..." She muttered. Sakura looked at her. "Care about whose looks?" She asked. Yozora's face turned really red.

"H-heke?" She squeaked. She shook her hands in front of her. "N-Nothing! I was just thinking out loud!" She laughed nervously. Sakura placed some flowers on the teacher's desk.

"What are those for?" Yozora asked. Sakura smiled. "So the new teacher will feel welcomed." She chirped. Yozora smiled softly. "You're an incredibly nice person Sakura."

She chimed. The two finished and the rest of the class had entered. Madison had sat in her seat in the back next to Sakura, who was next to Li. Yozora was two seats in front.

"Do you know who the new teacher is, Yozora?" Sakura asked. Madison nodded. "I bumped into him on the way here, earlier." She answered with a smile. Soon, the teacher came in.

Sakura's eyes widened. "It's Mr. Terada!" She exclaimed. Mr. Terada smiled. "Why, thank you Sakura. Now I'm positive that everyone knows me now." He chuckled. Sakura blushed.

He looked around the classroom and nodded. "We have an exchange student. He's here from England, please give a nice warm welcome to Eli Moon." Yozora gasped as Eli entered.

"Eli goes to school here too?" She whispered. Nikki looked at him. "You know him?" She asked. Yozora sweatdropped and smiled. "Sort of. I bumped into him earlier this morning."

She explained. She looked at Eli and noticed him looking straight at her. She gave him a big smile. "Let's see...where should we put you, Eli...?" Mr. Terada asked himself. He smiled.

"How about there?" He said, pointing to the seat next to Yozora. Eli nodded and sat next to Yozora. He smiled. "It's nice to see you again Miss." He said. Yozora smiled and nodded.

She opened her mouth to say her name- "That's enough talking. Let's get started." Mr. Terada said. Everyone hushed. Yozora sighed and simply smiled at Eli. He smiled back.

All the while, Li watched, glaring silently at Eli.

* * *

><p>Yozora sat in her usual tree and ate her lunch. "That Eli boy seems really nice." She thought. "Though...It almost feels like I've met him before." She pondered. "Same here."<p>

Said Eli. Yozora shrieked and fell out of the tree. She landed skillfully on her feet, and caught her falling lunch. She sighed. Eli jumped out of the tree. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

He asked. Yozora scratched the back of her head. "Lil' bit, truthfully." She chuckled. Eli frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologized. Yozora waved it off. "Don't worry about it!

It wasn't intentional right?" She laughed. He nodded. "Right. May I sit here with you? I don't really know anyone else around here." He said. Yozora nodded. "Okay, why not?"

They sat down and Yozora ate. She noticed Eli's stomach growl. He blushed faintly. "Sorry. I didn't pack a lunch." He laughed slightly. Yozora blinked before giggling. "Don't worry, Eli."

She chirped. She held out a rice ball. "We'll share! I over-packed a bit anyway." She chirped. Eli smiled and took the rice ball. "Thank you." He accepted. "So...You're from England?"

She asked. Eli nodded. "That's right. Where are you from?" He asked. Yozora nodded. "I'm from New York, America." She answered. Eli nodded. "I see. What's it like there?" He asked.

Yozora smiled. "It's a great place. Fun and exciting at most times. My family used to run a sacred temple with a shrine and everything. It's pretty cool and my poppa was head priest.

I'm supposed to inherit the title of head priestess once I'm older. So I've been training to be one. Once I'm eighteen I intend on moving back to America and taking over the temple."

She sighed. Eli nodded. "I see. Your family seems nice. Is it a possibility that I can meet them?" He asked. Yozora's eyes turned dark blue. "No..." She mumbled. Eli blinked. "No?

Why not?" He asked. Yozora smiled slightly. "They're gone." She answered. She turned to him. "I'm an orphan." She explained. Eli frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He muttered.

Yozora shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it! It's not like it's your fault or anything!" She laughed as she shook it off. She ate another rice ball. Eli ate another as well.

"Okay, if you say so." He said doubtfully. Yozora waved it off. "Really Eli, it's fine!" She chirped. Eli reached out and held her necklace charm. It was her Bell's unactivated form.

Simply a heart shaped ring that hung on the chain. "What's this?" He asked. Yozora sweatdropped. "Uh...just an old necklace charm! Yeah that's it, nothing else!" She laughed.

Eli looked at the charm closely. He smiled and released it. "It's very beautiful." He said. Yozora smiled. "It was given to me by a special friend of mine." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"A _special_ friend? Do you mean a boyfriend?" He asked. Yozora sweatdropped. _'Boyfriend? No way! Kero isn't even human!' _She thought. "No way!" She shrieked. "Just a good friend."

She added. Eli smiled. "So I see." He said. Yozora stood up. "Well, it's about time that lunch has ended. Later." She chirped. Eli grabbed her hand. "You haven't told me your name."

He insisted. Yozora smiled. "My name is Yozora. Yozora Purity." She chimed. Eli kissed her hand. Her whole face turned bright red. Eli held her hand with both of his. "Yozora Purity..."

He whispered. "That's a lovely name." He complimented with an innocent smile. Yozora just stood there. "I-It is?" She squeaked. Eli nodded. "Yes it is."

(Everyone: Yozora Purity? Me: What? I had to give her a last name sooner or later. Yozora Purity had a good ring to it.)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura, Madison, and Li were all watching from behind the corner. Li was glaring at Eli so hard, you'd be sure that he was trying to make Eli's mind explode with heat vision.<p>

"That guy..." He growled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Yozora walked with Julian toward the orphanage. "Thanks so much for helping me carry the groceries Julian." She thanked. Julian shook his head. "That's okay. You sure bought a lot.<p>

Are you planning to invite me for dinner?" He joked. Yozora giggled. "No. I was planning to invite the new kid, Eli Moon and his sister, Ruby Moon, for dinner." She chirped sheepishly.

Li rushed up to her from nowhere. "You're inviting _Eli_ for dinner?" He hissed. Yozora blinked. "Heke? Yeah, I thought it would be a nice way of welcoming him and his sister." She said.

"Why are you saying his name like he's the most evil person the world? Emily Joy has already earned that title." She asked. Li huffed. "I just don't trust him. That's all. Nothing else.

Okay? I just don't think you shouldn't invite him to dinner." He huffed with his signature 'Arctic glare.' Yozora sweatdropped and cowered under the glare. She chuckled nervously.

"Y-you're more than welcomed to come too. I mean, you've only tasted my deserts. Not my usual cooking." She offered. Li blinked before nodding. "Sure, okay." He accepted unsurely.

She turned to Julian. "You can come too, Julian." She chimed. "Sure. Can I invite Tori?" He asked. Yozora sweatdropped. She thought for a couple seconds about the guests.

"Um...Let's see...If Tori comes over he'll definitely bring Sakura who will more than likely bring Madison..." She muttered quietly. I better buy some more groceries..." She sighed.

Li smiled. "I'll help." He said. "I don't mind helping you either, Yozora." The trio turned around to see that Eli was standing behind them. Yozora smiled. "Hi there Eli!" She greeted.

Julian smiled. "Hey Eli. I'm Julian." He greeted. Eli smiled. "Hi Julian." He turned to Li. "Hello Li." He greeted. "Hey." Li grumbled. Yozora glared at him. She stomped on his foot. "OW!"

He hissed. He glared at the redhead. "What was that for?" He asked. Yozora gave him her '_Ant_arctic Glare.' "Eli's done nothing to you. Be nicer, will ya." She hissed in a quiet tone.

She turned to Eli. "Thank you Eli. The more help the better." She said politely. She walked with him to the grocery store with Li hot in pursuit. Julian smiled. "Such fiery kids they are."

He laughed. He walked after them.

* * *

><p>Yozora chopped the carrots. "They're gonna love this." She cheered. Eli walked into the kitchen. "Yozora, would you like some help?" He asked. Yozora shook her head. "No thanks."<p>

She chirped. She blinked. "Actually...I wouldn't mind if you washed the rice for me." She chimed. Eli nodded. She smiled. After a few minutes Li came in to see that Yozora was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. He glared at Eli. "What did you do to her!" He demanded as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I didn't do anything." Eli said calmly. Li glared. "Oh yeah?"

He asked. "Then why is she crying!" He demanded. "B-because I'm *sniff* chopping onions!" Yozora cried. Li blinked and looked at the chopping board. Yupper! There were onions.

"*Sob* Th-the best onions are the ones *Sniff* that make y-you cry so much!" She cried. Li sweatdropped. "Uh...right..." He muttered. Yozora wiped her eyes. "You apologize now."

She demanded. Li rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry." He said in a monotone. Yozora sighed. She knew that was as good as it was gonna get with Li. She began to chop the onions again.

She began to cry again. "THESE ONIONS ARE TOO RIPE!" She cried. Li sweatdropped while Eli simply chuckled with amusement. The brunette left after giving Eli one last sharp glared.

Eli placed the bowl of washed rice down on the counter. "I'm done washing the rice." He said. Yozora smiled as she washed her hands and wiped her eyes. "Thanks so much Eli.

I'm sorry that Li is being so mean to you. I'm not so sure what his deal is." She apologized. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll warm up to you, though." She chirped optomistically.

"We didn't get along too well when I first transferred here, but now we're good friends." She admitted. "So don't worry." Eli smirked. "I'm not worried a bit." Yozora sweatdropped.

"Um...are you okay? Your voice got really low all of a sudden." She asked. Eli smiled. "I'm fine. Just a sore throat I suppose." He said with a normal pitched voice. Yozora smiled.

"Then I'll make some tea. Go into the dining room with the others until then okay?" She instructed. Eli nodded and went into the dining room.

* * *

><p>Yozora sighed as she placed all the food on the table. "Geez, that took a lot longer than I expected..." She sighed. Yozora had placed curry, dumplings and fried rice on the table.<p>

Lastly, she had placed macaroons for desert. Li ate some of the curry. "This is pretty good." He muttered. Madison ate a dumpling. "These are great!" She cheered contently.

Ruby and Eli stared at their food. Yozora blinked. "What's wrong? Not hungry?" She asked. They shook their heads. Eli tried the fried rice while Ruby tried the curry. They smiled.

"This is really good. Don't cha think so Tori?" Ruby asked in a flirtatious tone. Tori ate a dumpling and smiled. "Wow Yozora, this is way better than anything the _Squirt_ could make."

He complimented. Sakura kicked him. "OW!" He hissed. "Just remember that you're in the _Squirt's _kicking range." She snapped. Yozora giggled. "I'm glad you guys like it. Although..."

She stared at Julian, who was stuffing himself senseless. "I'm not sure if Julian's even _chewing _his food..." She mumbled quietly. Li sweatdropped. "Don't choke..." He muttered.

Sakura ate her fried rice. "Trust me, that's Julian when he's _barely_ hungry." She chuckled. Yozora, Li, Eli and Ruby looked surprised. "Heke? You mean he's barely picking at his food?"

Yozora asked with a squeak. Sakura simply nodded. Julian noticed the topic of conversation. "Huh? Oh, I guess I should slow down." He laughed. Yozora chuckled lightly.

"No comment." She giggled. Julian continued to eat. Soon, most had finished and were now eating the macaroons for desert. "The chocolate one is my favorite!" Sakura squealed.

"Can you teach me how?" She asked. Yozora opened her mouth. "Don't bother. The little Monster will just screw up." Tori laughed. Sakura glared. "TORI!" She kicked him. "OW!"

They heard sobbing in the kitchen. They all went into the kitchen quickly. "What's the matter?" Li asked. He saw that Eli was next to Yozora. "What did you to her!" He snapped.

Eli chuckled. "Nothing." He answered calmly. "Then why's she crying?" Li demanded. "H-He did n-nothing! I-I'm *Sob* just chopping onions again!" Yozora cried. Li sweatdropped.

He looked at the cutting board. Eli chuckled. "Is this deja vu or what?" He laughed. Li sweatdropped again. "Why are you cutting onions again, anyway?" He asked irritably.

"J-Julian a-ate all the c-curry and said he would like seconds, so I-I'm making more!" Yozora sobbed. "These onions are really getting to me!" She sobbed. Li glared at Eli.

"Well, what's Eli doing in here with you?" Sakura asked. Eli smiled. "I offered to wash the rice for her again." He answered. Sakura nodded. "That's nice of you." She said. Li glared.

"Jerk..." He muttered. Yozora heard this and wiped her eyes. "Li, stop picking on him!" She snapped. Li sweatdropped. "Ears of a bat geez..." He grumbled after he left the kitchen.

Yozora glared in his direction. "I HEARD THAT!" She shouted. Li sweatdropped. Yozora began to cry again as she chopped the onions.

* * *

><p>Ruby, Julian, Eli, and Tori had left. Now it's just Maria, Li, Madison, Sakura and Yozora. Kero flew down. "Are there any macaroons left?" He asked. Yozora smiled. "Yeah. I saved some."<p>

She said while pointing to a plate of macaroons. Kero cheered and began to stuff his face. Sakura laughed. "I think Kero is the only person who can compete with Julian for eating."

She giggled. Suddenly, Kero stopped eating, and Yozora stopped sweeping. Maria blinked. "Problem?" She asked. Yozora closed her eyes. "I sense something. What about you Kero?"

She asked. Kero flew over to her and landed on her head. "Yeah. I sense it too. We better check it out." He said. Madison brightened. "OUTFITS!" She cheered. "NO!" Yozora shrieked.

"Yozora..." Maria growled. Yozora sweatdropped. She hung her head and shivered. She looked up and brightened, with surprisingly yellow eyes, and clapped her hands together.

"I'm _so _lucky to have a friend to make such _wild _outfits for me!" She cheered in a sickly-sweet voice. They all sweatdropped. Yozora went up to Madison. "Nothing too girly, kay?"

She whispered. Madison nodded and crossed her heart.

* * *

><p>Yozora stepped out of the dressing room thing. "I feel like an actual priestess!" She cheered. Just like when sealing the Illusion Card, Yozora was wearing a type of miko outfit.<p>

This one wasn't red though. The pants were dark yellow and matching yellow rose clips were in her hair. Which was tied in a low ponytail by a yellow ribbon. "This is awesome!"

Strangely though, Madison had supplied Yozora with a bow and cheered. Madison nodded. "Yeah, and it's waterproof. Just in case it rains!" She declared proudly.

"Thank you." Yozora chimed. Suddenly, a jet of water shot past them. Maria grabbed Yozora and jumped out of the way. "What was that!" She shrieked. Sakura looked at Kero.

"Water doesn't just shoot on it's own!" She cried. She looked at Kero. "Kero, is there by _any_ chance that there's another card?" Kero sweatdropped. "I don't think so Sakura."

He said. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can use Fiery to stop it." Yozora declared. Kero nodded. "Yeah. I don't think this jet like any of us that much." She held her necklace.

"Oh Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light! Show me the bell, Let the force ignite! Release!" She chanted. She waited for the transformation. But...

Nothing happened.

Yozora blinked. "Release!" She shouted. She jumped out of the water jet. Kero transformed into his larger form. Kerberos had Sakura, Madison, and Maria riding on his back.

He took flight. "Yozora, anytime now!" He shouted. Yozora ran. "DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING!" She cried. She looked at her ring. "Come on you stupid ring! Release already!"

She pleaded. Nothing. Yozora kept running. "I have no idea if this will work!" She took out an ofuda and pulled out an arrow. She wrapped the ofuda around the arrow. "Here we go."

"(Planet Element! Mars Fire!)" She said. English if you forgot. She stopped and stretched out the bow and arrow, aiming for the jet of water coming toward her. "(Hit the mark...)"

She muttered. She shot the arrow. It went straight through the water, slashing and evaporating it. She sighed of relief. "(Thank goodness...)" She sighed. Kerberos flew down to her.

"Great. But, why didn't you use your cards?" He asked. Yozora looked at her ring. "I can't get my ring to transform. I said the spell like usual, but nothing happened." She explained.

Kero frowned. "I better talk to Yue about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo we're here yada yada yada. So Yozora's ring won't work. You'll see why. I'm feeling lazy, byebye. Meow. *Does lazy kitty pose* ~.~<strong>


	23. The first Star Card!

**Me: Yooooo! LovelyLily13 here! **

**Yozora: Clow Mistress Yozora! **

**Sakura: Former Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video Recorder Madison!**

**Kero: Gardian Beast Kero!**

**Li: Former Cardcaptor Li.**

**Everyone: Are here! **

**Yozora: MY RING WON'T WORK! WAAAHHHHH! *Cries***

**Everyone but LovelyLily13: *Sweatdrops* Uh...**

**Me: *Waves it off* Don't worry about. She's just shaken up…also I had her eat a ton of cookies and spun her around a lot…so she's gonna be messed up for a lil' while! **

**Li: Why...? **

**Me: I was bored and wanted to see what would happen! The same thing happened to me earlier during lunch in school! So let's get this show on the road! ~Meow~! **

**Everyone: *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose except Li who just does peace sign* **

**Me: LI! YOU ARE NO FUN! NEXT TIME DO THE POSE!**

**Li: NO! BE GLAD THAT I DID THE PEACE SIGN!**

**Me: JERK! *pouts in corner childishly.***

(English)

Japanese

* * *

><p>Yozora hung upside down on Sakura's bed. "I just don't get it…why wouldn't my ring work?" She asked. Kero flew up to her, he levitated upside down. "Not sure." He sighed inwardly.<p>

The two upside down magical beings looked at Sakura. "You invited Julian over, right?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Yozora sighed and flipped over, now off the bed and on her feet.

"Maybe after Kero talks to Yue I'll go for a few rounds around the park and clear my mind." She pondered. The doorbell rang and Sakura dashed down the stairs. "I got it!" She called.

She opened the door and smiled to see Julian. "Hi Julian!" She greeted. Julian smiled at her. "Hi threre." He greeted back. He entered. "Is Tori here?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head

"Yeah. He's in his room." She said. Julian nodded and went into Tori's room. Sakura went into her own. "So…how are we going to do this?" Yozora asked. Sakura opened her mouth.

"Tori, Sakura! I have a meeting, can you two run downtown and get some groceries for me?" Their dad called. Sakura blinked. "Wow…convenient." With that, they left the house.

Yozora and Julian waved to them. "We'll watch the house for ya." Julian assured. Yozora nodded. She went into the kitchen to make tea. Kero peeked downstairs where Julian was.

"The coast is clear. I need to speak with Yue." He said. Julian's eyes suddenly went hollow as wings appeared from his back and covered him. Soon, in his place was Yue.

* * *

><p>Back in Sakura's room was Yue and Kero. Yue examined the room. "Yozora's room is rather feminine isn't it? She did not strike me as such." He observed. Kero laughed haughtidly.<p>

"There's no way she could be femine! She's a tomboy! We're in Sakura's room!" He laughed. Yozora burst into the room with a small tea set. "I HEARD THAT YOU TALKING PLUSH TOY!"

Kero sweatdropped. She saw Yue. "AAAH!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>Yozora sighed as she poured the tea. "You know, you really need to start warning me when you're gonna change from Julian to Yue." She sighed. She gave a cup and a spoon to Kero.<p>

Kero smiled and began to drink. Yozora held a cup to Yue. He stared at her. "Uh…? Green Tea…?" She offered. He just stared at her. Yozora tilted her head. "Don't you want any?"

She asked. Kero put his spoon down. "He doesn't eat." He said. Yozora blinked. "…What do you mean?" She asked. Kero drank another spoonful. "Exactly what I said. He doesn't eat."

The mini beast turned to Yue. "Yue gets his energy from the moon. Just like you humans get energy from eating food." He explained. Yozora blinked. "Uh…okay…? Cool, I guess…"

She muttered. Kero took one last sip of tea. He held the cup up to her. "More tea please." He said. Yozora nodded to him and took the cup and exited the room. Yue looked at Kero.

"What did you wish to speak to me for? It takes a lot of energy for me to transform." He said. Kero nodded. His wings grew and engulfed him. In seconds, he had transformed.

"It's about Yozora's ring." Kerberos began.

* * *

><p>"Do-do-do Dreaming... Dreaming~" She sang. She poured the tea in some cups and went upstairs. "And then the door..." She hummed as she continued up the stairs rhythmically.<p>

"Will open…" She hummed as she opened the door to Sakura's room. She saw that Kero had transformed. They stared at her. She stared back. She was quiet as they stared at her.

"AAAAHHH!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>Yozora sighed as she set the tea in a bowl in front of Kerberos. "Geez, put up a sign or something." She mumbled. Kerberos lapped up some of the tea before looking at her.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Sorry kiddo." He laughed. Yue looked at her. "So your ring will not transform, correct?" He asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah, I said the spell, but I got nothing." She sighed.

Yue nodded. "I see. Well that's rather strange." He said. Yozora sighed. "Yeah. I don't know what's wrong." She muttered. They heard the doorknob downstairs. "Oh, no, they're back!

Change back you two! Hurry!" She shouted as she ran downstairs. Kerberos changed back, but Yue curiously followed. She saw him and shrieked silently. "They'll freak if they see you!

Change back!" She hissed. Yue gave her a cold stare. Shivers trailed down her spine. He then changed back into Julian. Unfortunately, the poor guy passed out. She heard Sakura.

"Open the door!" She huffed. "Shut it Squirt, it's hard to enter the key when you're screaming in my ear!" Tori snapped. Yozora panicked. She patted Julian's face lightly.

"Come on man, get up." She whispered. She heard the doorknob twisting. She panicked. She ran into the kitchen and threw a cup of water at him. Julian got up and held his head.

"Ngh…What happened to me?" He asked. Yozora bit her nail and noticed that he was near the stairs. "You fell down the stairs." She said. "I did?" He asked. Yozora nodded hurriedly.

Julian got up just as the door opened. Yozora sighed of relief. "Well I gotta go to the animal shelter! You know, volunteering and stuff!" She chirped as she dashed out of the door.

Everyone blinked. "What's with her?" Tori asked. Julian asked. "Not sure." He said. Yozora came running back and went up the stairs before coming back down with Kero in her arms.

"Hey, that's the Squirt's plush toy." He said. Yozora laughed. "Well, Sakura noticed how much I liked this plush toy, so she gave it to me." She answered quickly. Tori nodded.

"Okay then." Yozora jogged in place. "Well, Imma be late, so bye!" She ran away.

* * *

><p>Yozora panted as she stopped at the orphanage. "That was…exhausting." She sighed. Kero sweatdropped. "No one told you to run." He sighed. "There's something I wanna ask you."<p>

She said. "What?" Kero asked, now flying in front of her. She grabbed him and squeezed him. She had an angry look on her now dark red eyes. "There's no way I could be feminine?"

She growled. Kero sweatdropped and tried to free himself of her grasp. "MARIA! SAVE ME! MARIIAAAAA!" He cried. "Maria's not here!" She hissed. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Kero was covered in bandages. "You're aggressive…" He sighed. Yozora shot him a cold glare. He sweatdropped. The redhead blinked. "I sense it. The same thing as yesterday."<p>

She muttered. Kero blinked. "Yeah. I sense it too. We should bring Yue this time." He said. She nodded and put him in her pocket. She ran to Julian's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Yozora." Julian greeted. Yozora frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I lost something very important to me. I was wondering if you could help me find it." She pleaded sadly.

Julian blinked. "Sure, what was it?" He asked. Yozora cringed. She bit her lip. "My momma's brooch." She lied. His eyes widened. "I'll help you. Show me where you last had it." He said.

Yozora nodded and walked toward the area where she felt the strange presence.

* * *

><p>Yozora stopped. The presence was strongest here. Sakura and Madison had decided to join her, already knowing what she was actually looking for. "This is where I lost my brooch."<p>

Julian nodded and began to search. Madison held out a box with an outfit inside. Yozora ran. Julian checked the bushes. "Are you sure it's around here, Yozora?" He called to her.

Yozora ran. "This is the last place I saw it!" She called back. Madison and Sakura caught her and pushed her into the bushes where they jumped in. "Okay, I'll keep looking." He said.

"Hey! Don't touch that! Hey! HEY!" Yozora shrieked. Julian somehow didn't hear her. "You give that back! HEY! I AM WARNING YOU!" She barked. Soon, they had dragged her out.

"You look great!" Madison cooed. "Yet, I feel so violated." She huffed. Sakura smiled. "It's not that bad." She chirped. Yozora glared at her. She wore a leotard with a sash design.

It was blue and the sash was black. She wore a frilly blue miniskirt that was easy to move in, a cape that stopped at her thighs and had a headset on and a belt that sagged slightly.

The girls had tied her hair in a high ponytail. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands and she wore black ankle boots. "I don't even know how you can do this stuff." She sighed.

"I made it waterproof." Madison chirped. Yozora sighed. "It's not that bad I guess…" She muttered. Madison held a bow and arrows to her. "Just in case you might need it again!"

She chirped. Yozora took it and nodded. "Thanks Madison. I might just need these." She sighed. A water jet had shot right past them. "Oh, man! Not again!" Yozora shrieked.

Kero then emerged from the box. He glared at them. "I WAS IN HER POCKET! WERE YOU TWO TRYING TO KILL ME!" He barked. The girls sweatdropped. "Sorry." They muttered.

Yozora ran up to Julian. "Please Yue! Help me!" She pleaded. Julian blinked. His eyes suddenly went hollow as wings appeared from his back. They covered him completely.

In his place was Yue. He picked Yozora up bridal style. He took flight and evaded the jet of water. It followed them. Kero had transformed and had Sakura and Madison on his back.

"Yozora, hurry!" The water suddenly split into five jets. "Please work…" She sighed. "Ring of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light! Show me the Bell, Let the Force ignite! Release!"

She commanded. She and Yue watched.

Nothing.

He put her down. "Release!" She whined. Kerberos put the girls down where they ran toward her. "It won't work." She muttered. Suddenly, the water shot straight for them.

Yozora bit her bottom lip. She grabbed her bow and arrow. She wrapped an ofuda around the arrow. "(Planet Element! Fire! Mars, come to my aid!)" She shot the arrow at the jet.

The arrow shot toward the water, before evaporating it with intense fire. They all sighed of relief. Yozora groaned. "It just won't work no matter what I do guys..." She sighed.

Suddenly, water shot up. They were all trapped in the water pillars. Sakura, Madison and Yozora covered their mouths, holding their breath. Yozora's eyes were closed tightly.

She held the ring as tightly as she could. "It won't work! Why won't it work!" She shouted. 'How can I breathe when I'm in water?' She opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

They were all close to unconsciousness. 'They'll drown if I don't hurry!' She thought. Kerberos and Yue were struggling to stay awake. "I must help her…" Yue strained weekly.

Kerberos shook his head. "No. She must do this on her own!" He retorted. Yue watched Yozora. She held her ring close to her heart. "Why won't you work…" She whispered.

_'My ring has taken a new, stronger form, but I can't activate it. Is it because it's different?'_ She thought. Her eyes snapped opened at this thought. _'Oh DUH! That's it!'_

She thought._ 'I've been saying the wrong words the whole time! Gosh, I am such an **idiot**!_' She thought with realization. She closed her eyes again. _'Alright then… I can do it.'_

She thought. "Ring of the Stars…" She was surrounded by bright light. "Reveal your power to me as it burns bright! With love and passion shine your light!" She opened her eyes.

"Release!" She shouted. Her heart shaped bell appeared. "Alright! I did it!" She cheered. "Now to get us out of here." She muttered. "Hmm…Maybe I can use my bell to get out…"

She grabbed her bell and used it to slash through the water, causing her to fall out of the pillar. "Finally!" She took out Fiery's Clow Card. "Fiery! Release and Dispel!" She chanted.

She attempted to hit the card, but it just floated to the ground. "Huh?" She asked. She picked the card up. "Now what's the problem…?" She muttered. "Here's what I know…"

She sighed. "The bell and the book changed their forms…So maybe the cards need to change as well?" She said. She looked at Yue, who was staring at her weakly. She nodded.

"I call upon the power of my star," She began. A light surrounded her. "Ancient forces near and far, Clow card discard your former might and draw your power from my light!"

She chanted. "I, Clow Mistress Yozora, command you under our contract! STAR CARD!" The card changed. It looked like a Sakura Card, only yellow. She smiled at the new card.

"Perfect!" She cheered. "Now!" She threw the card up where it floated above her bell. "Fiery! Release ase and dispel! Star Card!" Fiery flew and surrounded the water pillars.

His heat evaporated each pillar, causing everyone to fall to the ground. Yozora ran up to the girls. "Hey, are you guys okay? Hey! Hey!" She cried. They girls woke up slowly.

She ran to Kerberos. "Kerberos get up! Come on Kero, wake up!" She ordered. Kerberos rolled over. "Just…Five more minutes." Yozora sweatdropped. "Wow…" She muttered.

She ran up to the unconscious Yue. She hesitated. "Y-Yue? Come on, get up." She coaxed. She shook him. "Yue come on! Please!" She shouted with panic. She bit her bottom lip.

"Please don't be mad at me!" With that, Yozora slapped Yue right across the face. He snapped up and held his cheek, which had an imprint. He glared down at the redhead.

She looked down and shivered, she was highly intimidated by him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to wake you up. I tried calling you but it didn't work…" She mumbled. Yue looked away.

She looked away sadly. Suddenly, Fiery picked her up bridal style. "Hey!" Yozora shreked. Yue looked at the Star Card. "Hey, why the long face Yozora? You get to see me again!"

Kerberos sweatdropped as he awoke. "…Here we go again." He sighed. "Don't you dare! Put me down!" Yozora ordered as she squirmed. "No way!" He laughed. Yue looked at Kerberos.

"What is he doing?" He asked. Kerberos sighed. "Wait for it, Yue." Fiery leaned down. "I missed you, love…" He whispered. He kissed her on the lips, strangely, she closed her eyes.

Yue raised an eyebrow. Kerberos gasped. "SHE'S KISSING HIM BACK?" He shouted. Yue looked at the beast. "He's done this before?" Keberos sighed. "Several times actually…"

He sighed. "But she never kisses him back. Or at least I thought so." He muttered. Fiery parted from her. Her eyes were still closed. She had passed out. His eyes widened.

He placed Yozora in Yue's arms. He kissed the girl on her head. "I'm so sorry. I…don't know what had happened. She just fainted…It's a first…" He muttered. He returned to his card.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't happen." Kerberos muttered. Sakura and Madison looked at him worriedly. "What is it?" Yue spoke up. "The cards are taking energy from Yozora's star."

He sighed. The two girls blinked. "Uh…" Sakura muttered. Madison scratched her cheek. "We…uh…don't know what that means…" She chuckled nervously. Yue looked at Kerberos.

"The cards are using Yozora's energy to activate." He explained. The girls gasped. "That's horrible…" Sakura muttered. Kerberos changed to his smaller form. "Don't worry you guys.

Once she's stronger, she'll be able to give the cards their own power to sustain." Yue frowned. "She is weaker than I assumed." He scoffed. Sakura glared at him. "Stop it, Yue!"

She snapped. Yue glared at her. She shivered. Sakura shook her head and glared back at him. "Yozora hasn't done anything wrong to you! She's new to this whole mistress thing!

How can you expect her to get it right off the bat! You're so cold to her, just give her a chance, okay!" She barked. They all stared at Sakura with shock. She was panting heavily.

Never had they heard her speak so boldly and wisely…especially wisely. Yue stared. "I am taking her back home." He said. And with that, he flew in the direction of the orphanage.

Sakura folded her arms. "What a jerk. I'm glad I didn't pass the Final Judgment if it meant having him as a guardian. He's nothing like Julian is…" She huffed. Kero sweatdropped.

"You may have pushed the wrong buttons Sakura. Yue does care about Yozora," He said. "He just sees her as a master rather than a friend. He feels that she needs to be stronger."

He looked in Yue's direction. "He thinks that treating her this way will make her want to prove him wrong." Madison looked at him. "Really?" She asked. Kero scratched his cheek.

"Well…" He muttered. "I don't know. That's just what I think, truthfully!" He laughed. Sakura and Madison sweatdropped. "Really Kero…" They sighed in unison. Kero laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry! You can't really predict what goes on in Yue's head." He laughed. "Well, goodnight girls! Get home safely!" He called as he flew after Yue.

* * *

><p>Yue laid Yozora in her bed at the orphanage. Luckily, his flight had went unseen. He looked at the girl. She looked stressed even though she was asleep. "Why can't we be friends…"<p>

She muttered. She turned over and the moonlight reflected on her face more vividly. "Yue." Yue left toward window, preparing to leave. He turned to the petite redhead's room again.

It and had hand-drawn pictures on the wall, and couple of animal posters as well. There were were pictures of her and the cards. He liked the picture of her and the Sword Card.

But what caught his attention was Flower and Fiery. With Flower, Yozora would draw pictures of them dancing and Yozora sitting on Flower's lap, napping or smiling at the card.

With Fiery, there were a couple of pictures that included her hitting him upside the head with her bell, which was star shaped at the time. Yue found those drawings rather amusing.

He seemed curious at the pictures of Yozora and Fiery hugging each other or Yozora jumping on Fiery and causing them both to fall over. The other pictures were photos of her.

Some with her playing sports like soccer and basketball. There were a few with her and her friends. "This is a much more fitting room for her." He chuckled. He looked at her.

She shivered as wind blew from the window. He walked up to her and pulled the blankets over her, tucking her in. She stopped shivering. He smiled, then flew out of the window.

Though, Yue only made a few feet away as Kero was flying in front of him. Kero smiled at the angel. "You're just a big softy aren't cha?" He laughed. Yue glared and flew around him.

Kero chuckled and flew into Yozora's room, resting on the pillow, curling up, and falling asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo! LovelyLily13 here! <strong>

**Yozora: Clow Mistress Yozora!**

**Kero: Guardian Kero!**

**Sakura: Former Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Madison: Video Recorder Madison!**

**Li: Former Cardcaptor Li.**

**Everyone: Are here! **

**Sakura: *Fumes* Yue is way too mean to Yozora.**

**Li: Did I miss something?**

**Me: Yes. You missed Yozora activating her ring, and transforming a Clow Card into a Star Card. Not to be confused with a Sakura Card. Also called Star Card in the English Dub.**

**Madison: I like the bright yellow color of the card. The Sun, Moon, and the Star on the card is just the right shade of dark yellow to stick out in the bright yellow of the rest of the card.**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* What are you, a color critic? **

**Madison: *Sweatdrops* **

**Me: *Waves it off* Whatever. And Sakura, remember to read the rest of the chapter. Now! The moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Sakura: It's time for…**

**Everyone: *Drumrolls* KEROOOO'S CORNER!**

**Me: Brought to you by Kero.**

**Kero: Hey everybody! Welcome to Kero's corner! Today's topic is the Star Card Yozora created. Hey kiddo, let me see it real quick.**

**Yozora: *Hands over Star Card* **

**Kero: See? Fiery's Card has taken a completely different form. Not only has the color changed to an awesome yellow shade, Fiery's appearance has changed just a bit!**

**Yozora: Really?**

**Kero: Yeah! Check it out. Fiery has a crown on his head, and his wings are much more angelic! Now, let's talk about today's outfit.**

**Yozora: *Has been forced into today's outfit* Madison I'm going to kill you.**

**Kero: Lighten up will ya! Now you see, Yozora's outfit was made simply for quick movement and agility. Which was needed to escape that water! Good thing Madison made it waterproof!**

**Madison: Yep!**

**Kero: Now, Yozora's outfit was designed in simple blue and black. Meant to blend in with the night sky. Why, I have no clue. But either way, it gave Yozora a great look and that's what counts! And I don't mind that Madison gave me my own cape. Well, see ya next time on Kero's Corner! **

**Li: About the chap-**

**Me: *Covers Li's mouth* MY LINES! About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips are always welcomed. Insults aren't! ~Meo- Li, you better do the pose. ~Meow~!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and cute kitty pose except Li who just does peace sign***

**Me: THAT'S IT! *Chases Li around* **

**Sakura: Don't worry. She just ate. She won't be motivated enough to actually catch him.**

**Madison: If she does, she'll probably be out of breath. **

**Me: *Thinks* they better not be calling me fat. *continues chasing Li***

**Madison&Sakura: Byebye!**


	24. Stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel!

**Video Recorder Me: Hi! You've reached Bryanna, also known as LovelyLily13! You can call me either. Anyway, I'm not here right now. Please leave a review after the chapter. BEEP!**

* * *

><p>"Winter festival?" Yozora asked. Eli smiled. "Strange time of year." He stated. Chelsea smiled. "The winter festival is the best!" She giggled happily. "What do you mean?"<p>

Eli asked. Nikki smiled. "Yeah. The winter festival is full of rides and games, and great food! The rides are better in winter than summer! Filled with romance and everything!"

She said. Yozora blinked. "Romance?" She asked. "Yeah. The beautiful snow, the music, and the guys winning stuffed animals for the girls…Romance! Truth be told,"

Rita said. "The Ferris Wheel and the teacup ride are the best for this!" She cheered. Yozora smiled. "How cool!" She exclaimed. "It sounds like so much fun!" She cheered.

Chelsea nodded. "I guess. I think it's boring." Li sighed. Yozora pouted. "Oh, come on Li! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" She sighed. Li rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Yozora sighed. She looked at Eli. "Are you looking forward to it?" Eli nodded. "Yeah. It sounds like fun." Yozora smiled. "Cool." She chimed.

* * *

><p>Yozora looked around, her eyes wide and curious. She looked just like a kid in a toy store who couldn't to decide what to do or get first. Sakura and Madison laughed.<p>

"Goodness Yory. I've never seen your eyes so…you know…Orange." Sakura giggled. Yozora looked over her shoulder. "Sorry! It's just that, this really fun!" She cheered.

"I can't decide what I want to do first!" Li rolled his eyes. "It's not like the world will end if you don't decide." He sighed. Yozora stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Don't be such a sour puss Li!" She shoved him playfully. "Lighten up!" She giggled. Li sighed heavily. "Who knew that you were such a child? You're usually so mature."

He sighed. Yozora scratched the back of her head. "Sorry. Since I tend to transfer from orphanage to orphanage, I don't usually stay long enough for this type of stuff!"

Yozora squealed. "It just gets me excited!" She squealed while jumping up and down. They all face-faulted, except Eli who just laughed. She smirked at Li. He blinked.

"Besides, you're twelve, I'm eleven. I have the right to be childish. So you can't say anything about my immaturity Li." She laughed. She looked to the side suddenly.

"Ooh! What's that?" She was off like a rocket. Nikki blinked. "Wow. I thought you had energy, Sakura." She said. Sakura nodded. She blinked. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Yozora was at a booth where she looked at all the prizes. "How cute!" She cooed. There was Siberian Huskie puppy plush toy. It had a little bow tied around its neck.<p>

"How do I win that?" She asked. The person behind the booth turned around. "Hey if it isn't the mini monster!" Yozora sweatdropped. "Don't call me that, Tori!" She whined.

Sakura, Madison, Li, Eli, and everyone else ran up to them. "Gee…I never knew…you could run so…fast Yozora…" Rita huffed. Yozora scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry." She laughed. Li glared at Tori. Suddenly, a hand popped up from behind the stand, holding a teddy bear up high. "Got it!" Julian's voice called. There was a thud.

"Ow!" Julian appeared, holding his head. "I hit my head…Hey guys!" He chirped. Sakura smiled. "Hi!" She greeted. Tori stopped glaring at Li and turned to Yozora.

"So, Mini Monster, you want that plush toy?" He asked, pointing at the plushie. Yozora sweatdropped and hung her head. "I may be short, but I'm not a monster Tori…"

She sighed. She then snapped right back into her happy self and nodded. "So how do I get it?" She asked. He gave her a bow and three arrows, and pointed to a target.

"You have to shoot the arrow into the center of the target at least two times. You get three tries. That's all there is to it." Tori stated. Julian nodded. "Easy right?"

He asked. Chelsea sweatdropped. "Maybe for you. You're an ace when it comes to archery, Julian." She said. Zachary had opened his mouth, but Chelsea covered it.

"You'll distract her." She said quickly. Yozora stretched the bow. "Wait, hold on." Tori said. He and Julian hid under the counter. "Clear!" He said. Yozora glared at them.

"Jerks…" She mumbled. She stretched the bow and aimed. She noticed a breeze and aimed a bit off. She shot the arrow. It hit right in the center. "Wow! I'm a natural!"

She cheered. She took another arrow and stretched the bow. She focused, but gasped when she looked to the side. She could've sworn she saw a little cat in a tree.

What's weird is that the cat had dark blue fur with bright blue, narrow eyes and wings on it's back. She looked back at the target, before sneaking another look at the tree.

The cat was gone. She accidentally shot the arrow, it didn't land on the center. Sakura looked at her strangely. "What happened? You were so focused." She asked.

Yozora looked at the tree. She rubbed her eyes. "I thought I saw a cat…with wings," She shook her head. "Never mind. It's cool." Eli cringed. She stretched the bow.

"Hit the mark…" She muttered to herself. She shot the arrow and it hit target. "Alright!" She cheered. Tori and Julian peaked out and looked at the target.

"Cool." Julian said as he took the plushie off the shelf. "This one right?" He asked. Yozora took it and smiled. "Thanks!" She looked to the side. "That looks like fun!"

She cheered. AND SHE WAS OFF! Everyone groaned and ran after her. "Yozora wait!" Sakura groaned. "Yo Squirt! Julian and I will catch up with ya later!" Tori called.

Sakura slid to a stop and turned to face him. "Don't call me Squirt!"

* * *

><p>Sakura was the first to catch up to the hyperactive eleven year old. "You need…to…slow…down…" She sighed. Yozora shrugged. "No one told you to follow me."<p>

She said. Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whoa, you look seriously ticked. I'll slow down if you need me to." Yozora said. Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not that."

She sighed. She stood up straight. "I'm just tired of Tori always picking on me!" She growled while stomping her foot. Yozora folded her arms. "I think you're lucky Sakura."

She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding." She laughed. Yozora shook her head. "I'd love to have a big brother like Tori! He reminds me of my brother River."

She exclaimed. "...Only, Tori is older and more protective. That's how you know he loves you. River was fun to be around, he always joked with me and teased me."

She began. "But...he just wasn't that serious. I think Tori is the perfect brother!" She cheered. Sakura sweatdropped. "I don't see it." She said. Yozora sighed heavily.

"Think about it." She sighed. "Tori cares about you, he's silly in his own way, smart, and great with bargains. I can tell, seeing how you're always doing his chores."

She laughed. Sakura sweatdropped. Yozora smiled. "And he's protective. Tori's got all the right qualities one would look for in a big brother, Saky. You're really lucky!"

She explained. "When I get adopted, I want a family just like yours Sakura!" She declared. Sakura tilted her head. "Wow Yozora. That's some serious devotion."

She said. Yozora nodded. "Yeah." She laughed. The rest of the group ran to them. "Please..." Zachary huffed. "No more running... I'm begging you..." He sighed.

She smiled. "Good thing you aren't on the track team." Yozora looked at the stuffed animals. "Kero would love this." She whispered.

FLASHBACK!

Yozora had run to the orphanage to get the clow cards. "So there's a school festival?" Kero asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah, sports, prizes and everything!"  
>She chirped. She picked up her cards and looked to the side to see Kero with a creepy look on his face. "PRESAAANTS! BRING ME LOTS OF PRESAAANTS OKAY!"<p>

He shouted. Yozora backed up. "O-Okay."

END!

Yozora shivered. "For a cute little thing, he's kinda scary…" She sighed. She noticed little teddy bear. She smiled. "It looks like Kero!" She squealed. "He'll love this one!"

A guy in a basketball jersey went up to her. "You want that? It'll cost a dollar." He said. Yozora smiled. "That sounds fair." She took out a dollar. The guy stopped her.

"Ah-ah. You have to make a shot in the basketball hoop against my boys if you want it." He said. Yozora blinked. "You're kidding?" Li asked. He shook his head. "Nope."

He said. "The name's Mikey by the way. If you want the bear, you have to score a shot." Mikey declared. Rita frowned. "But there's no way-" She began. "You're on."

Yozora declared. The group looked shocked. Even Eli seemed surprised. "Serious?" They said in unison. Yozora nodded. She looked at the team. Very athletic looking.

Yozora smirked. "These guys ain't nothin'." She said. The team glared at her. She held her hands out. "Gimme the ball." She said. Mikey gave her the ball. "Let's go then."

He hissed. Yozora began to dribble the ball. "Okay then." She ran past him, twisting around all of his teammates. She ran past them until she was in front of the hoop.

Mikey blocked her way. She smirked and jumped over him, bouncing off him, and dunking the ball into the hoop. "Yeah. I'm awesome that way." She cheered happily.

She swung back and forth until she was able to flip and jump off. "Told ya." She said to the group. She spun the ball on her finger. She took the teddy bear and smirked.

Yozora tossed the ball to Mikey. "You need more practice if an eleven year old girl can beat you." She said. They stared. "What?" She asked. She looked in the left direction.

Her attention was caught by a shooting game. "Heke?" She asked. She looked at a little stuffed bunny. It had a cute little red and white suit with a hat and a floppy ear.

Yozora smiled. Eli walked toward the booth. He smiled. "This game looks interesting." He chirped. Yozora smiled. She looked at the booth. "I've never played before."

She looked at the bunny plushie. "I gotta have that one." She chirped. "It is cute." He chimed. Yozora tilted her head. She took the rifle. "Okay, this should be easy…"

She had muttered. She pointed at the ducks as they moved. She aimed and shot. She missed. "Okay, maybe this isn't so easy…" She sighed. She tried two more times.

"Okay, I suck at sharp shooting." She muttered. Li walked up to her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Well, I was trying to win a prize," She said, pointing to the bunny.

"But…I just found that of my many talents…sharp shooting is not one of them." She sighed with a light chuckle. She put the rifle down. She blinked and looked at Li.

"Hey…Sakura told me that you rock at these types of games! Can you win that prize for me?" She asked. Li looked at the bunny. "Can't you get one at another booth?"

He sighed. Yozora frowned. "I should have known that you wouldn't help me." She groaned under her breath. "Don't worry. I'll win it for you." Eli said. Yozora blinked.

"You will?" She asked. Eli nodded. "I'd hate to see you upset." He began. "You have a beautiful smile and I'd do anything to see it." He declared. Yozora blushed. "Ah!"

She squealed. She hugged him. "You've gotta be the nicest boy I've ever met!" She squealed. Li growled. He slammed a quarter on the counter. They looked at him.

"I changed my mind. I'll win it for you!" He declared. Yozora blinked. "You will?" She asked, not releasing Eli. Li looked to the side timidly. He nodded and clenched his fist.

"Yeah. I like seeing you smile too." He began. He looked at her, a blush on his face. "But I like it best when I'm the one who made you smile." He muttered. She let Eli go.

"Wow Li." She muttered. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She whispered. Li blushed and took the rifle. "Okay then…" He muttered. He aimed.

He shot the ducks three in a row. The clerk handed the bunny plushie over to him. Li gave it to Yozora, refusing to look her in the eye. She smiled and she hugged him.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn red. Eli raised an eyebrow. Yozora blinked. "Hey…Are you okay?" She asked. Li looked away. Eli took her hand.

Li glared at him. "Yozora, let's go on the teacup ride together." He insisted. Yozora smiled. "Okay!" She cheered. They walked toward the said ride, still holding hands.

Li's face was red with anger as he glared at Eli. The girls and Zachary sighed from their positions behind a booth. "She's totally oblivious to what Eli is really doing…"

Madison sighed. "Look at them." Rita sighed. "They look so comfy holding each other's hands like that. Simple touches from Yozora makes Li tense up and blush like crazy."

They nodded. "Even Sakura can see how obvious it is that Li likes her." Nikki sighed. Sakura nodded. She blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked irritably.

Nikki sweatdropped. "It just means that somehow, the once keen and sharp Yozora has become denser then you." She explained. Sakura nodded. She blinked. "Hey!"

Chelsea clapped a fist in her palm. "I got it! Zachary, for once, I need you to tell one of your stories!" She declared. "It has to be about the romance of the Ferris Wheel!"

She declared. Zachary nodded. "The Ferris Wheel is one of the greatest symbols-" Chelsea strangled him. "Not to me! To Li you genius!" She hissed.

* * *

><p>Yozora and Eli laughed as they spun around in the teacup ride. Li watched from the distance with a scowl. He decided to leave. He was about to go past the Ferris Wheel<p>

"Li, wait!" Zachary called, running toward him. Li sighed and stopped. "Hey Zachary." He mumbled. "Are you leaving already? The festival hasn't ended yet." Zachary said.

Li nodded. "Yeah." He looked in Yozora and Eli's direction. The ride had stopped and Yozora was dizzy. She had spirals in her eyes as she tried to maintain her balance.

She fell backwards, landing flat on her back. Eli winced at the sound of her crashing. He got on his knees as he examined her. She sat up and held her head groggily.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, a worried expression on his face. She smiled at him, causing him to sigh of relief before laughing along with her. Li clenched his fists.

"If I stay, I might get arrested for attempted murder." He growled. Zachary sweatdropped before backing up a little bit. "Uh…" He muttered. "Right…" Li nodded.

Zachary shook his head. "Anyway…You should take her on the Ferris Wheel." He suggested. Li blinked. "Why would I do that? She's afraid of heights." He asked.

Zachary nodded. "That's even better. The Ferris Wheel is one of the greatest sights for romance. You're in a cart, just you and the one you love. You have your privacy-"

"Is this one of your stories?" Li asked skeptically. Zachary folded his arms. "Just listen Li. You have your privacy, so there will be no interruptions or distractions." He sighed.

"It's the perfect place for you to confess your feelings, especially at the top near sunset. They say when you're at the top and you kiss the one you love," He began.

This caught Li's interest. "A relationship between you and the one you love is sure to come." He declared. Li blushed as he looked at the Ferris wheel. He smiled and nodded

"Okay, I'll do it. But uh…" He looked at Yozora. She fell over again. "I probably should wait for her to stop being dizzy." He muttered. Zachary sweatdropped and nodded.

"That's probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>Yozora sighed of relief. "Great. Everything's stopped spinning." She sighed. She smiled. "That was really fun." She laughed. Eli nodded. "Yeah." He chuckled as they walked.<p>

Suddenly, a hand took Yozora's, stopping her. She looked over her shoulder before turning around. Li was looking down, trying to hide his blush. "Hey Li." She greeted.

"H-Hey." He muttered. He finally looked up, instantly locking eyes with her. "W-will you go on the Ferris Wheel with me?" He asked. Yozora looked at the Ferris Wheel.

She cringed. "Uh…I can't I'm afraid of heights." She explained. Li decided to try a different approach. He took both of her hands in his and took a step closer to her.

She blushed. "Please…" He muttered. "I'll be there with you, it'll be fine." He pleaded. Yozora looked into his eyes. "You really want me to huh?" She asked. He nodded.

Yozora bit her bottom lip before sighing. She used one of her psychic abilities. 'You promise that it'll be alright?' She asked nervously. The mind speaking upon contact.

(Madison: Remember? When she got the power overload!) He flinched. That one always startled him. He nodded. She sighed. "Okay." They left toward the ride.  
>Eli smirked. "Hmm. This should be interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>Li and Yozora waited in line for the ride. As Li paid for them, she looked up. "Uh…Li? I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…" She squeaked. Li took her hand.<p>

"I'll be right there with you." He said. She whimpered as she entered the cart. Li followed. As soon as the cart door closed, the wheel started moving. She whimpered.

She looked down and closed her eyes tightly. She had her hands on her lap, clenched in fists. Li cleared his throat. She looked at him, tears were streaming down her face.

He used his hand to wipe her tears away. "It's going to be alright, I swear." He assured. She nodded. "K-kay. I trust you…" She muttered. "Just take deep breaths." He said.

Yozora breathed in and out. She smiled. "I guess I feel a little better." She giggled. Li smiled. "Good. You're cute when you're scared, but you're cuter when your not."

He laughed. She turned red. He did too. 'Did I actually just say that?' He asked himself. Yozora smiled. "You are too…" She said. He smiled and looked out the window.

They were half-way to the top. He smiled. 'I'll kiss her at the top, and confess right after.' He assured himself. Yozora tilted her head. "Hey, are you all right Li?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "You're being so nice to me. Just yesterday you called me a clumsy Rice Ball Head." She accused. Li sweatdropped. "I was just teasing you."

He muttered. He smirked. "But…You are pretty clumsy." He teased. Yozora sweatdropped. "No I'm not!" She whined. "How many times did you fall this week?"

He asked. Yozora's eyes turned scarlet. "Twenty-seven…" She mumbled. "Maria had counted every time…" She sighed. She turned to face him. She blushed feircely.

Li's face was close to hers. He rested his head on hers. They were almost at the top. "That's fine." He whispered. "I like my Rice Ball Head when she's clumsy." He purred.

Yozora blushed harder and blinked. "Your Rice Ball Head?" She asked. He smiled. "Yeah…My one and only." He whispered. She smiled. They were at the top. Li smiled.

She held her head and whimpered. He gasped. "Are you having a vision? What's wrong?" Yozora bowed her head. Li placed his hand on her back as she bent over.

"Come on, snap out of it." He urged. He bent down so he could see her face. She smirked. He blinked. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Ha! Got cha!" She laughed.

She giggled at his shocked face. "What the heck was that?" He asked with a blush. Yozora giggled. "I thought it'd be funny! It was." Li looked out the window. He blinked.

"We've stopped." He muttered. Yozora's eyes widened. "What? We've stopped? Why'd we stop? Why'd we have to stop at the top?!" She shrieked. "Don't panic, we're fine."

He assured. Yozora shook her head. Her eyes began to water. "No we aren't! We're stuck at the top and I'm having a major panic attack!" She screeched. She began to cry.

She flailed her arms. "You promised that it'd be okay!" She cried. Li fought to keep from being smacked. He pinned her hands down before hugging her. She stiffened.

"I know what I promised. I promised that it'd be all right." He grunted. "But unless you calm down, I can't keep my promise." He hissed. She nodded, but still whimpered.

He hugged her tightly. "Are you calm?" He asked. Yozora nodded. "You sure?" She nodded again. "I'm going to let you go. You sure you're calm?" He asked. She nodded.

"Alright then." He released her. She got up. "WE'RE STUCK AT THE TOP! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS! WHY'D I AGREE TO THIS! AAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed. Li sighed.

"You're not calm." He sighed. He took her hands and pulled, forcing her onto his lap. He covered her mouth. She still screamed, but it was muffled. Li sighed heavily.

This was not how he wanted this to go. Yozora kept screaming. Li needed to get her to stop soon. He removed his hand and kissed her. It was forced, but it was gentle.

She stopped screaming immediately. Her eyes widened. They turned scarlet. He parted quickly. He didn't look at her.

* * *

><p>The wheel had stayed stuck for an hour, and engineers were trying to fix it. Yozora was still in Li's lap. They both managed to fall asleep, with Li's head resting on hers.<p>

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's it!" She shouted. Li shrieked as he woke up. "W-what's it?" He asked shakily. "The Move Card!"

She cheered. Li blinked. "The Move Card can't move something this heavy." He said. Yozora smiled. "Trust me Li. When I'm done with it, it will." She cheered. Li blinked.

What in the world was this crazy rice ball brain talking about? Yozora took off her necklace with her heart shaped ring and closed her eyes. "Just watch, Li." She said.

"Ring of the Stars…" She was surrounded by a light. "Reveal your power to me as it burns bright! With love and passion shine your light!" She opened her eyes. "Release!"

Her heart shaped bell appeared. Li's blinked. "That's a new spell…" He muttered. Yozora nodded. "Yep. My ring won't change into my bell with the old one." She said.

She pulled out the Move Card. "This is the fun part." She giggled. Li blinked. "The fun part?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm gonna change my Clow Card into a Star Card."

She explained. Li sweatdropped. "Change your Clow Card into a…? How much did I miss?" He asked. Yozora giggled. "Lots and lots, Li. Now shush and watch." She hissed.

Li kept quiet. Yozora held her bell up and rang it. It's melody was different. More soothing and pretty. Li smiled as he heard it. "Beautiful…" He muttered. She giggled at him.

"I call upon the power of my star," She began. A light surrounded her. "Ancient forces near and far, Clow card discard your former might and gain new power from my light!"

She chanted. "STAR CARD!" She shouted. The Move Card changed. "Perfect!" She cheered. Li blinked. "Awesome." He said. Yozora threw the card over her bell.

"Move Card! Release and dispel!" She shouted. The Ferris Wheel was engulfed in a light, it began to move. Albeit slowly. Very slowly. "It's better than nothin'." She sighed.

Yozora sat down next to Li. Her naturally pale skin paled even more. Li frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm…I'm fine…" She panted. She smiled at him. "It's just that…"

She rested her head on Li's shoulder. "Kero explained that every time I change a Clow Card into a Star Card, they draw power from my star and I lose a little energy."

She explained. Li wrapped his arms around her. "How many cards have you changed?" He asked. "Only two." She answered with a yawn. She rubbed both her eyes groggily.

"I transformed the Move Card, and Fiery." She yawned. "But that didn't stop him from being perverted…" She chuckled. Yozora snuggled into his chest, using him as a pillow.

"We were taking a nap…I wanna continue it." She sighed. Li decided to tell her before she could go night night. He took a deep breath in. "Yozora I-" He looked down at her.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled. "There will be other chances…" He sighed. He kissed her head before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That went well. But all this talk about sleep has made me tired. Guys, you know what to do. I'm taking a nap.<strong>

**Madison: *Sweatdrops* Now… The moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Sakura: It's time for…**

**Madison&Sakura: *Drumrolls* KEROOOO'S CORNER!**

**Me: *turns over in sleep* Brought to you by Kero… **

**Kero: *sweatdrops* …Hey everybody! Welcome to Kero's Corner! Of course, I'm your awesome host Kero! Today's subject is Yozora's Bell! *Shows picture of Bell* See the heart shape? The perfect heart shape shows Yozora's fiery passion! **

**Older Sister: Guys, time to go, Bryanna's got homework. **

**Kero: SHUT UP I'M TALKING! **

**Older Sister: Stupid stuffed animal. *Exits***

**Sakura: They don't like each other… At all. Seriously. No. **

**Kero: *Ahem* Anyway, as you all remember, Yozora's Bell is based on Mew Mew Power's Zoey's Rose Bell because Bryanna was being lazy.**

**Me: *Wakes up* HEY! *Rolls over* Dumb plush toy and his stupid corner… *Goes back to sleep***

**Kero: Anyway, the color is different and the wings are much more delicate, along with other differences. **

**Older Sister: Hellloooo? Bryanna. Homework. Leave.**

**Kero: LET ME FINISH MY FREAKIN' CORNER WOMAN!**

**Older Sister: 0.0?**

**Kero: To activate the bell's full power after transforming it, Yozora has to ring it. Which isn't very bothersome because it's ring is more harmonic than any other bell. It's also prettier than a flute! **

**Madion: I agree. **

**Kero: As you can see, the reason that Yozora's bell is called the Bell of the Stars instead of Heart, is because there are star shaped gems on the bell that generate power when she rings it. Also it just sounds cooler. **

**Sakura: It does. **

**Kero: Who knows! Maybe I'll be able to tell you more about this story! See ya next time on Kero's corner! Please review!**

**Madison: ~Meow~! **

**Madison&Sakura&Kero: *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose***


	25. Meeting The Willows

**Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!**

**Yozora: What?**

**Me: Well Yozora H. Purity-**

**Yozora: No one ask what the H stands for. **

**Me: Just for that, I'm telling them in the story**

**Yozora: Seriously? **

**Me: *Nods* Yep. *Blinks* Do you wanna know the news or not?**

**Yozora: Yeah.**

**Me: *Whispers* **

**Yozora: Really? **

**Me: *Nods***

**Yozora: ALRIGHT! Let's start the chapter right now! BTW, yesterday was my birthday, but Bryanna's computer was having trouble picking up wi-fi, so we're just gonna post this as a late b-day chappie. But in the chappie, it's still Christmas. So yeah...I'M TWELVE! YEAH! ~Meow~!**

**Me&Yozora: *Does peace sign before excited kitty pose* =^0^= =^0^=**

"Japanese"

"(English)"

**Me: Stuck in your head yet?**

* * *

><p>"GEETTTT UPPPP!" Kero shouted. Yozora shrieked before falling out of bed. "Ow…" She groaned. "I feel like I wrestled with my blanket and pillow and the pillow won…"<p>

She moaned. Kero had a bump on his head. "You and your blanket aren't the only ones who lost…" He groaned. Yozora sweatdropped. "I'm sorry Kero." She apologized.

Kero huffed. Her cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" She greeted. "Happy birthday Rice Ball Head!" A female voice greeted her. Yozora smiled. "Thanks Meilin!"

She cheered. "It's so good to hear ya Dumpling Head!" Meilin giggled. "Yeah. So how's it going?" She asked. Yozora shrugged. "Fine I guess. So how's life treatin' ya Mei?"

She asked. "Horrible! I failed my math test and now I have to retake it!" Meilin whined childishly. "I don't think it's fair! It should be illegal to make kids take these tests!"

She said. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" Yozora asked. "I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" Meilin screeched. Yozora sweatdropped before laughing softly.

"Okay, I believe you." She laughed. "I know how you feel Mei." She began. "What? No way. You rock in school." Meilin said. "Social Studies is the class that I'm bad at."

Yozora sighed sheepishly. Meilin blinked. "That class is so easy." Yozora nodded. "To you maybe Mei. I have trouble remembering everything." She sighed. She fell forward.

Meilin sweatdropped. "What was that noise? Are you OK?" Yozora jumped up, her hair a bit messed up. "I tripped over the blankets." She explained with embarrassment.

Meilin nodded unsurely. She dug through her drawer and pulled out a T-shirt. She shuddered and put it back. "I can help you. In return you help me with Social Studies"

She offered. Meilin blinked. "How'll that work?" Yozora popped her head through her shirt. "Say the questions and I'll walk you through 'em. In return, you do the same."

She explained. Meilin smiled. "That's such a great idea!" She cheered. Yozora nodded and ran toward her closet. "I thought so-Ah!" She tripped again. Meilin flinched.

"Getting dressed right?" She asked rather knowingly. Yozora's hand twitched before she slammed it on her dresser and pulled herself up. "Yeah…" She sighed inwardly.

"The sad part is I haven't even picked out an outfit, and I haven't even made it to the closet." Meilin sighed. "Your room is a dangerous place when your changing." S

he stated. Yozora glared at her phone. "_Very _funny Meilin. So much I forgot to laugh." She said sarcastically. "I was just kidding. Oh, I gotta go. Mom's taking me shopping."

Meilin chirped. "Bye." Yozora said. With that, the two odango girls hung up. "Yory-P Come down here quick!" Maria called. "Guess changing will have to wait a little longer."

She sighed. Kero landed on her head as she ran downstairs. They saw Maria smiling. Yozora blinked. There was a man, a woman, a girl, and a boy in the living room.

"This nice family would like to get to know you." She said. Yozora and Kero blinked.

* * *

><p>Yozora stared at the family. The woman had long blonde hair, a slim figure and gentle green eyes. She wore a sundress and looked very nice. Yozora looked at the man.<p>

He had black hair, tanned skin and welcoming brown eyes. He wore a suit, but it looked very casual. She looked at the boy. He didn't seem too psyched to be here.

He looked a few years younger than Tori. He had pale skin and black hair and green eyes. The girl seemed to be his twin sister, though she looked much nicer than he did.

Yozora looked at Maria. "Introduce yourself." Maria urged. Yozora mumbled. She sighed. "This little sweetheart's name is Yozora Harmony Purity." Maria introduced.

Yozora sweatdropped. She really had to add the middle name? "What a nice name." The man said. Yozora smiled with embarrassment. The lady laughed. She blinked.

"I guess I should introduce myself." She said. She smiled at her. "I'm Rachelle Willow." She turned to the man. "This is my husband, Richard Willow." Rachelle introduced.

"These two are our twins." The boy said nothing. The girl glared at him and spoke up. "My name's Angela." She greeted. The boy stayed silent. Angela nudged him irritably.

The boy looked down at Yozora and looked away with a scowl. "Andrew." He said unenthusiastically. Angela glared at him. "Be nice Andy." She hissed. He huffed.

Rachelle held out her hand to her. Yozora nervously took her hand and shook it. "Don't worry about Andy, sweetie. He's always like that." Rachelle sighed. Yozora nodded.

Rachelle smiled. "Goodness, you're a nervous little girl aren't you?" She chuckled. Yozora blushed. "That's okay." Richard laughed. Yozora looked at him curiously.

"Madison told us that you were shy when she first met you too." He said. Yozora blinked. "Madison Taylor?" She asked. Andrew scoffed. "So she speaks." He huffed.

Richard glared. "Andy!" He hissed. He looked at Yozora and nodded. "Yes, Madison Taylor." He assured. Yozora perked. "That's so cool!" She blushed and looked down.

Rachelle smiled. "I'm assuming that means you and Madison are good friends huh?" She asked. Yozora nodded with a small smile, her eyes now an enthusiastic orange.

Richard blinked. "So Madison wasn't lying. Your eyes really do change colors." He said with astonishment. "Oh great, she's a freak." Andrew sighed. Yozora looked down.

"Andrew!" Angela snapped. "Be nice or _else_." Rachelle growled. Richard growled before looking away and sitting down on the couch. Rachelle sighed before looking at Yozora.

"I'm sorry." Yozora muttered. Rachelle smiled. "It's okay." She sighed. Angela placed a hand on the little redhead's head. "Don't worry he's just not really the social type."

She sighed. She smirked. "Probably why he can't get a girlfriend." She snickered. "Hey!" Andrew snapped. Yozora giggled. "I think your eye color changing is so cool."

Angela assured. Rachelle nodded. "That's right. This way we won't have to guess how you're feeling. Your eyes will just tell us all!" She laughed. Yozora smiled at her.

Rachelle looked at Maria. "Okay then. How does this adoption thing work?" She asked. Maria smiled. "Okay. So first you have to take her to your home." She began eagerly.

She smiled and folded her arms. "See if she's comfortable and if she likes your family as much as you do her, bring her back after school and fill in the adoption papers."

She rubbed Yozora's head, messing her hair up. "Hey!" She groaned. "We'll transfer her stuff to you." Maria chirped. Rachelle smiled. "That seems reasonable." She chimed.

She looked down at the petite redhead. "Why don't you get changed and go pack some clothes?" She said. Yozora nodded. "Mmhmm." She ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>Yozora hummed a tune as she looked at some dresses. "You wanna wear a dress? Usually people have to wrestle you into one." Kero stated. Yozora sweatdropped.<p>

She smiled. "That may be true, but this is my chance to finally have a family again Kero. I just want to look my best." She said. Two dresses floated in front of her.

"I'm debating between these two." She sighed. Kero sweatdropped. "You aren't freaked out that they're floating?" He asked. Yozora blinked. She tilted her head.

"Why would I be freaked out? I'm the one doing it." She stated. Kero blinked. "You have telekinesis powers?" He asked. Yozora nodded. She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

She set the dresses down. "I found out only yesterday when the pepper fell on me. It just started floating as I stared at it… and when I looked away…" She trailed off.

Kero blinked. "What happened?" He asked. Yozora scratched the back of her head. "Well…It fell on me and I started sneezing for two straight hours." She laughed.

Kero sweatdropped and fell backwards. "Cut me some slack." She laughed. "Can you help me decide or not?" She asked. It was the green dress she wore in chapter 8.

Only difference is she's planning on wearing a long sleeved pink shirt instead of a short sleeved one. The other dress was a feminine yellow sundress. Kero shrugged.

"Wear the green one." He said. "You don't want to look like your're trying too hard. I guess you can take the other one for tomorrow." He sighed. Yozora nodded her head.

"Good point." She pulled on the dress and her pink and green knee-high socks. She pulled on black ankle boots. She brushed her hair, too excited to tie it up in the usual.

She threw on a black jacket and packed her dress and another pair of shoes. She took her book. "You're taking the cards with you?" He asked. Yozora nodded. "Yep."

She said. She put the book into her bag. "You'll never know when something might happen and I'd need to change a Clow Card into a Star Card, Kero." She explained.

"It's like you told me. Expect the unexpected." She chirped. Kero smiled. "Finally, someone who listens to me! I wish Sakura listened like you." He sighed proudly.

Yozora smiled and put her school uniform into the bag. She double checked it. "Gotta be sure I'm not missing anything…" She said. He nodded. She held her bag to him.

"In you go. You're coming too." Kero hopped into her bag. "I was gonna come even if you didn't want me to." He said. She zipped it. She ran downstairs and tripped.

"HEKE!" She shrieked. Spirals spun as she landed at the foot of the steps. "Still clumsy…" Kero grunted from inside the bag. "Oh shut up Kero…" She mumbled dizzily.

Richard ran up to her and helped her up. "Are you alright Yozora?" He asked. Yozora sweatdropped as she smiled. "I'm fine. Just clumsy." She muttered. "So she admits it!"

Kero shouted from the bag. Yozora punched her bag. "Ow!" He shrieked. Yozora smiled. "Just a toy that needs fixing." She laughed nervously. Maria looked her over.

"That's strange. I usually have to fight with you to get you in a dress." She laughed. Yozora scratched the back of her head. "It's not a crime to want to look your best."

She mumbled. Maria sweatdropped. She hugged the little redhead. "Happy birthday. I'll catch ya later Rice Ball Head." She said. "Don't call me that." Yozora sighed irritably.

She nodded, slung her bag around her shoulder and smiled. She left the orphanage with the Willows and smiled. She held her hands to her heart and looked up hopefully.

_'It's finally happening. If I ace this, I'll finally know what it's like to have a family again!' _She thought happily. Rachelle and Richard smiled at her. Angela smiled as well.

Yozora smiled back. _'Mrs. and Mr. Willow and Angela seem nice.' _She looked at Andrew and flinched. He was glaring bloody murder at her. She looked forward quickly.

She sweatdropped. _'Andrew however…'_ She peeked at him and shivered. _'Is a different story.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yozora: Yay! I'm finally getting adopted!<strong>

**Me: *Waves finger* Ah ah ah! We still have to see how they'll like you! Besides, who says I'll let you? I've gotten a review saying someone would like you and Sakura to be sisters. **

**Yozora: Mr. Avalon is going to adopt me? **

**Me: Who knows. You just gotta read and find out! Anyway… The moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Yozora: Presenting…!**

**Both: KEROOO'S CORNER!**

**Me: Brought to you by Kero! **

**Kero: Hey! Welcome to Kero's Corner! Of course, I'm you're awesome host Kero! Today's subject is Yozora herself! **

**Yozora: Me?**

**Kero: As you all remember, Yozora's first capture was the Sleep Card, which she sealed at the end of a play, which happened to be the play where she recieved her first kiss.**

**Yozora: *Blushes* Really? Was that necessary? **

**Kero: Quiet Rice Ball Head. Here's what we know about Yozora. We all know she's an orphan, she's psychic, and has set a world record for most agressive girl.**

**Yozora: Excuse me? Come here you little plush toy! *Is held back by Bryanna***

**Kero: Anyway, Yozora is a brown belt martial artist, studying kempo. But despite her flexiblity and extreme athlete abilities *Shows clips of Yozora falling* She's a bit of a klutz.**

**Yozora: *Sweatdrops* That I'll admit to.**

**Kero: But she has a pure heart of gold with a feisty attitude to match it! And she's one heck of a Cardcaptor! Who knows! Maybe I'll be able to tell you more about this story! See ya next time on Kero's corner! Please review! **

**Me: Expect long chappies!**


	26. Spending Time with The Willows

**Me: Bryanna here! Introductions are a waste of time! Everyone's here! Let us begin! Oh wait I have a shout out. Guys! Following and favoriting me and my story is wonderful, but if you want me to update quicker, I am expecting more reviews! Meow, pose and what not. XD**

"Japanese"

"(English)"

* * *

><p>Yozora looked around the house. "It's huge…" She gasped. Rachelle chuckled. "Not as big as Madison's house but I suppose you can say that." She giggled. Yozora nodded.<p>

A cat walked toward them. It sniffed at her. She let it sniff her hand. "I wouldn't touch her. That cat does not like _anyone._ Including new people." Andrew warned.

It was a Siamese cat. She sweatdropped when it rubbed against Yozora's hand. She picked it up. "Really? She seems fine. What's her name?" She asked. The cat purred.

"She doesn't have one. We've had her for three months. She only comes out for food, so we haven't figured out her personality…and couldn't name her…" Richard murmured.

Yozora smiled. "What?" She scratched under the cat's chin. She purred. "They can't name you kitty?" She said with a funny voice. The cat meowed. "Okay…" She began.

"Well…How about Sapphire?" She asked. Rachelle blinked. "Why Sapphire?" She asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah, just look at her." She said, while holding the cat up to her.

"See how blue her eyes are? Siamese cats are known for having blue eyes. The deeper the shade of blue the eyes are, the healthier the cat is." She explained.

Angela blinked. "I never knew that." She said with awe. "There's lots of things you don't know Angela." Andrew laughed. She glared and kicked him. "Ah!" He shrieked.

They glared daggers at each other. Yozora had simply and ignored their little glaring contest and continued her lecture. "Yeah. And this little girl's eyes are like sapphires!"

She declared. "She's incredibly healthy, so why not name her Sapphire?" Yozora asked. Andrew scoffed. "Right. No cat would come to the name _Sapphire_." He scoffed.

She sweatdropped. "Well, let's see then." She sighed. She put the cat down. Yozora walked away and crouched over. "Come here Sapphire. Here Sapphire." She called.

Sapphire trotted up to her and purred against her leg. "She seems to like it." She laughed. Andrew sweatdropped. "Whatever." He grumbled. Rachelle sighed inwardly.

"Can I interest you in anything to drink?" She asked. Yozora shook her head. "No thank you." She looked around. "Where do I sleep?" She asked. "On the couch…"

Andrew muttered. Richard glared at him. He smiled at Yozora. "There's a guest room upstairs." He said. "You can sleep there." Yozora nodded. Rachelle looked at Andrew.

"Andy, take her to the guest room please." Rachelle sighed. Richard huffed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Andrew showed Yozora to her room. "This is it. I hope you're comfy." He said sarcastically. "Thank-"<p>

_**SLAM!**_

Yep. He slammed the door. "You…" Yozora muttered. She sighed. She opened her bag and Kero shot out. "Geez, if that guy's gonna be your brother, he better lighten up."

He huffed. Yozora shrugged. "Hey, I think you should give him a chance. I'm sure he has a good reason. Besides, his parents and sister seem nice." She said. "I guess so…"

Kero sighed. Yozora sweatdropped. "You're such a judgmental little thing, Kero. You know that?" She sighed. Kero turned around and folded his arms. "Judging is a good,"

He began. "Judgement is key and-hey, where are you going?" He asked. Yozora looked back at him. "I haven't had breakfast. Most important meal of the day." She said.

"I'll bring you something." She chirped. She closed the door. Kero sighed. "Here I thought she listens more than Sakura. Man, doesn't anyone listen to me anymore!"

He shouted. The door opened and Kero stiffened, pretending to be a toy. Andrew opened the door and stared at him. "Thought I heard someone else talking in here…"

He muttered. She sighed. He closed the door. "Be careful what you wish for." Kero sighed quietly. "Now I know what it means. It's like being in Sakura's house again."

* * *

><p>Yozora smiled as she ate the pancakes. "These are great!" She squealed. Richard smiled. "I'm so glad you like it Yozora." He said merrily. Yozora smiled and nodded.<p>

She ate another pancake piece."I've been eating my cooking forever, I'm glad to try someone elses. Maria's food is edible, but…there are times where it's almost _not._"

She shook her head. "I don't like taking chances with food." She explained. She sweatdropped. "Can you not tell her I said that?" She said quickly. She blinked once.

"Have you already eaten?" She asked. Andrew nodded. "Yeah we ate before we left." He sighed. Yozora drank a bit of her orange juice. "I see…" She muttered to herself.

"There's something I'm not getting…" She began. Rachelle smiled. "Oh? What's that?" She asked. "You have a son _and _a daughter," She began. "Yeah…?" Rachelle asked.

"So why would you wanna adopt another kid?" She asked bluntly. Richard blinked before smiling at her. "Well, having a son and daughter is great and all…" He began.

Rachelle nodded. "We thought about how wonderful it would be to have another child." She said. Richard nodded in agreement. He placed a hand on her head.

"So when we heard about you from Madison, we just had to come over and see you for ourselves." He explained. Yozora smiled. "Really? That's so awesome!" She blinked.

"I mean that's very considerate." She corrected herself. Rachelle smiled ather. "Well, I suppose so." She laughed. "Sweetie, do you realise you don't have to be so shy?"

She asked. Yozora blushed. "I guess not…I'm just shy around new people. It's my nature." She explained. She ate her final pancake and smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Angela held out a cupcake. "Here. You can have this too. I don't really want it." She said. Yozora blinked. "Uh…Sure, okay." She took it. "May I eat this upstairs please?"

She asked. Richard nodded. "Sure, I suppose." He said. Yozora nodded and picked up her dishes. She washed them. "Uh," She said. "Where do these go?" She asked.

Angela shrugged. "Just leave them on the counter." She nodded. She took the cupcake and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Here Kero." She said, handing him the cupcake. He snatched it. "GREAT!" Kero cheered. He ate it happily. "Chocolate chip…I'm in heaven…" He sighed. Yozora sighed.<p>

"Nothing is more important to you than food huh Kero?" She asked. "Nope!" He ate it again. "This is great." He sighed. She sweatdropped. "Okay…?" She muttered unsurely.

She looked around. "This room is bigger than the living room _and_ the kitchen back in the orphanage _combined_." She awed. "Yeah. Plenty of room for flying!" Kero cheered.

"Sure, assuming that they actually adopt me." She sighed. Kero landed on her head. "Relax, you're a great kid! They should be honored to even have you in their house!"

He assured. Yozora smiled. "Stop it Kero, you're making me blush!" She squealed. She looked toward the door. "Do you really think so?" She asked. He nodded. "Of course!"

She smiled. "Thanks Kero." She looked toward the window. "Awesome!" She ran toward it. "There's a balcony here?" She ran outside of it and smiled. "This is so cool!"

She cheered. She looked down. "High enough that I can see the whole city, but not so high that I'll freak out!" She cheered. She looked back at Kero. "I love this place!"

She cheered. There was a scratching noise at her door. She opened the door. Sapphire came in and purred against Yozora's leg. "Hi there." She picked Sapphire up.

She brought her over to Kero. "This is Kero. Kero say hi to Sapphire." She introduced. Kero looked at Sapphire. "Hey. The name's Kero." He said. Sapphire meowed a hello.

Yozora chuckled. "I think she likes you." She laughed. Kero petted Sapphire's head. Someone knocked on the door. Kero stiffened up. "Come on in." Yozora answered.

Rachelle smiled. "Hey Yozora. Are you comfortable here?" She asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah. Your home is very cozy." She said. Rachelle smiled. "That's nice." She chimed.

"You know, Richard and I think you'd make a wonderful addition to our family." She said. She sat down next to her. "Do you like us?" She asked. Yozora nodded eagerly.

"I like you a lot." She chirped. "I mean Andrew is _edgy_, but I'm sure I can break through that hard shell of his if he lets me." She laughed. She smiled with a giggle.

"Andrew's a great young man, he is." Rachelle sighed. "Give him time. He'll warm up to you." She assured. Yozora blinked. "You really think so?" She asked. Rachelle nodded.

"Yep. I understand it's a bit early." She began. "Why don't you take a short nap while I plan what we'll do today?" She suggested. Yozora nodded. "I guess I _am _a bit tired."

She sighed. Rachelle smiled. "You take a quick nap. I'll wake you in an hour." She offered. Yozora nodded. She got under the covers and rested her head on the pillow.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. Rachelle smiled. Richard entered the room. "Wow, the youngster fell asleep already?" He asked. Rachelle giggled with a nod

"Mmhmm…I suppose she's used to sleeping in on Saturdays and Sundays." Rachelle guessed. She petted Yozora's bangs and smiled. Her hair was incredibly soft and silky.

"She's such a strong little girl. Going on without a family for eight years. For all we know," She stopped petting Yozora's hair and simply rested her hand on her head.

"Poor girl's probably forgotten what it's like to even _have _a family." She muttered. Richard nodded. "What do you mean by eight years?" Angela asked. They blinked.

"Andrew, Angela! How long have you two been there?" Richard asked. "What do you mean,_ eight years_?" Andrew repeated. Rachelle down looked at the petite redhead.

Sapphire curled up next to Yozora. Rachelle sighed heavily. "Well…According to Maria, Yozora's mother, father, and older brother died in an intentionally set fire." She began.

"Unfortunately, this all happened when she was four." She explained. They gasped. "You mean her family was murdered?" Angela asked. Rachelle nodded. "Seems like it."

She sighed. "She's so young and sweet…She shouldn't have gone through that." She sighed. Richard nodded in agreement. "Especially at such a young age." He muttered.

"Apparently, they all died at the same time, in front of her. Traumatized her and now she's afraid of fire." He sighed. Andrew clenched his fist. "That is just…so terrible…"

He growled. "Little kids shouldn't witness things like that." He grunted. He loosened his fist. "I suppose I can go easy on her…" He muttered. "But dont expect me to be nice."

He huffed. Angela smiled at her brother. "Let's see how the day goes. I'm settled on bringing this little munchkin into the family, but it's actually her decision." Richard said.

They all nodded and left the room. Kero sighed as he loosened up. "I think liked it better back at the orphanage. I didn't have to hide when we were living back there."

He groaned. He looked at her sympathetically. "Yozora's family was murdered…?" He whispered. "Unforgivable…" He growled quietly. Yozora rubbed her eye. "Momma…"

She rolled over, tears running down her face. "Poppa…" Kero frowned. He flew over to her and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

><p>Rachelle shook Yozora softly. "Yozora? Come on honey wake up." She urged gently. Yozora's eyes twitched. Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. "Momma…?"<p>

She asked. Rachelle smiled. "It's me; Rachelle." She whispered. Yozora sat up. "Sorry. You just look like my momma." She explained groggily. Rachelle smiled. "That's okay."

She said. "We've decided to go to the art museum." Yozora blinked. "Art museum?" She asked. Rachelle nodded. "Is that a bad idea?" She asked. "No, but why there?"

Yozora asked. "Madison had told us that you like art, so Richard and I figured why not take you to the art museum?" Yozora smiled eagerly. "Can I bring my sketchbook?"

She asked. Rachelle nodded. "Sure." She said. Yozora smiled. Sapphire stretched before sitting up. Yozora smiled at her. She petted the cat. Rachelle looked confused.

"You must have a pure heart or something like that. That cat hisses every time I try to pet her." She reached over to pet Sapphire. Sapphire hissed and swiped at her.

"See?" Rachelle said nervously while pulling her hand back. Yozora blinked. She scratched under Sapphire's chin. Sapphire purred loudly. "Sapphire's a sweetheart."

She said. "I think it was something you may have done when you brought her here. Cats traumatize easily." She blinked. Rachelle blinked. "You think so?" She asked.

Yozora nodded matter-of-factly. She took out her sketchbook. "We can find out after we go to the art museum." She said. Rachelle smiled as Yozora pulled on her shoes.

"Come on, let's go!" She cheered. They closed the door. Kero woke up and looked around. "Hey, where'd Yozora go?" He asked. He got up and flew around. He shrugged

"Well, might as well see what these people have to eat." He sighed. He heard a ringing noise. The phone Madison had given him was ringing. "It's probably her. Should I…?"

He went into Yozora's bag and pulled it out. "Hello?" He asked. "Kero, stay out of the kitchen!" She snapped. "Oh come on! I'm hungry!" He retorted. He heard Yozora sigh.

"I don't want you ruining my chances." She explained. "Fine." He muttered. "Promise?" She asked. Kero groaned. "I promise." He sighed. "Thanks Kero. Bye."

* * *

><p>Yozora smiled as she looked at the sculpture. "I love the colors and the weird shapes." She whispered. She pulled out her sketch book and a pencil. "I'll draw it."<p>

Rachelle looked down at her. "Are you good at drawing?" She asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah. Madison and I are on the same level in art." She declared. Andrew scoffed.

They looked at him. "You? On the same level with _Madison_? Yeah right." He scoffed. Richard sighed at him. "Andy, you haven't even seen her drawings, don't judge her."

He snapped. Yozora glared at him. "Look Drew," She began. "Drew?" He asked. "It's Andrew or Andy, kid." He snapped. Her glare hardened and her eyes turned deep red.

"Drew." She repeated. "You're entitled to your opinion, but I _highly _recommend that you do not diss _me _about art." She hissed. Andrew had sweatdropped before blinking.

For a little girl, Yozora does have her intimidating moments. She huffed and studied the sculpture and began to draw. Richard, Rachelle and Angela watched with interest.

Andrew leaned against the wall and ignored her. After twenty minutes she hit his side with her sketch book. "Hey!" He hissed quietly. She held it up to him. He snatched it.

He sweatdropped. "Okay so you can draw as well as Madison, don't get cocky." He huffed. "Who said I was cocky?" She asked. Electricity cackled through their eyes.

Rachelle blinked. "Well they're getting at it." She sighed. Richard smiled. "Don't worry, that's how a big brother and little sister are supposed to act. I think it's a good sign."

He laughed. "Andy, let me see that sketch book." He said. Andrew and Yozora quit glaring at each other and looked at him. "That's okay with you, Yozora?" He asked.

She nodded. Andrew gave him the sketchbook. Rachelle, Richard, and Angela flipped through the pages. They stopped at one page. Yozora blinked. "Who are these boys?"

They asked. Yozora looked at the page. "That's my friend Li Showrun, and that's my friend Eli Moon." She explained. The Willows studied the drawing with major interest.

Li and Eli were back-to-back. Li had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, glaring at Eli. Eli was mellow and happy, his arms crossed loosely as he wore a gentle smile.

"One of them your boyfriend by any chance?" Rachelle asked. Yozora's face turned very red. "WHA!" She shouted. Almost everyone there had shushed her all at once.

She chuckled nervously. "S-sorry…" She apologized quietly. She turned to Rachelle and Richard. "No. They're just friends of mine. I haven't even known Eli for that long."

She declared heisitantly. Angela smiled. "They're adorable." She giggled. She looked at her. "You haven't even _considered _dating one of them?" She asked. Yozora blushed.

"I guess I _have_ considered it." She said. "I like them both. But I don't think I should date either of them…" She admitted sheepishly. Richard nodded with his eyes closed.

"Don't even think that, sweetheart." Rachelle objected. Richard's eyes snapped open and he stopped nodding. "W-what?" He choked out. Rachelle and Angela both nodded.

Rachelle looked at her with a smirk. "Judging by the blush taking over your pretty little face, you think these two boys are both great and that you care for them deeply."

She declared. "You should go for it." She encouraged. Angela nodded. Richard babbled his words. "W-w-what? Honey don't encourage her! She's much too young to date!"

He hissed. Rachelle looked at him. "Oh really…?" She folded her arms. Yozora blinked. "He-heke…?" She muttered. "Playing the role of the overprotective father already?"

She asked. Richard sweatdropped. Yozora looked at Anglea. She shrugged and sighed. "Even if I'm not her father, I still think she's too young to date!" He defended himself.

Yozora looked at Andrew. "Do they usually argue like this?" She asked. He shrugged. "I usually just tune them out." He sighed. She nodded. "Hmm…All this from pictures…"

She sighed. Yozora cleared her throat, catching their attention almost immediately. "You guys gonna argue all day?" She asked. They scratched the back of their heads.

"Sorry." Rachelle apologized. "Yeah, sorry." Richard sighed. Yozora smiled at them. She looked at a painting of animals in the jungle. She smiled and clapped her hands twice.

"You know, I think we should go to the zoo." She said. Rachelle stood. "Yeah, I heard the aquarium there is terrific!" She cheered. They both pumped their fists. "Let's go!"

They cheered in unison. "SSHHH!" The people shushed. The family and Yozora snickered. Not including Andrew, the bum…

* * *

><p>Yozora looked at the fish with the Willows. "Wow, these are so cool!" She cheered. "I like the puffer fish." Richard said. Yozora looked at the tank. "Where is it?" She asked.<p>

Out of nowhere, the fish shot toward her and puffed up. She fell backwards. She got up and looked at it. "Wow, that came out of nowhere!" She shouted. Richard laughed.

Yozora held her breath in and puffed out her cheeks, mimicking the puffer fish. The fish returned to it's normal size. She breathed out. "It's like you're communicating."

Rachelle laughed. Yozora and the fish both blew up at the same time. "Hi look at that Zachary, twins." Yozora breathed out and looked to the side. "Hi Chelsea, hi Zachary!"

She greeted. She looked toward the Willows. "These are my friends Chelsea and Zachary. They're cousins!" She chirped. Chelsea and Zachary both smiled and bowed.

"Hi." They said in unison. Yozora turned back to the puffer fish and puffed her cheeks again. "Aren't you going to introduce us Sweetie?" Richard asked. Yozora exhaled.

"Hn?" She asked. She smiled sheepisly. "Right! These are the Willows; Rachelle Willow, Richard Willow, Angela Willow, and the grumpy one right over there is Andrew Willow!"

She chirped. Zachary and Chelsea bowed. "Pleasure." Chelsea said. "Yeah." He said. "Happy birthday Yozora. So what is with the get up? You hate dresses." She asked.

Yozora sighed. "Everyone's commenting on the dress." She sighed. Zachary laughed. He looked at the fish. "Ah the puffer fish. It's known for expanding itself." He began.

Yozora nodded. "Uh yeah. Hence "puffer" fish." She said bluntly. "You know, the puffer fish's ability to expand is really because it has a sac in its belly that filled with helium."

He declared. Yozora and Angela both blinked. "Really?" They asked. "It's true." He said. "If the fish releases too much helium to expand, it'll float right out of the water."

He declared. Yozora gasped. "That's horrible!" She shrieked. "That's enough!" Chelsea dragged him away. "See ya in school, Yozora!" She called. She glared at Zachary.

"Can't you give it a rest, Zachary? Puffer fish are not filled with helium and they don't float out of the water…" Chelsea's voice faded as she got farther. Yozora blinked.

"Heke?" She muttered. "You mean he made that all up?" She asked. Andrew looked at her. "You're _that _gullible? Angela doesn't surprise me but you didn't strike me as such."

He sighed. Angela glared at him and elbowed him. "Ow!" He hissed. Yozora blinked. "Im not gullible. I knew he was lying. I just thought I'd entertain the kid." Angela huffed.

"What about you Yozora?" She asked. Yozora sweatdropped. She scratched the back of her head. "To tell you the truth," She began sheepishly. She took a deep breath in.

"Well, Chelsea always had me cut him off or she cut him off herself by strangling him or dragging him away. I've never had the chance to hear him so I wouldn't know."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Man, she's a twit." He whispered to his sister. "I am strong martial artist who happens to have an incredibly good sense of hearing." Yozora said.

She glared at him. "And I'm _willing _to show you how strong I am." She hissed. Andrew blinked. Yozora nodded and ran toward the exit. "Come on, let's go see the penguins!"

She called. Rachelle smiled. "She's so enthusiastic! Although, I better ask Maria for a list on what colors mean what emotions." She said as she walked after the redhead.

"What? But she just threatened me!" Richard patted his back. "She's twelve, you're sixteen. You'll survive Andrew. Plus you had it coming." He ran after the two females.

Andrew sweatdropped. "Dad!" He called. "I did not have it coming!" He ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This seems to be going well.<strong>

**Yozora: I just know I'm getting adopted. But seriously, their house is huge. I wonder how they know Madison...**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Madison: I can tell her.**

**Me: No. Bad Madison. Offering spoilers to the main character. Bad!**

**Madison: Sorry.**

**Me: It's time for-**

**Yozora: Kero's still in the Willows Residence. We can't do Kero's Corner today.**

**Me: What? Awweeee! **

**Li:...No true loss. It's incredibly annoying.**

**Sakura: What **_**don't **_**you find annoying?**

**Yozora: She's got a point. **_**Is**_** there anything that you don't find annoying. **

**Li: Yeah, there's you.**

**Yozora: Eh? Sakura? Was that a compliment or an insult?**

**Sakura: Hey, if you don't know what makes you think I do?**

**Me: That reminds me Li. How come you didn't tell me I was using your Japanese name for your last name? Ya couldn't tell me it was Showrun? **

**Li: I wanted to see how long it would be until you noticed. So far it's been *Check watch* 1 year, 2 months, and 18 days. **

**Me:…You actually kept track of that?**

**Li: Yeah.**

**Me:…Get a life. OH! I KNOW! WHY DON'T WE DO BRYANNA'S CORNER!**

**Everyone:…Bryanna's Corner?**

**Me: Yeah! Since Kero's not here we can do a Bryanna's Corner! Do the drum roll!**

**Everyone: It's time for! *Drum rolls* ...BRYANNAAAA'S CORNER!**

**Yozora: Brought to you by Bryanna!**

**Me: Hey! Welcome to Bryanna's Corner! Of course, I'm Bryanna! Today's topic is the Willows Residence! *Shows picture of Willows Residence.* It's a lovely wooden structure that is exactly three and a half stories tall! Bigger on the inside than it is outside. But it's still smaller than Madison's house. *Shows picture of Madison's house.* See? Her house is freakin' huge! **

**Madison: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: Anyway, back to the Willows Residence. Check out the kitchen! *Shows picture of kitchen* The floors are made of marble and are so clean I swear you can see your reflection! The stove is made of-wait a minute. Kero's in the fridge in this picture.**

**Yozora: HE WAS RAIDING THE FRIDGE? I TOLD HIM TO STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN! THAT'S IT! *Runs to Willows Residence***

**Me: Uh… *Sweatdrops* To refrain from having an angry cardcaptor kill a gaurdian beast, I will end my corner early and try to catch up with Yozora. See ya next time and please review! *Runs after Yozora* GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY RICE BALL BRAIN!**


	27. It's Official!

**Me: BRYANNA HERE! EVERYONE HERE! SEE IF YOZORA'S GETTING ADOPTED! I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER LIKE THIS! YOU'LL FINALLY FIND OUT! SHE'S WATCHING PENGUINS AND I'M ON A CAFFIENE RUSH, DON'T CHA KNOW! *Drinks soda* CAFFIENE! WWWOOOOOOOO! *Runs and into wall and breaks it* I'LL FIX THAT LATER! DON'T CHA KNOW!**

**Sakura: *Sweatdrops* Uh...Is she really going to fix that?**

**Madison: I have a feeling that she won't.**

**Li: Why'd she keep saying 'Don't cha know?'**

**Yozora: She does that when she's on rushes. **

**Madison: There will be card magic in this chapter. Good day.**

* * *

><p>Yozora smiled as she looked at the penguins. "Aren't they cute?" She asked. Rachelle nodded. "I like the little chicks." She said, pointing to a baby penguin. Richard smiled.<p>

"I'm more interested in those emperor penguins. Their feathers are beautiful." He sighed. The emperor penguin squawked. Yozora smiled. "It's saying thank you very much Dad!"

Angela laughed. "They're the biggest penguins you know." She declared. Yozora blinked. "Really? Aren't there any bigger?" She asked. Angela shook her head. "Nope, none."

She said. "That's likely the reason why they're called emperor peinguins." Richard guessed. Andrew yawned. "This is incredibly boring. Can't we do something else Dad?" He asked.

Richard sighed. "Nothing pleases you anymore Andrew." He sighed. Yozora blinked before snapping her fingers. "I just remembered! I'm supposed to go to the animal shelter!"

She began. "I'm their top volunteer! You see, we're having this awesome event, you gotta come!" She said. Andrew scoffed. "You want me to go to that shelter? You're kidding."

He scoffed. Richard glared at him. Rachelle sighed. Yozora pouted. She ran up to him. She took his hands. "Pretty please Drew?" She pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog pout.

He sweatdropped. "I want you to come! Please? I promise it won't be stupid! Pretty please with chocolate strawberries on top?" She pleaded. He stared at her. He sighed.

"Fine. Just stop staring at me like that." He sighed. Yozora squealed. "All right!" She hugged him. She took his hand. "Come on!" She cheered while dragging him away.

Rachelle, Richard, and Angela blinked. "She _actually _convinced him? I can't even get him out of bed without throwing cold water." Angela muttered. She smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Yozora sighed as the shelter employees pestered her about the about the dress. "Alright already, I get it! I don't wear dresses! Come on, we have an event to take part in!"<p>

She snapped. Reianne sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, right. Alright, let's do it!" She cheered. The rest of the employees nodded in agreement. "First, let's get Rocky out." She said.

Katie took out the said dog. Rocky was a Siberian Husky pup. Not tiny, but still small enough that Yozora could pick her up and hold her. "Alright here we go." Maylene cheered.

Yozora held out two frisbees. She turned to the Willows, along with the audience that had formed outside. She walked outside. Rocky followed her. "Ready Rocky? See the frisbee?"

She asked, moving the frisbee around. "See it? You want it?" She teased. Rocky wagged her tail. Yozora tossed the frisbee. "Go get it!" She shouted. Rocky ran after the frisbee.

"Come on…" Yozora muttered. Rocky jumped before catching the frisbee. "Yes!" Yozora cheered. Rocky brought it back. "Good girl!" She cheered. "Ready?" Rocky barked eagerly.

Yozora tossed the frisbee over her head. She bent over. Rocky jumped onto her back before jumping off and catching the frisbee. Yozora clapped. "Nice job!" She cheered.

"Here you go!" Katie chimed. She tossed Yozora her skateboard. Yozora sweatdropped. "I've been looking for this. Just how long have you had my board, guys?" She asked.

Maylene sweatdropped. "Uh…A…while…? Just put her on her leash." She whispered. Yozora nodded and did so. She hopped onto her board. She smiled at the audience.

"I want you all to follow me, kay?" She said to the audience. They nodded. "One more time Rocky!" Rocky barked. "Okay…" She took the leash and tossed the frisbee. "Go get it!"

She commanded. Immediately, Rocky ran after the frisbees, bringing her along. The crowd followed. Yozora skated as Rocky dragged her along. The crowd following her cheered.

She jumped, bringing her board onto a stair railing. She got off the railing as Rock had jumped to catch the disk. "Sit!" After had Rocky caught the disk, she had sat as told.

Yozora released the leash and went ahead. She did a little spin before finally stopping. She stomped on her board and caught it. Rocky ran to her. She smiled. "Good job girl."

The audience applauded for her. She petted the dog. "She's very well trained. Just like the other dogs and cats here. Go and adopt one or two!" She chirped. The Wllows ran to her.

"That was so amazing Yozora!" Angela cheered. Yozora scratched the back of her head. "Well what can I say? I'm a skater girl and I'm proud of it" She laughed sheepishly.

Rachelle nodded. "I'll say. So, is Rocky up for adoption as well?" She asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah. She's really cool. She's great with animals; Cats, dogs, birds, you name it!"

She chirped. Rachelle blinked. "Then… how come she hasn't been adopted yet?" She asked. Yozora sweatdropped. "People are more interested in small dogs now-a-days."

She explained. "But if I can get the cage escaping, lunchbox stealing Salvia adopted, I can certainly help Rocky." She laughed. They blinked. "Salvia?" Richard asked. Yozora nodded.

"Yeah." She petted Rocky. "Salvia's a pomeranian. Kept causing trouble. Escaping her cage and stealing people's food. But I managed to get her adopted. Was hard, but I did it."

She sighed. Rocky licked her face. "Oh gross!" Yozora laughed. She smiled as she looked at Andrew. "Come on, you gotta admit that was awesome." She laughed. Andrew sighed.

Yozora groaned. "Stick in the mud…"

* * *

><p>Yozora stared at her dinner. Little tomatoes, a small steak, salad, and orange juice. Rachelle looked at her. "Is something the matter?" She asked. Yozora sweatdropped.<p>

"Wha? No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking." She answered. She took a knife and tried to cut her tomato. Unfortunately…

_**POP!**_

The knife slipped and she ended up shooting the tomato at Richard. It hit him on the head. "I'm so sorry!" She stood, but ended knocking over her juice. "I-I clean that up right now!"

She squeaked. She grabbed some napkins. She ended up tripping over Sapphire. Spirals were in her eyes as she tried to get up. She hit her head on the table. "Ow!" She shrieked

"Are you okay?" Angela asked. Yozora groaned. "I am so sorry." She hit her head again. "NGH!" She shrieked. Andrew blinked. He snickered before laughing. "Man, you're a klutz!"

He laughed. Yozora rubbed her head. "Am not…" She muttered. Andrew laughed. "Yes you are! A pretty funny one too!" He laughed. "Believe what you want." Yozora sighed.

After finishing her dinner, Yozora decided to go upstairs. She took her pillow and screamed in it. "I BLEW IT, I BLEW IT, I BLEW IT!" She screamed. She blinked. She looked around.

"Kero?" She looked under her bed. "Kero?" She asked again. She paled. "Kero! Where'd you go!" She called. She ran into the kitchen. "Kero? Where are you?" She whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked. "Nothing! Just misplaced a plush toy!" She opened the fridge. _'Not there.'_ She opened the freezer and screamed. Kero was frozen in an ice cube.

"KERO!" She shrieked. She closed it and looked at the Willows, who were staring at her like she was a lunatic. "Hey I found it~" She sang. She grabbed Kero and walked backwards.

"I have no idea how it got in the freezer, honestly I don't, but I'm going to thaw it out so I'll be upstairs!" She ran upstairs and shut the door. "What did you think you were doing!"

She snapped. "I told you to stay out of the kitchen!" She hissed. Kero said nothing. "That's right, he's an ice cube." She sighed. She walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Do you guys have a blowdryer anywhere?" She asked. Angela nodded her head. "In the bathroom upstairs. It's in the drawer under the sink." She said. Yozora bowed. "Thanks!"

She ran upstairs and took the blowdryer. She plugged it in her room and began to blowdry him. The ice melted very slowly. Yozora glared as water dripped from th cubed Kero.

"You better hope that you thaw out slowly enough for my temper to go down, Kero."

* * *

><p>Kero shivered and sneezed as Yozora continued to blowdry him. "I told you to stay out of the kitchen. You promised me!" Kero nodded. "I know! But they had great smelling food!"<p>

He exclaimed. "So what? You practically made me look like a lunatic when I screamed at the freezer!" She barked. "No one told you to scream." He sighed. "You were frozen solid!"

She defended. "Okay, you had a reason to scream." He sighed. "You promised me you'd stay out of the kitchen." She grumbled. "There are promises that are meant to be broken."

Kero declared. Yozora glared. She turned the blowdryer on high. "YOW! THAT'S TOO HOT!" Kero screamed, flying upwards. Yozora huffed. She turned it off. "Score: Yozora 1, Kero 0."

She declared. He glared at her. "Haha, very funny." He hissed. Yozora spun the blowdryer before blowing on it. "I'd say that was very funny." She declared. Kero glared at her.

"Oh yeah? Well so is this!" He became engulfed in a bright light as his wings grew and engulfed him. Kerberos stood before her. Yozora sweatdropped. "That is so not fair Kero!"

She shrieked. Kerberos smirked. He put his paw on Yozora's back, holding her down. "Get off me!" She reached for the blowdryer. Kerberos knocked it out of her reach. "We're tied."

He laughed "Get off!" She shrieked. She blinked before smirking. She stared at the blowdryer. It hovered. Yozora looked toward Kerberos and the blowdryer hovered in front of him.

"Huh?" Yozora's smirk grew and the blowdryer turned on, blowing at high temperature. Kerberos screeched and removed his paw, allowing Yozora to get up and dust herself off.

Kerberos ran from the blowdryer, but it followed as Yozora kept her eyes on him as he ran around. "_THIS_ IS NOT FAIR!" He screeched. "Sorry, but all's fair in love and war Kerberos."

She laughed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Everything froze. Andrew opened the door and gasped at the sight before him, but Yozora used her telekinesis to shut it.

He opened the door again, but saw Yozora simply blowdrying little Kero gently. She looked up at him. "Hi Drew." She chirped. He entered her room cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"I could've sworn I saw a tiger or something in here…" He muttered. Yozora blinked. "You saw a tiger?" She asked innocently. "I think it was…Some type of big cat…" He murmured.

"It had wings and stuff…" He added. Yozora tilted her head. "I don't recall a tiger being in here. I would've screamed I did. It's just me and Kero" She objected, holding Kero up.

Andrew nodded. "I guess…" He closed the door. Yozora and Kero both exhaled. "That was close…" Kero muttered. Yozora nodded. "Too close if you ask me…" She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Yozora and Kero both slept peacefully. After a few minutes, their eyes snapped open. "I sense something." She muttered. Kero nodded. "Yeah me too." He muttered in agreement.<p>

Yozora pulled out her phone. She dialed. "Sakura, I'm sensing something. Can you meet me at the park in twenty with Madison and Li? And Maria if you can." She asked. _"Sure ." _

Sakura yawned. Yozora took off her necklace. "Ring of the Stars…" She began. "Reveal your power to me as it burns bright! With love and passion, shine your light!" She chanted.

"Release!" Her bell appeared before her. Kero smacked her on the head. "Ow!" "Be quiet! It's the middle of the night!" He snapped. Yozora sweatdropped. "Sorry…" She muttered.

She pulled out the Mirror Card. She held her bell up and rang it. Its soft melody filled the house. But luckily, it didn't wake anyone. She tossed the Mirror Card above her bell.

"I call upon the power of my star," She began. A light surrounded her. "Ancient forces near and far, Clow card discard your former might and gain new power from my light."

She chanted quietly. "I, Clow Mistress Yozora, command you under our contract." She rang her bell once. "Star Card!" Mirror changed. Yozora smiled. "Good." She said.

"Mirror, release and dispel!" She whispered. Mirror appeared before her. Yozora walked toward her bed groggily. "Wake me up in fifteen minutes, okay Kero." She passed out.

Both Kero and Mirror sweatdropped. "That must be why she said twenty minutes." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Yozora skated toward the park on her board. "I'm still in my pajamas, but it's better than anything Madison will probably make me wear." She sighed. She met up with them.<p>

Madison and Sakura were in normal attire, and Li was in his usual chinese robes. "Nice pjs." Sakura said. Yozora glared. "For me, getting dressed right after waking up is dangerous."

She explained. "You should see me in the morning, my room in orphanage is a hot mess because of how many times I fell over trying to pick out an outfit!" She said. Maria sighed.

"Yeah. She's athletic, just not right after she wakes up." She sighed. Yozora nodded. "I didn't want to risk waking someone up. Besides, I already knew that Madison had an outfit ."

She turned to her. "Right Madison?" She asked. Madison smiled. "You know me so well Yozora!" She chirped. "You'll love this one." She dragged her into the mobile changing room.

She came out minutes later in a rather futuristic looking outfit. "Not bad." Yozora chirped. Madison nodded. "I thought you'd like it!" She chirped. Yozora looked herself over. "I do!"

She chirped. "It's made to look millenium, like the Fight Card's outfit, but also incredibly futuristic. Isn't it cool?" She asked. Yozora nodded. "Yeah. It's awesome." She cheered.

Sakura smiled. "So what is it that your sensing?" She asked. Yozora shrugged. "I don't know. But I think it was in somewhere in Town Square." Li blinked with utter confusion.

"I didn't sense anything in when I was in Town Square a few minutes ago." He said. Maria blinked. "Wait, if you sensed it in Town Square, then why didn't we just meet over there?"

Yozora sweatdropped. She scratched the back of her head. "And risk someone seeing me in my pajamas? No way!" She laughed. Li sighed.

* * *

><p>Yozora closed her eyes as she walked, literally letting her senses guide her. She stopped. "That's weird. It's like whatever I'm sensing is standing right next to me." She muttered.<p>

She looked to the side. Li was staring at her with confusion. "Li? I think whatever I'm sensing…Is coming from you." She said. Li blinked. "What are you talking about?" He asked

"I mean, you're radiating some weird aura." She muttered. Suddenly, Li held his sword tightly. "W-what's wrong?" She asked. He raised his sword high. "What're you doing?!" She asked.

He brought it down. Maria pulled her out of the way. "Li, what's your problem?!" They shrieked. Li grunted. "It's not me!" He shouted while running toward Yozora. She ran from him .

"Well it certainly isn't me!" She shouted as she ran. She dodged his sword. "Can we talk this over?!" She shrieked, jumping over him. "I'm telling you, it isn't me! I would never hurt you!"

He shouted. Maria looked at Kero. "What's going on?" She asked. "Li's possessed!" He explained. Yozora stopped. "Possessed? That would explain a lot of this." She muttered.

She leaned to the side with a shriek. Li had managed to cut a thin line on her cheek. She cringed as she touched it. She was bleeding. She looked at him. "L-Li, you just cut me!"

She gasped. Li held his arm, fighting whatever was possessing him. "I didn't do it!" He defended. Yozora pulled out an ofuda. _'If Li's possessed…' _She looked at him and nodded.

"My spirit wards should help!" She jumped over him. He followed her. "Li stop!" Madison cried. She crashed into him, causing him to fall over. He pushed her off. "Ah!" She screamed.

"Madison!" Yozora cried. She jumped up high. "Evil Spirits!" She threw her ofuda at him. "Disperse!" It landed on his head. He stopped moving. Yozora walked to him very cautiously.

Suddenly, the ofuda was cut into three pieces. Not ripped up, but cut. Yozora sweatdropped. He jumped and slammed his sword down. Yozora jumped out of the way. "Not good!"

Sakura shrieked. Kero bit his bottom lip. "Whatever's controlling Li is too powerful for a priestess in training like Yozora to handle!" He shrieked. "Couldn't you tell me that earlier!"

She snapped. Li managed to stop himself. He held his free arm out, an ofuda of his own in his hand. His was orange. "Element; Water! Come to my aid!" He chanted. They watched.

Water shot out of the little paper. Yozora gasped. The water was in air, dripping from something. "Thread!" Sakura gapsed. Yozora blinked. "Just like what Eli said…"

_**Flashback!**_

_**Eli, Yozora, Li, and Sakura were at the store in the art section. The girls had bought teddy bear kits. Sakura looked at what Eli had bought. "All you need is thread, Eli?"**_

_**She asked. Yozora blinked. "What can you do with that much thread?" She asked. Eli smiled. "There are lots of things you can do with thread you two." He laughed. **_

_**Yozora blinked. Shivers trailed down her spine. She noticed the mischievous and dark tone in his voice. "I guess so." He smiled at her. She smiled back uneasily.**_

_**End! **_

Sakura looked at Yozora. "Some_thing's_ not possessing Li, some_one's_ possessing him! Like he's a puppet! Yozora, you have to cut the thread!" She exclaimed. Yozora nodded to her.

"All I need to do is to get Li to let go of his sword for a few minutes…" She muttered. "But how do I get Li to stop moving?" She asked herself. Li was fighting against the thread.

He was moving toward her, slowly. She looked into his eyes, he looked terrifed. She brightened. "That's it!" She whispered. She ran toward him and kissed him. He stiffened.

Madison squealed. "A perfect shot!" She squealed, holding her camera. Li stood there. She kissed him until he dropped his sword. She kicked it out of reach and jumped off him.

She pulled out a card. "I call upon the power of my star! Ancient forces near and far! Clow card be rid of your former might and take new power from my light!" She called.

"STAR CARD!" The card changed. "Release and dispel!" A sword appeared before her. She grabbed it. She raised it. "Sword Card, be rid of the thread and free Li Showrun!"

She shouted. She brought the Sword down, and a flash of light shot towards Li. Immediately the thread released him. She ran to him and hugged him. He stiffened

"Are you alright? I was so worried Li!" She cried. Li hesitated before hugging her back. He pulled out a bandage and stuck it on her cut. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He said.

Maria smiled. "Let's give them some space." She whispered. Sakura nodded. "But…But I wanna get this on video!" Madison pleaded. "We'll be in a corner, come on." She whispered.

Madison sighed and nodded. They hid behind a corner and she stilled filmed. "Why did you kiss me to get me to stop?" He asked curiously. Yozora rested her head on his chest.

"Because you're adorable and I am in love with you." She explained. Li turned red. "Wha…?" He asked. "You're kidding…" He squeaked. She looked up at him. "(Maybe.)" She laughed.

Li blinked. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Madison squealed. Sakura quickly covered her mouth. Li wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, blushing furiously.

Maria and Sakura squealed. Madison covered Maria's mouth and Maria covered Sakura's. Yozora parted from him and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell.

Li fell with her and ended up with her on his lap. She had passed out. The ladies ran toward them. Kero smiled. "She's gettin' stronger. It took her much longer to pass out this time!"

Sakura sighed. "I guess." Maria and Sakura walked home, though it took more time to convince Maria to leave. Madisons female body guards drove up to them. Li sweatdropped.

Madison turned to them. "These are my bodyguards. Ladies? This is my friend Li Showrun." She introduced. They looked at him and bowed. He bowed back to them reluctantly.

Madison opened the door to the car before looking at Li. The bodyguards stared at him. He held Yozora tightly. Madison looked at her guards and smiled. "He's fine." She assured.

They all nodded. "Come on Li." He reluctantly entered the car. "Can you take us to the Willows' Residence?" With that, the car drove off.

* * *

><p>Li looked at the house before him. "This place is huge." He muttered. Madison nodded. "Smaller than my house, but it's pretty big." She laughed. He nodded at her absentmindedly.<p>

She looked at her guards. "Please wait in the car over by the corner." She said. They entered the car and drove. She nodded. Kero's wings engulfed him as he transformed.

He crouched down. "Get on you guys." He sighed. Li and Madison both got on his back. He flew onto the balcony of Yozora's room. Where the Mirror Yozora was waiting.

"Mirror, thank you, you can rest now." Kerberos said. Mirror nodded and changed to her Star Card form. Li looked around. "How can, how do they afford this Madison?" Li asked.

"The Willows run a very successful fashion company, so they are very wealthy." She explained. Li looked at Yozora. He laid her on her bed. Madison shifted. "Ummm…Li…C-can you…?"

She sighed. "Can you turn around?" She asked. Li blinked. "Why?" He asked. Madison shifted. "You see, I need to change her back into her pajamas, or the Willows will be suspicious."

She muttered. Li turned red and immediately turned around. After a few minutes, Madison told him it was safe. He turned around, still blushing slightly. He walked up to the sleeping girl

"I…" He muttered. Madison smiled. She looked toward the balcony. Li leaned down and kissed the girl's head. "I…I love you…" He whispered in her ear. "We should go." Madison said.

Yozora's eyes twitched. She sat up and he flinched. "Li?" She asked. Li blushed. "D-d-did you hear anything just now?" He asked. Yozora shook her head. "You guys brought me here?"

She asked. They nodded. She looked over herself. "Tell me Madison changed my clothes." She pleaded. Li held his hands up. She sighed in relief. Madison went onto the balcony.

Kerberos joined her. Yozora looked at Li. "Before you leave…" She muttered. He looked at her. She hesitated before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing me back." She said.

Li nodded. "U-uh…You're welcome. Go back to sleep." He muttered. Yozora nodded and turned over on her bed before cloing her eyes. Soon her breathing became steady. "Let's go."

Madison whispered. Kerberos crouched over. Li shook his head. "No, I can handle this." He picked Madison up and jumped off the balcony. Kerberos changed back into his small form.

He flew toward them. "YOU'RE RECKLESS!" Kero shouted. Li waved. "The girl I loved just kissed me! Of course I'm reckless!" He called. They ran toward the car. "DRIVE!" Li shouted.

The car sped off. Kero sighed and laid next to Yozora. Rachelle and Richard burst into Yozora's room. "Honey, wake up." She pleaded. Yozora groaned. Will no one let her sleep?

"Momma, I'm tired…" She muttered, pulling the blankets over her head. Rachelle eyes widened, then softened. "Honey, was someone in here?" She asked. Yozora rubbed her eye.

"Just me and Kero…" She sighed, holding Kero up. He was loose yet stiff, pretending to be a toy. Rachelle looked at the balcony. "But I was sure that I had heard someone shouting."

She muttered. "It's fine Momma…" She yawned. Rachelle practically melted. "Okay…" She whispered. "Goodnight." Richard sighed. Yozora nodded groggily. "Yeah…goodnight…Poppa…"

She sighed and went back to sleep. They smiled. "She's already calling us Momma and Poppa." Richard said. Rachelle squealed quietly as they exited her room. "It's official."

She said. "No avoiding it." He chirped. "Yozora is now an official Willow!" They cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls: *Squeals* IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING! YAY! YAY! YAY!<strong>

**Yozora: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW YOU RICE BALL BRAINS!**

**Girls: *Sweatdrops* Sorry! *Whispers* It's happening! It's happening! It's happening! Yay!**

**Li: *Sweatdrops* I wonder how long this will go on. Alright Plush Toy, do your corner.**

**Kero: DON'T CALL ME PLUSH TOY! *bites Li's hand***

**Li: AH! GET OFF ME!**

**Yozora: YOU WANT ME TO COME DOWN THERE?**

**Everyone: *Is silent* **

**Yozora: Hmph. No corner today! Lates!**

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and pose cutely except Li who just does peace sign***

**Me: *Hits Li with mallet* ALL MIGHTY MALLET!**

**Yozora: BRYANNA!**

**Me: *Is silent***

watch?v=j70iMUPGR4s


	28. Yozora's boyfriend!

**Girls: IT HAPPENED! IT HAPPENED! YAY YAY YAY!**

**Yozora: They've been doing this since the last chapter? Why are they so excited?**

**Li: You've been-**

**Me: NO! BAD LI! *Slams Li with Mallet* You can't tell her or she won't be surprised! T**

**Yozora: *Pokes unconscious Li* How do you pull that thing outta no where like that?**

**Me: Ancient secret. *Holds mallet up* FEAR ME AND MY ALL MIGHTY MALLET! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***thunder and lighting***

**Me: That's weird, forecast said nothing about a storm. *Holds mallet up* ALL MIGHTY MALLET! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yozora: *Sweatdrops and backs out of room slowly***

**Me: Oh that's right! Imma try a new font for this chapter. If you guys like or are too used to my other font, I'll change it back. If you like this one...see what happens. And this chapter is based off of a week after last chapter. **

"Japanese"

"(English)"

**Me: Maybe I should change how I present English. Maybe I'll use **_Italic_**…next chapter. Hmm…**

* * *

><p>"GET UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kero shouted.<p>

"HEKE!" Yozora shrieked as she fell out of her bed. She groaned. "This floor hurts more than the one at the orphanage…" She got up and stood. "Man…" She pulled on her uniform.

"You need to work on getting up earlier." He sighed.

Yozora tied up her hair. "I'm working on it." She muttered. She looked around. "Where's my hat?" She asked, digging through her bag. Kero placed it on her head. "Thanks."

"Hey Shortie, hurry up! Angela and I aren't gonna be late because of you!" Andrew shouted.

A vein popped on her head. "Don't call me Shortie!" She shouted. She grabbed her school bag, her skates, and ran downstairs. "Morning!" She called. Yozora took a piece of French toast. "Let's go!" She skated away and Angela and Andrew followed with their bikes.

Yozora looked at Angela. "Angie?" She asked. Angela blinked and looked at her. "I need to ask you something. It's a bit personal." She sighed.

Angela blinked. "Eh? We haven't known each other that long. You wanna share something personal already?" She asked. Yozora nodded.

"You're my big sister now. Also I can't go to Poppa with this, because…Well…He's him. And Momma gets too excited." She muttered. "And I sure as heck can't go to," She looked at Andrew. "_Drew _for this type of thing. You're my only option." She explained. The two sisters went ahead of their brother.

"So what's up?" Angela asked.

Yozora smiled. "Well you see…I've decided who I want to go out with…" She muttered. Angela brightened and urged her to go on. "I've decided I want to go out with Li." She declared. Angela squealed.

"Oh that's so cute!"

Yozora sweatdropped. "But I'm not sure how I should ask him." She muttered.

Angela waved the dillema off. "_You_ don't ask _him_. _He_ asks _you_." She chirped. Yozora blinked. She nodded.

"O-okay." She said.

Andrew rode up to them. "Girl talk over or do I have to ride behind?" He grumbled. Yozora and Angela looked at each other. They giggled.

* * *

><p>Yozora rested her head on her desk.<p>

_'Social studies test is coming up. I should've taken Sakura's offer to join her study group. I'm so dead. Please don't let the bell ring!'_ She thought. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Heke…" She muttered. The bell rang and she walked toward her next class.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Yozora blinked. She didn't turn around. Instead she kept walking.

"What's up Li?" She asked. Li stopped her and spun her around. She blinked. He sweatdropped as she stared at him with confusion.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I um…" He muttered. "I was wondering if y-you would…" He muttered. Yozora waited patiently, her eyes turned an anticipating orange. "G-g-go o-o-on a d-da…" The warning bell rang. The halls were nearly empty. "Go on…a…d-d-da…A-a…" He muttered. Yozora bit her lip. If he doesn't spit it out, they'll both be late.

Zachary and Chelsea frowned. "He's losing his grip Zachary!" Zachary looked at her.

"He _had_ a grip? I'm going in." He sighed. He walked past Li, slapping him on the back.

Li automatically spit everything out. "I was wondering if you'd want to catch a movie with me this Saturday!" Yozora blinked and stared at him.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked. Li clossed his eyes tightly and nodded. She smiled and tilted her head. She kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed. "So you'll go?" He asked.

"Of course." She giggled. She stretched up. "I was hoping you'd ask me." She whispered and ran away. Li smiled. He did a quick fist pump.

"She said yes! I've got a date with Yozora!" He whispered gleefully. He bounded toward his class.

* * *

><p>Yozora's eyebrow twitched as she stared at the test before her. She had only gotten fifteen of the fifty questions. It has been thirty-five minutes. Class is almost over.<p>

_'Stupid social studies tests…'_ She thought. She chewed her pencil. _'Just guess. You've got a one out of four chance of getting them right!'_ She thought to herself. She filled in the little circles randomly. The bell rang. "Heke…I'm screwed once Momma sees this…" She muttered as she turned in the test. "And if she tells Maria I'm double screwed." She shivered at the thought of the two women's anger. She looked up. "Please tell me I was guessing the right answers…"

* * *

><p>Yozora crumpled up a picture she had drawn.<p>

"This one won't work either." She tossed it to the ground, along with a few others. She chewed on her pencil.

"Don't chew on your pencil. It's bad for your teeth." She heard. Yozora blinked and looked to the side.

"Hi Julian." She greeted.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked. Yozora looked at her sketchbook.

"The school nominated me to make a poster for Sports Day." She sighed. She looked down at her pile of crumpled paper from her tree. "Those are what I came up with, but I just don't think they're good enough." She sighed. She messed up her hair. "Man! Why couldn't they choose Madison?! She's just as good of an artist as I am! Maybe better!" She groaned. Yozora started on another.

Julian blinked. He looked down at the pile of drawings. He jumped over the fence. He picked one up.

"Let's see…" He uncrumpled it. "I think this was a good one." He said. He looked at the rest of the rejects. "These are all good." He said. He looked at the distressed redhead. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them, it's just that, something about them just isn't right for Sports Day." She sighed. She chewed her pencil.

"Teeth Yozora." Julian scolded. She took her pencil out of her mouth. "Anyway, Yozora, all of these are great. Why don't you just pick one at random?"

"That's my problem. If I pick randomly, I might choose the wrong thing. I wanna make sure I choose the right one." She grumbled. She looked at her sketch as she ripped it out. She sweatdropped. "This has nothing to do with Sports Day." She muttered. Julian blinked.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

Yozora hesitated. "Well…" She muttered.

Julian smiled. "It's a picture of Li isn't it?" He asked. Yozora's eyes turned an annoyed lime green.

"Not everything I do involves Li." Wind blew and the picture blew out of her hand. "Wah!" Julian caught it. He looked at it. It was a drawing of Kerberos and Yue. Kerberos was preparing a fire ball, and Yue was preparing to shoot an arrow. Yozora sweatdropped. "S-so…"

Julian smiled. "Hey this is pretty cool!" He chirped. Yozora blinked. "How did you come up with such majestic looking characters?" He asked. Yozora sweatdropped.

_'Julian doesn't recognize Yue?'_ She thought. She sweatdropped. "Heke…" She muttered with astonishment. She scratched the back of her head. "I don't know how! I guess I just did it absent-mindedly." She laughed nervously. Julian looked at the picture.

"Hey, do you think I could keep this?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"Keep what?" Eli asked. Yozora shrieked and fell out of her tree. She held her head.

"Ow, ow, ow…" She groaned. She glared up at the glasses wearing boy. "Will you please start making noises when you climb up the same tree as me?!" She barked. Eli smiled. He jumped off the branch and looked at Julian.

"Keep what?" He repeated. Julian smiled.

"Yozora drew this incredible picture. I'm hoping that she'll give it to me." He explained. He showed the drawing to Eli. Yozora sweatdropped. Eli's eyes widened for half-a-second. He smirked.

"Fascinating." He muttered. He looked at Yozora with a charming smile. "Perhaps you draw one for me too?" He asked. Yozora blushed lightly. She sweatdropped.

"I uh…well you see…" She muttered. She sighed. "Sure. But can I do that later? I'm working on a poster." She sighed. Eli nodded. Yozora looked at Julian. "Go ahead and keep it." She sighed. She picked up her wads of paper and walked back into the school. Julian blinked and Eli smiled.

* * *

><p>Yozora stared at the wall with a blank expression as she rested her head on her desk. Her eyes were a tired shade of blue.<p>

"So many attempts…" She muttered monotonuously. Madison, Sakura, and Zachary sweatdropped. The stressed out redhead was surrounded by wads of paper. "I'm going to need a new sketchbook…"

Madison and Sakura looked at each other, while in Zachary's rare moments, he opened his eyes which were filled with concern.

"Maybe you should take a break. You're starting to look a little dillusional." He said.

Yozora looked up at him. "I'm not dillusional Eli, I'm tired." She dropped her head on her desk again with a light bang. Zachary sweatdropped.

"She called me Eli." He muttered. Sakura placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You need to rest. You look awful." She sighed.

Yozora looked up at Sakura. "That was an awesome Sakura impression Li! Who knew you had that type of talent?" She looked Sakura over. "Aw dude, why are you wearing a skirt?" She dropped her head again. Sakura sweatdropped.

"She called me Li! Madison she called me Li!" She whined.

"She's just tired." Madison chuckled nervously. They heard a light snoring noise. They all looked at Yozora. She was snoring, but it wasn't the loud, annoying snore. It was more of the cute, innocent, and quiet snore. Madison smiled. "See?"

Emily walked up to them. "Is there a reason she's out cold?" She asked.

"She fried her brain." Sakura answered bluntly.

Emily folded her arms. "Her brain's always been that way. Did she overwork herself or something?" She asked.

Madison nodded. "Yeah, she hasn't been able to decide on what she should use for the Sports Day poster." She sighed with a small smile. "She's made several awesome ideas, but she just doesn't seem to like any of them."

Emily raised an eyebrow. She grabbed one of the wads from the floor and opened it. "Impressive." She sighed. She looked at them all. "These are okay. I wonder why she can't choose." Li walked over to them. Emily brightened. "Hi Li!" She greeted sweetly. Li nodded to her with a small smile. He leaned over the unconscious Yozora.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

"She fried her brain trying to come up with an idea for the Sports Day." Emily sighed. Li blinked. He went to the front of the redhead's desk and tried to shake her awake. She didn't wake up.

"Come on Rice Ball Brain, get up." He insisted. Zachary frowned.

"Maybe you should just leave her be. She just fell asleep." He said.

Li shook his head. "She shouldn't be sleeping during school. She's not Sakura." He sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura growled.

Li rolled his eyes. "It means you fall asleep in class way too often and it's a miracle that you're not failing." He answered bluntly. Sakura glared at him. He looked at Yozora. He took a deep breath in. "GET UP RICE BALL HEAD!"

"AH!" She snapped up with her eyes closed and punched Li right on the nose!

"OW!" He screeched, holding his nose. "What'd you do that for?" He snapped. Yozora opened her eyes and sweatdropped. She covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry!" She squeaked. "I swear it was a reflex!" Emily pulled out a bandage from her pocket and gently stuck it on Li's nose.

"Thanks…" He muttered. She nodded with a smile. "You have issues." He grumbled.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I can't decide on…" She rested her head on her desk. "What to use for the poster and…" She yawned. "I'm under so much stress and…I realize that you're not wearing a skirt anymore…What are you…A cross-dresser?" She fell asleep again. They sweatdropped.

"Did she just call me a cross-dresser?" Li asked. Sakura sweatdropped.

"She's really tired."

* * *

><p>Yozora walked through the halls toward her locker. "That social studies test is going to haunt me…" She muttered. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Eli looking at her with a worried expression on his face.<p>

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Yozora sweatdropped. She laughed nervously and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, everything's cool. I was just muttering to myself." She chirped. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. The answer to all of her problems. "Uh…Eli?" She asked. He nodded. "You're good at Social Studies right?" Eli nodded. She took his hands. "I need you to tutor me!" She exclaimed. "If I fail another test, I might not make it to next month!" Eli blinked.

"Why don't you ask Li?" He asked.

"No way! If I ask him, I won't hear the end of it!" She put up a puppy dog face. "Please Eli, I'm begging you!"

He smiled. "Sure I'll help you." Li appeared, but hid behind the lockers once he saw them. Yozora squealed and jumped Eli, hugging him tightly.

"Yay! Thank you Eli! I love you for this!" Li gasped. She smiled. "I'll see you uh…" She closed her eyes and thought. "How about at six, this Saturday?" She asked. Eli nodded.

Li's eye twitched. _'Two dates in one day. She sure gets around.'_ He thought bitterly. She prepared to walk away from Eli with a smile when she saw Li.

"Hi Li!" She greeted. She ran up to him. They walked out of the school. "Something wrong? You're quieter than usual." She observed. Li looked to the side somewhat as they headed toward the Willow's Residence.

"Do you and Eli have plans?" He asked. Yozora blinked.

"Well…" She muttered. She sighed. "He's going to tutor me in history." Li exhaled.

_'Looks like I was just jumping to conclusions.'_ He thought. "Wait, why didn't you ask _me _to tutor you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Something told me that if I did, you would tease me about it." She sighed. Li frowned as they stepped onto her porch.

"Yozora, I would never make fun of you because you have trouble with history." He assured. "Cancel with Eli. I'll tutor you."

Yozora smiled. "You will? Oh thank you Li!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back. "You know…you deserve a reward." She muttered. She leaned upward and he quickly caught on. He leaned down. Just when they were about to connect…

They heard the doorknob twist.

Li and Yozora blushed and quickly jumped about a foot away from each other, backs facing each other. Their faces were incredibly red.

"There you are!" Richard chirped as he opened the door. "Yozora, we were getting worried. You're ten minutes late. Rachelle was about to actually make dinner." He shuddered. Yozora did as well. "I'll need back up convincing her not to."

"Thanks for the heads up Poppa. I'll be right there. I just gotta do something." She declared.

Richard looked at Li with suspicion in his eye. He held the stare. Li stood straight with his hands behind his back, staring back at Richard. Directly in the eye. It was as if they were in some type of test for dominance.

Yozora sweatdropped. She cleared her throat. "Yo. Cut the staring contest." She said. They looked at her.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Richard grabbed the door as he prepared to go inside. He stopped and glared at Li.

Yozora puffed out her cheek. "Dad!" She snapped.

"I'm going!" He closed the door behind him. Yozora stared at the door. She sighed.

"Sorry about him Li."

"He's just like Sakura's brother." He muttered. "Maybe worse." Yozora blinked. He shrugged it off. "It's all right." He brought her closer and rested his head on hers. He kissed her. She kissed back without hesitation. He parted from her with a blush and a dumb smile. She pecked him on the cheek.

"See ya later." She went inside and shut the door. She looked forward and paled.

As Li stepped off the porch, he heard Yozora.

"Momma! The kitchen is off limits!"

"Can't I at least help?" Rachelle asked.

"No! In the living room! _**Now!**_" Yozora hissed.

"Come on, my cooking isn't _that_ bad is it?" Rachelle said. Li blinked.

"Have you even tasted it?"

Silence.

"Fine! Make something! But _you_ have to eat it all your own!" Yozora snapped. "In fact, why don't you make that soup that almost killed my taste-buds? Go on. Make it! Poppa and I will make something of our own."

Li chuckled as he walked away from the house. "Who exactly is the mother in that house?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Bryanna here! It seems Yozora new father doesn't like Li. <strong>

**Madison: But, doesn't Li **_**need **_**his approval? I mean, an unaccepting father jepordizes the relationship most of the time. **

**Me: I know right? It'll be awesome! I've already made popcorn! *eats* NICE REVIEWS ONLY! I'll give popcorn to whoever reviews!**

**Sakura: And I'll give cookies to whoever reviews!**

**Madison: And I'll give cake to whoever reviews!**

**Kero: And I'll eat cookies, cake, and popcorn with whoever reviews! **

**Everyone: KERO!**


	29. Harmony's been Challenged!

**Yozora: LOCK THE DOORS! SHUT THE WINDOWS! CALL THE SWAT TEAM! IT'S COMINNNNGGG!**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: *Smiles* There's only one thing that scares her more than heights and fire. **

**Kero: What's that? Yue?**

**ME: No, more than him too.**

**Yozora: *Hammers doors and windows* DON'T TELL THEM! THEY'LL FREAK OUT TOO! *Hides in corner and rocks back and forth.* **

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Just look out for Harmony. **

**Yozora: Harmony, Harmony, Harmony…No more Harmony!**

**Me: I better take her to a therapist… Come on sweetie, if you behave I'll take you to see some singers who sing in perfect harmony.**

**Yozora: AAAAAHHH! **

**Me: TOTALLY WORTH IT! XD**

* * *

><p>Yozora pulled on her shirt. "Kero, a little help here!" She grunted. Kero sighed and pulled on her shirt.<p>

"Geez Yozora, you better get a bigger size of PJs." He grunted as he pulled.

They both fell when the shirt came off. "I should, but I'm saving my money. Plus the way you eat, you can consider this exercise." Yozora retorted. Kero sweatdropped.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Maria as she paid for her groceries. She noticed a girl walking up to her. The girl was short, only a few inches taller than Yozora. Maria blinked. The girl walked very straight. As if slouching were illegal. She walked up to Maria and stared her straight in the eyes. Maria sweatdropped. The girl's hair was brown, and her sharp eyes were a scary red. They seemed to be looking into her soul.<p>

"May I help you?" Maria asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes." She said. Her voice was mature, despite only looking eleven or twleve years old. Maria tilted her head. "Do you know a girl by the name of Harmony?" She asked.

Maria blinked. "Harmony?" She repeated. Maria nodded. "I know one. Why?" She asked.

The girl shifted her weight onto one side. "I need to speak with her that's all." She said.

Maria smiled and nodded to the girl. "She's at school right now." She checked her watch.

"It's about time for free period to begin, you'll probably be able to catch up with her." She said. "Are you a friend?" She asked.

The girl folded her arms and nodded her head. "You can say that. I've known her for a _long_ time." She said. She looked around. "Harmony goes to Readington Elementary right?" She asked.

Maria nodded. "She does." The girl nodded and ran in the direction of the school. Maria blinked. "What a strange little girl." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Yozora, Emily, Eli, Sakura, Madison, and Li were sitting on a blanket, eating snacks. Well… except Yozora. "Why aren't you eating?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Momma made these." She explained. "Her food isn't edible…" She muttered.

Emily held out a cookie to her. "Wanna share?" She offered.

Yozora smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Your mom made these right?" She asked. Emily nodded. Everyone looked at them with shock.

"What?" Emily and Yozora asked.

"You two are actually playing nice nice?" Sakura asked.

Emily nodded. "Sure. We may not get along 95% of the time, but the other 5% Yozora can be a real sweetheart." She said.

Yozora nodded. "So can she, but other times we act like cats and dogs."

The two girls looked at each other and giggled. "Right?" They said in unison. Everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Emily looked in the east direction. "She's here early…" She muttered. Yozora paled and got up to run, but Emily grabbed her shirt.

"HEY HARMONY!" A female voice called. The girl Maria had spoken to was running toward them. Yozora tried harder to get out of Emily's strength. The girl spoke again, angrily. "SO YOU WERE HIDING IN JAPAN THIS WHOLE TIME!" The voice roared.

Yozora gulped. "Emily please, I'm begging you, let me go!" She pleaded. "Please, let me go! Please!"

The girl jumped. "Well…" Emily muttered. "Okay."

Just as she let go and Yozora jumped out of the way, the girl had landed from aiming a kick at her. "I missed!" She growled. Yozora panted as she stared at the girl, on the ground. The girl was wearing baggy pants, ripped on the left knee, black sneakers, and a long sleeved shirt. "Been a while Harmony."

She snarled. Yozora said nothing. The girl took steps toward her. She scooted away. "Get up." The girl snapped.

Yozora scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing here Max?"

She asked. "Max? Isn't that a boy's name?" Madison asked.

"I'm Maxine Hanson. I go by Max, got a problem?" She snapped. Madison hid behind Sakura and shook her head. Max glared at Yozora. "So you decided to hide in Japan?" She hissed.

Yozora gulped. "I wasn't hiding. I was transferred here. My question is why are _you_ here?" She asked.

Max glared, and Yozora flinched. "I'm here to challenge you." She declared.

Yozora's eyes twitched. "What? A-again…? You gotta be kidding me…!" She squeaked. Max glared.

Eli blinked. "She doesn't appear to be the joking type." He muttered. "Maxine, where exactly did you come from?" He asked.

Max glared hard at him. "The name's _Max_, kid." She snapped. "And where I come from is none of your concern." She growled. Eli sweatdropped.

"Right." He muttered. Max returned her gaze to Yozora. She flinched.

"I challenge you Harmony!" She declared. "Meet me in the park right after school in four days! Got it?" She commanded.

Yozora sweatdropped and nodded very quickly. Max shoved past her and left. Yozora stood stiff. Eli walked toward her. Her eyes were a bright blue. "Not again…" She muttered.

"Are you okay Yozora?" Eli asked with concern.

Yozora's eyes closed and fell backwards. Everyone gasped. Eli ran up to her and caught her. "Hey, what happened?" Li asked.

Eli shrugged. "I think she just fainted from shock." He assumed. They looked at Emily. "Just exactly who _was_ that girl?" Li asked worriedly Emily flicked her bangs.

"That's Maxine Hanson." She answered. She folded her arms. "She may look like a little girl, but she's actually two whole years older than us." She explained. "You mean she's 14?" Madison asked. Emily nodded and blew at a stray hair.

"Yep. She's petite, but still growing. She also considers Yozora here as her "eternal rival" and has followed her for a while." Emily looked in Max's direction with confusion. "Max usually comes over after a two and a half years. It's only been a year and a half since Yozora's transferred." She sighed. "Max is early." She said with a quick shudder.

"What's this rivalry about?" Eli asked.

Emily folded her arms. "While I find it silly, this all started because Max called Yozora "Harmony"."

Li blinked. "What? Isn't that her middle name?"

She asked. Emily sweatdropped. "Yeah." She sighed. "This all started because Max made fun of her."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**Little five-year-old Yozora stared at seven year old Max. "So your name is Harmony?" Max asked. **_

_**Yozora ate her cookie. "No. My name is Yozora." She said. "My middle name is Harmony." She added. **_

_**Max smirked. "That's funny. You have such a girly name but you're almost a bigger tomboy than I am!" She laughed. **_

_**"So what?" Yozora asked. **_

_**"Well, it's stupid. What kind of mom names their kid Harmony if she's gonna be a tomboy? A dumb one that what kind." Max laughed. **_

_**Yozora glared at her. "You take that back right now!" She snapped. "My mommy gave me that middle name for a reason! You have no right to insult her!" She barked, her eyes a very dangerous black. Max blinked. "But if we're talking about other people's mothers, what about yours?" Yozora hissed. "What kind of mom let's her daughter grow up being so disrespectful!" **_

_**She snapped. "A mom who knows what's good for her!" Max barked. Yozora clenched a fist and the two girls started fighting. **_

_**End!**_

"If she never made fun of Yozora's middle name they'd probably end up as friends. But I guess it's Max's own fault." Emily sighed. "Yozora's never won a single fight against her."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Not one?" She asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nope. Not a single one." She sighed.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Get up! You have some serious training to do!"

Yozora was out cold. Li sighed. "She ticklish." Eli blinked. Li tickled the petite redhead in Eli's arms.

She giggled before laughing. She squirmed. "Q-Quit it! Q-Quit! I'm s-serious!" She squealed before scrambling away. "That…was cruel…" She panted.

Eli chuckled. "It wasn't me." He said.

Yozora looked at Li knowingly. He sweatdropped. "It was you right?" She accused. Li looked away. He shrugged.

"You caught me." He sighed. They stared at each other. Everyone backed away. Although, clueless Eli had to be dragged away.

Yozora and Li continued to stare. No one was there. "You jerk!" Yozora laughed. She pounced on him and they both fell backwards. "How would you like it if I tickled _you_?" She asked.

Li paled. "You wouldn't." He said.

"Wanna bet?" Yozora asked.

"Don't you dare!" Oh. She dared. Li laughed as Yozora tickled him. He squirmed and crawled away. He panted. "Not cool." He muttered.

Yozora stared at him. "What?" He asked. "I've never heard you laugh before." She whispered.

"Yeah you have." He muttered.

"Nuh-uh." She said. "Sure the occasional chuckle or snicker, but not like that. That was a real laugh Li. It's cute." She said. Li turned red. "Li? Li, you're red. Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Li shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just hot." He assured.

She smirked. "Okay then, if you're hot…" She pulled out a cold water bottle from her bag. She smirked again. "How about I cool you down?" She poured it over Li's head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I _did _say that I'd cool you down!" She laughed.

Li sighed as he wrung out his hair. "That's a little _too _cool if you ask me." He mumbled. Yozora frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry Li." She apologized.

She hugged him. He blushed. "Are you warmer now?" She asked. Li looked to the side. "A little." He muttered. Yozora kissed him on his cheek. He turned completely red. "I…" He mumbled.

Yozora released him and smiled. "I knew that would work! Come on, free period's almost over!" She took his hand and dragged him inside.

* * *

><p>Yozora held the Fight Card and her bell. "Are you sure this is a good way to train Sakura?"<p>

"Hey, Emily said you have yet to beat Max in a match. Which I don't get because you beat the Fight Card without magic." Sakura insists.

"It's not that she's stronger than I am, it's just that she's faster and more cunning!" Yozora snaps in effort to defend herself.

Li was up in a tree. "Why don't you just do it? Transform the Fight Card and train. You wanna beat that crazy girl's winning streak don't you?" He sighs. She looked at her feet. "Just do it."

Yozora took a deep breath in. "Right." She tossed the card up and over her bell. "I call upon the power of my star," She began. A light surrounded her. "Ancient forces near and far, Clow card discard your former might and draw your power from my light!" She chanted. "I, Clow Mistress Yozora, command you under our contract! STAR CARD!" The card changed. It looked like a Sakura Card, only yellow. She smiled at the new card. "Fight Card, release!"

Fight's outfit appeared to be unchanged, the only difference was that she had changed from blue to very light yellow. Suddenly, Fiery's Card glows and he makes himself known.

"Yo, Fight! What's up?" He greets. Fight says nothing. Fiery shrugs and turns to Yozora, only to sweatdrop to find her with red eyes.

"Fiery, you can be a real nuisence!" She growled threateningly. Fiery couldn't help but step back and scratch his head. He looked at Fight.

"Total color change! That's not a good look for you Fight!" He laughed. Fight puffed out her cheek and got into Fiery's face.

"Keep your opinion to yourself, Ashbreath!" She snapped.

Yozora blinked. "Hey, what do you know, Fight can talk." The two cards glared at each other until Yozora smacked Fiery on the head with her bell. "Get back into your card." She hissed.

Fiery smirked. "Fine then." He pecked her on the cheek before returning to his card form. Yozora touched her cheek and hissed

"He burned me." She mumured. She put her hand on the burn. "Neptune." The burn healed almost automatically. "That always feels weird." She turned to Fight. "All right, Fight, I need to train with you." She got into a stance. "Your move."

Fight charged and the sparring began.

_**Nineteen minutes later...**_

Fight and Yozora laid on the ground, breathing heavily. "Man...I've...been...slacking." Yozora groaned. Fight's breathing wasn't as heavy.

"When is this match of yours anyway?" She asked. Yozora sat up.

"In four days after school." She sighed.

Fight sat up. "Oh." The two girls stared at each other for a while. After a long pause, "You're gonna get creamed." She said. Li, Madison and Sakura sweatdropped.

Yozora's eyes turned somewhat red. "What?!" She pulled on Fight's cheeks. "How can you say that!?"

"What, you said you've been slacking, and four days won't be enough to catch up and-okay my face does _not_ work that way!" Fight grunted. She pulled on Yozora's cheeks as well.

Madison smiled. "Well, this has to be one interesting training session. Their just like sisters!" She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yozora: *is still fighting with Fight*<strong>

**Me: Yeah, she's totally gonna get creamed. **

**Sakura: We should make them stop.**

**Li: I dunno, I find this to be very entertaining.**

**Madison: If they keep this up, they're gonna have sore cheeks. **

**Me: *Sighs* okay. I'll stop them. Harmony, Max skipped the fight to tomorrow.**

**Yozora: WHAAATTTT?! *Let's go of Fight and passes out of shock***

**Fight: *sweatdrops***

**Sakura: And now! The moment you've been waiting for...! It's time for...!**

**Everyone: *Drumrolls* KEROOO'S CORNER! **

**Me: Brought to you by Kero!**

**Kero: Hey! Welcome back to Kero's Corner! Of course, I'm Kero! Today's topic is Maxine Hanson! *Shows picture of Maxine* A rough and tough tomboy, Maxine goes by the boyish name Max! Despite not being that much taller than Yozora, Max is actually two years older than her! Fourteen! A persistent girl, Max follows Yozora around, constantly challenging her, despite her always winning. Max's tomboyness goes to the extent that if you put a hat on her head to cover her rather feminine hair, she would look like a boy! Who knows! Maybe I'll be able to tell you more about this story! See ya next time on Kero's corner! Please review! **

**Everyone: *Does peace sign and cool pose!* /\_/\ **


	30. Pushed to the Max and Beyond!

**Yozora: NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA! **

**Me: *Is dragging Yozora outside* Too bad! Our readers are expecting a fight! COME ON! **

**Yozora: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: We will be with you shortly.**

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled on Yozora. "No no no! I don't wanna!" Sakura dragged her toward the park by both of her arms.<p>

"School is over now, and Max is expecting to fight with you!" Sakura grunted. Yozora kicked her legs.

"I never agreed to this! Now let me GO!" They were attracting attention from the other students. "We're supposed to be friends, Sakura! Do you want me to come back with a broken leg or arm or something!" She snapped.

Li jogged up to them. "It's not gonna be that bad."

"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT HER?!" Li sweatdropped. "Someone call the police! I'm being kidnapped! Assaulted! Uh...Forcefully dragged against my will! Man Sakura, you've got a strong grip!"

* * *

><p>Yozora's stance was anything but confident. She was shaking and her eyes were a bright blue. "You can do it Rice Ball Head!" Li called.<p>

"Good Luck Yozora!" Eli called. Madison gave her a thumbs up and Sakura flashed a victory sign. The brunette was in her cheering outfit.

"Fight, fight, Yo-zo-ra! Fight, fight!" She cheered.

Yozora sighed and looked at Max. "I'm going to get creamed in front of my friends and boyfriend..." She muttered under her breath. "I've been training with Fight...I can do this." She nodded. "Okay, Max. I'm giving you the first move!" She called. Max smirked and charged for her.

"Get ready, Harmony!" Yozora jumped over her. She dodged most of Max's attacks, but she did get hit. "You've gotten faster, but don't think that's enough to beat me!" She shot a punch and squared Yozora's cheek, sending her flying. Yozora got up, holding her cheek.

"That hurt...Now it's my turn." She charged, and suddenly, Max wasn't looking as confident. Yozora's punches were fast, and her kicks were too. Max was having trouble evading. Eventually Max had no choice but to cross her arms in front of her and endure the attacks.

Yozora jumped backwards, panting.

"Man, I don't think Yozora's ever fought this hard. Not even with the Fight Card!" Madison exclaimed.

Eli looked at her. "The what?" Madison, Sakura, and Li sweatdropped.

They waved their hands frantically. "Nothing! Nothing!" They said. Eli blinked.

He shook his head with a small smile before turning to the fight. "Go Yozora! Win it!" He cheered!

Sakura smiled. "Good idea!" She waved her pompoms. "Yozora, Yozora! Victory! Show us what we came to see!" She cheered.

Yozora smiled at them. "The fight went on for ten minutes before something happened. The ground started to shake. Yozora and Max struggled to stay on their feet, while the others had already fallen down.

Suddenly the ground began to crack as the ground rose. "W-what's going on?" Max asked. Yozora shook her head.

"How should I know?!" She asked.

As everyone looked up, Eli's face was surprisingly calm, but he was startled. "I didn't expect _that_ to happen."

* * *

><p>Max pointed an accusing finger at Yozora. "This is your doing isn't it? You and your weird planet power! You did this so you could have an advantage!"<p>

"Are you friggin' kidding me? Why would I do something like this?! In case you forgot, I'm afraid of heights!" She snapped. She looked down and shrieked, heading toward the middle. "W-we're so high up!" She shrieked. "B-beside, I-I don't think any of my powers are capable of this!" She insisted.

"Well, then, shall we continue?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WE'RE AT LEAST EIGHTY FEET HIGH IN THE AIR!" She snapped. "If one of us falls, we're done for!"

(Me: Actually, it's like two-hundred and eight-five feet in the air.)

Max retained her stance. "Then don't fall!" She charged. Yozora dodged.

"No! I'm not fighting up here!"

"Well I am!" Max snapped. Yozora kept dodging. "Stop dodging and fight me!" Max snapped.

Madison pressed zoom on her camera. "Max is still trying to fight Yozora all the way up there!?" She asked. Everyone crowded around her to look into the camera.

"That girl is insane!" Li gasped. He cupped his hands around mouth. "YOZORA! JUST KEEP DODGING! WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU DOWN!" He called.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!" Yozora snapped down at him. She dodged Max's attacks. However, she was at the edge and was waving her arms to attempt to maintain her balance!

"Yozora!" Li grabbed his sword.

"Where did that come from?" Eli asked.

"Force, know my plight! Release the light! Wind!" The wind pushed Yozora up, keeping her from falling. She sighed of relief.

"Thanks, Li!" She jumped away from Max. "Max, you're crazy! We could die if we fight up here!" She snapped.

"No we won't! Just don't fall!" Max said, throwing punches at Yozora.

Yozora crossed her arms in front of her. "Don't be so naïve!" She hissed. Yozora found herself at the edge again. She jumped over Max. "What is wrong with you Max? I don't care if we're eternal rivals or not! No rivalry is worth risking your life!" She snapped.

Max scoffed. "I'm a Hanson, dummy! When we start a fight, we finish them no matter what!" She charged at Yozora.

Yozora jumped away. "Yeah, well I'm a Purity! And we fight until it's time to stop! And that's now!" She barked, catching Max's fist. She caught the other one. Max growled and jumped away. "Fine then! If you wanna fight, have it your way!" She shot a kick towards Max, who dodged.

"That's more like it, Harmony!" They fought, fiercely, yet carefully. At least on Yozora's part anyway.

Several times the two were close to falling off, but never did, either due to Li's assistance, or to them moving away from the edge at the last second. Sakura tugged on Li's sleeve.

"How do we get them down?!"

Li looked at her. "I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out how they got up there!"

"You guys, look!" Madison cried. They all looked into her camera. "Their flooring is crumbling!" She cried. She looked up at them. "Stop you guys! Your fighting is making your flooring break up!"

"They can't hear you, darn!" Eli said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly the ground under Max's feet crumbled and she fell.

"Max!" Yozora called. She looked toward Li. "Li hurry!"

"Wind!" Eli snapped his fingers behind his back. The wind ended up going somewhere else. "It didn't work! The dimensions seem to be warped!" He called.

Yozora looked down. She gulped. "I have no choice..." She jumped.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura gasped.

Yozora reached for Max. "Max, reach out! I can't quite get to you!" She called.

Max reached out one of her hands. "I can't!" She screamed.

"How do I make myself heavier?" Yozora asked herself. She smiled. "That's it!" She curled into a ball and fell heavier. Once she was close enough to Max, she unrolled herself and grabbed her. "Max, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to knock you out!"

"What for?!"

"If I'm going to save the both of us, you can't see this!" Yozora then punched Max's head, rendering her unconscious. She pulled off her ring. "Ring of the Stars! Reveal your power to me as it shines bright! With love and passion, shine your light! Release!" Her bell appeared. She pulled out a Clow Card. "I call upon the power of my star! Anient forces near and far!"

Sakura and Li covered Eli's eyes. "It's too graphic! I can't let you see this!" Sakura shouted.

"Same here!"

"Gain new power, from my light! STAR CARD!" She hit the new Star Card with her bell. "Fly!" Wings appeared from her back. She opened them and she and Max flew up. She flew back down and landed on the ground. "I love you ground." Her wings disappeared and she grabbed her card. She laid Max down.

"Yozora are you okay?" Li asked.

"I'm fine."

"What happened to Max?" Eli asked.

"I punched her in the head to knock her out." Yozora said calmly. Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop. Max woke up after a bit of shaking. "Are you okay Max?"

"I'm fine, but you didn't have to punch me so hard." Yozora sweatdropped. Max looked around. "So how did we land?"

Yozora smiled and held a finger to her lips. "Secret."

Max sat up. "So you saved me, huh?" Yozora nodded. "Why would you? I've bullied you like crazy."

"Maybe, but I'm not heartless Max." Yozora said.

Max shook her head. "Sorry about that by the way." She apologized. She and Yozora stood up.

"That's alright. Hey, why don't we try to be friends instead of "Eternal Rivals." Kay?" She asked.

Max nodded. "Sure." They bumped fists and smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope this was fitting to your expectations! If not, I'm sorry.<strong>

**Yozora: So Max and I are cool now?**

**Me: Yup. Also, sorry, there's no Kero's Corner. He's not usually awake at this time. Well, actually he usually is, but he kinda stayed up late last night. And he probably won't be awake until afternoon. Sorry! Oh! And remember that chapter I lost?! I FINALLY REPLACED IT!**

**Both: *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= =^-^=**


	31. Eli's Affections?

**Me: Bryanna here! Here it is! Chapter 31! Or...30...I lost count...Anyway, this chapter is more on Eli's part than anyone elses. Why you ask?**

**Everyone: *is silent***

**Me: WHY YOU ASK?**

**Everyone: W-Why?!**

**Me: *Smiles* You'll have to find out! *Does peace sign before silly monkey pose* HA! I made up a new pose!**

"Japanese"

"English"

**Me: I know it used to be parenthesis, but it annoyed me. It's underlined now!**

* * *

><p>Yozora sweatdropped as Li and Eli looked at each other, one scowling, and the other smirking. I think you can tell who's doing what. There was a project due, and the students were supposed to choose their partners. Li, of course, wanted to be Yozora's partner, and so did Eli.<p>

"I'm her boyfriend." Li insisted.

"Just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you should get her all to yourself." Eli retorted calmly. Li's glare hardened. "Don't make that face, it might get stuck that way."

Li glare at him before looking at Yozora. "Yozora, you decide." Li said.

She looked around. _'Everyone's partnered up, except for Emily, but nothing is bad enough that I'd partner with **her.'**_ She thought. _'But if I partner with Eli, she'd partner with Li, and I don't want that. But if I partner with Li, Eli might get offended...'_ She thought. She looked back and forth between them before she closed her eyes. "Flip a coin!" She said finally.

Eli and Li blinked. "Flip a coin?" They asked.

"I'm bad at making decisions, so flip a coin!"

Li pulled out a coin. "Not a bad idea...Alright, heads."

"Tails."

The coin landed on Yozora's desk. Tails. Yozora exhaled. "Looks like Eli's my partner." She said. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Glad that's over." Eli sat next to her, while Li went next to Emily.

* * *

><p>Yozora was on top of the library bookshelf with Eli, reading a book. "Are you sure this is alright, Yozora?" He asked.<p>

Yozora nodded. "Uh-huh. I do it all the time, and librarian doesn't mind as long as I don't bother any one, plus I can help people get books from the higher shelves." She chirped. "So what should we do our project on?"

"Well, it's an art project, and we're supposed make something beautiful..." He muttered. He smiled. "Why don't we do our project on you, Yozora?" He asked.

Yozora's eyes turned scarlet. She blushed. "N-no way!" She said.

"Yo, Shortie!" Someone called.

A vein popped on Yozora's head. "Only one person calls me that." She looked down. "Don't call me that Drew." She hissed.

"Who's that up there with you?" Andrew asked. "Your boyfriend?"

Yozora shook her head. "No, this is Eli, and we're only friends." She hissed quickly. Eli looked at him.

"Hello there."

"Eli, this is my big brother Drew."

"Actually, the name's Andrew. Everyone else calls me Andy, but not her."

Eli smiled. "We're working on an art project." He said.

"Then what are you doing in the library?"

"I dunno. It was Eli's idea."

Eli looked at her. "I thought we could get some ideas on what to work on from the books." He said.

Andrew nodded. He looked at his sister. "Hey, what book are you reading?"

"An encyclopedia on nature. And I'm not reading, I'm looking at the pictures to get an idea."

"I need that, can you pass that down, Shortie?" He asked. Yozora slid the encyclopedia off the shelf, where it landed on her brother's head. "Ow!" He hissed.

"Whoops, slipped." Yozora said sarcastically. Andrew glared at his sister, only for her to stick out her tongue. "Come on Eli, I think we should draw a picture of the lake at the park. It's pretty, isn't it?" She jumped off of the shelf, only to slip and land on her brother. "Okay, this time I really _did_ slip." She groaned. Eli jumped off.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah...My brother cushioned my fall."

"Yeah well, I think a certain someone broke my back." Andrew grumbled.

"You want me to-"

"No."

"But I know this great maneuver and-"

"No."

Yozora blinked. "Heke?" She asked. She shrugged and left with Eli.

* * *

><p>Yozora smiled as she and Eli drew at the lake. Yozora would add one detail, and Eli would add another. It was a really decent drawing. Yozora blinked as she looked up.<p>

"Hey Eli, remember the winter festival?" She asked. Eli nodded. "I had said something about a blue cat with wings?" Eli winced and nodded again. "There it is again." She said, pointing to the side. The said cat seemed to be resting on a tree branch.

Yozora ran up to the tree. She jumped and swung onto the branch. "It's a stuffed animal." She picked it up. "That's funny. It's warm." She jumped out of the tree and up to Eli. He seemed nervous. She sat down. "Look how cute it is." She chirped. She looked at Eli. "It's even your color." She laughed.

Eli put up a look of relief. "Spinner Sun!" He said. Yozora blinked. "That's mine. I thought I had lost it." He said.

(Me: Wait, is it Spinner Sun, or Spinel Sun?)

"It's yours?" She gave it to him. She looked at the toy. "I know! I have a plush toy too! Why don't we draw the both of them in front of this tree? It'll be great!" She chirped.

Eli looked uncertain. "Okay..."

Yozora nodded. "Cool! I'll be right back! I gotta go to my house and get it, okay? Stay here." She ran away.

Eli watched her go before glaring at the sleeping toy. "Spinner, wake up." He hissed. The cat's eyes opened slowly. "Just what were you doing?! Sleeping in public like this! Yozora found you, and you're lucky that she thought you were just a plush toy!"

"Is that so? Well then it isn't really a problem."

"It would've been a problem if you were awake!" Eli scowled.

"Well I wasn't."

* * *

><p>Yozora came back on her skateboard. "I got it!" She took Spinner Sun from Eli. She had Kero and Spinner lean against each other at the base of the tree. "Thanks Kero, I owe you one."<p>

"Yeah you do."

"Shh!" She ran up to Eli. They began to draw. "So you call it Spinner Sun?" Eli nodded. She looked forward. "It's a weird name for a plush toy. You should call it Spinny for short." She said.

Spinner sweatdropped. "Spinny? Actually that's what Ruby calls it. It's a cute name." Eli said.

_'It most certainly isn't.'_ Spinnyi thought.

"Okay, that's what I'll call him-I mean, it."

They drew for over thirty minutes before looking at the drawing. "Your drawing style is certainly different from mine." Yozora observed.

True, while Eli's drawing was excellent, he wasn't _quite _on same level as Madison and Yozora. The drawing was good either way though.

"I think the way our styles differ make the drawing look unique. It's a good match." Eli chirped.

Yozora smiled. "Ya think?" She asked.

Eli nodded. "Yeah."

Yozora leaned backwards and put her hands behind her, supporting her weight. "Ya know, Eli, I feel relaxed around you." She smiled at him. "I want to be better friends with you." She chirped.

Eli blinked a couple times. "Huh?"

Yozora didn't get what was so confusing. She sat up straight. "I wanna be better friends, Eli. I like you."

Eli stared at her. He suddenly had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. Unknown to the redheaded child, Eli was the cause of all the 'magical mishaps.' Even if she was unaware of the fact, her saying that she liked him and wanted to be better friends was the _last _thing he expected to hear from her. He looked at the sky, a look of confusion on his face.

"I uh, like you too. Yozora." He said distractedly. Yozora blinked, but smiled nonetheless. He closed his eyes. _'The Master of the Clow was actually supposed to be Sakura Avalon. Yozora wasn't even in the plan. But yet, she came to Japan and showed she had this power, and I had no choice but to make up a magical item for her so she could become a cardcaptor. Even so, I had been sure that, even with Yozora present, Sakura would have been the Clow Master. They both seem to have similar personalities, while Yozora is a bit more wise and illtempered. Is there a possibility that Clow Reed had misread the future?'_ He thought.

Yozora looked at her hand with shock. Had she heard right? When Eli had looked up, she had placed a hand on his shoulders, and had unintentionally heard his thoughts. She shook her head. She hadn't a firm grip on the boy, and his thoughts seemed clouded. Perhaps she had misheard.

Yozora had to risk it.

"Eli, have you ever heard of Clow Cards before?" She asked. She saw Eli flinch as a sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head.

He looked at her, barely able to mask his shock. _'She read my thoughts!'_ He thought. He cursed in his head and decided to play it clueless. "Clow Cards? Is that some American game you wanna play?" He asked.

Yozora's suspicion wasn't faltered. While at the time she really wasn't aware of what Clow Cards and cardcaptors were, Yozora had basically used the same line during her second day in Japan.

"Then what about cardcaptors? Have you heard about those, Eli?" She asked. She acknowledged the fact that he had suppressed a gulp.

"Cardcaptors?" He asked. He appeared to be thinking. "I think I saw a movie with that title!" He chirped. He gave her a smirk. "Yozora, by chance, are you trying to ask me out?" He asked, getting closer to her.

Yozora blushed. "W-what? N-no! No of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" She exclaimed defensively.

Eli smirked mentally. He put up a hurt expression. "Gee, I didn't know the idea would be so ridiculous. Were you lying when you said you liked me?" He asked.

Yozora waved her hands. "No! I wasn't lying, honest! I do like you Eli! Honest, I do!"

Eli nodded. "Then..." He leaned close to her, their noses almost touching. He close his eyes. "Give me a kiss." He whispered.

Yozora's blush was so big that even her ears were red. "W-what?! N-no! I can't kiss you! I-I have Li a-and-"

_**Thump.**_

Yozora stood still, shocked. Eli had lightly flicked her head. He gave her a pleasant smile. "Don't worry, I was only kidding. I know you would never do that to Li." He chimed.

She could only make small sounds, unable to form words.

Eli's pleasant smile turned into a somewhat mischievous smirk. "But if you ever change your mind..." He pecked her on the cheek. He picked up Spinny. "Ruby is probably wondering where I am now, so I'll leave you with the drawing Yozora, see ya." He chirped, walking away.

* * *

><p>Spinner Sun, now a large, darkish blue, panther like creature, rested on a couch in Eli's house. "That was a close call, Eli, she almost discovered your true identity." He said.<p>

Eli nodded. "Yes." His voice was lower. "I had forgotten about her psychic abilities, more importantly, her ability to hear what others are thinking upon contact."

Ruby brushed her hair behind her ear, she now wore the attire of a sorceress. More or less anyway. "She's suspicious of you now, we'll have to be more careful." She said.

Eli placed his elbow on the arm of the couch, and rested his head on his hand. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Ruby."

Ruby looked at him. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that we've nothing to worry about?"

"I sort of gave her something that would distract her for a while." Eli muttered.

Ruby noticed how the boy's demeanor had changed to an uncomfortable one. She looked at Spinner Sun, who in turn, smirked.

"He had flirted with her, and even gave her a little kiss on the cheek." He chuckled.

Ruby looked at Eli, and he was quick to avert his gaze. The house was a little on the darkish side. Ruby walked up to him, and placed the back of her hand on his cheek.

"Your face is warm..." She stated. Spinner Sun looked at them. "Eli, is there a possibility that you've become affectionate towards this girl?" She asked.

Eli looked at her. "You tell me." Ruby's eyes widened somewhat. "There are possibilities for everything, Ruby Moon." He voice said he was cocky, but his expression said otherwise.

* * *

><p>Yozora looked at herself.<span> "It's finally happened..."<span> She muttered to herself. "My hair's become too long for my pigtails..."

The redhead's hair had been growing steadily. An inch or two a week, actually. Ever since she had been adopted by the Willows, where they had bought her a new brand of shampoo and conditioner. Everyday her pigtails seemed to droop a little, almost as if water had been poured on them. It wasn't noticeable, but today was a different story. Now her hair had reached her back, and her pigtails looked sad.

"What can I do? If I cut it too short, it'll grow faster..." She sighed.

"Yo, Shortie! Someone's here for ya!" Andrew called.

"Don't call me Shortie!" Yozora barked. She looked at her reflection. "Momma and Poppa won't wake up for the next hour or so. Who would come this early?" She asked herself. "Li, probably. Maybe he wanted to walk to school with me." The little American girl smiled, her eyes a determined green. "I'll have to look nice. And I know just how I'll handle this hair of mine. I can always get someone to cut it later." She brushed her bangs until they were nice and neat, not as curly as usual. She put her hair into a high ponytail, tying it with a blue ribbon. She frowned. _"_Angela!" She called.

Her sister entered the room. "What's up?"

Yozora smiled sheepishly. "My hair's become too long for pigtails, so I wanted to put it in a ponytail. But I can't do it right. Can you help me?" She asked.

Angela nodded. She got behind her little sister and began to adjust her hair. "You know, I was so used to your original hairstyle, that when I came in, I almost didn't recognize you." She said. Yozora tilted her head. "Don't move." She scolded. "Anyway, are you trying to look nice for the boy waiting outside?" She asked.

Yozora nodded. "Yeah..." She blinked. "Wait, you didn't let him in?!"

"We would, but if Mom woke up and saw him, she'd scare him off with all her talk about how cute he is. And if Daddy woke up to see a boy in this house, he'd flip. You're their little girl." Angela explained.

"Little girl? But I thought that was you." She said.

Angela blinked. "You're right. You're their little _little_ girl." She couldn't help but laugh as Yozora pouted. "You know, you should try calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' or 'Daddy' instead of 'Momma and Poppa'." Yozora raised an eyebrow. "It gives them assurance that you truly think of them as your parents, and not just some people who adopted you."

"Really?" Yozora asked.

"Mmhmm." She chirped. Yozora nodded as Angela finished.

"Okay, I'll do that."

They walked downstairs. "Took ya long enough Shortie. That kid's been out there for a while." Andrew sighed.

"Shut up, Drew. I hope Li's not too mad..." She muttered the last part. "Sorry for making you wait-" She said, opening the door. She gasped to see- "Eli?" She asked.

"Hi Yozora." He greeted charmingly. She blushed and placed a hand on her cheek, where he had kissed her.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She cried a little too loudly. She covered her mouth. "Uh-oh, no way that didn't wake them up." She whispered to herself. She winced as she heard a door open and footsteps approach.

"Yozora, honey, is something the matter?" Rachelle yawned. She looked at Eli. "Oh, he's so adorable!" She petted Eli's hair. "Aren't you a handsome young man?"

That woke Richard up. "Young _Man?!_" They heard from the bedroom. Richard zoomed out and stopped in front of Eli. "Who are you, and what do you want with my daughter?!" He hissed.

Eli blinked. Angela sighed and put her hand on her sister's head. "See? What'd I tell ya?"

Eli bowed. "My name is Eli Moon, Sir. I'm one of Yozora's classmates. I was hoping that she'd walk to school with me." He said politely.

Richard looked with suspicion. "And you have no intention to get into a relationship with her?" He asked.

"Well, actually, Yozora already has-" He looked to the side to see Yozora slashing her hand by her neck, frantically mouthing 'no'. "Rejected me. So we've decided just to stay friends. I came early because we were working on an art project together, and I wanted to know if there were any last minute details we should add." He said. Yozora exhaled softly.

"Richard, let the boy in." Rachelle hissed.

Richard's look of suspicion lingered. Eli felt chills down his spine. He knew that this man was Yozora's adopted father, but couldn't help but see resemblance of their looks of suspicion.

"D-Daddy." Richard heard. He turned around. Yozora's eyes were a nervous scarlet. "Eli is telling the truth. We're only friends."

Richard looked at her, and the next thing Yozora knew, she was being glomped by her father. "You called me 'Daddy'! I'm the happiest father in the world!"

"Y-you're suffo-cating me!" Yozora gasped.

He let go of her. "Sorry. Alright, the boy can come in." He let Eli into the house.

"Your home is lovely Sir." He said.

A certain Siamese cat made herself known by appearing from under the couch Eli sat.

"Who's this?" He asked as she jumped up to expect him.

Andrew sweatdropped. "That's Sapphire. Careful, she hates everyone but Yozora."

"No, just you guys. It's not my fault. Every time she went under the couch, or bed, you people pull her out by the tail. If I were a cat, I'd hate you guys too." Yozora scoffed. "Don't worry Eli, she'll be nice to you, just hold out your hand, and don't go for the tail."

Eli, nodded, doing as told. Sapphire smelled him, before allowing him to pet her. Not necessarily purring, but she wasn't showing any signs of disliking the glasses wearing boy.

"Un-freakin-believeable." Andrew muttered under his breath.

Yozora smiled. "Hey, okonomiyaki sound good to anyone?"

"Yeah, I haven't really eaten." Eli asked.

"You never pack lunch, and skip breakfast...Eli you gotta stop doing that! A well balanced diet is essential to growth in kids our age!" Yozora basically scolded.

"Then you should eat more, Shortie." Yozora sweatdropped. She glared at Andrew as he sat down.

"I'm not short, I'm _petite_, Drew!" She barked. She marched up to him and placed her hands on her hips. "And I've grown a whole three inches in the past two months!" She snapped.

He placed his coffee mug on her head, causing her to flail her arms in frustration. He seemed to stroke his chin with his eyes closed. "Yeah well, you're still the shortest person here."

"I'm petite!" She whined. She huffed. "That's it, no okonomiyaki for you!"

Andrew sweatdropped. "Huh?"

"If you want breakfast, you can get it at your school." Yozora snapped. She pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Nyeeeaaaah!"

Eli chuckled at her behavior.

_**Diiinnngggg-dong.**_

"Who could that be?" Yozora asked. She opened the door and her face immediately paled.

"Hey Yozora. I almost didn't recognize you with that hairstyle." Li chirped.

"Li, what're you doing here?!" She asked.

"It's our turn to clean the classroom, so I thought I'd walk to school with you. Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Yozora winced as she felt a shadow loom over them. They looked up. "You seem to know a lot of _boys,_ Yozora." Richard said.

Yozora sweatdropped. "D-Daddy...this is Li Showron." She squeaked. "Don't say anything about you being my 'you-know-what.'" She whispered.

Li blinked but nodded, sensing that Richard was the "over-protective dad' figure. He bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sir." He greeted.

Richard was intent on not letting Li in, that is, until Rachelle shoved him out of the way. "Oh, he's so handsome! Such a cute face!" She squealed.

Li sweatdropped. "Thanks...?" He said unsurely.

"Come in, come in! I wanna meet all of my daughter's cute little boyfriends!" She squealed.

Yozora's face faltered when Li looked at her. "_All_ of your boyfriends?" He asked. Yozora groaned as she stepped to the side to reveal Eli, petting Sapphire. "What are you doing here?" Li growled, walking past her.

Eli stood up. He smirked, a hand his hip. "My cute little cousin, what a surprise."

Li glared at him. Yozora seemed to slide up to them. "Cute little cousin? Are you two related? Cause if this is a sibling rivalry, it would make so much sense." She asked.

"No. We aren't related. And I'm glad about that fact." Li hissed.

Yozora sweatdropped. "E-eh? Then why did Eli..." She shook her head. "Okay, I'm just gonna go make okonomiyaki now..." She said, seeming to float towards the kitchen.

Eli smiled at her. "I'll help you."

Li glared at him before smiling at her. "Me too."

Andrew and Angela blinked. "The brown haired one is..." Andrew muttered.

"Uh-huh. That's her BF, Li Showron." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Yozora had trouble ignoring the tension between the two boys. <span>"It's never been this bad before. Sure, on Li's part, but Eli's never really paid any attention...<span>"

"Attention to what?" Eli asked, not looking as he shredded the cabbage.

Yozora sweatdropped. _'He's from England, stupid! Of course he'll understand you if you speak English!'_ She gulped. "N-nothing!" She chirped.

She noticed he wasn't paying attention as he was smirking at a glaring Li as he cooked the bacon. The electricity cackled and the redhead was terrified.

_'Focus on the batter, focus on the batter!'_ She said to herself. "Salt..." She wasn't bad at reading Japanese labels, just not good. She picked up a container. "I don't know what this says."

"Didn't you learn to read Japanese?" Eli asked.

"Well yeah, but I only learned words that would come up in common conversation, and in school. I didn't learn that much about labels, so when I can't see what's inside, I have trouble cooking." She explained.

Eli took the container. "Sugar...You need salt, right?" He asked, examining the cabinets and taking the said ingredient.

"Thanks! It's so much easier to talk in English with someone."

Li had only heard one word of that sentence, and suddenly felt the need to take English lessons. "I am sorry Yozora..."

Yozora perked. She looked at him. "Did you just apologize in English?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wish I could have a conversation with you in English Yozora, but I don't know a lot of words." He murmured, finishing making the bacon. Yozora smiled at him.

"Hey, that's okay. I can teach you if you want." She chirped. He smiled at her. She grabbed a green onion. "Do you know how to say green onion in English?"

He shook his head. "No. How?"

She took his hand and put the onion in it. "Green onion."

Li took the onion. "Green...On-ion." Li blinked. English felt weird on his tongue.

"Yep. Chop them for me? Chop the onions." Li nodded.

He chopped the onions. "Chop the green onions..." He muttered to himself a few times. He smiled when he heard her giggle. He loved that sound, it was cute and pleasant.

Eli frowned for half a second. "Is there anything else I can do Yozora?"

"Huh? Sure! You can beat four eggs." She chirped.

"Sure." He walked past Li. "Easy."

Li glared at him. "Show off..." He grumbled._

Yozora smiled as everyone (Me: Except Drew) finished their okonomiyaki. They were ready to leave for school.

"Oh, Eli." Yozora said, running back to the kitchen. She came back with a box. "I packed ya lunch, 'cause I know for a fact that you didn't." She smiled at her family. "We'll be going now, byebye!" She chirped.

The trio walked towards school. Yozora was chatting merrily with Li along the way, when Eli had decided to try something. He reached out for her hand. When he was about to take hers, he hesitated, pausing, before taking it. She looked at him. He smiled at her, a light pink coloring his pale cheeks. She blushed lightly, smiling at him.

Li happened to look at them, and glared at Eli. He took Yozora's other hand with a surprisingly gentle touch. He smiled at her and her blush was rather intense. She smiled and looked forward, swinging their hands somewhat as they walked. Li smirked at Eli, who was focused on Yozora's cheeks.

They weren't that red when _he_ took her hand. Eli shook his head. He saw Ruby in her school uniform by the corner. _'Yes, I have become affectionate towards this girl. Not only will I help her, I will win her, too.'_

Ruby shook her head and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know in the anime, and manga, Eli isn't interested in Sakura like that, but now that Yozora's chosen Li, he's working on his jealousy, and we can't have that now can we? So I figured, what harm could it do to have Eli <strong>_**interested**_** in Yozora? A lot. **

**Madison:...Wow...Um...It's time for Kero's Corner! **

**Me: Brought to you by Kero!**

**Kero: *Is stunned by chapter* **

**Me: KERO'S CORNER! **

**Kero: H-huh? Oh right! *Ahem* Hey, welcome to Kero's Corner! Of course I'm Kero! Today's topic is okonomiyaki!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Of course it is...**

**Kero: Okonomiyaki is a popular snack in Japan. The main ingredient is said to be cabbage, but at the same time, it can be anything you want it to be. While sometimes okonomiyaki can be translated into "What you like pancake", don't get it confused. Okonomiyaki does not have the sweetness and fluffiness of a pancake. In fact, okonomiyaki is closer related to pizza, seeing as there is sauce, and usually pork, octopus, shrimp or other incredients in the mix. It's sometimes served at restaurants as a sort of appeteizer, or at some restaurants, the main dish. In Osaka, okonomiyaki is sometimes referred to as "Osaka soul food." Mmm...Just talking about it is making me hungry. Hey, maybe I'll have more to talk about next time! See ya! Hey Yozora! Can ya make me some okonomiyaki?!**

**Me&Madison: Um...Right...*Peace sign before silly monkey pose***


	32. Rachelle's Disaster Plan! Pt 1

**Me: Bryanna here! Here it is! Chapter 32! I admit that even I was caught off guard by my last chapter. But it was called mean, and I died a little on the inside...**

**Sakura: *sweatdrops* But don't worry! She has a plan that for some reason she refuses to tell me. Actually she refuses to tell everyone. Yozora included, and she's the main character! Anyway...YOZORA GETS TO MEET THE REST OF HER FAMILY!**

**Yozora: I DO?! YAY!**

**Me: DANG IT SAKURA! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!**

**Sakura: Yeah, well, the family members will be a surprise.**

**Madison: Who are they?**

**Me: You of all people should know. **

**Madison: Huh?**

**Me: You're the one who set her up with the Willows.**

**Sakura: I'm confused. **

**Me: When aren't you? Alright, let's do the monkey pose and get on with the story.**

**Everyone: *Does monkey pose and peace sign***

* * *

><p>Yozora blinked as she sat across from her family. "Family Reunion?"<p>

"Yup. It's around the time we had one. It's already planned, and we wanted you to come!" Rachelle cheered.

"Really?" She asked.

Rachelle nodded. "It'll be so much fun! There will be dancing and food, and games and everything! Since your the newest addition to the family, you need to come so everyone can meet you!"

"Momma-err…Mom, do I have to wear fancy clothing?"

"A dress made of silk would be nice."

"Oh…I don't really have one."

"I thought we bought you some." Richard said.

Yozora blinked. "Um…Nope! I don't remember that!" (She sold them)

Rachelle blinked. "You can wear one of the old ones I had when I was your age."

"Okay." _'Dang it!'_

Rachelle whispered. "So, how are you and your little boyfriends?"

Yozora's cheeks reddened. "Boyfriend_**s**_?" She asked, putting emphasis on the "s".

"Yeah, have you gone on any dates?"

"SHE BETTER NOT HAVE!" Richard roared.

"Why not?!" She snapped.

Yozora, Andrew, and Angela blinked, looking at each other.

Richard scowled. "She's much too young to have a boyfriend, let alone two."

"It's nothing to worry about! She's allowed to have as many little boyfriends as she wants!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TEACH THIS CHILD?!" Richard shouted, sweatdropping.

"That she's allowed to have options!"

"She shouldn't be allowed to date until she's sixteen!"

Yozora blinked and went up to her room. She was gonna bring Kero and her cards. She was so glad she transformed the Silent Card to soundproof her room, inside and out.

"WHAT IF SHE'S ALREADY IN LOVE!?"

"I FORBID IT!"

Rachelle smirked. "Well that's too bad."

Richard tensed. "Why?"

Rachelle's smirk grew. She whispered in his ear

"YOU WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME?!" Richard demanded.

"I just did."

Richard sweatdropped as Rachelle stuck her tongue out in victory. He fell over and fainted, causing a chain reaction of sweatdrops.

* * *

><p>Rachelle and Angela sighed. "I didn't think getting you in a dress would be so painful…" Angela groaned, putting make-up on one of her bruises.<p>

Rachelle nodded. "Yeah, you have a strong kick."

"Yeah well, remember on the day we met, everyone kept commenting on how surprised they were to see me in a dress?" Yozora said, locked in her room.

"Yeah."

"That's why."

Rachelle and Angela looked at each other. "Wow." Angela muttered. "Just show us how you look."

Yozora sighed and came out in the navy dress. It was a little old fashioned, and had light blue, almost white, lace around the waist. She wore white stocking, and had navy shoes on. The dress was soft to the touch, and would've made the average girl feel like a princess.

However, this is Yozora we're speaking of, and it made her want to beat the crap out of the first thing she saw.

"You look absolutely adorable!"

"Like a little doll!"

Yozora smiled flatly. "Thanks." She looked at her hair, which Angela had somehow managed to curl during the "fight". "How did you manage to curl my hair?"

"You know the art of kempo, I know the art of style." She said triumphantly. "And it isn't completely curled, it just has a little accent."

Rachelle placed a sunhat on Yozora's head. "Now it's perfect!"

Yozora rolled her eyes. She loved the Willows, but they were too into fashion.

.

* * *

><p>Yozora blinked as she looked at the limo. "Ah…" She muttered. The Willows looked at her. "A limo? To a family reunion?" She asked.<p>

"Is there a problem, Shortie?"

"Well, no…It's just…is it really appropriate?"

Rachelle tilted her head. "I never really thought about it. Our family does it all the time."

"Oh…But don't you think it's kind of flashy? It's like you're showing off."

"Don't worry, we only use it for special occasions." Andrew sighed.

Yozora blinked as she stepped into the limo. "O-okay then…" Yozora blinked again as she saw an unfamiliar man driving the limo. "You have your own personal driver?"

"Uh-huh. Limos are a bit more complicated than the average car, so we have someone else drive." Angela explained. She leaned on the driver's seat. "You know where to go Danny." She chirped.

"Yes, Miss Willow." He drove the car.

Yozora watched out the window. She picked at the lace of her dress. She saw people looking at the car, and was glad the windows were tinted, she didn't want to be recognized in this thing. The limo either. Lol.

"Daddy? Do people usually stare at the limo when you go past 'em?"

"Mmhmm." He said. He could tell she was uncomfortable. "We were uncomfortable at first too, so we tinted the windows. Don't worry, they can't see through it." He assured.

"Oh. M'kay." She sighed.

"You know Yozora, the way you talk is rather masculine." Rachelle observed. Yozora looked at her. "You're a girl with delicate features,"

"Her features are the only thing delicate about her…" Angela muttered, a covered bruise making her sore.

Rachelle continued. "You should try talking more like a young woman."

"I'm twelve, I ain't a young woman, I'm barely old enough to be considered a young _lady_!"

"You see? There it is. It's "I am not" or "I'm not". Not "I ain't"." Rachelle scolded lightly.

Yozora sweatdropped. "O-oh." She muttered. She closed her eyes. She smiled at her mother. "My sincere apologies, Mother." She chirped, making her voice softer and more feminine.

Rachelle couldn't help but giggle at her adopted child's sense of humor. "That seemed so natural!" She laughed.

Yozora nodded. "That was my intent. I had taken acting classes when I was eight." She declared proudly and properly.

Rachelle smiled. "You don't have to try all at once, sweetie. Just ease into it." She chirped.

Yozora nodded. "M'kay, Imma see what I can do-oh, I mean-I will try to do so." She giggled.

* * *

><p>The drive to Rachelle's cousin's house was a long one. Yozora had fallen asleep, leaning against Andrew, who, surprisingly, didn't shove her off towards his twin sister, who was conveniently seated on the opposite side of the redhead.<p>

Danny stopped the limo. "Alright, we're here." He said.

Andrew shook her awake. "Yo, get up Yozora." He said.

"Hah…?" She asked groggily. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the house as she got out of the limo. "Oh, we're here?" She asked, smoothing out her dress.

"Yeah." He muttered, He massaged his arm. "You've got a pretty heavy head, my arm is sore."

A vein popped on Yozora's head, and she stomped on his foot, using the heel of her shoe. He shrieked and hopped on one foot.

"You little pest!" He snapped. She stuck out her tongue.

"Stop picking on her, Andy!" Angela snapped.

Andrew put his foot down. "Not my fault she makes it so easy." This time both sisters stomped on his feet. "OW!" He shrieked. He hid behind Richard. "Dad, they're teaming up on me!"

"You put this on yourself, son." He laughed. Andrew scowled. Yozora and Angela high-fived.

Yozora looked at the house. "This house…" She muttered.

"Come, little one. Everyone's in the back." Rachelle chirped.

"I'm not little!" She went after them. She saw the back yard and was surprised. "This is a backyard? More like a park!" She squeaked.

"My sister has always been one to expand. Do you want meet her?" Rachelle asked.

Yozora looked down, her eyes a timid olive green. She nodded, allowing heself to be led away.

"She gonna be surprised?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah." Angela sighed.

Yozora blinked as she saw a familiar shade of dark gray hair. "Madison?!" She shrieked.

Madison turned around at the sound of her name. She smilled at her. "Hi Yozora."

"H-hi. W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here, silly. You've been to my house before."

"That was Sakura, I've only seen pictures."

Madison sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry about that. Well, I guess I never told you, but Rachelle Willows is my aunt." Madison chirped.

"Wait…Lemme think." Yozora muttered. Madison counted down from ten in her head. "HEEKKEEEEE?!" She shouted. She got a few stares. Madison giggled.

"Yeah, that makes us…"

"Oh my god! That makes you my cousin!" She squealed. She hugged Madison. "A cousin, a cousin! I have a cousin!" She squealed. She jumped around Madison. "I've never had a cousin before, this is so cool!" She squealed.

Madison sweatdrop with an amused smiled. "Well then, you're about to have a heart attack. You have another cousin, and three aunts."

"Really?! Oh this is so cool!" She squealed.

"Speaking of cool, that dress is adorable on you!" Madison chirped.

Angela walked up to them. "It better be, do you know how many bruises I'm covering with make-up right now?" She asked.

Madison gave Yozora a knowing look, causing her eyes to change from blue to a bright scarlet. She coughed lightly. "I-I don't know why you're looking at me that way." She said, her voice easing into a whisper.

"Yozoraaaa~!" Rachelle sang.

"Auntie's calling you." Madison chirped.

Yozora blinked. Since when does Rachelle sing her name? She trotted up to her. "Yes Momma-ah…Mom?" Yozora asked.

"Honey, if you want to call me Momma, call me Momma. Just don't force yourself to call me Mom. Anyway, I invited two special and adorable guests here~!"

"Why are you singing?"

Rachelle smiled and went behind the adopted Willow and pushed her in a certain direction. "I know how much you like them, so I thought I'd invite them over. They're so cute!" She chirped.

"Um…Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm sure you know who! Chocolate…Blueberry…" She said.

"What is that, some kind of code?"

"Their hair colors!"

Yozora sweatdropped. "Um…" She blinked and looked at the sky as her mother pushed her. "Chocolate means brown I guess…Blueberry probably means blue…Who do I know with-" She gasped. She looked at her mother with shock. "You didn't!"

"Yes I did!" She stopped and went in front of the redhead. It was Yozora's turn to go push. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

Yozora kept pushing until they were far away from where Rachelle had been headed. "Are you insane?!" She snapped. Rachelle blinked. "Those two are like day and night! Who's night, I don't know. Who's day, I don't know! BUT YOU NEVER SEE THEM AT THE SAME TIME NOW DO YOU!?"

Rachelle sweatdropped. "No. But, it can't be that bad. I think they're more like water and oil."

Yozora scowled. "They are NOT like water and oil! They do _not _go _together_ and they certainly do _mix_!"

Rachelle smiled. "Come now, they'll behave with you around."

"Why did you invite them in the first place?!"

"She wanted to meet her future son-in-law." Madison chirped. Angela, by her side, nodded.

Yozora blinked. "Future…son-in-law…?" She paused and her face turned red. Her eyes were scarlet, and mysteriously had a pink outline. "HEEEKKKEEEEEEE?!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Haha, cliffy.<strong>

**Sakura: Madison and Yozora are related?!**

**Me: Yes. And you're their second cousin, not that Yozora's aware, yet anyway. This was productive though. NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Madison: It's time for!**

**All: *Drumroll* KEROOOOO'S CORNER!**

**Me: Brought to you by Kero!**

**Kero: Ah...ah...*Passes out of shock***

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Um... *Pokes* Aw biscuts. Well then, time for Bryanna's Corner! **

**Madison&Sakura: Brought to you by Bryanna!**

**Me: Today the topic is Yue! *Shows picture of Yue* I know he hasn't been around for a while, but don't worry, he'll appear in later chapters. Yue is Yozora's later guardian. He has the appearance of a beautiful angel, but is very stern, and presumably coldhearted. **

**Madison: Presumably.**

**Me: Correct! Remember chapter 23: "The First Star Card!"? This proves that Yue is not **_**as**_** coldhearted as he seems. Notice how he tucks Yozora in, and smiled slightly too. I'm not sure if he has a softspot for her, or if he was just pissed about Sakura's statement. Either way, he's not completely heartless. See ya next time! *turns into little fairy and waves* :D**

**Sakura: O.O! How did you do that!**

**Me: This is my fic, sister. I can do whatever I want! *Flys around* WEEEEEEEE! Byebye! *Does peace sign before silly monkey pose***

**Everyone: *Monkey pose***


	33. Rachelle's Disaster Plan! Pt 2

**Me: We're just gonna skip all introductions because Bryanna, that's me, wants to get this chapter STARTED!**

"Japanese"

"English"

* * *

><p>Yozora's eyes widened. "What do you mean you want to meet your future son-in-law?!" Rachelle blinked.<p>

"Well, I mean..."

_**Fifteen awkward minutes later...**_

Rachelle sweatdropped as Yozora looked around anxiously. "Are they here?"

"Not yet, no." Madison chirped.

"I don't want Li and Eli here...not at the same time..."

"Excuse me, did I hear someone say that Li was going to be here?" Yozora sweatdropped.

"That voice..." She turned around and her eyes turned a bright blue. "Emily Joy!"

"What are you doing here!?" They shouted at each other. "Me?! Yes you! Stop that!" They glared at each other. They looked at Rachelle. "Momma/Rachelle what is she doing here?!" They stopped and looked at each other. "What'd you just call her?"

"I called her "Momma"." Yozora said.

"I called her _Rachelle_. That's her name, isn't it?" They sweatdropped.

"W-wait..." Yozora paled. "H-How do you know her...?"

Rachelle looked at her. "Rachelle is my older sister. Joy is her maiden name." Yozora's bright blue eyes got lighter as Rachelle put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I think you've met, but I'll say it anyway. This is Yozora. She's my adopted daughter, and _your_ niece. Yozora, this is my little sister Emily."

They looked at each other. Their eyes widened. Yozora grasped her bangs. "Why didn't I see this coming?!" She growled. "I should've had a vision about this!" She covered her mouth.

"Vision?" Rachelle asked.

Emily blinked. "You didn't know? Yozora's-" The said redhead covered her mouth.

"Very imaginative! I like to think that I can predict stuff, and I'm usually right!" She brought Emily inside the house. "If you'll just excuse us..." She closed the door. Yozora began to speak to Emily in the blonde's native tongue. "Are you insane?"

Emily was startled, but quickly recovered. The two girls would usually speak in French when alone. "What? She's your "Momma" isn't she? I assumed that you told your family your little secret!"

"Well I didn't! I was getting to it, but not today!" She snapped. She looked at the blonde. "I should've seen this coming. You look just like my momma." She muttered.

Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So Li's coming?"

"Yes. Eli's coming too, and you better keep your paws off my boyfriend!"

Emily smirked. She put her hand on her head. "Now, now, my sucré relatif..." She smirked. "Li may be your boyfriend now, but it won't take long for me to take him from you." The redhead's eyes widened. Emily whispered in her ear. "Merci beaucoup."

Yozora's cheeks burned and her eyes turned red, she slapped Emily's hand off. "Y-You...!"**  
><strong>

Madison and Rachelle blinked. "OW!" They jumped. Yozora stomped out of the house.

"Y-Yozora?" Rachelle asked.

Madison looked at Emily. "Emily, are you alright?"

"She punched my arm..." Emily muttered, rubbing her sore arm. "She's such a brat!" She snapped. "I'm not losing to her..." She growled. She stomped in the opposite direction of the redhead. Madison sweatdropped and looked at her aunt.

"Um...what just happened?" Rachelle asked.

"Let's just say, they've been...enemies...since Yozora's time in France."

Rachelle looked at her. "Frenemies?"

Madison shook her head. "_Enemies_."

* * *

><p>Yozora stood on the patio. She was silently cursing a certain blonde in her mind. "Stupid Emily. I'm not losing to her..." Someone covered her eyes from behind.<p>

"Guess who?" She heard.

Yozora took the hands from her eyes and looked behind her. "Hi Eli!" She chirped. He smiled at her. He was wearing a casual suit with a necktie.

"It was nice of your mother to invite me here." He chirped. "How she got my number, though, is beyond me."

Yozora glared at her mother, who was watching from afar. "I'm not that sure myself."

He looked her over. He felt his cheeks warm up. "You look beautiful, Yozora." He took her hand and kissed it.

Guess who's eyes turned scarlet? "U-Uh..." She held her hand. "C-come, on! I don't look _that_ good. I think I'm average..." She said, quite flustered.

Eli smiled. "If you say so."

"What are _you_ doing here, Moon Boy?"

Yozora tensed as she looked over Eli's shoulder. Eli turned around sharply, and smirked at Li, who was wearing a more casual attire. A brown jacket, white shirt, well ironed, and nice pants. No necktie.

Eli smirked. "Oh, if it isn't my _adorable _little cousin."

Li glared at him. "I am _not_ your cousin!" He snapped.

Eli kept his cool, but narrowed his eyes. "If you must know, I was invited here by Yozora's mother."

"So was I."

Yozora smacked a hand to her head. _'Momma and I are __**so**__ having a talk...'_ She thought. She closed her eyes and breathed. She put a smile and looked at the feuding boys. "Can't you two get along? Just this once?" She asked.

They looked at her. "What?" Li asked. He blinked and looked her over. "You look like a girl."

Yozora pretended to fume at his sense of humor. "You're so mean." She sighed, a light smile on her face. She knew that was just his odd way of complementing her. He chuckled lightly.

Eli folded his arms. "That remark was pretty rude on your part. But then again, a lot of your comments are."

Li glared at him. "Yozora knows that I was just teasing her! And who asked for your input?!" Electricity cackled between them again. Yozora scowled and cleared her throat. They looked at each her.

"This is my first family reunion ever. I want happy memories only. No memories of me having to break up any fights." She glared at Li. "And I'll hit whoever starts them." She snapped.

He sweatdropped. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because _Eli_ doesn't start fights!" She snapped. She looked at the blunette in question. "Right Eli?" She chirped. Eli smiled at her.

"W-what?" Li asked. He furrowed his eyebrows. "That's the most biased thing I've ever heard!"

"Is it Li? Is it?" She made her, "don't even try to lie" face.

Li narrowed his eyes. No arguing with that one. Even if he hated to admit it, he knew his girlfriend was right. "Fine..."

Yozora placed her hands on her hips. "Shake hands and call a truce."

"I'm not doing that." Li growled. Yozora sweatdropped.

"I don't think I can either." Eli said, a pleasant smile on his face.

Yozora looked between them. "W-what? Are you kidding me?!" She blew at her bangs. "You two are impossible..."

"Yozora, if you don't mind, I've got a proposal." Eli declared. They looked at him. He looked at Li. "Let's make a bet. Whoever snaps first loses." He declared.

Li folded his arms. "What's the prize?"

Eli looked down in thought, before his gaze met Yozora's. She blinked twice. He smiled. "Whoever wins, gets to take Yozora out for a week." He declared.

"HUH?" She asked. She looked at Eli. "W-why would you want to go out with _me_?!" She asked.

Li glared at Eli. "I'm her boyfriend. I can take her out anytime. You'll have to think of a better prize." He growled.

Yozora sweatdropped. She folded her arms. "This is offensive..." She muttered. She walked past them. "How about this? I'll bake cookies for whoever wins." They looked at her.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm a girl. Not a trophy."

"_I'll_ say." Yozora sweatdropped and looked at her. Emily flipped her bangs. "Why any guy would want to go out with you, I don't know." She laughed. A vein popped on her head.

Li blinked and looked between the girls, before resting his gaze on Emily. She was wearing a pink dress that suited her well. He smiled. "You look nice Emily." She blushed. Li then quirked a brow. "But what are you doing here?"

Emily smiled. "I'm here for a family reunion." She glared at Yozora, who didn't hesitate in glaring back. "As it turns out, this redhaired brat has been adopted into my family. I'm her aunt." She growled.

"WHAT?!" Li asked.

"You heard right. Rachelle is my sister. I'm Madison's aunt, I'm Andrew's aunt, I'm Angela's aunt, and I'm Sakura's cousin. I knew they'd come to the reunion, but I didn't know that the family Rose-Girl had gotten pulled into was _mine_." She growled.

"Whoa, hold on. I'm confused. When did Sakura come into the equation?" Yozora asked, holding her head.

Emily face-palmed. "Ugh, you're slow as usual." Yozora glared. "Madison's mom," She pointed at the said woman. She easily assumed that they wouldn't know who she was talking about if she used first name. "Rachelle and I, are sisters. Sakura's mom is our cousin. That makes Madison and Sakura second cousins. But Madison is my niece, and Sakura is my second cousin." She folded her arms and looked at the redhead. "Get it now?"

"Yes. Wait. Does that mean Sakura's here too?"

"Not yet. She'll be here later." Madison chirped.

Yozora went back to Emily. "All right. I get it. Just don't expect me to call you auntie."

"Do you as you want." Laughed the French girl. Yozora scowled. Emily smirked and began to speak in her native language. "Just know now, that Li will _never_ be my nephew in law." She whispered. Yozora blushed an angry red.

"Mind you own buisness." She swiped at Emily, who jumped back rather skillfully.

"Is that all you know, my sucré relatif? You used to be such an unpredictable fighter." Yozora glared and lunged, only to be held back by Li and Eli. "Pest!"

"Brat!"

"Low IQ!"

"Lame Brain!"

"Riceball Head!"

"Riceball _Brain_!" Electricity cackled. Eli and Li looked at each other, before letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Yozora looked down and restrained the urge to grab her new aunt away by the hair. Emily had propped herself right in between Li and Yozora, and was chatting idly with him. The redhead blew at her bangs. <em>'I wouldn't mind Emily talking to Li, if she didn't push me out of conversation like that.'<em> She stood up. "You two can continue your conversation, but I'm getting something to drink."

"Okay." Li chirped.

Yozora rolled her eyes and left them. "Whatever..."

Rachelle and Angela watched Yozora as she went to the punch bowl. "Hm...It seems that Li might not be the one for her. She always seems so frustrated around him."

"Um..." Angela muttered.

"Then again, maybe that's how they naturally are. I still think they're attracted to each other..." Rachelle muttered. Angela sighs.

* * *

><p>Yozora and Sakura chatted idly. "How awesome is it that we're cousin's now?" Sakura asked. Yozora nodded. "You know, the week before Auntie decided to adopt you, my dad was considering it." She hummed. Yozora looked at her. Sakura smiled at her. "We could've been sisters, but being cousins is nice too."<p>

Yozora blinked. She smiled and threw her arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Nah. We're sisters _and_ cousins!" She cheered. The two girls giggled together. Yozora blew at her bangs. "Momma keeps trying to figure out which one of the boys will become her "son-in-law". It's really embarrassing."

Sakura snickered. "Angela told me that Auntie was always obsessed with being a mom-in-law. In fact, everytime Angela came from a date with a long-term boyfriend, Auntie would ask, "Am I a mom-in-law yet?" She got so frustrated that she didn't talk to her for two months!" The brunette laughed.

Yozora sweatdropped. "Really?" She looked to the sky. "Sakura...that worries me..." Sakura looked at her. "Li knows how I have a problem with people who bother me too much...When I first met him, he was a perfect example." Sakura blinked. "What if my mom bothers me, and we don't get along as well after that? What would Li do?"

"What do you think he'd do?"

Yozora played with her hat before placing it on her head. "W-Well..." She pulled it down and hid her face with it. "I...I was thinking he'd propose or something...Like Meilin did? Remember? When she was his fiancée?" She asked timidly.

Sakura sweatdropped. "That wasn't what I was thinking at all!"

Yozora blinked. "Um...then what were you thinking?"

Sakura shook her head and waved her hands. "It's not important!" Yozora arched an eyebrow with a slight scowl. Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you, but don't hit me, okay?" Yozora's expression faltered somewhat. "I thought that you thought that..." Yozora's expression became a worried one. "That he'd break up with you so you can have a good relationship with Auntie."

"WHAT?!" She cried anime tears. "That sounds a lot more likely then my idea..." She grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "You don't think that would happen right?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Well, if Li thought it would help you with the family you've wanted for so long," She sweatdropped. "He probably would break up with you."

Yozora winced. "But I don't want that!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "You're worrying about something that hasn't happened!"

"B-But what if it does?!"

Sakura smiled. She put her hand on Yozora's shoulder. "Listen to me Yozora." The redhead looked at her. "It won't happen. I'm pretty sure Aunt Rachelle will understand if you talk to her."

"But what about Pops?" Yozora asked hotly.

"I'll be honest. Uncle...is a whole other story." She sighed.

**Meanwhile, a few feet away...**

Emily sat behind the wall. "Interesting..." She muttered, examining her nails. She looked towards them. "Would I sink that low?" She blew at her bangs. "I don't know. She's my niece now...Rachelle would kill me..." She smirked as she peeked at Yozora and Sakura. "We'll just have to wait and see, my sucré relatif."

* * *

><p>Rachelle folded her arms. "I think it's time that Eli spent time with Yozora. He's not getting any attention." She smiled merrily. "I wonder who she'll pick to be my son-in-law." She clapped her hands together. "Ooh, I'm so excited!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WASSUP! Bryanna here! It's been a while hasn't it? <strong>

**Madison: You're a little mean, you know? Is Emily gonna leak that information to Auntie?**

**Me: *waves hand dismissively* I haven't decided that yet. I don't think she's that low of a person, but we'll have to see what happens.**

**Madison: Should we do Kero's Corner?**

**Me: ...No. Kero isn't even in this chapter. I think maybe next time. Eepers!**

**Both: *Does peace sign and silly monkey pose* ;3**

**Me: Oh right! "Sucré relatif" is French for "sweet relative". If I'm wrong, I apologize to French people. Blame Google Translate.**


	34. A Goodbye Kiss

Yozora sighed at the normal sight of her boyfriend and Eli glaring at one another. The family reuion was almost done, but she couldn't really enjoy it due to the electricity that shot through the rvals' eyes. She sighed and walked to the last person she'd expect herself to go to.

"Yo, Emily." The blonde looked at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"What?"

Yozora looked around to make sure no one was watching and dragged her away to somewhere private. "I'm worried about my relationship...And even though you're hmy rival-shaddup!" She snapped as soon Emily opened her mouth to reject the thought of having a rivalry with her. "I'm worried about what Sakura said. If Momma finds out about my relationshiip with Li, it might damage my relationship with her, and he'll break up with me...I don't know what to do...I'm desparate to the point where I'm asking you. What do I do? You know this family better than me."

Emily got into a thinking pose. "Let's see..." She clapped her hands together. "Break up with him first!" Yozora punched her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Emily I'm serious! I need advice from someone who knows Momma! I'm certainly not going to Daddy about this! Help me!"

Emily rubbed her sore houlder and grumbled. "Fine... Just talk to her about it...If Rachelle finds out on her own, that's gonna make the situation a lot worse. I know it."

Yozora sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right..." She hugged her fellow foreigner. "Thank you...Auntie..." She muttered.

Emily stiffened. "What the-?"

Yozora continued to hug the shocked blonde. "Look...I owe ya one..." She let go of her and shuddered. "5% of the time, member?" She winked.

Emily blinked before smirking. "Yeah. I'll make sure you don't forget." She put her hand on the psychic's head, imitating a caring aunt. "My sucré relatif." Yozora rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Rachelle watched from across the yard as Yozora interacted with Eli. The easily distracted redhead was trying to dance with him, but couldn't seem to focus. She kept looking at her feet and that kept messing her up. Rachelle tilted her head. She looked at Li, who was beside her, talking to Emily.<p>

_'Li seems to be more interested in Emily than Yozora...I guess Eli is the better choice.' _She smiled when Eli tilted Yozora's head up and said something to her. The Mistress of Clow blushed and nodded, allowing him to lead her into dance. She blinked when she heard a low growl from her left. She looked down at Li, and quickly noticed he was growling at the sight. This she found adorable. _'Oh, wow. Maybe I was wrong.'_ She giggled and looked Angela and Richard. "Doesn't she have the most wonderful little boyfriends?" Her eyes sparkled. "Do you think she has anymore? I hope they're cute!" Richard grunted in annoyance at his wife's laid back nature.

Angela sighed. "Um, Mom? About that..."

"I'm her only boyfriend." The three of them blinked and looked at Li.

Richard frowned and Rachelle blinked. "Did you say something Li?" She asked.

Angela's eyes widened. _'Li, don't do it! It's too soon!'_ She thought frantically.

If only Li could hear her thoughts. Emily slowly floated away, sensing the tension. Li put a fist on his chest. "I'm Yozora's _only_ boyfriend!"

Richard glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm Yozora's boyfriend! I kiss her, I take her out on dates, and we have fun together!" He scowled. "We've had a mutual affection for each other before you ever adopted her!"

Angela slapped herself. Richard glared at the boy. They stood in the same position, no movement whatsoever. A silent conversation was passed, and Li's eyes had gotten slightly bigger. Richard walked away. Li watched before glancing in Yozora's direction, then he sighed, hitting himself.

* * *

><p>Yozora blinked as a little kid pulled on her dress. "Oi, what is it?" The little black haired girl looked at her and pointed to a balloon stuck in a tree. "Heke...Don't worry, I'll get it." She sat on the ground before talking off her shoes. She climbed up the tree and stood on the thick and sturdy branch. "Alright." She began walking towards the balloon. With arms out for balance, Yozora slowly made her way.<p>

"Uh, Yozora?"

"Yes Li?" She asked, not glancing down.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" He asked asked quietly.

Yozora teetered slightly. "Sure, just let me get this...balloon..." Her fingers grazed the inflated toy, and it slipped off the tree branch. "Shoot..." She reached for the string but it was already out of her reach. She jumped down.

The little girl looked crestfallen at the sight of the balloon floating away. "Oh..."

Yozora waved her off. "Don't worry, I got this." She looked around and saw her older brother chatting amongst cousins closer to his age. She ran in his direction. "Don't be mad!" He glanced back at her and she jumped up, stepping on his shoulder and quickly jumping off, high into the air. "I needed a boost!" She reached for the string of the balloon and quickly grabbed it once within reach and landed elegantly on a chair. "Got it!" She chirped. She hopped down and returned the balloon to the little girl. "Here." She tied it around her wrist, just tightly enough that it wouldn't fall off.

The girl bowed and ran off to her mother. "Yozora..." Li repeated. She looked at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house. He looked her in the eye. "I love you." He said firmly.

Yozora blushed and smiled. "I know. I love you too." She chimed.

She blinked when she looked at him. Did his expression just get sadder? Li cupped her face and brought her into a sweet kiss. Naturally Yozora kissed back. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. She put her hands on his shoulders. She parted but he kissed her again.

Something was off... _'This kiss...it's sad...'_ She thought. _'It feels familiar...'_ Where had she recieved a kiss like this before? Her eyes opened and widened. Li's eyes were closed, and she could see tears peeking out. Her eyes widened further. _'This kiss is like Fiery's kiss... During the final judgment! He had asked for one last kiss! He was saying goodbye just in case...!'_ She pushed him off and put her hands on his shoulder. "That was a goodbye kiss... Li, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

Li's eyes were wide from shock, but they quickly softened and he brought her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Yozora was sitting on a chair, her head was bowed down, and her eyes were a miserable dark blue. She made herself disappear. She refused to be seen. If anyone approached her, she would simply shake her head and tell them she wasn't in th mood to talk.<p>

Sakura and Madison were very concerned with the normally peppy girl's change in demeanor. They had begged and begged Eli to speak to her. Initially he refused, because he didn't like seeing Yozora sad from afar, so seeing her sad from up close would probably kill him. Madison reasoned with him however, that talking to her would probably cheer her up more. With that logic said, Eli walked towards the sad redhead.

"Yozora?" He asked quietly. She shook her head. Eli sighed and grabbed a chair and sat beside her. "You'll feel better if you talk to someone."

Yozora shook her head again. "I don't want to talk though..."

Eli's eyes softened at the tone of her voice. It was soft and fragile. It didn't suit her at all. He took her hand and led her to a quiet spot behind a large tree.

"I don't like seeing you sad... Show me that beautiful smile of yours." Yozora blushed slightly and her mouth twitched a bit. "What's the matter?"

Yozora bit her lip, looked down and clenched her fists. "Li..." She muttered. "It's Li..."

Eli frowned. "What could Li have done that would make you so sad?" He asked.

Yozora looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "He broke up with me and didn't say why."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *hiding somewhere deep within the woods roasting marshmellows*...yep. *eats*<strong>

I know I said i would repair those chapters but there are just. So. Many! So sorry.


End file.
